Den of Snakes
by Ravenuchiha512
Summary: "I am the sole survivor of the once feared Uchiha clan, and I am burdened with great purpose. I have brought about the revolution I imagined and now I will see to it, the restoration of the Uchiha in all of it's glory". - SasuHina. Set after the events of the war.
1. Chapter 1 : Revolution

_**This was my first story that I had written on wattpad as a complete amateur. So please excuse the grammar mistakes and the cheesy plot**_

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_"NARUTOOOOOOO"._

_"SASUKEEEEEEEEE"._

_Two brothers. Two teammates. Two friends. Two ninjas from the same village. Two humans who were so similar yet so different. Two jutsu's carrying enough power to kill the other. Rasengan and Chidori. Like their users, the jutsu were also opposites. The two shinobi jump off the ground and lung towards each other. Their roars being heard miles away, the tremors being felt throughout the land, the storms raging on wreaking havoc. And the two finally collide, jutsu against jutsu, fist against fist, light against dark. Putting everything they have inside them into their final attacks. Their blood, sweat and tears, all of them on the line. The massive amount of energy being pushed into each other suddenly acts as a catalyst for something even bigger._

_The two jutsu's merge into one another resulting in the formation of a dark void, that rips apart the two massive statues of Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha. Along with the statues, the waterfall is crushed by the boulders, the ground is sucked above in the air. The earthquakes are felt by Kakashi and the others who are miles away from the battle._

_"Sensei...w-what happened"._

_Kakashi's attention is diverted to the pinkette in his arms, her eyes were still half-open as she came into consciousness. He was glad she actually woke up, considering the genjutsu Sasuke casted on her. But before he can answer, Sakura feels the raw Chakra of the two powerhouses coming from far away._

_"Sensei, we have to stop them, their going to kill each other" Sakura pleads in front of her teacher, but Kakashi knows that it's pointless to get in between those two right now. This battle was bound to happen sooner or later, and their was no way he could do anything to stop it._

_"I'm sorry Sakura, but this is something only Naruto and Sasuke can stop, I cannot stop them" Kakashi says in a sorry tone as his eyes are lost wandering over the horizon. Suddenly Sakura grips the sides of his collars as her tears fall, making him look in her eyes._

_"Sensei please, you stopped them before. You can do it again, help them...you're their teacher, it's your duty to help them" Sakura says as her tears fall while clutching the collar even more tightly. And Kakashi understands the turmoil that is inside Sakura right now, the pain and hurt that she is going through. To know that her two team members are battling with each other, with the intent to kill. And Kakashi himself knows, he knows that alot has changed since that day on the hospital roof, the day he stopped Naruto and Sasuke from engaging in a clash inside the village._

_"I wish I could Sakura...but right now, I am nothing compared to those two, my abilities are nowhere near the same level as them...all I can do is just wait and pray, pray that they make it out of this in one piece" his words shock Sakura, her white skin gets red due to her tears, but slowly she realizes that their is nothing she can do at the moment and gives up, and with all of her strength, she stands up on her two legs. She faces the battlefield and closes her eyes and she brings her hands closer to her chest as her tears fall._

_"Please...come back to us, you two"._

_Finally after many hours, the sun had died down and so had the explosions and the noises. The Final Valley was wrecked into pieces, with not a trace of the existence of the statues of the two legendary Ninjas of the Uchiha and the Senju clan. But, after the dust finally settled and the long and exhausting battle finally came to an end. Their stood Sasuke Uchiha with his blade kusanagi placed at the throat of the broken body of Naruto Uzumaki, both panting hard, their chakra's completely empty. But somehow someway, Sasuke had gained the upper hand at the end of the fight. His sharingan had disappeared and his only Rinnegan eye was closed due to it's excessive use during the battle._

_"You're forgetting something Sasuke" Naruto says as he tries to get his voice out, his ribs aching everytime he says a word, each cell in his body feels like it's burning and getting crushed, it was a miracle he wasn't dead right now. But Sasuke slowly withdraws his blade after hearing his words as he steps back from Naruto, catching Naruto by surprise._

_"And what would that be" Sasuke asks in a weary tone, trying to figure out what he means by those words. While a grin forms on Naruto's face as he tries to sit up._

_"To undo...the infinite Tsukuyomi...the sage of six paths said, we need my connection to the tailed beast and your rinnegan...so go ahead and kill me, and then see if you can undo this jutsu" Naruto's word irritate Sasuke, meanwhile Naruto himself slowly stands up on his two legs staring right at Sasuke who's eyes are hooded behind his hair._

_"Sasuke...you don't need to burden yourself with everything, you can't do everything alone...let me help you" Naruto feels for his friend, even after going to the end, he still cared about his best friend more then anything and he was still willing to help him. But slowly a small grin forms on Sasuke's face as he stares up into Naruto's blue eyes._

_"That's where you are wrong Naruto...I can do everything alone" Naruto's eyes go wide upon hearing Sasuke's words._

_"Wh-" as Naruto exclaims loudly, suddenly Sasuke is right in front of him, his purple Rinnegan flashing brightly. He lands his fist in Naruto's stomach, twisting his innards and catching him by surprise, and before Naruto can retaliate, Sasuke places a seal on his stomach, and grabs a hold of Kurama's Chakra inside Naruto. Using the power of the Rinnegan, he forcefully yanks out the Nine-tails from Naruto._

_"Sa-Sasuke...stop" Naruto pleads as he feels his life force being drained away, the more Chakra Sasuke takes, the weaker Naruto becomes. But in an instant, Sasuke takes the entirety of the Nine-Tails inside Naruto and throws it far away from them. Naruto watches in shock and horror as Kurama is thrown on the ground by Sasuke, but before he can do anything, his life force fades away as his eyes become hazy and dizzy. Making him fall face first on the ground._

_Kurama looks down at his former jinchuriki and then turns to the last Uchiha with eyes burning with rage and anger._

_"You vengeful Uchiha Scum. I'll ki-" But before Kurama can do anything else, Sasuke makes his move._

_"Catastrophic Planetary Devastation" upon Sasuke's words, the Nine-Tails gets taken off the ground and along with rubble and pieces of the ground start floating around him and soon start to get bound with Kurama in the air, trapping him in a prison in air. Sasuke watches with a scowl on his face as the mighty Nine-Tails fox is rendered useless to his power._

_Sasuke turns to his best friend lying on the ground lifeless and presumably dead, he realized that with the amount of Chakra left in him he couldn't survive any longer. And the kyubi was the last thing that was keeping him alive. Taking pity on him, he goes to him and puts his hand onto his palm and performs a forbidden jutsu on him._

_"Rinne Rebirth" suddenly Sasuke feels the life force and heartbeat of Naruto. His body feels warm but he is still unconscious and barely hanging on. But he knows that he has more work to do right now, more important things and duties to do. Now there was nobody left standing in his way, nobody to stop him from seeing his revolution come to fruition._

_His eyes slowly go up towards the sky and he feels satisfied when he notices the 9 massive boulders floating in the air, all of them holding a Tailed beast inside, and all of them slaves to his power, all of them slaves to do his bidding._

_"I will finally cleanse this rotten world and bring peace"._

_And quickly Sasuke turns to the battle field where all the ninja are in the powerful genjutsu._

_Slowly hours pass by, and night falls on the land. Kakashi and Sakura still standing there in hopes that Naruto won and will be coming back with Sasuke any moment. And suddenly from afar, they see a figure walking towards them in the dust, they both gasp as they notice this figure. A small hope is born in Sakura's heart, that Naruto won and is probably walking towards them with Sasuke._

_"Sensei...he won" Sakura says with a smile on her face and tears falling down her face. Unable to hold herself, she leaps off the ground and jumps toward the incoming figure. She goes toward him as quickly as she can with eyes shining bright and lips curled to a smile._

_"Narut-" suddenly her smiles disappear, her fear rising to a new level when she sees that it's Sasuke who was walking towards them with the knocked out body of Naruto on his shoulder. Sasuke doesn't show any reaction or emotion and keeps walking by._

_"S-Sasuke-kun..." Sakura is left speechless when she realizes that it was Sasuke who defeated Naruto. She watches as Sasuke doesn't even spare her a glance and just walks by her not even acknowledging her presence. He walks towards where Kakashi is and when he's right next to him, he throws him near his former teacher who is watching it all unfold in horror and fright._

_"Sasuke...what did you do" Kakashi asks in an angered tone upon seeing his beloved student in such a bad shape. Sasuke ignores Kakashi and turns to face Sakura._

_"Sakura...heal him, he's not going to last long" Sakura is snapped out of her daze when she hears Sasuke's stoice voice calling out for her. Her eyes divert to the unconscious body of her friend and without wasting any other moment, she jumps towards him and instantly starts to heal him. Kakashi doesn't say anything but the more he looks at Naruto, the more he realizes that something is missing._

_'Their is not a single trace of the Nine-Tails Chakra in Naruto...did Sasuke do this' Kakashi thinks to himself before turning to Sasuke who slowly walks towards the battlefield that is filled with the bodies of the shinobi placed in the genjutsu. Sasuke faces the fallen shinobi force and calmly builds up his chakra, after amassing enough chakra, he then uses his Rinnegan to extract the chakra of the 9 tailed beasts and fuses it with himself, as he feels the massive amount of chakra going through him, he makes the rat seal._

_"Release" Upon Sasuke's command, the infinite tsukuyomi begins to unravel, as the tree from which they all hang slowly breaks apart, the vines trapping the ninja in the genjutsu begin to fall off slowly. Kakashi wonder's what is going through Sasuke's mind right now, he wonder's if he has finally come to his senses and is trying to do the right thing. Meanwhile Sakura breathes out a sigh of relief when she feels Naruto's chakra slowly rising._

_"Sasuke, what's the meaning of this? What are you planning right now" Kakashi asks as he checks up on Naruto and then turns to Sasuke who is still standing still with his back facing them. He slowly turns around and stares down at them with his red sharingan back in it's full power with a haunting look on his face._

_"Kakashi...Tell the Hokage, that I will come for the Leaf in 2 weeks time...if she hands over the village to me willingly, then that's that...if not, then I won't stop at nothing until I have the Hidden Leaf in my hand" Sasuke says with his intimidating eyes weighing down both Sakura and Kakashi. Sasuke doesn't waste another a second and in an instant disappears from the sight, leaving Kakashi to drown in dread._

_"S-Sakura" Suddenly Sakura's eyes turn to the fallen shinobi before her, her eyes soaking wet with tears, she crashes her body against his as she buries her head in his shoulder._

_"Thank God your alive...i thought I lost you" Sakura pleads with her voice stringing with happiness and sadness, meanwhile Naruto doesn't even hear her words as he passes out again but luckily in a much more stable condition. Sakura then turns to Kakashi who is looking even more lost then before._

_"Kakashi Sensei...what do we do now" she asks him. Kakashi watches as the sun rises slowly, and the ninjas slowly stand up on their feet, the noise of hundreds of shinobi's rings in his ears, and he hears loud cheers and hurrahs of victory, but in his heart, he only feels fear, fear of the looming danger over the ninja world._

_"Now...we try to pick up the pieces of what's left"._

_**2 weeks later**_

_"He should be waking up any minute now, I have done all that I can, the rest is upto him and how fast his body heals" Tsunade says as she checks Naruto's vitals, who is lying in an hospital bed back in the leaf village, with them in the room is Sakura, Kakashi, Shikamaru and Hinata, who is looking more worried then anyone else, with some tears threatening to fall from her eyes._

_"He doesn't have the Nine-Tails inside him, so he can't heal as fast as he could before" Kakashi explains in a calm voice as he leans against the hospital wall. Sakura is busy helping Tsunade keep track of his vitals and to make sure he stays alive, meanwhile Shikamaru is busy lost in thought._

_"Lord Sixth, are the village defenses up" Shikamaru asks as he turns to the newly appointed Hokage, Kakashi Hatake. Just a few days after the war, Tsunade resigned from her position as the Hokage and made Kakashi her successor._

_"They are, we have anbu positioned in each and every single opening that leads to the village, not to mention the sentry guards defending the center of the village, even though we don't have that much manpower, we still have done the best we could" Kakashi answers with a stable and collected tone, his eyes closed._

_"W-Where...am I" suddenly everyone stops whatever they are doing and they all turn to the voice coming from near them. Slowly everyone's lips curls to smiles when they notice Naruto slowly opening his eyes. Hinata who is standing the closest to him, attempts to go near him and hug him, but before she can move an inch, Sakura throws herself over a weak Naruto and traps him in a tight hug while crying tears of pain and relief. Naruto is a little dazed at first, but he eventually gets over his surprised state as he slowly wraps his hands around her and tightens the hug._

_"Sakura...you are a sight for sore eyes" Suddenly his words send a pang of pain shooting through Hinata's eyes, she feels hurt and jealously rising inside her, upon seeing that Naruto did not even notice her presence. She feels her heart get heavy as her tears threaten to fall, but she keeps them from falling and just steps back a little._

_"Don't you ever scare me like that again" Sakura says as pinches Naruto lightly earning a soft chuckle from him._

_"~Ouch~ Sakura that hurts...oh hey Hinata, didn't see you there" Naruto slowly turns to Hinata who feels even more hurt after his words. He didn't even notice her presence even when she was standing mere inches away from him, he didnt even notice her when she stood by his bed for the past two weeks while he was in a coma. But she did what she always did, she hid all of her pain behind her smile and kept smiling._

_"H-Hello N-Naruto-Kun, I-I'm glad your awake" She says as she stutters through her words, even though she felt pain and hurt she still couldn't help herself from blush while she felt his stare on her face. Naruto slowly sits up and turns to Kakashi who is standing next to Tsunade at the moment._

_"Kakashi Sensei...where is he"._

_*BOOM*_

_And before Kakashi can answer, a loud explosion is heard from outside, that captures all of their attentions. Just then a squad of 5 anbu, teleport inside the hospital room._

_"Lord Sixth, the village is under attack, we require your assistance" They ask as they stay on their knees before Kakashi, meanwhile Sakura, Tsunade and Shikamaru immediately get into a fighting stance, seeing them get ready, Naruto also attempts to get up but realizes that he is far too weak._

_"Get everyone into position and first assess the situation and the attackers" Kakashi gives out the order and quickly the anbu disperse, Kakashi turns to Naruto with a cold look on his face._

_"He's here...for the village"._

_"Then we have no time to spare, Kakashi, Sakura, Shikamaru, you three follow me, meanwhile Hinata, your job is to protect Naruto and keep him out of harm's way" Tsunade gives out the orders and everyone nods in agreement, Hinata feels her Chakra grow, determined to protect Naruto and prove herself to everyone who doubts her._

_"N-No...granny Tsunade, Hinata is not strong enough to protect me alone, take her to the hyuga clan to make sure she stays safe...Sakura is stronger, she can stay here" With just a few words, Hinata feels her world falling apart, how could the person she loved most in the world, the person she valued more then her own life, the person who she was willing to sacrifice her life for, how could that person just openly declare her as a weak ninja and prefer another ninja over her. She feels her world turning cold and dark, she turns around unable to face them with her wet and teary face and runs out of the hospital with nowhere to go in mind, hoping that this was just a nightmare. Meanwhile they all watch as she runs out of the room, but no one bothers to call her back and just get back to the situation at hand._

_Kakashi reaches the hospital roof and as his sight runs over the edge of the leaf village, his eyes widen in horror and shock when he sees the 9 tailed beasts all standing there with the Rinnegan pattern in their eyes that are shining in a dark purple color, all of them staring mindlessly at him, and as soon as he blinks, he is surprised to see Sasuke standing in front of him on the hospital roof._

_"Sasuke" Kakashi says as his anger grows upon seeing his former student, meanwhile Sasuke stays calm with a monotone expression on his face._

_"Kakashi, like I told you, I have returned in 2 weeks time...now that you are the Hokage, tell me what it will be" Sasuke asks in a tone oozing authority and intimidation. Kakashi slowly turns quiet as he realizes that he doesn't have any choice. Starting a fight right now will only result in more destruction of the leaf, and there was no way they could stand upto Sasuke in any way._

_"... You can have the leaf...Just please, don't kill anyone" Kakashi begs in a low tone as he takes off the Hokage robe and places it on the ground, officially abdicating from the role, meanwhile Sasuke quietly watches the robe and suddenly it catches on dark flames of the amaterasu. Right before his eyes, Kakashi watches as the prestigious robe is burned into ash and then into nothing._

_"Wise choice...now, tell everyone that anyone who wants to leave the village may leave right now, I will not stop anyone who wants to go" Sasuke says with a satisfied tone. Slowly the roof door opens, and in comes Naruto who is supporting his entire weight on Sakura who is next to him. Naruto watches with a scowl on his face as his former teammate stares right at him._

_"Sasuke...why are you doing this, stop. Think about your friends, think about the village" Naruto pleads to his friend while Kakashi slowly walks towards Naruto and stands next to him._

_"Sasuke-Kun please, if you care even a little about us then stop this madness" Sakura begs in a weary tone hoping that Sasuke will change his mind._

_"I don't... All I care about is my revolution and anyone stands in my way will die by my hand" Sasuke retaliates without any hesitation in his voice, his heart speaking out. Naruto and Sakura gasp at how low Sasuke had gotten, he had again gone back to how he was before. He was willing to cut any bond he made to achieve his goal._

_"Naruto...there is no saving him now, he has made his decision and I think it's time we made ours" Kakashi says in a sorry tone as he turns to his two students both staring at Sasuke in disbelief._

_"What do you mean Sensei" Sakura asks him._

_"The leaf village is Sasuke's now...this is no longer our home" Kakashi's words leave both of them speechless, both of them rendered completely useless at this moment. But they both realize that they don't have any other choice. Naruto slowly turns to face Sasuke and this time with a new resolve on his face, his face lit up with anger and rage._

_"Sasuke...this is it, the next time we meet, we won't meet as friends...we will meet as arch enemies and I will do everything in my power to kill you" Naruto says pointing his finger towards Sasuke who doesn't show any sort of reaction and keeps standing there, meanwhile Sakura is also intimidated to see this side of Naruto, a side she hadn't seen before and somehow she agrees with him. She had chased him far enough, there was no point in waiting for something that she knew could never be his._

_"hn" Sasuke quietly turns around and jumps off the hospital. And quickly in an instant, word spreads around and the order to leave the hidden leaf is heard everywhere. Mass panic and hysteria breaks out in the streets, with people and children and men and women all running towards the gates. But not all, lots of them decided to stay behind because everything they had was in this village, some people had memories that bounded them to this village, some people were happy with the fact that Sasuke had taken over the Leaf, half of the ninja force of the leaf also escaped. Including ninjas like Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, Sbikamaru, Kiba, Shino and the others._

_And along with everyone, the fragile blue-ette could also be seen running out of the leaf village alone with tears falling down her eyes. As she exit the village, her eyes wander back once and from afar, she notices the dark red Sharingan eye staring right into her soul._

_Almost as if it was calling for her._

_And that was the day, more then half of the Hidden Leaf Village became empty and almost like a ghost town._

* * *

**Four Years later**

Exactly four years have passed by since that day. Since the day most of the leaf villagers left their own village and traveled to the Village hidden in the Sand for shelter and refuge. Luckily Kakashi had contacted Gaara before Sasuke had arrived and notified him of the coming strife and he had asked him for any help. To which Gaara welcomed all the refugees from the leaf village with open arms.

It took some time but slowly everyone started to forget the leaf and started to fit in in the Sand. Everyone had grown immensely in these four years, Naruto grew stronger, although not as strong as he was when he had the Nine-Tails, he had grown physically as well, along with Sakura and the others, slowly they helped each other, to forget their troublesome past and look towards a better future. They almost had left behind The leaf village in their memories and started to think of the Hidden Sand village as their own.

But.

Whereas everyone else slowly found satisfaction and happiness, their was one who became more and more confused and lost with each passing day. Her days were spent alone, each hour she would spend in solitude, it was almost like everyone had left her behind, like they had forgotten she even existed. Even Naruto himself had forgotten about a blue haired Byakugan girl who confessed her love to him during the war. She was shunned by her friends, and she was called a disappointment by her family. She meant nothing to anyone, even though they were in the middle of the desert, she felt like she was drowning every day.

This girl's name was Hinata Hyuga.


	2. Chapter 2 : Suffering

It was almost midnight in the Sand Village, the hot and warm wind during the day shifted into a cool breeze when night fell over the land. There were still people outside, some ninjas on patrol, roaming the quiet market places, some civilians who were still out drinking. But all in all, everything looked and felt peaceful, a whole side of the Sand village was given to the refugees from the leaf, it was comfortable and cozy, so much so that they didn't miss their own village.

Like the entire village, a special vip sector was given to the Hyuga Clan members, since they were like royalty, they deserved only the best, even in villages that weren't theirs, the homes housing the Hyuga were also quiet, with the only sound being of a few clan ninjas out on patrolling duties. But deep inside the main house, a room was dimly lit with the help of a candle. It was the only source of light in an otherwise dark void of a building. Inside sat the head of the Hyuga clan, Hiashi Hyuga, an experienced and powerful fighter and a cunning and ruthless leader.

He had led his clan through many difficult times, and he had upheld the honor and reputation of the Hyuga clan for many decades. He was feared in the clan and the village. And before him sat his eldest daughter, the soon-to-be leader of the Hyuga, the Heiress, Hinata Hyuga, with her eyes lowered to the floor and her body in a submissive posture.

"Do you know why I called you here tonight" His rough voice snaps her out of her daze, Hinata keeps her eyes lowered and answers.

"Y-Yes, father" She answers in a faint and weak tone, she knew why he called her. He would never call her just to talk to her like a father talking to her daughter, he never once held her close to him and gave her the love a daughter is supposed to receive from a father, he didn't see her as his daughter, but rather a puppet, a puppet that he would use to lead the Hyuga. But now, it seemed like even that wasn't most likely.

"I have talked to the elders, we have been inspecting you for a long time, and needless to say...we are all extremely disappointed in you Hinata...never in our history has there been a Hyuga as weak as you, your much inexperienced in using the Byakugan as compared to your younger sister, Hanabi. You are older then her, and yet, she is much more skilled and talented in every aspect of being a ninja then you...so after seeing through everything, we have decided to make Hanabi the next Clan leader in your place. She is more powerful and gifted then you, and she has the ability to lead this clan much better then you" He sits there with his arms crossed and eyes closed whilst spitting out venom from his mouth, each word like a dagger that was stabbing Hinata's heart. She had seen this coming, she knew that she was too weak to lead a clan like the Hyuga. That was why, even though his words hurt her, she couldn't say anything because she knew that he was right. Her tears were threatening to fall but she tried her best to hold them, she didn't want to look even more miserable then she already was.

"I-I un-understand father" Even if she was dying on the inside, she would always manage to fake a smile and make it look like she was okay. Hiashi remained quiet and just nodded after hearing her reply.

"Good, you can leave now" Hiashi says in a harsh tone. Hinata quietly gets up and bows before her father, and then proceeds to leave the room. The moment she exits the room, her tears come falling out, she doesn't want to stay in this house, she weeps and runs out of the house and into the dark streets of the Sand Village.

Weak. Pathetic. Useless.

These words circulating in her brain, like a broken cassette, it was playing itself in her head over and over again. And she believed it, she knew she was everything they called her. She was weak. She was pathetic. She was useless. She was an outcast.

As time passed by, she was left behind. Her friends stopped hanging out with her, they stopped calling her to there gatherings, her female friends stopped calling her when they went shopping in the hustling markets. Even her own teammates, Kiba and Shino, they divulged themselves in there own lives and left her behind. It was almost like she was so worthless that nobody wanted to waste time on her.

In these past 4 years, though they all left there village, they had found many different sources of happiness. Her fellow classmates all found themselves in relationships, some of them were engaged to be married. Kiba had found a girl in the Sand village that he fell for, Shino was always more appreciative of the company of his bugs then humans. Shikamaru was in a relationship with the sister of the Kazekage, Temari. Choji had a girlfriend that was from the village hidden in the clouds, and one of her close friend, Ino, she was also in a relationship with the team 7 member Sai. Lee and Tenten got married a year ago and Tenten was already pregnant with twins.

And the love of her life, the man she chased after since she was a child, the man she had put her life on the line for, the hero of the hidden leaf, Uzumaki Naruto. She tried her hardest to make him see that the feelings she held in her heart for him were true and pure, but she should've known that from the start it was a one-sided love. He was always in love with his teammate and her friend Sakura Haruno. And it made sense, she was much more beautiful then her, she had exotic pink hair, green eyes and a body every man drooled after, whereas she, she was just plain and boring, she had white eyes that many kids were often scared of, she had blueish black long locks that set her apart but for all the bad reasons, she had a chubby body, full of fat and bulk, no man could ever desire someone like her. So it wasn't difficult to see why Naruto wanted to be with Sakura instead of her.

Sakura was confident, powerful and outspoken, whereas she was just weak, timid and she barely managed to get through a sentence without stuttering.  
And what pained her more was the fact that now Sakura also had feelings for Naruto, she had gotten over her crush on Sasuke Uchiha. But for her, even after being treated like she was treated, she still couldn't stop loving the blonde knucklehead.

Slowly as time went by, she was left in the shadow, by her friends and family. Now her days were spent just mindlessly sitting in her room crying and weeping her eyes out wondering why she was so weak, why everyone abandoned her, what was wrong with her that made everyone want to leave her behind. She would sit in her dark room alone, quietly listening to the world outside, hearing the sounds of laughter and giggles of happiness. She listened to everyone, but no one listened to her, no one listened to her pleas, her weeping, her tears never stopped. She had imagined that maybe after some time her tears would dry up but they didn't, each new day would bring new hurt and along came new tears.

Walking through the cold desert village, she looked around and through the windows of some houses she saw dim lights, and inside she saw loved ones holding each other, mothers singing lullabies to there children, fathers kissing there daughters goodnight, husband's cuddling with there beloveds. But no one comforted her, there was nobody to hold her close and tell her it would be okay, that this cold night would pass by and the warm sun would shine again.

Her feet slowly take her to a park, not wanting to go back home because she knew that nobody cared whether she came back or not. The Hyuga had found a more suitable and powerful heiress in her sister, they didn't need her anymore, for all they cared she could end up dead somewhere. She was a disgrace to the esteemed clan, even her clan members referred to her as the weakest Hyuga.

She sits down on an empty swing in the middle of the park and begins to slowly swing herself, the cool wind hitting her face, helping her dry her tears. The motion of the swing going back and forth helps her relax, as she slowly feels sleep taking over her. She didn't want to go back, so she got up and found an empty bench in the playground and decided to lay down on it. It was cold and she didn't have anything to cover herself with but she ignored the cold and forcefully shut her eyes. Finally after awhile, she lost herself to her sleep and drifted off into her dreams.

* * *

The next day came quicker then she thought, finding herself lying under the scorching sun she quickly got up. Looking around she noticed some kids playing in the park. She noticed some of them staring at her, wondering why a homeless girl like her was here. But she also noticed the way the parents were glaring at her, glaring at her eyes, calling her names. Avoiding her like she was a plague.

'Why is that thing in the park'.

'I know right, I can't even fully relax knowing she's watching my kids'.

'Look her eyes, she looks like a witch'.

'I heard she's the former Hyuga Heiress'.

'I heard that she is so pathetic, that she lost the title to her younger sister'.

Hinata heard everything, she may have ignored everything but that didn't mean she was deaf or blind. She had just woken but almost immediately she wanted to fall into a deep sleep again, moments like these were when she wished she would just disappear off the face of the earth, so that nobody could hurt her, she wished that she could disappear from everyone's lives, she wished that her life would end somehow so that she wouldn't have to bear the pain everyday.

There was no happiness in this world for her, there was no joy, no color in this life of hers, everything had gotten dark, every door of hope had closed, she didn't have anyone to rely on, she didn't have anyone to go to, she didn't have anyone to talk to.

Deciding it was best she left, Hinata quickly got up and walked away from the park with her head down. She did her best to hide herself in the market and among crowds but she couldn't get away from those hateful murmers, reminding her of her weakness.

As she walked through the crowds, suddenly she noticed some familiar faces walking through the crowd towards her.

"K-Kiba-Kun, S-Shino-Kun" Her fellow teammates, a little smile formed on her face, hoping that they would come talk to her and even if they didn't say anything they would at least ask her why she was here or how her day went. But suddenly her smile fell when she noticed a female figure walking between them, Kiba smiled widely at her and she smiled back. It wasn't that hard for her to figure out that she was his girlfriend. She felt hurt, that was supposed to be her, she was supposed to be the third member of there team. It was always supposed to be like that, Kiba and Shino on the sides, and she walked between them. And the three of them would complete missions together and they would hang out together. What changed, where did those times go?

But still she kept standing there waiting for them to stop in front of her, and just talk to her. She didn't desire much from others, she didn't want anyone to spend to much time with her, she just wanted someone to acknowledge her existence, someone who could smile at her when they talked to her.

"Oye Shino, you need to stop spying on me with your bugs, everytime I'm alone with Hitomi-Chan, it's really getting on my nerves" Kiba's loud and boisterous voice reaches her ears, he was always like that. Loud and fearless, while Shino would always be quietly listening to his rants.

"Now now, Kiba-Kun, no need to get angry, are you sure it was Shino-san, maybe it was just a random bug" The girl says in a cheery tone as she goes closer to Kiba, they were really close to her and Hinata decided that she should greet them first.

"K-Kiba-Kun, S-Shino-Kun, good morni-" her words stop in her throat, her heart breaks apart when she notices that Kiba and Shino just walked by her and completely ignored her, they didn't even notice her presence or spare her a single glance they kept walking ahead with their eyes forward and loud voices, leaving her behind. She was speechless as her tears fell down on the sand, she felt like she was standing on a void that was sucking her inside. Was she so unimportant that nobody couldn't even take a second out of their time to greet her, was she so worthless that nobody wanted to spend time with her, was she so ugly that nobody even wanted to look at her face for even a second, is that what she was to everyone, An ugly eyesore?

She watched as her teammates walked into the distant crowd, leaving her standing alone. Her heart felt like it was sinking deeper and deeper, to the point of no return. She wanted get lost, she wanted to get lost somewhere nobody could find her. Her thoughts became twisted and dark, weird ideas and solutions formed in her mind to end this suffering of hers.

She turned around and decided to go back to the Hyuga compound. Once inside, the vicious glares didn't end. Even in her own home, she felt like she was an outsider, an outcast who didn't belong here. As she was about to enter her room, she noticed her father and sister both walking together in the garden located near the sleeping rooms. And the one thing that was most different, was the smile on her father's face, the pride of being the father to such a powerful Hyuga, the way he looked at Hanabi, his eyes were full of love for her. Whereas Hinata was never good enough to be treated that way, she was never good enough for anything, nobody loved her, not even her own flesh and blood.

She heads inside her room, it was dark and cold, exactly how she felt nowadays, there was not a speck of light coming from anywhere, it reflected how she felt inside. She slowly walked over to a drawer and opened it. Inside she saw a kunai placed in it's right place, her eyes were teary and her hands were shaking from fear and doubt but she didn't see any other way out of this. There was no medicine or cure for her pain, she didn't see any other way out. Countless times she had tried to reach out for something, anything she could hold onto that could help her bear through this pain. But everywhere she went, she was rejected, she was deserted, she was ignored. So now, the only way out she saw was to end her miserable and useless life herself, to put an end to this pain herself.

She picks up the sharp kunai and closes the drawer afterwards. Walking back, she goes towards the bathroom. She turns on the light, and stares at herself in a full body mirror. And she only sees a broken and wounded woman staring back at her. Her eyes had gotten weary, her face had lost it's light, she had dark bags under her eyes like an insomniac.

Hinata proceeds to take off her clothes, after doing so. She eyes her naked figure and her eyes water even more when she notices the different slashes and cuts all over her body. Some on her wrists, some on her stomach, some on her breasts, she cut herself just to feel pain, just to see if she still felt anything. Staring back at herself, she smiles weakly like she is standing in front of another person.

"H-Hinata-Chan, g-good m-morning" she says to herself with a weary smile on herself as she stares back at herself in the mirror. If nobody else talked to her, then she just made up imaginary friends in her head who she could talk to and pass the time with.

"H-How d-did your d-day go" She continued to ask herself random, trivial things, things of little meaning. But everything that she wanted someone else to ask her, she asked herself and then she answered herself.

"I-I'm s-sorry H-Hinata-Chan, b-but I can't do t-this anymore, I a-am so t-tired now...i-i just w-want to go to sleep and keep sleeping f-forever" She says with a sad smile on her face as she brings the kunai closer to her face. She closes her eyes and mentally prepares herself to end her life.

She tries to, she tries so hard to find the resolve to end her life but she can't. But instead she uses the kunai to make a deep cut on her left cheek, blood pools out and down her clothes, she winces in pain and her tears get mixed with her blood, she doesn't do anything to the wound and let's the blood flow down like an open waterfall. After hearing people call her ugly so many times, she also began to believe herself to be hideous and ugly, she began to hate everything about herself, from her eyes to her face to her body and everything. She knew she was hideous to look at, an ugly and vile creature, her white eyes, she wanted to rip them out of there eye sockets. Everytime she looked at herself in the mirror, she hated herself, her fat body, her big breasts, her face, every part of her body was a deformity to her.

* * *

As the night came again, she found herself roaming the streets again. The Maids came into her room, telling her that her father was calling her and Hanabi to have dinner with him. But she knew that it wasn't going to be just a normal dinner, he was going to spend the entire time demeaning her and praising Hanabi. So she decided it would be better to eat out, she put some money in her pocket and walked out of her house.

As she walked through the village district, she saw a big restaurant that served barbecue among a variety of other things, the smell of delicious food found it's way to her from the inside. Deciding that it's best she eat, Hinata enters the restaurant. It was a traditional BBQ restaurant, similar to one's she was used to back in the Leaf village, the place was full with the exception of two empty booths, one of which was reserved by someone, so she entered the one next to it.

The waiter came by and took her order, she didn't order alot, just enough to fill her stomach. After he took the order, he told her it would be ready in 10 minutes, and left. Hinata quietly sat in the booth with her eyes casted downward. She was dressed in alot of clothing that seemed to cover her body well, but even if those cuts were invisible, the fresh new one on her face was there for anyone to see. Even though the blood had dried up, the scar was forever etched onto her pale skin, a memory that would always be with her.

"Naruto, slow down...the food's not going to run away".

Suddenly she is snapped out of her thoughts when she hears his name, as she turns her head to the entrance of the small booth, she sees many familiar faces, all of them she instantly recognizes. Their voices, she knows them all, she grew up with them. She sees a shade of yellow and pink hair walk by her booth. A small smile forms on her lips and a small hope is born inside her heart, wondering whether they came to eat with her, maybe they all found out that she was sitting here alone so they decided to join her and accompany her. But that hope dies out quickly when she notices all of them walking past her booth and walking into the booth right next to the one she was in. The one that was reserved.

She hears many footsteps entering the booth, she recognizes the voices and distinguishes them. They belonged to Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Choji, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Gaara, Kankuro, Shikamaru and Temari. Her smile died down when she heard their laughters and loud cheery voices from behind her. She began to wonder why they were all gathered today, and why wasn't she invited, because they had invited her teammates but not her.

"All right, all right, shut up Naruto. I didn't call all of us together just to hear your nonsense" It was Shikamaru, it was like he was about to say something.

"Now today is a very very special day for me, I have some really amazing news to share, and I wanted all of my closest friends to hear it" Hinata's eyes began to water the more she heard his words. Was she not a close friend, did she not mean anything to them. Even if she didn't talk much, she was still in the same class as them throughout the days of the academy, and she was with them during the chunin exams, during the war, even after going through so much, was she really a nobody to them?

"Temari and I, are getting married and you are all invited" Shikamaru's announcement triggered loud cheers and chants and applauds. They were happy and joyous, the entire booth was brimming with life, whereas hers, was completely silent, the only sound of her tear drops hitting her hands. She could tell they were all enjoying their time, and she was never brought up once, they had forgotten all about her, they had forgotten about the existence of the girl named Hinata Hyuga.

"Here you go, your food is ready" the waiter comes inside and places the hot and delicious food on the table before quietly making his way out, even though he noticed the condition the girl was in, he could see the tears falling from her eyes and her hands shivering and trembling, he decided that he had other things to do. Hinata quietly watches as her food gets cold, her tears soaking her clothes.

"Order anything you like, it's on me. Tonight is a night for a celebration, to Temari and Shikamaru" she could easily tell that it was Naruto's voice, even though she couldn't see his face, she could just imagine his bright smiling face full of light and warmness, warmness that he shared with the entire world, but unfortunately she was among the few who were so close to him at one time but still, were left in the darkness. The only other being his former best friend and the ruler of the Hidden Leaf Village, Uchiha Sasuke. But the difference was that he willingly accepted the darkness, whereas she was thrown into forcefully without any remorse.

Any appetite that she had before was now lost, she was worried that she would throw up anything she ate. She decided that it was time to go, Hinata placed the money on the table next to the untouched food and got up. She didn't want any of her old friends to see her, so she casted her eyes on the ground and quickly walked past their booth, she stole a glance and all she saw was the smiling faces of her friends, eating and drinking together.

Suddenly Naruto felt another presence pass by them, in an instant his head shot up and he saw the flowing blue locks walking out of the restaurant. His gaze lingered outside for awhile, lost in thought, Sakura noticed this and nudged him a little.

"Naruto, are you okay" she asks with a concerned look on her face as she eyes her blonde companion. While Naruto's eyes stay fixed in he same position, wondering what or who he saw, until finally he speaks out.

"I think I saw Hinata crying".


	3. Chapter 3 : Legacy

**The Village Hidden in the Leaves**

Once considered one of the most peaceful and beautiful sights in the shinobi world, with it's lush green forests, bright blue skies, cool breezes flowing throughout the years. Like the name said, it really was a village that was surrounded by forests, by nature, by beauty. The buildings quaint and traditionally styled, mostly colored in bright, dynamic shades, it was marvel. It was a peaceful village, though they may have had disputes, but nothing they couldn't put behind them and move forward. The village had seen it's fair share of violence as well, by enduring through wars, attacks, raids and Massacres, it was still standing strong, with honour, grace and dignity.

It was home to some of the most powerful ninjas to have ever existed since the dawn of Chakra. It was home to powerful clans like the Nara Clan, the Yamanaka Clan, the Akimichi Clan, and most of all, it was the home of the two clans that possessed the most powerful eyes in history. The Uchiha and The Hyuga Clan. Bearers of the two most powerful ocular dojutsu's The Sharingan and The Byakugan.

Since the village was created by the founding fathers, Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha, the village was considered to be one of the most powerful in the world. The village was created with the idea to make a place where children can be safe, where they can have a future, where they could be other things besides Ninja's on the battlefield fighting for their lives. It was supposed to be a place of serenity and peace, of humanity. With Hashirama Senju, who was also known as the most powerful shinobi of his time, becoming the first hokage, everything felt right. It seemed as if those impossible dreams were finally going to become a reality.

But. They were wrong, no matter how much one strays away from it, no matter how much one tries to resist it, no matter how much one tries to deny it. The curse of the Uchiha would always show itself. Madara Uchiha was the bearer of the Uchiha Symbol and the leader of his clan, a man who possessed immense strength, a man who could take on an entire nation by himself, the first Uchiha in history to possess the Mangekyo and the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. He felt from the start that the Uchiha were always ostracized, they were always outcasted. They were treated like enemies, like rogues. And he hated that, he despised that. And the only thing bigger then his enormous power level was his pride.

As the village became bigger and more populated, he was beginning to realize that the Uchiha were being left out of every big decision being made in the village. And to some extent he was right, the village elders always saw the Uchiha as an evil, they would always disrespect them, they never gave them the value they deserved.

And finally years of hatred boiled up, resulting in a clash between former brothers-in-arms, Hashirama and Madara. A battle that would shake the entire world, it would rock the earth down to it's core. All the hatred Madara began to amass for the village and it's ideals, Hashirama took it all. And he fought his friend to the death.

And the chain of the hatred that started that day didn't end with the death of Madara Uchiha, no, it created the curse of the Uchiha clan. A curse that would haunt the clan for generations to come. After the death of Madara, things became quiet for some time, the Uchiha settled down and tried to keep their heads down, and Hashirama did the best he could to protect the Clan of his best friend. He felt a debt to protect it.

But after the Second Hokage, the younger brother of Hashirama, Tobirama Senju took the mantle, things quickly went downhill. Tobirama wasn't like his older brother, he wasn't as warm and kind-hearted as his brother, he was cold, collecting and he had his own vision of protecting the village. But the biggest difference between the two was that Tobirama didn't have the same soft spot for the Uchiha his brother had. He knew the kind of power they packed and he knew they would eventually try to takeover the village.

So he took some drastic measures to keep the Uchiha away from the main politics. He made the Uchiha the head of the leaf police force, and forced them to move to a secluded part of the village as far away from the main village center as he could. This didn't sit well with the Uchiha, they knew what was being done to them, they could feel the hatred the villagers held for them. And after becoming in charge of the police force, the hate in the hearts of the people of the leaf grew only more for the Uchiha.

Then came the reign of the third Hokage, unlike his ancestor, the third was a kind man with a good heart, he shared more similarities to the first then his own brother. He tried to get the Uchiha back into the center of the village by giving them positions of power and of importance. But by this time, it was already too late, the Uchiha had suffered enough, the clan leader of that time Fugaku Uchiha, was planning a coup'e, to overthrow the Hokage. The head of the secret intelligence of the leaf, Danzo Shimura, also beared hatred for the Uchiha and he had a hunch that the Uchiha were planning something big.

But, there was something else that was blooming in Fugaku's household. A prodigy, unlike the Leaf had ever seen in it's history. A child gifted with the strength of the Uchiha and a Kind-heart. One of the few Uchiha who had the will of fire inside him.

His name was Uchiha Itachi, the Hero of the Hidden Leaf.

A naturally gifted child since birth, he was a considered special even among the Uchiha. Some said that he was the reincarnation of Madara Uchiha himself because of how massive his Chakra was. But he couldn't have been his reincarnation, because Madara Uchiha didn't feel any love for the village whereas Itachi always considered himself a Leaf ninja first and then a Uchiha. He was always a peculiar child, who felt everything. His emotions, his feelings, they were different then the others.

Growing up, he became close friends with another kind-hearted Uchiha like himself, Shisui. The two sparred with each other to sharped their skills, to test their limits. Itachi and Shisui, being the clever and intuitive Ninjas they were, noticed that the Uchiha Clan had extreme plans for the village. The Uchiha were getting impatient, and wanted to attack the village, that put them through misery and suffering.

At the same time, Itachi had been selected in the anbu under the third Hokage. He started to become more and more disconnected with his father, with spending most of his time on missions and only coming home to eat dinner sometimes. During that time Fugaku's wife, Mikoto, gave birth to another boy, a beautiful son who had the Uchiha's trademark looks and dark locks. He was given the name of Sasuke Uchiha, and his father looked at him in pride everytime he saw him. And Itachi loved him, he loved his little brother more then anything in the world.

But then came the attack of the Nine-tails, a night that would forever change the history of the leaf. The tailed beast devasted the village and everything in it's path. But it was stopped due to the sacrifices of many leaf Ninjas and most specifically, of The Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze and his wife, Kushina Uzumaki. They gave their lives trying to save the village by sealing the Nine-tails in their new born child, Naruto Uzumaki.

After that attack, the villagers began to suspect and target the Uchiha even more because they knew that only the Uchiha held the power to control a tailed beast like a pet. They began to target them, started spreading rumors around about them, the hatred in the village grew even more. The Uchiha couldn't wait anymore, they were itching to attack the village. But what they didn't know is that their was a spy right between them, who was giving all of the information to the village elders and The third.

Itachi Uchiha knew that the village didn't deserve anything the Uchiha were planning. He knew that if the Uchiha attacked the village, it would bring major casualties to all sides, leaving the village open to any attack from other nations. Trying to reach a solution, he and Shisui requested the Third to give them a chance to make this right. Shisui planned to use a powerful genjutsu, the Kotoamatsuki, to change the minds of the entire Uchiha clan and thwart off any plans of attack.

But Danzo didn't agree with this he wanted the Uchiha to burn out forever, and so before Shisui could do anything, he staged an ambush and stole Shisui's left eye. Shisui knew that he couldn't anything with one eye, so he gave his remaining eye to his best friend and trusted him with the mission to protect the leaf till the end, no matter the consequences. The death of Shisui, gave birth to Itachi's Mangekyo. Like all other Mangekyo's, it possessed, special abilities like The Susanoo, The black flames of amaterasu but in addition to these, it had an ability that nobody else possessed. The Tsukuyomi.

Itachi was left with no other choice, he knew that the decision he was given was absolute. Danzo had ordered Itachi finish off every Uchiha, so that they could put an end to the Uchiha's plans. Itachi was faced with the one of the most difficult decision a man could make. Finally, he agreed to his deal. But on the condition, that his younger brother be spared. He sacrificed himself, put on the mask off a heartless villain, to protect the village and his brother.

Then came the night it happened, a day that tainted the Uchiha history forever. A day that felt like it was judgement day. The streets of the Uchiha district ran red with blood, their were no screams, no cries, no welps, it was like an angel of death had flown across the streets and delivered swift death upon it's wings.

That day Young Sasuke Uchiha came home from the academy, and was met by silence the moment he stepped foot in his home district. That night changed him, it changed his heart. No longer was he a cheery, playful young boy, he became disconnected, hateful, vengeful, cold. Itachi had set the motions into play, a life full of pain and suffering laid ahead for the Surviving Uchiha. A life he would suffer through, with the only thing keeping him going, the dream of seeing his older brother dead in his feet.

This was the curse of the Uchiha. A long history stained with blood and murder. Filled with heartaches and violence. After learning the truth about his brother, Sasuke began to feel hatred for the village. He set his mind to change the village and turn it into something he saw fit. He would change the destiny of the Uchiha and of the Leaf village forever. And if anybody stood in his path, he would burn them all.

Sasuke grew to become the most powerful shinobi in history, he possessed power of unimaginable scale. He possessed the power of the Sharingan, and the Rinnegan, and after the fourth shinobi war. He now had the Tailed beasts as his pets of war, to help him in his conquest to purify the rotten Ninja world. And turn it into something, his older brother would like.

* * *

And finally we come to the present, four years have passed since the day Sasuke Uchiha took over the Leaf Village with his bare hands. The village was no longer what it used to be. The only colors that could be seen in the village were Black and Blue, the colors of the Uchiha. The red Hokage Building was repainted to a darker black shade with the Uchiha fan painted in the middle for everyone to see. And the Uchiha symbol that was once barely seen anywhere in the village, was now hanging off every single building in the village. It looked like a dark shadow underneath the bright warm sun.

Sasuke changed everything, he changed the history books first. No longer did the children learn about Itachi Uchiha as the villain who killed his own clan but instead they learned about Itachi Uchiha, The Hero who sacrificed his life and being to protect the Honour of his clan and to protect the future of the Leaf village. He didn't call himself as the Hokage, his followers and the people of the leaf only referred to him as 'Uchiha-Sama', a befitting title for a ruler like him. The Hidden leaf symbol that used to be carved on the headbands of the Shinobi now had the Kanji symbol for the Uchiha. He had gotten rid of the traditional Shinobi styles, and started his own army of Samurai's. All trained and bred under his wings.

Sasuke himself had also grown in these past four years, he grew a little more taller and looked more mature, his hair grew longer from the back and from the front until it covered his Rinnegan. His features became more sharp, and his body became more durable and fit. His skills had reached new heights, becoming even more powerful. But, he was feared throughout the village, and not only the village but everywhere. And he liked it that way, he wanted the people to fear him.

Today was a much more easy day for him, he had completed most of his work early. Contrary to what everyone thinks, Sasuke's days were spent in his office signing paperwork, making contracts, and going to meetings. But fortunately today he had done all of his work, and was walking back to his home. The rebuilt Uchiha district, it was made more lavish and beautiful then ever before, buildings made of the finest materials and by the most skillful builders. It was everything Sasuke imagined, and his own home, it was built like a fortress, with countless number of rooms and dojos.

But even with all of this, it still lacked the most important thing.

_Life._

The moment he would enter the district, he would be met with utter and mind boggling silence. He had ordered everyone not to step foot in the Uchiha district, not even his soldiers, the only sign of life was inside his fortress, of Maids and butlers and guards running around. Sometimes he could hear sounds of children crying, from the dark corners of the district, yelps of pain and cries of help, presumably the spirits of the ones who lost their lives here.

And at the back of his head, the thought occasionally rose up, that maybe it was time he restored the Uchiha Clan. Enough time had passed, he had strengethed the village, built his domain, his army and secured his place in the world. Perhaps now he could get to what he really wanted, to see the streets of the Uchiha district bursting with life and laughters of a new generation for the cursed clan.

"Uchiha-Sama, our spies just returned, I have been made aware that Kakashi Hatake and the Kazekage along with Naruto Uzumaki, are making plans to take back the village" Sasuke was dressed in a dark black cloak laced with strings of gold on the sides of the cloak, with the Uchiha fan on the back. He walked slowly towards his home, along with his head of operations and assistant, Gintoki, a silver haired samurai, possessing the strength of a demon, that Sasuke met while traveling in the cloud village. He was the only person Sasuke trusted to enter his home district.

"Hn" Sasuke just scoffed upon hearing his words. He knew that after he took over, all the leaf ninjas ran to the Sand village with their tails between their legs. Along with the so-called hero, Naruto Uzumaki.

"If I may my lord, perhaps, you should take a look at this matter. We may be strong, but we mustn't underestimate them, they have many powerful ninjas on their sides as well" Gintoki says in a serious, Sasuke remains quiet. He knows much better then Gintoki, about who they are dealing with.

"They won't do anything. And if they do, then I'll deal with them myself" Sasuke scoffs as he keeps walking forward with his eyes closed. With Gintoki following close behind, his sword hanging on his back.

As they are walking, Sasuke stops when he notices his men taking things out of a big household. He turns to face it, and he eyes the board on top of the entrance door.

_Hyuga._

"What are they doing" Sasuke asks as he eyes his men moving scrolls and chests and other items out of the home of the Hyuga clan. Gintoki quickly questions one of the men and then turns to Sasuke.

"The Hyuga Household is being cleaned out, and being rebuilt into an orphanage. Since not a single Hyuga stayed behind in the village to claim this land, it was agreed to make it into a home for children who lost their parents during the wars or any another conflicts" Gintoki explains and Sasuke nods in acknowledgement. Sasuke may have turned into a ruthless leader and a merciless man, he still held a soft spot for the next generation of the leaf village, and he didn't want any kid to turn into something he was. He believed that these kids were the future of this village, and if he could nurture them and help them grow, then he would be satisfied and more specifically the spirit of Itachi would be at peace.

Sasuke slowly walks inside the main Hyuga Household. He takes note of every single detail inside, it was beautiful and much different then the Uchiha household back when he was a child. It was more luxurious and built in a more traditional way, with a small pond and a garden in the middle of the household and an open roof on top. The main rooms were built around the garden, he noticed that the only thing he shared with the Hyuga was the deathly silence of their households. It was also dark and quiet, with the only sounds coming from his men doing their work.

Sasuke started walking through the hallways and the corridors, and unintentionally he saw an open room and walked inside. This room was still untouched by his men, like all the other traditionally styled rooms it was also wide and spacious with a mattress neatly folded in the middle. From what he could tell, this room belonged to a female, because a male's room could not smell this good. It was a mix of lavender and vanilla, like a flower that had the most beautiful and pleasing smell. Since the room was sealed shut, it was surprisingly still very clean even though it had been left like this four years ago. He walked inside and saw some clothes neatly placed on one corner, a light blue sweater and dark ninja pants. He picked up the sweater and smelled it, it smelled just like everything else in this room, beautiful. But he had no clue who it belonged to, he never took notice of anything and focused only on his goals.

Putting down the sweater, Sasuke walks over to the closet. He didn't know why he was doing this, he was never interested in such trivial things but for some reason, he wanted to know who lived here. As he opens the closet, he sees lots of expensive kimonos and clothes hanging, the Hyuga were like royalty and only wore and ate the best so he wasn't surprised by this.

But suddenly a small frame catches his eye, placed underneath some clothes. He picks it out and he raises his eyebrow when he recognizes the person in the picture.

"Why is there a picture of Naruto in here" He wonders as he eyes the picture. It looked like whoever this person was, had this picture for a long time because judging by the way Naruto looked in the picture, this was taken during the first chunnin exam they all took. As he turns it around, he sees something written on the back.

_"I pray the day comes soon Naruto-Kun, when you notice me and my feelings for you. Even though I can tell you are in love with Sakura-San, I am not jealous, I am satisfied to watch you happy from a distance. But I can't help feeling so hurt when I see that you are laughing and I'm not the cause of it. But still I won't lose hope, i am sure the day will come when you will respond to my feelings. Until then, I'll be waiting for you Naruto-kun"._

_.Hinata._

As Sasuke red through it all, he was surprised to realize that someone was so in love with a loser like him. This girl, was deeply infatuated with him. It reminded him of how Sakura was during their days at the academy. All he could do was scoff, at how pathetic this girl seemed. But for some reason he felt a little annoyed, because of how much this girl, Hinata, was obsessed with Naruto.

'She must be in a relationship with him by now' He thinks to himself. He was sure that, four years have passed, she must've confessed sometimes, maybe they were together by now. Sasuke puts down the framed picture and closes the closet, and heads for the door. But just as he is about to leave, he sees another picture hanging on the wall that he missed before.

It was a family picture, an old man along with his two daughters. Sasuke immediately recognized the old man to be Hiashi Hyuga, the head of the Clan, meaning that the other two were his daughters. He couldn't recognize the younger one, but he knew that the other one looked familiar. Her blue hair, and pale skin and timid eyes, they were very similar to someone he used to notice in the academy. And most of all, the thing that captivated him the most were her eyes, the byakugan. Then all of a sudden, a very strange thought came into Sasuke's mind, a very strange picture in his mind.

_'An Uchiha Matriarch'._

"Uchiha-Sama" Suddenly Gintoki walks inside the room, with his hands behind his back in a very orderly fashion. Sasuke's gaze breaks off Hinata only after he hears him calling.

"What is it" Sasuke inquires in a monotone voice. Just then Gintoki signals a few of his men standing outside to enter, and they walk in holding a stone tablet in their hands. From the looks of it, Sasuke could tell it was quite heavy because it took 2 full grown men to hold it and they were still having trouble keeping it together. But the strange thing was the writing on the tablet, it was similar to what he remembered was on the Uchiha stone tablet in the Uchiha's secret temple in the village.

"Some of the men found it in a secret room inside Hiashi Hyuga's room, but the language is something none of us understand. I think someone wit-" Gintoki is explaining when Sasuke cuts him off.

"Someone with special eyes" He finishes for him, while eyeing the stone tablet with curiosity in his eyes eyes.

"Yes. So maybe you could try to use the Sharingan or the Rinnegan" Gintoki says in a cautious tone trying not to upset the Uchiha. Sasuke just looks at it in silence before he takes a step back into the room and looks dead in the eyes of the soldiers holding the tablet.

"Place it here and leave the room" He orders it in a cold and heavy tone that leaves his soldiers shivering in fear. They were quick to follow his order and immediately placed the tablet in front of Sasuke before running out of the room. Gintoki also followed his master's command and walked out the room, while closing the door behind him.

Alone in the room, Sasuke activates the Sharingan, the red eye spirals along with the 3-tomoes inside it. With his Sharingan he tries to decipher it, but it's useless in the end. It was probably made to be red only with the Byakugan

"It seems the information on this tablet, was only meant to be red by the highest of the Hyuga elders. If the Sharingan can't read it then..." Sasuke closes his Sharingan and opens his Rinnegan, it's purple shade shining bright. And suddenly it all becomes readable, every word becomes clear and every sentence starts to make sense. Sasuke smirks as he sees this. He knew that the Rinnegan would do the trick, it was the most rarest of any ocular jutsu's in the world. It was able to unravel any secret in this world. And then Sasuke begins to read the words etched onto stone. And from what he could tell, it seemed like some sort of a warning.

_-Heed our words, though we may have died, our words written on this stone are what the future generations of the Hyuga need to follow. Since the dawn of Chakra, there have always been two opposites, Light and Dark, Power and Weakness. Hagoromo and Hamura, one was the bearer of the ocular jutsu, The Sharingan and the other, The Byakugan. Our ancestor, Hamura and his Brother the Sage of Six paths, Hagoromo, were the sons of Kaguya Otsutsuki, a being of godly power. She was a demon who threatened to destroy the entire world. After her defeat, Hagoromo and Hamura both swore never to unite their blood, because they feared it may gave birth to a being like Kaguya again. And so being the heads of the Hyuga clan and the descendents of Hamura, we declare that no Hyuga will ever unify their blood with an Uchiha. We fear that if that happens, that child will become a monster that will have the power to destroy entire continents on his whim-_

Sasuke's eyes were left wide with shock as he finished reading the tablet. He couldn't believe what he had just red, it was right there before him and he couldn't believe it. The Uchiha being mentioned in a tablet meant for the Hyuga. Even though he already knew that the offspring born of an Uchiha and Hyuga would probably be something this world had never seen before.

_'A child possessing power to destroy continents...trained and bred under me'_ and he was feeling excited with this thought. He knew that this was his calling, his sole mission since the death of his clan, this was the sign he needed, that it was high time the Uchiha be restored. And since there was no female Uchiha left in this world to breed, a Hyuga seemed like the perfect choice, and only royalty like the Hyuga fit right for Sasuke to continue his clan with.

"Uchiha and Hyuga" Sasuke murmured with his eyes hanging low and a small grin on his face. And suddenly his eyes flew up towards the framed picture on the wall. He viciously eyed the girl in the picture and it seemed as if he had already decided the future Uchiha Matriarch. He calmly diverts his eyes and stands up.

"Gintoki" With his authoritative and heavy voice he calls in his assistant. Gintoki immediately walks inside a second after Sasuke calls him.

"Yes my Lord" He asks with his head hanging low. Sasuke knew that it would be rash to just take her, he had to find her first, to see if she was fit enough to be placed in the Uchiha household. He would see her first.

"Contact some of our spies in the Sand, and tell them to infiltrate the Hyuga residence there. Tell them to put cameras inside the room of The Hyuga Heiress, Hinata Hyuga, and tell them to be quick about it, I want this all done and the live feed of her room in my office by tomorrow" Sasuke never spoke much and Gintoki was surprised after hearing this much coming from his mouth. Sasuke quietly walked past him and heads for the exit.

"Any reason why the princess specifically, my Lord" Gintoki asks in a cautious manner with his back towards him. Sasuke quietly walks out of the shadows and into the Sunlight.

_"I am the sole survivor of the once feared Uchiha clan, and I am burdened with great purpose. I have brought about the revolution I imagined and now I will see to it, the restoration of the Uchiha in all of it's glory"._


	4. Chapter 4 : Prying Eyes

As night fell in the Sand Village, the Hyuga household was quiet. Most of the elders had retired back to their rooms, but Hiashi had to leave for a meeting with the Kazekage and along with him went the next heiress of the Hyuga, Hanabi. The two were approached by the Sand anbu who told them that the Kazekage requested their presence for a very urgent matter. The house became quiet after they left, as for Hinata's room, she still hadn't returned home after the event that took place in the restaurant, heartbroken and torn apart, she was roaming on the outskirts of the village, trying to get as far away from everything as she could.

"W-What i-is w-wrong with me...w-why am I-I always l-left b-behind" She murmurs and stutters as she walks barefoot on the cold sand as her eyes cry tears of pain and misery, under the shimmering Moonlight, lighting the entire desert . All of their words, their laughters and smiles, they were all fresh in her brain. She couldn't help but feel sorry for herself, since no one else would. Nobody cared about her, nobody wanted her to be a part of their lives, even though she was from such a famous clan, she had the byakugan and yet, she was a nobody.

She didn't matter to anyone, if she would die right now, she was sure that nobody would mourn her, nobody would even bother to come to her funeral. In this wide world, she was utterly alone, not a single soul in this world spared any kindness for her, nobody held sympathy for her. The only person who valued her was her mother, she was the only person in the whole world who treated her like a human, she loved her, she raised her with love, she was the perfect example of how a mother should be. And she was the only person who made Hinata felt like she also mattered, that she also held great value and was precious to someone.

But, her time came too soon. She left Hinata alone, she left her in this harsh world and went away forever. The day Hinata lost her mother, was the day her world lost it's light. She was broken and depressed, her next years were spent being mentally tortured by her father, being not noticed by anyone, but then Naruto came along and her world lit up again. For the longest time of her life, her main goal in life became to catch up with Naruto and to be with him. And after the events such as the Akatsuki's attack on the leaf and the war, she was sure that Naruto would accept her feelings and return them with even more love.

But that wasn't the case, and the day she got rejected. Her world lost it's light once again, and she became a walking corpse again, with no goal in life, no family to turn to, no friends to hangout with, no significant other to share her problems with. She became lonely, all of her sorrows, worries and problems she would keep them inside her and it was infecting her from the inside. And the only thing that helped was weeping and crying, so she did. She cried and cried every day, in hopes that the pain inside her would get less.

But, it never got less. It only grew more and more each passing moment. Each wound grew deeper everyday and it was going to stay like that until one day her heart would give out and she would fall asleep forever.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Hinata, while she was outside, two skilled spies from the leaf had successfully and secretly infiltrated the Hyuga residence. They had to be extremely cautious and precise, because if they let even a small squeak get out and be heard, the byakugan would immediately catch them and it would be the end of them. They ran on feather feet on top of the roof, until they were standing on the part of the roof under which was the room of Hinata Hyuga.

Using their Chakra infused swords, they cut a small hole on top of the room and quietly open it, giving them access to the room inside. They both dive inside and immediately get to work, they knew that even if a single thing went wrong, The Uchiha would have their heads slashed clean off.

The proceeded to setup multiple miniature sized cameras around the entire, even though they were visible to the naked eye, they still had to be seen with a focused vision, kind of like the Byakugan. Sasuke actually wasn't betting on this plan to work, it was quite stupid to put up Hidden cameras in the home of the ninjas who have perfect 360 vision, but still it was worth a shot, and if they got caught then what did he had to lose.

After they had finished setting up the cameras in practically every nook and crook of the room, they covered each and every single blind spot in the camera. The two spies stopped and turned to each other, with small mischievous grins on their faces.

"You think maybe we should put up some cams in the bathroom, who knows maybe Uchiha-Sama will like our thinking" One of them says to the other with a smirk on his face, feeling a little giddy.

"Of course, he will be happy, I'm sure he will commend us for our vision. He basically ordered us to put these cameras, so I'm sure that also includes the bathroom" The other one reassures the first one while smiling, and the two immediately pick up the equipment and walk into the Hyuga's bathroom. And like the room, they setup multiple cameras in the bathroom as well, covering the tub, the basin, the shower, not leaving anything.

"I think we are done here, let's activate them and get out of here. I'll notify Gintoki and tell him that the live feed has started on Uchiha-sama's office monitors" The spy says to the other and he nods in agreement. The first spy then takes out a small remote control, and switches it on, suddenly a very small blue beam shows itself on the cameras signaling that they had started functioning.

And with that, the two spies walked back into the room and discreetly climbed out of the room and jumped away from the Hyuga residence. As they did, they quickly made contact with the main headquarters back in Konoha.

"Is it done" Gintoki's firm voice reached through the small earpiece fit inside one of the spy.

"Yes, the feed should be coming through now" He answers in a polite manner.

"Good, keep your head low, you will be notified if any new mission comes up, and good work you two".

* * *

It was close to midnight now, and Hinata was now slowly walking back to her home. She had spent the entire night in the secluded parts of the village to avoid everyone, she was sure that even if she was seen by someone, she wouldn't be approached so it was better just to stay out of everyone's way.

Now the streets had gotten quiet. Barely a single soul was outside at this hour, with the only sounds coming from stray dogs howling in the night and the fleeing sounds of patrol ninjas on their night shifts. It truly was a peaceful village, the Sand Village. Kind of like how she remembered The leaf to be before it was taken over by Sasuke Uchiha. But she could never feel comfortable here, neither back in Konoha. It always felt like she was being suffocated, it was always like her breath was stuck inside her.

Sometimes, the thought of running away from this village popped into her mind. It was a little bizarre but she truly felt that she didn't belong here, she didn't have any place she belonged to. She sometimes wished that she could run away from everything, leave everything behind and start a new life somewhere nobody would be able to hurt her.

But, it was always just a silly dream. If she abandoned the village, she would be branded as a rogue ninja and would be treated the way everyone treated Sasuke Uchiha before the war. Now thinking back about him, she thought that he was somewhat similar to her, disconnected from everyone and everything, she never really knew anything about him, the only brief period the two spent together when they were in the same class back in the Konoha academy. Even though her eyes at that time were always set on one person, she still remembered that he was always sitting alone and away from others.

The only difference between the two was that he pushed everyone away, he wanted to be left alone, whereas nobody gave her any choice, she wasn't given the right to chose and was just casted off like dead weight on a ship. Lost in thought Hinata's feet take her back on the route to her house.

As she was walking ahead, she noticed a familiar figure standing underneath a street lamp a couple of feet away from her. Her heart started racing when she recognized that blonde hair, he was leaning against the street lamp. But why was he here, as far as she knew, his residence was quite far away from her house, he didn't have any other friends who lived here, so what was his purpose, especially so late, her mind was drowning with questions. And her feet felt as if they had been frozen on the spot, she was still under the darkness of the night, away from the illumination so she was hoping he wouldn't recognize her. But, she was wrong, it seemed like Naruto sensed her presence and immediately darted his eyes toward the figure standing in the shadows.

"Hinata? Is that you" He asks trying to confirm if it was really her. And just hearing her name come from his lips was enough to send her heart into a frenzy, and even though she felt nervous and somewhat pleased that he recognized her by her Chakra, she still felt angry at herself, she was angry that she was still so in love with him even though he had given her no importance in the last four years.

"Y-Yes, N-Naruto-kun" She murmers softly as she lowers her head as if she was trying to hide her face from him. She already knew that he didn't find her the least bit attractive, just like everyone else, but now that she had such a big scar on her face, he would freak out and think of her as some sort of a hideous freak. Naruto on the other hand tried to get a better look but unfortunately because of how dark it was, he could only outline her figure and sense her Chakra.

"What are you doing outside at this hour Hinata" He asks with a tone laced with concern for the timid girl standing before him. And Hinata feels her heart beating faster after hearing his words. Was he actually worried about her?

"I-I j-just w-wanted some f-fresh air" She squeaks out in a very low voice, that barely got to Naruto's ears. She was still worried if he was actually worried or not. Maybe it was just a prank, they were all trying to pull on her, to maybe try and make her more miserable. There was no way they could be actually worried about her, there was no way Naruto would take time out of his day to just come talk to her.

"Oh okay...anyway, I just wanted to check up on you, you know to make sure you were okay" Naruto asks as he stands tall and stares right at Hinata's figure that was in the shadows. Hinata became confused at his statement, she was confused and a little scared for some reason. She never felt this way before but after these four years, her self-esteem was next to nothing. She had no self-confidence and she was crippling with insecurities, so she was confused as to why he was being so concerned about her now.

"B-But w-why N-Naruto-kun" She asks as she slowly lifts her eyes off the ground and looks into his blue eyes that were staring right back.

"Well I saw you crying tonight in the restaurant and I was very confused but Sakura-Chan told me to go and see if you were okay" He asks as a smile forms on his face as he runs a hand through his hair. A sad smile takes over Hinata's face when she realizes that she was correct, he would never come to see her or check up on her on his own, it was Sakura who told him to, probably because they all pitied her, that's the only reason she could think of. But like always, Hinata wasn't a vengeful girl, she was kind and sweet at heart, so even if she was hurting she would always keep it to herself and never show it to anyone.

"I-I'm fine Naruto-kun...P-Please tell S-Sakura-San I am t-thankful of her action" She stutters as she bows in front of him. And suddenly a chuckle escapes Naruto's mouth. She immediately looks up and sees a very similar look in his eyes, it was reminiscent to something she held in her eyes.

"Of course I will Hinata, why wouldn't I...Sakura-Chan is really caring and sweet, even though she is really violent, she's actually really warm-hearted and kind. She is always worrying about everybody and everything...everytime we have a gathering, she always invites everyone herself, and does everything herself...you know like that party that we had to celebrate the fourth anniversary of the war ending" Hinata quietly listened to his words as he kept going on and on about how perfect 'his' Sakura was, while her tears were now nearing her lower eyelashes. She knew this look in his eyes, it was exactly identical to what she had for Naruto.

Love.

And it brought worse pain to Hinata then any physical wound ever. It was painful and it hurt her down to her core. And the party Naruto was talking about, she remembered it perfectly, not because she was inside the venue enjoying with everyone. No, she knew about it because she wasn't allowed to enter because her name wasn't on the list of people allowed. She was humiliated and kicked out while her so-called 'Friends' were enjoying inside.

Naruto didn't stop and kept singing praises about his beloved Sakura, and for awhile Hinata tried to bear the pain and kept listening to him. Until finally she had enough, she quietly tried to bid goodbye to the man she loved more then herself. It was strange because there was once a time when Hinata would want to spend all of her time with Naruto, but now, things had changed, back then she had hope that maybe one day he would realize her feelings for him and would accept her, however now any little hope that she had, was long gone. He was already out of her reach and in the arms of another.

"P-Please excuse me N-Naruto-kun b-but I should be h-heading back now" Hinata cuts off Naruto as he is speaking and is a little quiet as he tries to figure out why Hinata sounds so disconnected from him and so alone. Suddenly an idea forms in his head, as he attempts to walk closer to the Byakugan princess.

"Let's go then...I'll walk you home" When Hinata notices Naruto walk towards her and extend his hand for hers, she freaks out as he comes closer to her. She was sure that he already held no spot in his heart for her, but if he saw her scar he would think of her as some sort of a freak.

"NO..." suddenly Naruto stopped on his spot when he heard her loud voice, he had forgotten she could even speak out that loud, whereas Hinata was crying and shaking.

"P-Please...d-don't come near m-me" She pleads as her voice becomes soft and low again. She thinks in her head that she should keep her head down and quickly walk past Naruto and completely avoid. While Naruto is left confused and scratching his head for answers.

"S-Sayonara, N-Naruto-kun" She says as her voice cracks a little. She lowers her head towards the ground and let's her hair fall before her, concealing her face perfectly. She picks up her pace and quickly walks past Naruto before hearing his answer. She enters the the illuminated space where Naruto was standing but her head was hidden so well that he could not get a good look of her face. But Naruto was wondering why Hinata was acting this way, he was sure that he didn't say anything to hurt her feelings so why was she so defensive.

Just as Hinata passed him by, his hand automatically catches her wrist. And with force behind his arm, he swings her around to make her face him. Hinata is taken back by this action, and she would've tried to oppose this action of his, but it all happened too fast. As Hinata is swung around, her eyes lift up as her hair goes back to it's original space, revealing her angelic pale skin, and the long self-made scar on her face, and her eyes filled with tears. As soon as Naruto sees her face, he is left shocked and at a loss for any words.

"H-Hinata...You" Hinata doesn't need to listen to him anymore, she could decipher everything just from that look on his face. It was exactly what she thought he would think of her. Sheer hate and terror was displayed on his face, she was sniffling and crying as she stared at him. Naruto didn't know what to do, he was utterly speechless as he saw the wide and deep scar on her face.

"P-Please...d-don't hate me N-Naruto-kun" Hinata begs lightly in a desperate tone as she sees the look on his Naruto's face and with some strength she breaks away his grip on her wrist, and she just runs away from him. She runs and runs, her hair and tears flying in the wind. The last nail in the coffin was the look she saw tonight on Naruto's face. This was it, there was no going back after this. Naruto would tell everyone else of this, and that would be it. Everyone would really cut her off from their lives after this.

As she is running, she barely glances back and notices Naruto still standing in the same spot. She quickly diverts her eyes from him and closes them while running towards her home.

"I-I'm sorry Naruto-Kun".

* * *

"Come at me, all of you".

Back in the Leaf, it was midnight and the Last Uchiha stood in an open training field surrounded by more then a 100 men armed with swords and ninja weapons. They were all in fighting stances, ready to attack Sasuke. Whereas Sasuke calmly stood in the middle, with a blindfold on his eyes and both of his arms tied behind his back.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH" Suddenly the roar of a hundred men is heard coming straight at the Uchiha who doesn't move an inch. They all dash right towards him with the intent to kill in their eyes. As soon as one of them comes in close vicinity to Sasuke, he finally makes his move. Although he didn't have any weapon or could use any jutsu, he was an exceptionally talented shinobi who didn't need much to beat someone to pulp. Just as one of them swings his sword in hopes to slash Sasuke, Sasuke puts Chakra in his feet and jumps up avoiding the hit and in the next second his foot comes crashing down on the soldiers skull, planting his face deep in the ground.

The others watching immediately slow down and gulp as they watch this sight. Sasuke quietly senses that they have stopped but quickly regain their composure and again start attacking. One by one, wave after wave, they all come attacking him. Sasuke starts using his legs as the only weapon. He fights, and fights for the longest time, and skillfully avoids getting hit even once. Littering the training ground with broken bodies, the night coming alive with sounds of broken bones and whimpering from the intense pain.

When Sasuke senses that there are only more 30 left, he attempts to try out a new technique that he made. He jumps straight up into the sky, the soldiers watch in awe as the Uchiha gracefully soars in the sky. Sasuke infuses Chakra into his left leg and induces it with his lightning affinity.

"Chidori: Lightning Heel".

Suddenly his foot starts shimmering and soon enough lightning begins to form around it. In an instant, the sound of a 1000 chirping birds fills the air, the lightning shining bright in the sky. Sasuke immediately starts coming down with monstrous speed, the soldiers gulp in fear as the watch the living thunderbolt reaching for them. Some of them try to run for it, but before they can even move an inch. Sasuke's foot makes contact with the ground beneath him, sending shockwaves of electricity through the ground. Electrifying each and every single soldier in the ground. The screams reaching Sasuke's ears satisfy his thirst for battle and it brings a conclusion to his training session.

He removes the ties on his hands easily and then takes off the blindfold. Looking around he sees all the men shaking and vibrating from the lightning coursing through their veins. He fixes his dark cloak and his sword, and starts to walk towards the exit of the training ground.

As he is about to walk away, suddenly Gintoki appears out of the air before him. He gets on his knee before him as Sasuke looks down on him.

"What is it" Sasuke inquires in a cold tone as he looks at his subject before him. Gintoki slowly looks up at him and a small grin forms on his face.

"It is done Uchiha-sama. The Hyuga Heiress is now under your eye" Gintoki says in an amused tone. And for a second, a small smirk attempts to creep up on Sasuke's lips but he quickly fights it back and stays stoic and stiff. He slowly closes his eyes and walks past him.

"Good work" Sasuke's words please Gintoki. It wasn't everyday that the Uchiha would compliment someone. Him saying this today just proved that the Uchiha was interested in the Hyuga girl.

* * *

Sasuke walks back into what used to be the Hokage Residence, it was now where Sasuke's personal office was located. Usually he would try to go back home and rest as quickly as he could but not tonight, he was unusually excited tonight and it was all because of a Bluenette who was unaware of the Prying eyes that were on her.

He passes through the corridors and hallways of the huge building. With different people and guards and ninjas all bowing before him wherever he went. His gaze remains cold and stoic, not glancing even a little at his surroundings. He reaches his office door and enters inside.

As soon as he enters inside, he notices the multiple new monitors fixed on his desk. Locking the door behind him, he takes off his cloak and walks towards his seat. As he lays his eyes on the screens. He smirks when he sees that he could see each and everything in the room, not a single spot was left unseen by him.

Taking his seat, he fixes his eyes on the screens and he notices that she wasn't in yet. And he also notices that the room was decorated in quite a similar fashion as it was here, but it was a little smaller compared to her room in Konoha.

Sasuke leans back and starts waiting for her arrive. He begins to wonder where she was, it was quite late so he was a little skeptic as to where she could be at this hour.

Suddenly, he notices movement. The sliding door opens, and the figure he has been waiting to see slowly walks in with her head facing down. She of course doesn't notice anything out of the ordinary and justs slides the door back into her original position after she enters. Sasuke noticed that she was just standing in her spot not moving an inch, with her body shaking a little from time to time. From the angle Sasuke was watching her, he couldn't exactly see her face so he clicked a button and it brought up a different angle, a camera placed inside the floor that could give him the perfect view.

His eye brow cocks a little when he notices that she was crying. Her tears weren't stopping the least bit, and upon. Sasuke wondered what was wrong with her, why was she crying. She was the Heiress of the Hyuga clan, she basically had everything in life so why was she crying.

Sasuke then proceeds to press a button that allowed audio to come through as well. And soon his ears heard her soft voice, her innocent weeps, that dazed him. Judging by the way she crying, and the way she looked. He could tell that she was broken, and that was enough to satisfy him. After barely getting a look at her, he had already come to a conclusion. She was going to be the one to fulfill his mission but before that he would break her even more, to the point she would no longer recognize herself.

"Sad little Hime...You are the one I have been waiting for" A smirk forms on his face as he leans back on his chair. The night goes on, but Sasuke's eyes don't leave her for even a second.

"It won't be long now".


	5. Chapter 5 : Slithering Snakes

2 weeks have just passed by, and the Stoic Uchiha had spent those two weeks watching and studying Hinata Hyuga. His subjects were confused at his behavior, he was the type of man who was strict to his codes and rules, not wasting a single second, but here he was wasting hours upon hours, days upon days, staying inside his office, gaze fixed on his screens. He was learning about her, he had seen everything about her. He had seen her at her worst, he had seen her worst, he saw the things she did to her body, he saw the things she had done to her naked skin.

And everything about her tempted him, the moment he saw her cutting herself, it got his blood running more faster then any battle he had fought in his life. Just the sight of her being so mentally crushed to the point she wanted to inflict torture on herself was satisfying and pleasing, but what made him even more pleased was the thought of taking her even more over the edge, pushing her over the cliff, taking the last bit of sanity that she was hanging on by, away from her forever.

Sasuke also knew what this meant for him and his village. He already possessed the Sharingan and the Rinnegan, and now he was going to obtain the Byakugan, all three Ocular eyes in his grasp. Nobody would dare attempt to fight him, and all he needed to do was manipulate the girl who looked more like a broken porcelain doll.

And the blame as to why she was like this fell all on one person. Naruto Uzumaki. She would cry and rant about how he rejected her and casted her off , but Sasuke would just sit and listen to it all. Sasuke even began to find himself irritated whenever she would cry about the fact that nobody talked to her, nobody approached her, nobody treated her as a human being.

He tended to be more calm and cool in every aspect of his life, letting his brain take sensible choices and decisions instead of letting his emotions get the best of him, but for some reason he would feel his anger rising everytime she would cry about the way everyone in the village treated her.

The demon lying inside Sasuke's did pop up from time to time, raising thoughts like whether he should just destroy the Sand village and all of it's people for destroying the soul and spirit of someone as innocent and pure as Hinata Hyuga. But all those troubling thoughts would go away the moment he would think about the fact that she would soon be taken away from them all and brought into his shadow. And that day was coming much sooner then anyone thought.

Sasuke closes his eyes as he stands up from his seat and presses a button that rings a loud bell in the entire Hokage residence. Sasuke gets his cloak wears it over his clothes. And within seconds, the door opens and Gintoki walks inside. His eyes meet Sasuke's unrelenting and cold gaze.

"Your orders Uchiha-Sama" He asks obediently as he lowers his eyes. Sasuke speaks as he starts to walk past Gintoki.

"Ready the men, prepare them for a raid on the Hidden Sand Village" Sasuke says in a monotone voice, devoid of any emotion or mercy. And Gintoki's eyes go wide at hearing his order.

"My Lord, is today really a good day, shouldn't something like this be discussed and thoroughly planned first" Gintoki says obviously scared and cautious, trying not to get on Sasuke's bad side. Whereas as Sasuke stops at the door and turns around to face his assistant.

"Prepare the horses and ready the men Gintoki, I will meet you all in 2 hours near the exit, we are going to take the Hyuga Heiress tonight".

Sasuke's cold and heavy voice intimidates Gintoki to his core, as well as his haunting red eye staring right through him. Gintoki knew better then to argue more, if Sasuke wanted this raid to be done today, then no power on earth was going to stop him.

And with that Sasuke turns around and walks out of his office, and quickly following in his footsteps was Gintoki who didn't waste a second just standing around and immediately acknowledged his order.

Today the unsuspecting people of the Hidden Sand were going to meet the man who ascended to Godhood. A God of death who was ready to take something that he needed in his life, and if anybody dared to stand in his way. Then he would not show any mercy, whether it be a man, woman or a child.

* * *

"Kakashi Sensei why did you call me" Naruto asked as he sat in the Kazekage office with Kakashi and the leader of the Sand Village, Gaara. An old friend and rival of Naruto, and like Naruto he used to be the Jinchuriki, his body home to the feared One-Tails.

After Sasuke took over the Leaf, Gaara invited Kakashi to be his right hand man in the Sand village and help him make wise decisions in directing the village. Gaara and Kakashi both joined together to make a very wise and calculating duo that were at the helm of the Sand village.

Now Kakashi had been discussing with Gaara, plans about trying to take back the Leaf from the Uchiha Tyrant. And everything was in their favor but the only thing that was a hurdle was Sasuke. No matter what strategy they devised, at the end they would always realize that Sasuke's immense Chakra and vast pool of Jutsu's would render all their efforts useless in seconds. So for that reason Naruto was called today.

"Naruto...how is your training going these days" Kakashi asks Naruto in a grim tone as he turns to face him, with Gaara also staring right at him. Naruto's aura becomes a little down, after Sasuke and he fought, he had never gotten to the same level he was before. He trained as hard as he could but at the end it was never enough.

"Why are you asking me this Kakashi sensei" Naruto says as he lowers his eyes a little. Kakashi can tell that it was hard for Naruto to talk about this, because it brought back all the memories of the war, but this wasn't the time to just give up.

"Naruto. We are planning an assault on the Hidden leaf, against Sasuke...and we want you to lead the charge" Gaara steps in the conversation and Naruto's eyes go a little wide at hearing his name, but quickly he breaks out into a small chuckle.

"You want to attack the Hidden leaf...that's funny" Naruto let's out a chuckle out of despair, Kakashi could tell how hopeless he was by his tone. Everyone was hurt after what happened but it was Naruto who was the most affected.

"We can't take over the Leaf again Gaara...the Monster that is governing over the land of fire is not someone anyone of us can stand before, let alone defeat" Naruto's voice becomes laced with anger as he lowers his eyes, his rage building towards only one person. A person he no longer considered anything, not a brother, not a teammate, and not a friend.

To Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha was now his biggest enemy.

"Naruto, I know that you feel like it's hopeless but remember, your the one who taught me to never give up, to always believe in yourself...we can defeat Sasuke, if we work tog-" Gaara tries to change his mind, to get rid of his mindset, but suddenly Naruto becomes heated up and cuts him off by standing up.

"WE CAN'T DEFEAT HIM GAARA...we just - - can't. He is too strong...he possess the Sharingan, the Rinnegan and also the power of all 9 tailed beasts including Kurama...even if we all stand against him together, we don't stand a chance...don't make the mistake of fighting him, you would just be sacrificing the lives of innocent men and women, it's better to leave him alone... And The leaf is dead Kakashi sensei...it died the day he defeated me four years ago...it's time you started believing that, instead of giving yourself false hope" Naruto finishes, taking deep breaths trying to control his emotions as he turns around and leaves the room, closing the door behind with a powerful force.

Kakashi and Gaara sit there calmly in silence, to say they weren't surprised by Naruto's outburst would be a lie, but deep inside them they had a feeling this would happen. They had both experienced this, Gaara had the power of the one-tails and it was taken away from him, whereas Kakashi had the sharingan and it no longer manifested in Kakashi's eyes. The pain of losing something you once possessed was heavy and it took a brave heart to bear and move forward. And they both believed in Naruto fully, and they knew that he would get over this challenge and return to how he was.

"He'll be back. I know he will... Naruto has never let anyone down before and I have faith in him that he won't let us down this time" Kakashi speaks slowly as he watches his precious student in turmoil. Whereas Kakashi never let it on but everytime someone talked about Sasuke being evil and a tyrant, it hurt him deeply. Because no matter what he had done or what he had become, Kakashi always thought of him as his son and a valuable student.

* * *

Naruto walked through the sandy streets of the village, his hands in the pockets of his new orange jumpsuit. It had been quite awhile since he had gotten rid of his old Jumpsuit that his Jiraiya Sensei gifted him when they both trained together, he now kept it in his closet as a memory of his dear teacher. Naruto had also grown in these four years, he cut his hair to a much shorter length, his looks and body had also matured and became more fit. And after losing the power of the Kyubi, he had started working more on his Sage mode, honing his powers and techniques as best as he could.

Naruto could hear the praises of the people of the village around him. Even before the war he was considered a hero of the leaf, but after the war he was now regarded as a hero of the entire Ninja world. Everyone was a fan of Naruto Uzumaki, every kid wanted to be as cool as Naruto Uzumaki, and every girl wanted to be the girlfriend of Naruto Uzumaki. He was given gifts and candies everyday from everyday people. He gained the attraction of everyone around him. And everything would've been beautiful and complete, if only he hadn't let Sasuke trample over the Leaf village. The guilt of that day and that fight was inside him even after four years.

As Naruto is walking, a curious pinkette spots him alone and she immediately goes towards him. She had known him for so long, that she could tell what he was thinking by just looking at his face.

"Naruto" Naruto stops and turns around and sees his best friend and the love of his life, Sakura Haruno running towards him. She had grown much more beautiful in these past four years, her pink hair had grown longer and they gave her a fresh and exotic look, her fair skin was a beautiful sight and her body was craved by many men.

"Sakura-Chan...what are you doing here" Naruto asks as he puts on a fake smile while talking to Sakura. Sakura immediately sees through his act and looks him in the eyes.

"Stop that Naruto...you really think you can fool me with that face" Sakura says bluntly as she puts her hands on her waist, staring right into Naruto's blue eyes. Naruto's smile immediately disappears as he hears those words.

"You know me so well Sakura-Chan...sorry about that" Naruto says in a sad tone as he lowers his head and turns around and starts walking on the path he was walking before. Sakura immediately becomes concerned about him and starts walking with him.

"What's wrong Naruto, tell me...is something wrong" Sakura asks as she places her hand on his back. And just her skin touching him brings him warmth and safety. With Sakura he feels like he can share anything in his heart and he does.

"Kakashi Sensei and gaara called me today...They're planning an attack on Konoha and they want me to be at the forefront of it all" Naruto's word shocked Sakura as her eyes go wide, just as Naruto had suspected. He also knew that Sakura still held a soft spot for Sasuke Uchiha even after everything he had done and he knew that him fighting Sasuke again would damage Sakura mentally.

"Oh...well, what are they planning" Sakura asks in a down tone as she turns her head forward and walks with Naruto.

"I'm not too sure about what exactly they are planning but from what I can guess...They're hoping to launch a surprise attack on the village with the priority target being Sasuke" Naruto explains to Sakura, and hearing his name come up sends a jolt of bad memories through Sakura's heart. Every word he ever said, every action he ever took, they all come flooding back into her mind. Naruto noticed the sorrow on Sakura's face and immediately speaks up.

"But I refused...there is no poin-" Naruto is speaking but is cut off when Sakura speaks up, with her eyes lit with the fire of rage and anger.

"I want to go Naruto...if Gaara is planning an attack to overthrow Sasuke then I want in as well..." Sakura says with her voice full of anger, and not a single bit of remorse. Naruto is surprised to see a side like from Sakura, but for some reason her determination also acts as a motivator for Naruto, and suddenly in his heart he also agrees to Kakashi's plans.

"If this is what you want Sakura-Chan, then I'll follow you as well. We'll get our village back, and if that means I have to kill Sasuke...then so be it" Naruto says with a tense look on his face, Sakura also looks at him and nods in agreement with his words. And right there and then, the two remaining members of the original team 7 decided to kill their former member to take back their beloved village.

Completely unaware that the lone bolt of thunder was already raging through the deserts, coming closer and closer to them by the seconds.

* * *

The sun had set, and darkness was taking over the warm skies of the Land of Wind and the Sand village. And like most other nights, the lonely Hinata Hyuga was out alone in a quiet part of the village that was surrounded by some small gardens and orchids. Flowers like the ones in Konoha were a rarity in the Sand Village, but the special flowers that grew under the conditions of the Sand village were also quiet beautiful and pretty.

She was sitting on a wooden bench, with her eyes set on a dying flower placed in a small pot before her, her white eyes devoid of any life, and her dry lips in a straight line. She was dressed in a beautiful white dress with that made the scars on her arms and legs visible. After Naruto saw her face, she became sure that he would tell everyone and they would start to avoid her even more, so there was no point in hiding her body anymore. She had already come to accept her as she was to others. A failure.

She watched as the wind blew the dried up dying flower, it looked like it hadn't been watered in weeks. And it was the only flower in the garden that seemed that way, all the other flowers were in full bloom and looked and smelled beautiful. It was like the owner completely forgot about it, and only payed attention to the other flowers, leaving it dry up and die on it's own. Slowly Hinata's teary eyes lift up towards the sky, and a silent whisper escapes her lips.

"I want to belong somewhere".

And the moment those words escaped her lips, her wish was immediately granted by an unknown force. Suddenly a man with silver hair dressed in a samurai uniform and a sheathed sword on his side, teleports right in front of Hinata catching her by surprise. Hinata is shocked to see this mysterious man and she quickly gets up and takes a step back.

"Lady Hinata" He says and Hinata is surprised to hear him say her name like he knows her.

"W-Who are you" She asks as she stutters a little while trying to sound strong. The man stays defenseless and never once touches his sword, he slowly gets on one knee before her.

"Please do not be afraid m'lady, my name is Gintoki and I am here on behalf of Uchiha-Sama and I am here to take you to him. Please come with me willingly otherwise I shall have to force you" Gintoki says in a polite manner, but his words only confuse Hinata even more. She had no idea who he was talking about, but she knew that he was here to take her and she was not going to let that happen. Hinata immediately activates her byakugan and ready's her gentle fist.

"I-I don't k-know who you are b-but I-I'm n-not going anywhere" Hinata says sounding firm and her feet planted in the ground. Gintoki let's out a small sigh when he hears her words. He slowly gets up and unsheathes his sword, as he pulls out his sword it glows in a bright silver shade. And his eyes lock onto Hinata as he gets into his fighting stance.

"Very well Lady Hinata. It is not my wish to hurt you but his orders cannot be denied. Prepare yourself" and with that the two get start to clash.

* * *

"Gaara" Gaara immediately looks up towards the door and he sees Naruto and Sakura walking inside his office with determined looks on their faces. Kakashi is also with Gaara going over some files regarding some refugees. But his attention is quickly caught by Naruto when he enters.

"What is it Naruto" Kakashi asks looking straight at Naruto who had a completely different look in his eyes as opposed to how he looked earlier in the morning. The two step inside and Naruto speaks up.

"We have decided to go through with your plan Kakashi Sensei...to fight back and take Konoha back from Sasuke" Naruto says in a loud voice as he makes a fist looking straight into Kakashi's eyes. Gaara wonders what changed, same as Kakashi but before they can ask anything more, Sakura speaks up.

"We can't just sit back and act as if our lives are good while that maniac rules over our home Sensei. We have to fight and take it back" Sakura speaks up with her voice full of power and determination. A small smile forms over Kakashi's face when he sees how fired up his two students were, he slowly gets up from his chair and goes toward them.

"Well then it's decided, we are tak-".

*BOOM*

Suddenly Kakashi is cut off when a loud explosion goes off in the center of the village. Gaara immediately turns around and notices smoke and fire rising from different parts of the village, that were visible from the windows of his office. Just then the door opens, and Kankuro runs inside in panic.

"Gaara, it's the Uchiha's forces, we are under attack" Everyone is left shocked with their eyes wide when they hear the dire news. The Man they were planning to attack had just landed inside their home and they didn't even notice.

"Deploy every jonin level Shinobi and tell them to defend the village, and order all the chunin and genins to evacuate the civilians from the main village and get them to the safety shelters, if Sasuke is here then the village is not safe" Gaara orders with panic written all over his face. Kankuro immediately runs back out to implement the Kazekage's orders.

"Naruto, Saku-" As he turns to the two, he notices that they are already gone. His eyes go over to Kakashi who looks just as worried as him.

"Kakashi" Gaara says in a desperate tone filled with worry and concern for the village.

"Now is no time to be hopeless Kazekage, you are the leader of this village, the people are defending on you to protect them. So let's go" Kakashi says in a serious tone and the two elite ninjas immediately jump out of the window and into the fray.

* * *

"Please stop m'lady, I do not wish to hurt you anymore" Gintoki says as he stares at the winded and exhausted Hinata before him. Even with her Byakugan, she could not match upto the swordsmanship of Gintoki. He had sheathed his sword back and now stood with his hands behind his back.

Hinata knew that she wasn't going to win this fight, but she also wasn't going to allow herself to be taken. But suddenly, more then a dozen other Samurai appear behind Gintoki with demon masks on their faces, they stand with their swords pointing towards Hinata.

'I have to retreat somehow' Hinata says to herself, and out of nowhere she uses a small sealing jutsu to summon a smoke bomb, the bomb explodes in their faces causing disarray and their vision becomes blurry and disoriented, using this to her advantage. Hinata jumps out of the garden and heads towards the main village, in hopes of finding Naruto and the others.

Just as she is running and jumping over roofs, she glances backward and her heart jumps in fear when she sees Gintoki chasing her with a terrifyingly serious look in his eyes. He was following her at a very fast speed and quickly gaining up on her.

"RASENGAN".

Just then Hinata reaches the main market area that was surrounded by flames and smoke and she sees Naruto and Sakura along with Sai and Lee fighting hordes of Samurai. A small smile of hope forms on her face when she sees that at least she wasn't alone in this fight. She also jumps down and enters the fight. Naruto suddenly spots Hinata and he quickly goes to her.

"Hinata, what the hell happened to you, who did this to you" Naruto asks with a worried look on his face, and he wasn't talking about the wounds from her fight with Gintoki but the ones she made herself. The other former leaf ninjas also notice the cuts over Hinata. And before Hinata can speak up, Gintoki also jumps down and lands before them gaining the attention of Naruto.

"You. Did you do this to Hinata-Chan" Naruto asks pointing his finger at the quiet samurai with rage building inside him.

"Naruto Uzumaki. So you are the famed hero of the Hidden Leaf. I must say, it is an honour to meet you. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Gintoki of the Hidden leaf and I am here to take back what belongs to Uchiha-Sama" Gintoki says as he bows a little with a grin on his face that intimidates Hinata. Whereas Naruto and Sakura are shocked to hear that he was here on Sasuke's behalf.

"WHERE THE HELL IS SASUKE. WHY IS HE ATTACKING THE HIDDEN SAND" Naruto barks out in anger as he feels his blood burning with anger. Same with Sakura who finishes off her enemies and stands next to Naruto with Hinata standing behind them, in their shadow. Gintoki remains calm and not the least bit fazed over Naruto's behavior.

"You do not need to worry about Uchiha-Sama, I am your opp-" Gintoki is speaking with a smug look on his face when suddenly Naruto dashes over to him instantaneously at such a fast speed that he never saw him coming and Naruto plants his face deep into Gintoki's jaw that sends him flying away.

"Tell me why Sasuke is attacking this village you bastard, before I kill you myself" Naruto spits out with his eyes darkened, a look that was scaring even Hinata. She had never seen Naruto like this and it was intimidating. Gintoki slowly drags his body off the ground with his nose completely broken and bloody, he smiles as he slowly points to the Hyuga behind Naruto.

"F-For her" Naruto and Sakura immediately turn around and they are shocked to see him pointing towards Hinata who was just as clueless as they were. It made no sense, it had to be a lie.

"But why the hell would Sasuke attack the Hidden Sand for Hinata" Sakura asks as she steps forward. Gintoki slowly drags his body and stands up, his face still aching with pain. Even if Naruto was no longer the Nine-tails jinchuriki he was still a powerhouse and much more powerful then an average ninja. And Gintoki had just learned that first hand. He is about to speak up when suddenly a cold and thunderous voice looms in the area.

"I have come here for Hinata Hyuga and if anyone wants to stop me, then be my guest".

Everyone stops in their tracks when they hear his voice. Naruto and Sakura's eyes go wide when they notice a man on a dark black horse slowly walking out of the smoke. As he leaves the smoke behind, he is seen wearing a luxurious white and blue kimono with the Uchiha fan integrated on the back and his sword placed on his side. He looked like a God at that moment, a God of death. His eyes had only grown more darker over these past four years. Hinata is left shocked to hear her name coming from his mouth and, Naruto and Sakura become speechless upon seeing their former team member after four years standing before their eyes.

_"S-Sasuke Uchiha"._


	6. Chapter 6 : Majestic Flame Jutsu

"S-Sasuke Uchiha".

After 4 long years, the 3 original members of the once famous Team 7, had reunited. The reunion brought back all the flooding memories, from the day they were selected to be in team 7, to their first mission in the hidden mist, the chunin exam, up till the day Sasuke Uchiha went rogue and left the village. And during the war, Team 7 was reunited again and it felt as if it would stay this way. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura, all side by side, but it wasn't the case, Team 7 was always bound to explode sooner or later.

And now they had met once again, this time, they had all grew. And everything else felt like it just faded away, in that moment only Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura remained. Sakura's eyes were fixed on the face of the love of her life, her eyes brimming with tears. No matter how much resolve she had to kill him, it was always lesser then the love she had in her heart for him.

"S-Sasuke-kun" Sakura's kunai escapes her hand as it falls on the ground, her tears falling down her face like rain. Naruto was feeling the same way, no matter how deep he fell, he was always going to be his best friend and even if Sasuke broke that bond, in Naruto's heart he would always be his true rival and his first friend in life. Sasuke sat on top of his dark horse, dressed in a white and Blue Kimono, his red sharingan active, inspecting the faces of all his former friends, but his roaming gaze stops when it comes into contact with the Hyuga's pale skin.

The moment Hinata looks into Sasuke's hooded eyes staring right at her, she felt fear creeping in her eyes, intimidated by his powerful gaze as if it was commanding her to his will. She takes a step back unknowingly because of his intense gaze upon her.

"What the hell are you doing here you bastard" Naruto spits out in anger as he steps in front of Sakura after he notices her crying. Sasuke's gaze calmly turns over from Hinata to the man he fought his biggest fight with.

"I don't have to explain anything to you all...Like I said before, I am here for her" Sasuke speaks with authority as he raises his finger and points it towards the Hyuga Princess. Naruto and Sakura's gaze follows where Sasuke is pointing and they are left equally as shocked when they realize he was pointing to Hinata.

"M-me" Hinata squeaks out in fear when she hears his statement. Her tiny voice gets stuck in her throat at just the sight of the cold-blooded Uchiha pointing towards her. She was wondering why he wanted her, she was sure that he didn't even know she existed. In all the time they spent in the academy, the two never interacted once or ever.

"Hinata? What does she have to do with this" Naruto asks as he turns back to Sasuke. Sasuke slowly let's out a sigh and closes his eyes as he slowly gets off his horse and stands on his two feet. Sasuke walks a few steps ahead and then opens his eyes looking straight at Naruto.

"I am not here to talk. Hand the Hyuga over to me willingly, I am not in the mood to spill any blood in the Sand tonight" Sasuke's tone didn't faze one bit, and anyone could tell that he wasn't bluffing. He meant every word he said, but Naruto wasn't going to just hand Hinata over without a fight.

"If you think we will just hand over a comrade to you then you're wrong. I'm not letting you put a single finger on her Sasuke" Naruto forms a fist as he tries to belabor his point. And for the first time in 4 years, Hinata feels like she was valued. Her eyes were shocked to hear Naruto so angered and hyper because of her. Sasuke was still holding back and just closed his eyes as he sighs a little after hearing Naruto's words.

"Sasuke-kun" Sakura's voice makes Sasuke open his eyes and turn his face towards. Locking eyes with the pinkette, he stays emotionless. Whereas Sakura tries her best to not cry again but it was difficult.

"Tell us why you are here for Hinata, what is your purpose with her" She asks in a much firmer voice then before, her green eyes locked onto his red sharingan. But before Sasuke can answer suddenly he feels the Sand moving from underneath his feet, because of the Sharingan and his speed, he manages to jump of the ground on time. Landing on top of a building he stares down at the ninjas before him. Suddenly Kakashi and Gaara along with Kankuro and Kiba and Shino, land next to Naruto, standing against Sasuke. Sasuke was outnumbered 1-10, all of them being elite class shinobi.

"Sasuke...You have fallen to such depths that I believe killing you would be a kindness to the Sasuke Uchiha I once knew and taught" Kakashi says in an angered tone as he takes out a kunai and arms himself. Even after Kakashi's threat, Sasuke remains unfazed and not the least bit worried, he stares dead into Kakashi's eyes.

"Go ahead Kakashi. Make a move and see where that takes you" Sasuke's voice held power and destruction behind it, which was enough to even weigh Kakashi down. Seeing this Gaara, the Kazekage, steps forward.

"Uchiha Sasuke, you are trespassing in my village and if you do not leave, you will be forced to leave" Gaara says as he steps forward with his hands crossed over his chest, and sand slowly making its way out of the gourd on his back. Sasuke realizes that it's best to explain his demand in front of the Kazekage to make it less complicated.

"And I plan on leaving, but I'm not going alone, I'm taking Hinata Hyuga with me" Sasuke says with the same tone. And this time Kiba is the one who shouts back.

"What? Why the fuck do you want Hinata" Kiba barks out with his temper rising even more.

"What's the meaning of this Sasuke...what business do you have with her, she hasn't done anything to you" Kakashi adds as he hears Kiba. The area becomes quiet as everyone waits for Sasuke's answer. Sasuke's gaze slowly goes over to Hinata and he locks eyes with her.

_"She has been chosen to give birth to the next generation of the Uchiha Clan"._

"E-Eh" and with those words, everyone's jaws were left hanging, their eyes shocked. It was hard to tell even for Kakashi and Naruto whether they were in a Genjutsu or reality. Their eyes were about to pop out of their eye sockets. But perhaps the person who felt the most impact was the one who those words were directed at. Hinata was confused and shocked, her emotions were running wild.

"What the hell did you just say" Kiba says gritting his teeth in anger, staring straight at Sasuke. Sasuke expected this reaction, he sat still with his body relaxed and calm.

"You want to capture Hinata...to give birth to the Uchiha" Sakura asks trying to make sure she wasn't hearing things. Meanwhile Naruto had gotten quiet, his head lowered and he was huffing slowly, the heat of his rage radiating from his body clearly.

"Yes. I am no mood to kill any of you so give her to me and I will be on my way back to the Leaf" Sasuke says nodding his head a little at he stares down at everyone.

"YOUR FUCKING CRAZIER THEN I THOUGHT IF YOU THINK WE'RE GOING TO HAND OVER HINATA-CHAN TO A MONSTER LIKE YOU" Suddenly a huge outburst from Kiba stole everyone's attention, he was beyond furious. Meanwhile Hinata's eyes were filling with tears as she saw all their actions and their words. They didn't even acknowledge her existence before, so why now.

"Pathetic" just a single word from Sasuke was enough to silence them all. He looked down at all the Sand ninjas with disgust in his eyes.

"You truly are vile beings. Acting so high and mighty. You act as if you treasure that girl. You act as if she is your comrade. As if she is your friend" Sasuke's cryptic words were enough to send shivers down everyone's spine, but among everyone else, Hinata's eyes were lowered and her tears fell, because even if she hated this situation, he was right. She slowly looks up and she notices Sasuke's dark and merciless gaze fixed onto her.

"When in reality, you couldn't care less if I killed her right here" Sasuke says each word clearly while staring into Hinata's eyes. She was shaking with fear and sorrow.

"What the hell does that mean" Kiba asks as he grits his teeth. Sasuke's gaze doesn't leave Hinata for a second.

"You may not know what I'm talking, but she does" Hinata was shocked as she heard his words, why did it feel like Sasuke knew what she had gone through, what she is going through. Why did it feel like he knew of her pain and suffering in this village.

"HINATA DOESN'T WANT TO GO WITH YOU AND WE ARE NOT LETTING YOU HAVE HER SASUKE, NO MATTER WHAT YOU SAY" Naruto finally breaks his silence, as he opens his eyes revealing his Sage mode in effect. All the time he was quiet, he had been channeling natural energy from his surroundings. Sasuke took this as a sign of battle, soon after Naruto, everyone else also took their battle stances, and were ready to take on Sasuke. Sasuke let's out a sigh and summons a small shuriken from the summoning seals on his wrists.

"He's about to make his move. Everyone stay sharp, protect Hinata" Kakashi says, with his hand slowly channeling lightning. Hinata also attempts to take a defensive position, no matter what Sasuke said, she wasn't going to be taken against her will.

They were all staring intently at Sasuke. He brushes his hair with his hand to the side, revealing his Rinnegan spiraling in a dark purple shade. And then, he throws the shuriken in his hand in an upward direction, they all watch curiously as to what he is doing. Sasuke's gaze quickly goes over to Hinata and he locks his Rinnegan on her.

"Body flicker jutsu".

Suddenly, in an instant the shuriken in the air is replaced by Hinata, she is left defenseless and shocked as she feels herself getting teleported and the next moment her feet are in the sky. The shuriken falls without any sound on the exact spot where Hinata was standing, whereas Hinata feels herself falling, bracing herself for impact, she suddenly falls into a pair of arms.

"W-Wha-" She opens her eyes and her blood is left frozen when she realizes she is mere inches away from the Uchiha. He was carrying her in a bridal style, Hinata had never felt more fearful in her life, every part of her body was alerting her to the danger that was in close vicinity.

"What...HINATA" Naruto shouts out when he sees how easily Sasuke managed to capture Hinata out of their grasp.

"Dammit. It's the Rinnegan. He substituted the shuriken with Hinata" Kakashi curses when he sees the Rinnegan's power in front of his eyes.

"LET HER GO YOU BASTARD" Kiba shouts, trying to get as loud as he could. Hinata slowly looks up and sees the blood red Sharingan staring into her eyes, twirling and spiraling.

_"Sleep"._

And just then Sasuke places the Hyuga princess under a genjutsu that knocks her out completely. Her eyes completely shut and her body almost lifeless. Gintoki teleports right behind where Sasuke was standing and gets on his knee.

"Uchiha-Sama, your orders" He asks with his eyes on the ground. Sasuke turns around and gently places the sleeping princess on the ground before his ally, before turning back around.

"Take her back to the village and tell your forces to retreat. We got what we came here for" Sasuke says in a heavy and cold voice, his onyx eyes set on the Sand ninjas who were ready to kill him. Gintoki picks up Hinata with the utmost care and caution and turns around to leave before stopping once.

"What about you my lord" He asks in a faint voice, as if he had already sensed what Sasuke was going to say. Sasuke slowly walks to the edge of the tall building and begins to unsheath his sword.

"Go" Upon Sasuke's one word answer, Gintoki jumps off into the village with Hinata in his hands. Seeing this sight, Kiba and Naruto and Shino attempt to follow him but just as they do Sasuke makes a few hand signs in lightning quick speed.

_"Fire Style : Majestic Flame jutsu"._

Sasuke blows out an enormous ball of fire from his mouth, it was so huge that it was burning everything around it. Naruto and the others stop on the spot when they see the incoming ball of hell fire. But Gaara's sand quickly comes into play, he makes up a wall around all of them that protects them.

Slowly after a second, the flame dies out and Gaara's sand subsides, revealing Sasuke standing on the ground just a little away from them. Sakura was left frozen on her spot, her heart was full of fear because of what was about to happen.

'He really was about to kill us all, he's not holding back' Kakashi thinks to himself as he stares at his former prize student.

"Naruto, Sakura, this isn't the Sasuke you both know. He is an evil being and the only way to save him is to kill him, got it" Kakashi says to his students while keeping his eyes fixed forward. Naruto and Sakura realized that he was beyond the point of saving, and nod after hearing their sensei's words. Sakura's eyes were full of tears, seeing the sight she was in. All of them standing against him. He, staring at all of them like they were all strangers. She slowly steps forward, Kakashi and the others were surprised as to what she was about to do. Sakura walked forward leaving the others behind her, she stared at Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun...I'm begging you one last time. Please...don't push us away, don't push me away...no matter what you are going through...let us help you...don't do this...I know you still care about us all, so don't throw away that bond" Sakura's heartfelt words were accompanied by her painful tears that she had held in for the longest time. Sasuke just watches her with a soulless look on his face.

"Sakura...are you in pain" Sasuke asks in a monotone voice as he stares at the girl weeping before him. Naruto and the others were ready to attack if Sasuke made a move. Sakura just closes her eyes and nods.

"Yes" She speaks out and in the blink of an eye. Sasuke teleports over to her, with his sword placed against her neck, his mouth close to her ear, he whispers.

"Then allow me to put you out of your misery once and for all" Sasuke pulls his sword and brings it back with force in the direction of Sakura's throat, with his eyes devoid of any mercy or humanity, he strikes.

"SAKURA" At the last moment, Naruto jumps and with his kunai he stops the sword an inch before it makes contact with Sakura's skin. Naruto barely made it in time, his kunai clashing against Sasuke's sword while Sakura stood frozen and helpless. Never in her life had she felt fear like this, never before did she truly felt like she was about to die. She knew that if Naruto didn't stop him, Sasuke was going to kill her in cold blood.

"Oi, Sasuke. Have you gone mad. Sakura's your friend and teammate" Naruto asks as he tries to hold his own against Sasuke. Sasuke's stoic raven eyes remain firm and without any emotion.

"Bold of you to assume I'm your friend. I'm not your friend Naruto. I'm the man who drove you out the village. I'm the man who killed the fifth Hokage. I'm the man who imprisoned the tailed beasts to be my pets...and if you still consider me your friend after all I've done. Then, Naruto you are not just stupid...you're a disappointment" each word Sasuke said felt like a knife to Naruto and Sakura.

Suddenly Shino and Kiba both leap into action and run from opposite directions to attack Sasuke, seeing that he was busy with Naruto, he was defenseless. Akamaru and Kiba were running head on at Sasuke, while Shino summoned his insects to infect Sasuke.

_"Fang over Fang"_ Suddenly Kiba and Akamaru both transformed into two twisters coming straight at Sasuke from the left side.

"Your not walking out of this Sasuke" Naruto says to Sasuke when he noticed the attack coming for Sasuke. The heat of the battle was picking up gradually, everyone's sole attention was on Sasuke. He had managed to get the most powerful ninjas in the Sand to leave everything else behind and focus on him. Sasuke glances towards the incoming duo, and his Rinnegan flashes again.

_"Almighty Push"._

And an unstoppable force exalted from Sasuke's body blows away Naruto and Sakura, and Kiba and Akamaru suffer the same fate as they collide with the invisible wall put up by Sasuke. They go crashing into a wooden building, leaving the duo out of the battle.

_"Sand Coffin"_ Suddenly the sand around Sasuke closes in on him in a fast speed, it was the Kazekage. He was stepping in the battle as well now, Sasuke, being quick on his feet started to repel the attack by running away from the sand as fast as he could. But just as he does he sees Sai's ink lion's running towards him at full force. Realizing that he couldn't go back because of Gaara's sand he kept running head on towards the lions.

_"Chidori Blade"._

Sasuke channels his lightning affinity into his sword, and using the Chidori blade he pierces the lions one by one, with ease. Suddenly a huge amount of Chakra catches Sasuke's attention, he looks to his side and he sees Lee.

_"6th Gate of View. Open"._

Lee opens the 6th gate and the his Chakra becomes so high that it becomes visible to everyone. Sasuke bites his tongue in anger upon seeing this. He knew Lee wasn't someone to be underestimated. Lee doesn't waste another second, and with accelerated speed and power beyond a normal human, he dashes towards Sasuke.

_"Fire style : Pheo-"._

Sasuke tries to use another fire style jutsu but Lee gets to him before he can make the hand signs. Sasuke gives up on ninjutsu and relies on Taijutsu as he takes out his sword. And with that the clash between the two starts. Their lightning quick speeds unable to be seen by the naked eye. They match fist to fist, kick to kick, and eye to eye. But between the fight Sasuke realizes that Lee had the upper hand. He was striking more at every clash, his fists were causing more damage at every turn.

Suddenly between the fight in the blink of an eye Lee takes a step back and launches a ferocious attack.

_"Hirodora"._

Sasuke fails to move away in the nick of time, and the wind lion released by Lee hits Sasuke heads on. Kakashi watches in amazement, his rival's, Might Guy's, jutsu being used by Lee. The attack hits Sasuke, causing a huge commotion in the area. Lee slowly takes deep breaths, reverting back to his original state, opening these gates took an extreme toll on his body that left his exhausted and out of energy. And the attack he used, Hirodora, it took alot out of him. Slowly the smoke disappears, Lee keeps his eye peeled out for any movement.

"Ah" Suddenly from inside the smoke, Lee locks eye contact with the red sharingan, trapping him in a genjutsu that rendered him paralyzed. His weakness was Genjutsu, since he couldn't tap into his Chakra affinity to release himself from the illusion. Lee fell to the ground unconscious, and slowly Sasuke rises from the smoke huffing. He didn't realize how much Lee suddenly pushed him.

_"Super God Imitating Drawing"._

Sasuke turns around and see two gigantic humanoids made of ink standing in front of Sai. The two immediately dash towards Sasuke to attack. Sasuke knew that the others could use this as a chance to attack so he quickly takes his blood from a small cut made on him by Lee and uses his summoning jutsu.

_"Summoning Jutsu"._

Suddenly a huge puff of smoke forms and as it clears the area is filled by the sounds of hisses. It was Aoda, Sasuke's loyal summoning snake, a gigantic purple snake and a powerful ally to Sasuke.

"Ssasuke-ssama, how may I assissst you" The snake hisses as he turns around to face Sasuke. Sasuke keeps his fixed on Gaara and Kakashi. They were the only two Sasuke knew could pose a threat.

"Take care of Sai and his drawings" Sasuke orders him and Aoda hisses before Slithering towards the humanoid figures made by Sai. The giants beasts all clash at once. Sasuke walks over to where Gaara and Kakashi were standing together. The three stand in silence, waiting for the other one to make a move. And it isn't long before Kakashi does.

_"Lightning Release : Lightning Beast Tracking Fang"._

Suddenly, a wolf like beast made of Lightning escapes from Kakashi's hand and approaches Sasuke at light speed. Sasuke knew that it was too fast to just evade, he closes his eyes and as he opens them, the Sharingan twirls into it's evolved form. The Eternal Mankegyo. And just seconds before the Lightning beast hits Sasuke, Sasuke summons his most frightening jutsu.

_"Susanoo"._

The lightning beast hits Sasuke, but it's useless. As a purple skeletol figure starts to form around Sasuke, Kakashi watches in fear as he recognizes this technique. It was the Mangekyo's most powerful jutsu. The skeletol figure quickly takes on a more human look and in his hand forms a bow made of pure purple Chakra. It was the ultimate defense and the ultimate offense. The Susanoo begins to load the bow with a purple Chakra arrow that Sasuke was controlling. Kakashi knew what was coming. Suddenly Sasuke infuses the black flames of the Amaterasu into the bow.

"GAARA MOVE" Kakashi shouts as he and Gaara attempt to move away. But Sasuke releases his jutsu.

_"Inferno Style : Susano'o flame control"._

The Susanoo releases the Amaterasu arrow out of it's bow and luckily Kakashi and Gaara move out of the way of the attack. But it hits the buildings in the markets causing a huge explosion, a explosion of black flames. The black flames of Amaterasu stick themselves to everything in their reach and start to burn.

Sasuke looked at the fallen Shinobi before him. No matter how powerful they were, they were slaves to his power. The Susanoo was still active around him. The night had gotten brighter because of the fires he made in the village. The village was in flames.

Suddenly the sand under his feet grab ahold of his leg, and before he can counter it or maneuver out of it. The sand pulls him out of the armor of the Susano'o and throws him in the air. It was Gaara, manipulating the Sand in the village.

_"RASEN-SHURIKEN"._

Sasuke looked over to a broken building and saw Naruto throwing his jutsu at him. He was in the air, he didn't have enough mobility to move out of it, and the Susano'o wasn't an option right now. A fallen Kakashi watches as the gigantic shuriken like rasengan approaches Sasuke. They were all sure that the jutsu was sure to connect this time. But just before it does, a strange thing happens. Sasuke puts his hand out towards the incoming jutsu, and before it hits him, it is sucked into his palm. The entire amount of Chakra is sucked into his palm like nothing.

He slowly lands back on the ground and sees the look of horror and terror on Naruto's face. Sasuke had just defeated the Sand's most powerful ninjas. They had all given up, and all layed broken and beat. Seeing this as the end of the fight, Sasuke jumps onto a tall building and looks down on Naruto.

"Come seek me once you are strong enough Naruto" Sasuke says in a loud and commanding voice staring right into Naruto's soul. Naruto remains quiet as he slowly falls on his knees because of how much Chakra he had exhausted. But then, Sasuke does the most horrific thing they could imagine.

_"Planetory Devastation"._

Slowly the clouds disperse and Naruto's eyes widen upon seeing the enormous meteorite slowly falling down out of the sky, all hope he had dying in an instant. It was the same Jutsu Madara used in the war against the allied Shinobi forces. Sasuke calmly opens a time space portal with his Rinnegan next to him and heads for it. He turns around and watches Naruto looking straight at his impending doom. He scoffs, disregarding any feelings or emotions, at seeing his old friends in despair. And enters through the portal, with the portal closing behind him.

And from a very far distance, the Meteorite makes contact with the ground, shaking the earth down to it's core.

Ending the existence of the Hidden Sand and Naruto Uzumaki.


	7. Chapter 7 : Fiance

"Wake up Lady Hinata, it's time for your breakfast".

Being a Hyuga, treatment like this was very normal for her, she had been born and bred in a family that had everything. She had Maids, butlers, people to do even the smallest things for her. But she never ordered them to do anything, she was a kind girl who preferred to do everything by her own hands instead of sitting in her room like a spoiled brat and order others. In the morning, she would wake up early and, she would make breakfast, not just for herself, but for her younger sister as well. The Maids would try their hardest to convince her to leave all the work to them, but she was stubborn like this.

But now, things had changed. Very drastically, and in a very short period of time. This wasn't the Hyuga household where she would wake up herself without needing anyone to wake her up, this wasn't the house in which she had ten servents in front of her all the time.

This was the caravan of the man who had abducted her, the man who snatched her away from her home and the sand village like nothing. At every turn in her life, she faced events and hurdles that she never expected, but perhaps the biggest shock of her life came to her, the moment Sasuke Uchiha openly declared, that he wanted Hinata Hyuga to give birth to the next generation of the Uchiha.

It was like reality came crashing down on her. Her mind had been in a constant state of disarray and confusion, sorrow and pain. And the biggest question in her mind :

_Why her?_

Out of every single kunoichi on the planet, why did he choose her? He never knew her, she never talked to him, the two never even bothered to be near each other, the two were the perfect definition of strangers. There was nothing special about her, she was a pathetic, useless excuse of a ninja. There were far more superior kunoichi in the Sand village alone, like Sakura Haruno. Sasuke's former teammate and the girl who loved her, her whole life. If Sasuke wanted to restore his clan, then he should've chosen her.

Then came questions like, what would happen to her now? How would the Hyuga react to this? How will the Kazekage retaliate to Sasuke's attack? Will Naruto try to rescue her, now that he knows what Sasuke plans on doing with her?

But all these questions end on a single line.

_'They probably don't care about me so I shouldn't expect anything'._

There was no solution to the turmoil inside her at the moment. But she knew that she had to accept it. Her life was hell before, when she was living in the Sand village, and it will probably be hell now. She was trading a prison for another prison.

Hinata woke up inside a wooden carriage after Sasuke placed a Genjutsu on her. The moment she opened her eyes, she started to panic and tried to do something about it but realized that she was cuffed and her Chakra had been completely absorbed, leaving her completely vulnerable. The carriage she was in, wasn't very comfortable, it didn't have a seat, or any place to sit, it was just a squared wooden block on 4 wheels being pulled by a horse. The carriage wasn't colored, it was just plain dark brown wood. She felt like she was a caged animal in here. With no source of light, just a small opening to let air in. And a door that was locked. She had been inside the carriage for what she guessed were more then 2 days. And she spent those two days in complete solitude, with the only interaction with the outside world, being a guard coming inside to place her food and leave. Of course because of the dilemma and anguish in her brain, she couldn't eat anything and the food would remain as it was placed until someone would come back and take it away. She had been starving herself on purpose, for some reason she just couldn't bring herself to eat anything, she felt that she would throw up anything she would eat.

And just like every other day, a man walked inside with a steel tray in his hands, filled with food and water. Hinata instantly recognized the man, his silver hair and unique eyes weren't difficult to distinguish. It was the man she fought the night she was taken, and the only thing different about him was the big white bandage on his nose: results of Naruto's fist. Hinata was weak and powerless, she didn't stand a chance against him, so she tried to push herself away from the menacing samurai. Gintoki noticed the Hyuga's behavior and immediately put a comforting smile on his face.

"Lady Hinata, please know that I would never try to hurt you on purpose. You are a Hyuga, a person of great value and importance and I am sure the Hyuga would not take kindly to me hurting one of their own" Gintoki says in a warm tone, with a smile on his face trying his best to convey his message to Hinata. Whereas Hinata feels more sorrow in her heart after hearing his words. He may not know what the Hyuga think of her, but she does.

"N-No...t-they w-wouldn't care...e-even if you killed me" She speaks in a very soft and quiet tone with her eyes lowered to the ground, her tears threatening to fall. Gintoki watches the broken princess lost in thought and slowly walks over to her. Before placing the food before her. Hinata slowly looks up and gasps when she notices Gintoki staring right at her, while smiling.

"Well...if they wouldn't do anything to me, then I'm sure Uchiha-Sama would...especially now, since you have been chosen to be the Uchiha matriarch" Gintoki says to her and stands back up. Hinata remains quiet upon hearing those words, those words felt so foreign to her, so unique, and so intimidating.

"I-I'm not t-the Uchiha m-matriarch...y-you made a m-mistake to bring me with you...I-I am not of any u-use and you will s-soon know that" Hinata says as her tears finally break out. She was in pain, not just physical but mental. Every part of her being hurt, with every breath she took, she was being suffocated.

Her eyes were too heavy with tears to look up, she didn't hear Gintoki say anything back to her. All she heard was the sound of his fleeting feet, and another pair of feet walking in. Her sobs had grown but they weren't loud, she was silent but her tears still kept on falling. She noticed the shadow of a person standing right before her.

"Hyuga".

The moment his voice made contact with her ears, her eyes popped open, as her tears bounced out of her eyes. She looked up, and she was left shocked and frozen in fear, standing inside the carriage, right before her, inches away from her. The man who had just managed to single-handedly abducted her from the Hidden Sand village and it's most powerful shinobi. It was Sasuke Uchiha. He was looking at her with disgust and annoyance written all over his face. His sharingan was already activated and Hinata knew that the last time she looked into his eye, she was knocked out in an instant. He was dressed differently now, no longer was he wearing a kimono. He was dressed in a jet black long cloak with the Uchiha symbol embedded on the front. But he looked even more menacing and terrifying. She felt like a defenseless deer in the wild at the moment. Sasuke's eyes slowly roamed over her untouched food and gradually made their way back to her.

"My men have told me, your not eating the food you are being given" He says in a much more menacing and intimidating tone, sending shivers down Hinata's spine, who had currently lost the will to even speak. Her breathing was irregular, and she was sweating buckets. Hinata just slowly crawled back even more, trying to put as much distance between the two as she could, until she hit the back wooden wall of the carriage. Sasuke slowly uses his foot to push the tray of food towards her.

"Eat" He says with his voice still laced with darkness and anger. Hinata was too much in shock and surrounded by fear to even move a muscle or to even speak a single word. Sasuke was getting more frustrated when she didn't speak up. He slowly leaned closer to her, until he was inches away from her. The three tomoe's of the sharingan were now spiraling and glowing red.

"I don't take kindly to those who don't follow my orders, Hyuga...now eat, otherwise I will have to use an alternative to make you and trust me, that won't be pretty for you" Hinata's eyes were flowing with tears, they were falling down her pale face. Sasuke's steel gaze was digging into her the more he stared at her. She had no choice but to heed his order. She leaned a little closer to the food and picked up a cup of water.

It had been two days since she drank water and she couldn't have been more thankful. Her dry lips and throat were nourished and fed after the cool water flowed from her mouth to her throat. But she knew that Sasuke was still looking at her, she was hesitant of every single move she made. After drinking the entirety of the water given to her, she picked up a piece bread and after that the next item. Her hunger was quickly overtaking her fear, she started to clean out everything on the tray. Sasuke watched in silence as the girl before was devouring the food.

'Glutton' He says to himself as he watches her with disgust on his face. And soon, the tray of food had been cleaned up by Hinata Hyuga. Sasuke stared at her, as she tried to sit in a proper fashion, probably feeling embarrassed of her actions. Sasuke just slowly turns around and heads for the exit.

"W-Why m-me" Suddenly he stops when he hears her soft voice, mixed with her stuttering. It was the first time she had spoken to him directly, and her voice was much more softer then he had imagined. But her question, it was his chance to give her, her first blow. With his dark eyes he slowly turns around and faces the girl before him who was on the verge of crying.

"Why...Because you're useless to everyone. Nobody cares about you. Everyone else has connections and families and if I picked any other kunoichi for this purpose, it would make a problem...whereas you, you're all alone, an outcast from your family because of your pathetic weakness, left out by your friends because your uselessness , hated by the people of the village because you're ugly...that is why I chose you Hyuga, because I can do my absolute worst to you and still nobody would come to rescue you...now look at me, and tell me if I'm wrong" Sasuke's words were like fists to her face, each word so personal, carrying so much weight and hatred. She was sobbing with her head lowered, weeping. Sasuke mentally smirked at the sight of the girl shaking before him, it was just as he had expected. He was going to break her, to the point she would no longer want to live.

"N-No...y-you're r-right" She manages to squeak out from her sobs with her head still lowered, her tears falling on her dirty dress. She was on her knees before the Raven, wounded in every aspect of the word. Sasuke just scoffs and slowly turns around and heads for the exit.

"We will be reaching the village soon. For your sake, don't try anything stupid" He orders her in a harsh tone before leaving her inside the carriage alone. A few seconds pass by in silence as her tears keep on falling and falling to no end. She was hurt, and in pain, but there was nothing she could do to help herself, the man who captured her was no mere man. He was the most powerful ninja in the world. Trying to do something about him would be nothing more then suicide. Slowly her exhausted body falls on the wooden floor, she hadn't slept for the past 2 days, and her eyes were aching. As her eyes close up, there was only one thought in her brain.

_'Please...someone kill me and end my pain'._

* * *

The caravan finally reached the Hidden Leaf Village. A guard was sent inside Hinata's carriage by Sasuke to wake her up and bring her outside. Upon finding out that she was back in the Leaf village, Hinata couldn't help but feel a little at peace. Because no matter how cruel the world may had been to her, the leaf village had been her home for the longest time. This was the place where her mother was buried, and this was the place where her Neji-neesan was buried. At least she would be reunited with them.

As she got up, she could feel the fresh warm wind of the leaf in the air, the bright light from the sun escaping penetrating through the carriage door. Although Sasuke's words were still fresh as ever in her mind, she couldn't help but feel a tiny bit happy upon returning to the Leaf. She fixed her dress a little, even though it was ruined and dirty, Hinata herself also felt dirty because she had been not showered in two days and had been inside the carriage devoid of any hygenic substance.

Taking a deep breath, she exhales it. And soon after, she takes a step towards the exit of her wooden prison. As soon as she took one step out of the carriage, she felt the wind hit her body, creating a pleasurable feeling inside Hinata, the intense rays of the sun hitting her body made her feel much more warm then before. And most of all, the thing she loved the most was the scenery. All around her, she was surrounded by trees and flowers and nature. The Hidden Leaf was so much better then the Sand in terms of beauty.

But then her eyes turn towards the entrance to the Lead village and she was left frozen. The warm red colors of the leaf were replaced by the cold blue and black shades of the Uchiha. In her path stood countless samurai, and guards, all armed with swords. They were all standing in an order that allowed her to walk upon only the path, the way to the village. As she steps on the ground, she looks around and feels small being surrounded by so many samurai. Under normal circumstances she wouldn't feel like this, but because of how low her Chakra was, she felt fear at every turn. Out of the crowd of samurai, Gintoki makes his way towards Hinata. To Hinata's surprise, he comes upto her and bows before her like she was royalty.

"Lady Hinata, please walk along, Uchiha-Sama has ordered you to walk with him to the village" Hinata's eyes grow a little big at hearing his words. The way he was talking to her, his behavior around her. It was all too polite and good, he had been speaking to her as if she was a royal.

"B-But w-why" Hinata was obviously confused, why Sasuke sent this order. She was wondering what Sasuke's true intentions were behind his words.

"Because you are his soon-to-be wife M'lady, since the news was made public, the people of the village had been wanting nothing more then to see the new Uchiha matriarch" Gintoki tells her keeping his smile on his face. The words 'wife' stung Hinata everytime she heard them, but she was out of any choices. So she just slowly lowered her eyes and nodded a little. Suddenly another man came running upto Gintoki with a black cloak in his hands.

"Oh and here, please wear this over your clothes for now, your clothes are already arranged at your residence" He hands Hinata the dark cloak, and as she takes it into her hands, she notices the extremely fine material it was made out of, and what caught her eye the most was, the small Uchiha insignia on the back of the cloak. It was truly beautiful and well-made, but it was a reminder of her life, that was being imprisoned forever. She took the cloak and with a heavy heart, she threw it over her dirty clothes. The cloak luckily covered her scars and injuries from top to bottom.

"Please follow me" Gintoki says and starts walking, with Hinata following in his footsteps. She quietly observes the changes, she wasn't even inside but she could tell that Sasuke had clearly painted the Leaf village in his own image, the only thing that remained of the past were the stone faces etched in the hokage mountain. She was surprised because after the news came to them, that Sasuke had killed the fifth Hokage, everyone thought he would've had the Hokage mountain destroyed.

As she walks further, her eyes land on the figure standing in front of the village entrance alone with his back facing her. His entire aura exuded power and authority, he wasn't even looking at her and she felt fear creeping inside her heart. Gintoki stood aside and gestured her to walk towards the Uchiha. She gasped at his actions, but realizing she had no other choice, she slowly walked towards Sasuke Uchiha. She kept walking and stopped when she was just a feet behind him.

Sasuke sensed her presence but didn't bother to look at her. His eyes stayed fixed on the road ahead. His face was expressionless, his eyes were dark and his mood, oddly, was warm. For the past 4 years, he had been in this village, but today he felt more warm then ever before.

"Hyuga" He says, that makes the timid Hinata snap out of her thoughts and immediately look up, nervous and fearful.

"Y-Yes" She quickly replies like a loyal pet. Sasuke was becoming more amused of her actions and behavior, she had been beaten into submission her whole life, so it wasn't that easy for an alpha male like Sasuke to command a submissive like her. Even though he had kidnapped her, she was so submissive to him, that it felt like she had been his slave for years.

"Let me remind you, that this will be your final resting place. You won't be leaving this place, in life or death" His words were so heavy and filled with so much emotion that they instantly triggered Hinata's tears to fall. Sasuke didn't even need to look at her to tell she was crying, her soft sobs were enough.

"Stop your pathetic crying. You should be thankful, that I am giving your worthless existence a purpose in this world. Consider yourself lucky that among all the women in the world, I chose you to be the woman, that will help me restore the glorious Uchiha clan. Now wipe your face and hurry up" Sasuke's words were cruel and merciless just like himself, but in a way she couldn't help but feel like he was right. A purpose was given to her, a purpose was introduced in her dark life. She quickly wiped her tears and started following Sasuke as the two finally entered the Leaf village.

As the ruler of the village walked with his Fianc , the villagers were excited then ever. Hinata took note of the village she once called her home. She could barely recognize it because of how dark it became but, she couldn't help but be fascinated by the new buildings that had been built. Sasuke was certainly taking his role seriously and perhaps the one thing she was really shocked to see were the people.

Everyone was smiling and cheering as she and Sasuke walked through the hustling markets. Sasuke's samurai were clearing a path for the two to walk through. Every man and woman was cheering and waving at her. Was Sasuke such a just ruler that the villagers were so happy with him. He was supposed to be the dictator, the one who ruled his village with an iron fist, so why was everything so positive. Sasuke's gaze remained stiff, not glancing a little to his surroundings. Suddenly Hinata started hearing praises of her beauty.

_'Oh my, Uchiha-Sama's fiance is so beautiful'._

_'I can't believe Uchiha-Sama picked such a pretty woman to be his wife'._

_'She looks like a doll'._

_'She must be from a very prestigious family, if Uchiha-Sama chose her'._

_'She looks really kind, unlike Uchiha-Sama'._

_'Who knows, maybe she can change him'._

In four years, this was the first time she was hearing someone praising her, but she didn't took much notice of their words, she knew that they were just joking with her and demeaning her. There was no way someone could compliment someone as ugly as her. She quickly diverted her eyes back to the ground and stayed like that as she followed Sasuke.

As the two walked, Hinata started to notice that the path they were on, was really familiar. Suddenly, it clicked, they were going in the direction of the Hyuga household. It had to be her home, but why was he taking her there. That place was filled with her most darkest nightmares and painful memories.

"u-um, U-Uchiha-san...w-where a-are w-we going" she said in a nervous and fearful tone as she stared at the ground,her voice was so soft and low that Sasuke barely heard her, and the moment he did, he was taken back a little to hear her talking to him. But his expression remained the same. He kept walking ahead, without looking at her.

"I am taking you to the Hyuga residence where you will stay, until the day of our wedding, you will be taught the ways of the Uchiha women, until you are fit to be in my home" Sasuke's words were shaped and to the point, but for some reason Hinata felt like her heart was drowning the moment he mentioned their wedding. The day her life would be sealed away forever. She still couldn't believe what was happening to her, in a matter of days, she had become the fianc of Sasuke Uchiha and had returned to the Leaf village and the preparations for her weddings were already underway.

"And you do not have the privilege to call me by name, not yet, you will refer to me like everyone else does, is that understood" Sasuke added in the end, and it again reminded Hinata of what she truly was in this place, a slave brought here against her will. And with a pained and hurting soul, she muttered out her words, the three words that brought peace to the cold and evil heart of the Uchiha.

_"Y-Yes, U-Uchiha-sama"._


	8. Chapter 8 : Flower

"I-I'm h-home".

Hinata's tears fell the moment she and Sasuke, stood before the door of the Hyuga household. It felt like a lifetime had passed since she was here, all the emotions, the feelings, and the pain. It was all too overwhelming, too much to bear. Sasuke stood quietly observing the bluenette as she weeped at the sight of her old home. Hinata slowly walked forward towards the entrance door, her fingers brushing against the wooden door, feeling the surface underneath her palm. And the one thing that caught her eyes the most was how clean it was, it didn't look like a place that had been abandoned for the last four years. It didn't have a speck of dust or any old residue on it. She leaned closer to the door, placing her forehead against the door, her tears falling on the wood. This home of hers, brought back all the pain as well, all the suffering, and the hurt.

"Enough. I don't have all day. Hurry up inside" Sasuke's authoritative voice ringed in Hinata's ears, snapping her out of her thoughts. She slowly leaned back and quietly stood still with her head lowered.

"I-I'm s-sorry" She apologizes in the utmost gentle manner. Sasuke's expression remains rigid, not changing the slightest bit. He grunts and moves forward, inches away from the door, he knocks a few times. He doesn't say anything, but Hinata slowly walks up behind him and stands behind his back with her head lowered. Sasuke liked this gesture of hers, it was like she was already accepting who owned her. Suddenly, the door opens and the two are greeted by a young girl and a boy. The girl had bright red hair and was dressed in a light red kimono, she looked quite young. Whereas the boy had dark hair and wore glasses, and was dressed in traditional samurai clothes.

"Uchiha-Sama, you're back. Please, come inside" The girl says in a polite manner, while bowing a little at the sight of the Uchiha. The boy also bows in the same fashion as the girl. Sasuke doesn't acknowledge any action they do, and just walks inside. As he walks inside, the young pair notices another figure walking behind him in his shadow. They immediately recognize her and the girl's eyes light up in excitement.

"Oh my, you must be Lady Hinata, it is an honor to meet you M'lady" The girl says in a thrilled tone as she bows to Hinata as well. This surprised Hinata as her eyes were wide, she wasn't expecting anything of this sorts. But her behavior was getting on Sasuke's nerves.

"Quiet. You're not here to talk. Get to work. I need to talk with her alone" Sasuke cuts in with his voice laced with anger and venom. It is enough to make the girl gasp in fear as she immediately zips up her mouth. The boy slowly puts his hand on the girl's shoulder, making her turn her head back towards him.

"Kagura, I think it would be best if we leave for awhile" The boy says to her in a cautious tone, the girl also nods and without saying much else the two immediately disappear from their eyes. Sasuke clicks his teeth in anger as he watches his two servents scurry away from his sight. He slowly glances back and he notices the Hyuga lost in her thoughts, her eyes wandering over her old home, going over everything, reminiscing and remembering. He knew that she must've suffered just as much here if not more, then she suffered in the hidden Sand. Her tears were threatening to fall, and she was trying her best to hold them.

"Hyuga" Sasuke's strict voice catches her by surprise, making her flinch a little. Her eyes go back in the direction of Sasuke and she notices him, looking directly at her.

"Y-Yes, U-Uchiha-Sama" She says in a soft and gentle voice, her tone filled with sadness and sorrow. Sasuke starts to walk towards the rooms.

"Follow me" He says without turning back at her, his order strict and precise, it is heard by her, Hinata immediately quickens her pace and catches upto him. Hinata immediately recognizes where he is taking her, and it scared her, she had the most frightening nightmares of her life in that room.

Sasuke kept on walking towards her room, as he reached it. He slowly slides open the traditionally styled Japanese door. But as he is about to enter, he notices Hinata standing a few feet away, it was almost like she was stuck.

"What are you waiting for? Hurry up" Sasuke says with a dark scowl on his face. But just as he does, he notices her face slowly tensing up, her tears forming in her eyes.

"I-I d-dont want t-to go inside" She says with her eyes full of pain and hurt. She was scared to go inside, she was afraid that her nightmares would return if she went inside. But suddenly Sasuke's face turns dark as he stares at her, Hinata felt fear growing inside her the moment she saw how Sasuke was looking at her.

"Don't make me repeat myself, Hyuga" Sasuke says warning her, his tone full of power and intimidation. He slowly goes closer to her, he stops when he is inches away from her. Hinata's eyes are lowered toward the ground as she sobs.

"P-Please, U-Uchiha-sama, I-I'm scared, d-don't do t-this to me" Hinata's body was shaking from fear, as she stuttered and barely got her words across. Sasuke could clearly see the pain written on her face. But like always, he didn't care. He grabbed her arm, making her yelp in surprise. He didn't care about her condition, dragging her forcefully by her arm, he threw her inside her room. Entering the room, he closed the door behind him.

Hinata slowly composed herself, as she sat on the ground, her crying didn't stop, just being inside this room felt like she was in her past. It hadn't changed the slightest bit, the sheets were just as she left them, the tables weren't moved from their spots. She was back in her past, and it was haunting her already. But thankfully, the windows were open, letting the air and sunlight inside the room. She winced at the pain caused by his tight grip, her eyes lifted up and saw his tall figure shadowing over her.

"Now listen closely. I don't want to have to repeat myself. Until the day of our wedding, you will stay here, the two servents you saw earlier will be your handlers, they will tell you the rules you have to follow. Once we are married, you will permanently move into the Uchiha household, until then you will be trained in the ways of my clan" Sasuke tells her each word in a sharp and clear tone, Hinata keeps her head lowered and just nods at his words. Sasuke quietly turns around and is about to leave but turns around.

"And Hyuga" Hinata immediately looks up, and notices his red Sharingan looking deep at her.

"I know that you have been charging your Chakra since we entered the village, I could absorb it all, but I won't, you need the energy...but, if you try to escape or do anything, I won't spare a second in killing you where you stand" Sasuke says his blood red sharingan gleaming menacingly, but before he turns around and leaves. Her voice stops him in his tracks once again.

"U-Uchiha-Sama...please, I-I b-beg you...please, l-let me go" Her voice held so much pain, Sasuke didn't need any ocular jutsu to feel her pain. She was even more broken on the inside then he ever was, it was like she had become hollow inside. Sasuke turns around from the door and walks closer to her, his gaze looking down at her. She was sobbing with her head lowered, her tears falling on her hands.

"If I do let you leave. Where would you even go? Do you really want to go back to the Sand Village? A place where nobody cares about you, where you are detested and hated by your family and friends? Is that where you want to go to, Hyuga?" Sasuke says, he was growing more furious and angry, but not at the innocent girl before him, no, his anger was directed at the people who caused her to end up like this.

"N-No, I-I d-don't want t-to g-go back...n-nobody ever c-cared a-about me in that v-village...and n-nobody c-cares a-about me in this one...I-I j-just w-want to go somewhere n-nobody c-can see me...i-if nobody s-sees me, t-then t-they won't hate me...a-and, I-I don't blame anyone f-for h-hating me, o-or for not c-caring about me...it's not anyone's fault, i-its m-mine, I-I h-have been a f-failure s-since I was a child...i-i failed everyone" Sasuke was quiet, as he heard the girl's mournful heart pouring out in front of him. Sasuke was amazed, amazed at how good she was faking her emotions. In front of everyone else, she would always be smiling, she would always be cheery, there was no way they could tell the amount of heartache this girl was going through inside, or even if they could tell, they didn't bother to do anything about it, nobody wanted to waste their time on someone like her. Hinata's heart was filled with pain and sorrow, and Sasuke quietly kept hearing her. For the first time, Hinata was speaking of her despair out loud. Nobody was ever around her, somebody that could listen to her sorrows, but today, in front of Sasuke, she was saying everything she held in her heart.

"I-I know I'm fat. I-I know I'm ugly. I k-know I'm stupid. I know I-I'm p-pathetic. I-I k-know I'm disgusting. I-I know I'm not important. I-I know I'm a waste of space...I-I don't need anybody to r-remind me" She was angry at herself, she was furious at her own existence, she wished she could disappear off the face of the earth. It was anger, but without any enthusiasm, it was depression. The absence of being able to envisage that you will ever be cheerful again. The absence of hope. Like a bruise that never went away, it was always there.

"I-I h-have red about t-the U-Uchiha clan, I-it is an h-honorable and noble clan...o-only t-the m-most strongest and beautiful m-maidens h-have g-given b-birth to the U-Uchiha...me, I-I a-am n-not a-any one of those...I-I am not strong, n-neither am I b-beautiful...I-I am a w-weak and p-pathetic n-ninja...I-I a-am not fit to b-be a m-mother...m-much l-less the U-Uchiha matriarch...I-I a-am considered a d-disgrace among the Hyuga clan...I-I d-don't w-want to be t-the d-disgrace of t-the Uchiha Clan...s-so p-please U-Uchiha-Sama, l-let m-me g-go so I can disappear f-from everyone's l-lives f-forever" Her mournful cries had grown louder, she was bowing in Sasuke's feet, her body was shaking uncontrollably. Sasuke was also shocked a little when she brought the name of his clan in the mix. Everything else, he could just ignore but he couldn't ignore what she said about herself and the Uchiha clan. Sasuke slowly bends down and grabs a hold of her arms and lifts her up. Hinata was taken back by this action of his, his grip was far from being violent, he was holding her in the most gentlest way possible. He helped her stand up, as she did her eyes lifted themselves up, making their towards his stoic dark orbs, staring right at her.

"Hyuga. Let this be a reminder to you. You are no longer alone. You are no longer on your own. The moment I chose you to give birth to my children, you became someone of extreme value. Right now, you are the most important asset in the village. And you are right, you are weak and pathetic. But right now in the whole world, you are the most important thing to me because you are the one who is going to give my clan a second chance. You may be a disgrace to the Hyuga, but there is no way in hell, you will be a disgrace to the Uchiha. And besides, an Ugly diamond is still worth more than a beautiful pebble" Hinata had grown quiet, it was the first time after so many years, it felt like someone considered her important. She felt like she had value, that she was also worth something. Sasuke's eyes looked different at the moment, she could tell. They weren't the hate-filled eyes that she was familiar with, no, these were filled with something else. Something, she had long forgotten. His words, each letter was like a bandage on the wounds and scars made on her heart throughout the years. He slowly let's go of her and walks towards the door, Hinata watches as he stops at the door, with his back facing her.

"And instead of feeling sorry for yourself, learn to hate those who abandoned you, learn to hate those who called you a disgrace...you possess the Byakugan, eyes that hold immeasurable power, use them to be your greatest weapons, Hyuga, so that nobody dares calls you useless every again" These are Sasuke's last words before he opens the door and leaves the room. Hinata stands quietly for awhile shocked, hearing the faint noise of his footsteps walking in the direction of the exit.

Sasuke's words held great value and worth in them. Each word he said, was meaningful and important. He managed to calm the storm of Hinata's emotions. She spent her whole life being ignored, being hated and yet, here she was, being comforted by the one man who was considered to be the most evil man in the Ninja world. She placed her hand on her heart, feeling her heartbeat slowing down, coming to a normal, regular pattern. She felt better right now.

_M-Maybe, he's right. I should just accept my fate. At least, here I am of some use to someone._

She wipes her tears as she gets lost in her own thoughts. Suddenly, someone pops there head inside the door.

"Lady Hinata" making Hinata flinch a little, she looks up and sees the same two people from earlier standing at the door. From what Sasuke told her, they were going to be her handlers, meaning she would spend quite alot of time with them from now on.

"P-Please, j-just call me Hinata" Hinata says in a soft tone, with a smile on her face.

* * *

Hinata sat in her room, alongside her were the two servants, stationed by Sasuke to protect Hinata and teach her the ways of the Uchiha. Hinata was sitting in a very polite manner, she had been trained her whole life to act accordingly to a certain standard, she was aware of these basic manners. The girl and boy, were standing before Hinata and started to explain the conditions and rules, Hinata had to follow and learn, before living with Sasuke Uchiha.

"Lady Hinata, my name is Kagura and this is Shinpachi. I am sure Lord Uchiha must've already told you that we are to be your handlers, while you are staying here, in the Hyuga household" The girl says says to Hinata, in a firm and sharp voice. While the guy, Shinpachi, leaned against the wall quietly observing the two females. Kagura, was acting much differently now then before, when she first saw Hinata, it was clear that she didn't mess around when it came to her job and her responsibility.

"Y-Yes...I-I was told" Hinata speaks in a gentle manner, nodding her head a little bit. Sasuke had already told her the basics, what worried her the most was, what kind of rules were about to be put on her.

"Good. We can move on then. Now, Lady Hinata, whilst you are living here, there are going to be some rules and guidelines you will need to follow. Breaking any rule, will result in punishment, so I'd recommend that you listen closely" Kagura says in an authoritative tone, Hinata swallows lump in her throat upon hearing her words, but manages to nod a little. Kagura proceeds to take out a scroll from her pouch. Opening the seal, she begins to read the rules, laid down by Sasuke himself for Hinata.

_"1. You will be staying in the Hyuga Household until the day of the wedding._

_2\. You will be trained in the ways of the Uchiha clan._

_3\. You will learn the basics of running a house._

_4\. You will be given physical training, by Lord Uchiha himself._

_5\. You are allowed to roam around the village wherever you like, but you must be back home, before the curfew._

_6\. You must follow whatever Lord Uchiha orders you to do._

_7\. You are not to leave the village or try to run away, if caught, you shall be publicly executed._

_8\. You can not enter the Uchiha district, unless you have been invited by Lord Uchiha himself._

_9\. You will not try to harm yourself ever again._

_10\. And lastly, if you break any one of the nine rules laid above, you shall be a subject to excruciating and painful torture, delivered by Uchiha-Sama himself"._

Hinata was left motionless as Kagura finished reading the scroll. She put the seal back on and put the scroll back in her pouch. She looked at the Hyuga princess and it was clear that she was speechless. Sasuke's rules, were like chains, that would be keeping her in his hold forever. Hinata felt tears forming in her eyes. Kagura and Shinpachi, both realized that she needed time to adjust to these new changes in her life. Shinpachi, walked towards the door and addressed Kagura.

"Kagura, leave her alone for a while, she needs some time to think" Kagura nods and agrees with Shinpachi's words. She is about to leave but turns around to face Hinata once.

"Lady Hinata, I forgot to tell you. But your new clothes are arranged in the closet for you. If you need anything else, please let us know" Kagura and Shinpachi both bow slightly in front of Hinata, before heading out of the room. A thousand thoughts ran rampant in Hinata's mind at the moment, so many words, that her brain couldn't process. It was just as she had expected, she was to be a slave in the Leaf Village. But suddenly, the thought of a person very precious to her comes in her mind.

_It's going to be okay, Hinata-sama._

"Neji-neesan...I-I wish you were here...to help me" Her soul mourns the death of the one person who truly cared about her, despite all her shortcomings, he believed in her, he gave her life importance, he had a bond with her.

Neji Hyuga, the cold-hearted genius of the Hyuga, but a source of warmth and comfort for Hinata.

* * *

"-ell happened to us"?

Slowly, Naruto feels himself coming back to consciousness. His ears faintly pick up the voices of his comrades around him. Each cell in his body was in pain at the moment, but he was surprised that he was even alive. The last thing his eyes registered before closing for good, was the giant meteorite summoned by Sasuke. He was sure that, that would be the end of them all. So how was he still alive?

"Well well, it seems like Naruto-kun is also awake finally" Naruto finally opens his eyes slowly when he hears a Slithering and menacing voice reach his ears. As his distorted vision begins to focus, he is shocked to find Orochimaru, along with Karin Uzumaki, standing before him. He looks around himself and notices that he was in s hospital bed, and not only him, but all the other ninjas who were in the Sand village. Including, Kakashi, Sakura, Gaara, shikamru and all his other comrades.

"O-Orochimaru...h-how is this possible" Naruto says, his voice was weak and exhausted. Slowly he noticed Kakashi also getting up from his bed, he looked in a much better condition then Naruto, although he was wearing an arm bandage and had other minor injuries. He was capable of walking around, he walked towards Naruto's bed.

"Kakashi sensei, what's happening, where are we" Naruto asks, sitting up a little on his bed. Kakashi just sighs a little as he closes his eyes and begins to explain their rescue to Orochimaru.

"We are in the Sound Village right now Naruto, during Sasuke's attack, Orochimaru rescued all the villagers and the ninjas, including all of us, before the meteorite hit" Naruto's eyes went wide upon learning that Orochimaru was the one who saved them, the man who once tried to destroy the leaf village and everyone inside, had now managed to protect every single Sand Citizen and ninja.

"B-But how, how did he know, and why the hell would he do something like this" Naruto asks in a hyper tone, he was confused and shocked. Orochimaru stepped forward, with a small smirk on his face.

"A spy in the leaf village, had told me beforehand of Sasuke's plans for the Sand village. And why, you ask Naruto-kun...because I have seen enough of Sasuke-kun, I never thought about killing him before, because I was interested in seeing how he functioned, his motivations, his desires...now, he has changed, there is nothing more for me to learn from him. Now, I believe, someone should put an end to him, he has become something I had never thought...A tyrant...and he needs to be stopped" Kakashi and Naruto never expected to hear these words from someone like Orochimaru, they felt foreign and strange coming from him. But they could sense the resentment and hate, that Orochimaru also harbored for Sasuke from his words. Something else caught Kakashi's eyes, he noticed the redhead next to Orochimaru, she was on the verge of breaking out into tears. Suddenly, it all came back to him, she was Sasuke's accomplice when he was working with the Akatsuki. Did Sasuke also do something to her, that she left him?

"Kakashi Sensei, where are the rest, is everyone okay" Naruto asks, addressing his teacher.

"Yes, thanks to Orochimaru, we managed to avoid any loss, Sakura and the others, should also be waking up any moment now" Kakashi speaks with a hint of relief and calmness in his voice. He was more thankful to Orochimaru then he let on, if not for him, every citizen and ninja of the sand village would be in the ground right now. Sasuke truly was in a league of his own, he had managed to destroy an entire village without breaking a sweat. But suddenly, Naruto's face fell in sorrow, his sad eyes lowered towards his hands, guilt was written on his face.

"Kakashi Sensei...he took Hinata...what are we going to do about that" Naruto asks in a regretful tone, recalling the moments when Sasuke kidnapped Hinata. The room became quiet, Kakashi and Orochimaru were also left speechless at this question. Truth be told, they were out of ideas, the kind of power Sasuke packed was beyond anything they could think of. They were hopeless. But suddenly, like a bright ray of sun breaking through the clouds on a rainy day, a very distinct voice filled the room.

_"We will rescue your comrade Naruto. So don't give up so quickly"._

Suddenly Naruto's eyes went wide with shock upon hearing those words. As he looked up towards the entrance of the room. He was left speechless, his tears broke out. A small smile formed on his face, his tears were flooding down his face. Even Kakashi was left shocked and motionless when he recognized that voice, and as he turns around, he sees that unique blond hair and those blue eyes, that looked just like Naruto's. Kakashi's eyes were filled with tears as he turned around to face a dear old friend, smiling at him.

_"M-Minato-Sensei"._


	9. Chapter 9 : Reanimation

"M-Minato Sensei".

The entire ward was drowned in silence. For Naruto and Kakashi, time itself had stopped for those few moments. It was like they were still trapped in a Genjutsu, the picture in front of them looked far from reality. And like a beacon of hope, a guiding light in the night, stood before them the Yellow Flash of the Leaf, regarded as one of the most fastest and skilled Shinobi of his time, teacher of Kakashi Hatake and Obito Uchiha , father of the Hero, Naruto Uzumaki, it was The Fourth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village himself.

Minato Namikaze.

He slowly walks in, the Hokage cape flowing against the wind behind him. With him, he brought warmth and safety to those around him. His mere presence gave hope to everyone, his burning will of fire reached out to all those who saw him.

Naruto's eyes filled up with tears upon seeing his father again, he still hadn't forgotten their last and what seemed like their final meeting. Four years ago, on the day the war ended, on his birthday, Naruto felt as if he had said his final goodbyes to his father, so the sight of seeing him so close again felt like a dream.

"F-Father...you're - - you're here" Naruto still couldn't believe his eyes. He felt as if his mind was still playing tricks on him. He was still on the bed, but he tried his best to reach out to him, extending his hand. Minato found his son's behavior funny and cute, walking closer to him, he noticed the same look of bewilderment on his former student's face. As he got closer to his, he took Naruto's hand and pulled him in for a hug. Naruto was left stunned the moment he felt his father's warmth enveloping him.

"I'm here, Naruto" Naruto closed his crying eyes, tightening his grip around his father's back. Minato didn't need to look at his son's face to know how much he missed him, and he, himself, felt just the same. The sight of seeing his son after so many years, grown and matured, it was a beautiful moment for him.

"I missed you...so much, Father" Naruto was sobbing and crying loudly, his outbursts caused Minato to chuckle in embarrassment. His loud cries managed to wake up a few other ninjas in the room. Kakashi also wiped a single tear from his eye, he also felt happy to see his teacher again, but now the question came in his mind. How did he get here?

"Orochimaru. Did you have something to do with this" Kakashi asks as he turns away from Naruto and Minato and turns to Orochimaru.

"Of course, how else do you think he would be here...and not just him" Orochimaru says with a menacing smirk on his face, while pointing to the door, as Kakashi turns around, he is again caught by surprise when he sees the Second Hokage, Tobirama Senju, standing in the doorway.

"L-Lord Second" Kakashi stutters a little while bowing a little to the stoic and stone-faced Hokage, before quickly turning to Orochimaru.

"Explain, now".

_**Flashback**_

_"Reanimation Jutsu"._

_Orochimaru, casted the forbidden Jutsu in one of his labs in the Sound Village. He had just gotten the report, that Sasuke was attacking the Hidden Sand. He knew he had to act quick, because Sasuke wouldn't be taking his time, he was always quick in his actions. But Orochimaru also knew that he wasn't going to be able to travel the distance between the two villages so quickly. And that was why he had brought back two ninjas who could travel miles, in mere seconds._

_As the wooden caskets open, Orochimaru is met with the figures of the Second and Fourth Hokage. He puts the kunai seal in them, that gives them their consciousness and memories back. Upon coming back to life, Orochimaru quickly tells them the situation that they were in._

_"Lord Second, Lord Fourth, I apologize for bringing you back to life with the Edo Tensei, but right now, The Hidden Sand village is under attack and they won't last long unless you help them" Orochimaru says, bowing to them a little in respect. The fourth stands there quiet, still a little surprised to see that he was again back from the dead, whereas the Second quickly became angry._

_"You insolent fool, why are you using my Jutsu for such trivial events. If the Sand is under attack then let them deal with it on their own. How dare you use my jutsu like child's play" The second's monstrous Chakra fills up the room in an instant. It reaches such terrifying heights, that it becomes visible to Orochimaru. Even Minato takes a few steps back, and puts up his guard in the case of an emergency._

_"There is something you should know Lord Second, before you kill me. The Hidden Leaf Village is no longer under the control of the Hokage, Sasuke Uchiha took over the village by the killing the First's granddaughter, Tsunade. All the ninjas and most of the villagers fled to the Sand Village. And now Sasuke is attacking the Sand, so if you consider your people precious, then I suggest you go and help them" Orochimaru explains with his smirk displayed confidently on his face. The second's and fourth's reaction was just as he had expected. Shock and surprise._

_"Sasuke? You mean Naruto's friend? But how...how did this happen" Minato asks with a concerned tone as he steps forward._

_"Lord Fourth , I would love to explain but time is not on our side. Sasuke-Kun is already engaged in battle with Naruto and the rest. And they won't be able to hold on long against him, first rescue them all and bring them here" Orochimaru says, as he does a hand seal, suddenly Minato and Tobirama feel a rush of Chakra going through their bodies._

_"I have just returned your Chakras to you. Right now your power is as high as it can be...hurry" Tobirama and Minato both loved their people, and if it meant saving them, they would go to the end of the earth. They both turn to each other._

_"Lord Fourth, let's go" Tobirama says, and just as Minato nods, the Nine-Tails Chakra forms around him, clocking his entire body. And just as Orochimaru blink's, the two disappear, not leaving a single trail behind them except a small thundergod seal marked on the ground._

_And just like that, the two Hokage's head for the Sand._

* * *

_Finally, the two reach the village. But by the time the village comes into their sight, it is already shining from afar, in black flames. Minato and Tobirama were left shocked to find the Sand village in such a bad shape. But before they can even react, the clouds above them start shifting, and just as the two look up, their mouths are left hanging open upon seeing the enormous meteorite heading for the village._

_"Fourth, don't lose your nerve. Our mission is save as many people as we possibly can. It's time to put my Jutsu to work" Tobirama says, standing firm and determined to not lose. Minato immediately gathers his bearings and readies himself. And suddenly at the same time they both go off._

_"Flying Thunder God Technique"._

_"Flying Thunder God"._

_The two vanish in thin air, and start appearing in different parts of the village. Mixing Minato's already above human average speed with the Nine-Tails power, Minato was moving faster then the speed of Sound. Like his name suggested, it was like a streak of yellow was popping up everywhere in the village. Faster then the eye could catch up with, within seconds the Sand village was lit up with the Yellow Flash's light. In an instant, he managed to clear out half the villagers by rescuing them and transporting them back to the village. Tobirama also didn't hold back, he knew he had a name to live upto. He teleported onto where he sensed Sasuke's Chakra, he found the unconscious bodies of the Leaf Ninjas. And before he could do anything, Minato also appeared right next to him._

_"Forth, is the village clear" He asks as the two stand underneath the falling meteorite._

_"All, but these" Minato answers Tobirama in a polite but rushed manner._

_"Good. Let's transport them and then do something about the meteorite" The second orders his predecessor and the two don't waste a second to transport the remaining ninjas on the battlefield._

_Finally, once the village is empty and everyone had been rescued. Tobirama and Minato stand underneath the huge meteorite heading straight for them._

_"Fourth, I believe you have a place sought out already" Tobirama asks with his arms crossed, in a very relaxed tone. Their main priority was the villagers, and they had successfully rescued them all._

_"I do, Lord Second" Minato says nodding his head a little._

_"Then let's do this" The second says as he takes out his kunai and turns it towards the oncoming meteorite. The two Hokage's hold their hands out towards the sky, and gather up all of their Chakra. Minato and Tobirama knew that to use this jutsu, they needed everything they got. The Second and Fourth Hokage's Chakra shines like a beacon of burning bright blue light amongst the fiery dark night. Once they have the Chakra charged up, they notice the Meteorite about to hit the ground and finally they cast their jutsu._

_"FLYING THUNDER GOD : GUIDING THUNDER"._

_And suddenly a large Flying thunder God formula is made in the air, an entire barrier in the way of the incoming meteorite. The Two Kage's watch as the meteorite finally clashes against the barrier. And just as they had expected, the meteorite starts getting sucked into the barrier space. And right before their eyes, the entire humongous meteorite is warped away. The barrier warps the meteorite away from the Sand village, and transporting it to an open ocean somewhere, that Minato had marked a long time ago, specifically, when he warped the Ten-Tails tailed beast bomb in the Fourth Ninja war._

_Finally, the commotion subsides, as the smoke clears over. The silhouettes of the two fierce warriors are seen in the smoke. Standing with pride and power, they had done their job. They had managed to save countless men and women and children from certain death. But the black flames of the amaterasu still plagued the village._

_"Lord Second, what about the flames" Minato asks as he turns to Tobirama. Tobirama knew that these flames weren't going to be put out, it was useless to try._

_"There is nothing we can about these. All we can do is pray and hope, that when these flames burn out, there is something left. For now, we have done enough. Let us return to Orochimaru" Tobirama says in a monotone voice and without wasting a second, he tekeports out of the Sand village. Minato let's out a sigh as he looks around himself, but eventually, he also follows the Second and goes to Orochimaru._

**_*Flashback End*_**

"Well...I must say that we all owe you, for taking the necessary measures to protect the people of Konoha and Sand. Lord Second, Lord Fourth, I thank you for protecting us" Kakashi says after hearing Orochimaru explain everything, he bows in front of the two leaders. The second doesn't show any emotion and just walks upto Naruto.

"You, Uzumaki brat, explain to me, how did you let the Village fall into the hands of the Uchiha" Tobirama asks Naruto, getting straight to the point, he was furious upon learning the fate of his beloved village. Naruto's face fell a little as Minato also stepped aside to hear what he had to say.

"Lord Second...after we defeated Madara and Kaguya and sealed the Ten Tails...Sasuke, betrayed us again...he and I fought to our limits, and he defeated me...he took the Kurama away from me, and he captured the Tailed beasts with his visual prowess. With his Eternal mangekyo, his rinnegan and the power of the Tailed beasts, he took control of Konoha. And...there was nothing we could do, he has become too strong...and now, he has taken one of my comrades and like before...there was nothing we could do to stop it" Naruto eyes were closed as his face fell, he was regretting everything, guilt was eating him up, his nails were digging into his palm so much that they were about to bleed. It pained Minato to see his son in despair. But it hurt Tobirama even more, to learn what happened to the village his brother built.

"That Uchiha scum, I always knew that the Uchiha couldn't be trusted. No matter how hard you try, they will always be cursed with hatred...Orochimaru, who did he take from the Sand" Tobirama says gritting his teeth in anger, before turning to the Snake.

"I believe it was The Hyuga Princess. Hinata" Orochimaru tells them, and Tobirama's eyes quickly flash up towards him, with a sense do danger in them.

"Hyuga? Why the hell would an Uchiha capture a Hyuga" Tobirama asks with his arms crossed. Suddenly Orochimaru starts chuckling menacingly, his every action getting on the Second's nerves, but he managed to hold himself.

"Hehehehe...well Lord Second, after your student, Danzo, had the entire Uchiha clan wiped out. Sasuke-Kun took it upon himself to restore his clan in all of it's glory. And it seems like he chose Hinata Hyuga for that purpose" Orochimaru says, his tongue slightly Slithering around. But this is what finally made the Fourth and the Second to feel fear grow inside them.

"That bastard...If the blood of a Hyuga and Uchiha mixes, it would literally mean that the Sage of Six path's and his younger brother's bloodline to join together..." Tobirama is speaking in a concerned tone, but Minato cuts him off.

"Meaning that the offspring, could end up being as strong as Kaguya herself" Minato ends his sentance as his gaze lowers.

"He's a fool...he doesn't know what he is doing" The Second's powerful voice is heard by everyone. Naruto remained quiet, he was lost in his own thoughts, whereas Karin was checking up on the other ninjas who were slowly waking up.

"How can we be sure of that, Lord Second...I know Sasuke, he's a skilled ninja with great intellect, he doesn't make rash decisions, maybe, the reason he captured Hinata is to mix the Uchiha blood with the Hyuga, maybe he wants his child to be the strongest...Think about it, a child possessing the power of Kaguya, raised under the Uchiha banner, by Sasuke himself. He could take over the world" Kakashi words weren't something they could set aside. A part of them, agreed with what Kakashi said. And just the thought of being like Kaguya sent shivers down even the most powerful ninjas spine. The room grew silent, with the only sounds of the medical equipment, and Karin's footsteps, can be heard in the background. Naruto felt his anger and frustration towards Sasuke growing each passing moment, he made his resolve firm, he wasn't going to let guilt take over him, he wasn't going to let his past actions cause him pain and regret. He was Naruto Uzumaki, and he wasn't going to give up anytime soon. He slowly looks up, his eyes lit up with the fire of hatred, hatred for his best friend.

"We are getting Hinata back. At all costs. I am not going to abandon my comrade and my friend so easily" Naruto's attitude and words were different to how he usually was, and his teacher was the first to notice this. But they also felt like he was right, if Sasuke was planning to impregnate the Hyuga princess, then they had to act before he could do anything. The second chuckles a little upon seeing the vengeful Uzumaki before him.

_"Then it's decided. It's time we strike back and show the Uchiha, that the Will of Fire isn't dead yet"._

* * *

A few days had passed since Hinata started her new life back in the Leaf Village. It was tough, but it wasn't that hard to get used to. Her old clothes were discarded and all her new clothes were now embroidered in Uchiha pattern. The new rules set on caused her to remain inside most of the times. She felt too broken to leave the room. Her day would start off by somebody knocking on her door to wake her up. She would be then visited by Kagura, who had started teaching her the basic rules an Uchiha woman has to follow.

She was being taught everything. How to walk, how to cook, how to sit, how to stand, every small aspect was being taken care of. Hinata was ordered to cook everything herself, with the servents only assisting her. It was Sasuke's order that his soon-to-be wife knew how to cook. Speaking of whom, Hinata had not seen Sasuke for the past few days. She spent her day inside the Hyuga household, and the only people she interacted with were Kagura and sometimes Shinpachi who was her personal guard.

She was actually starting to find this new life a bit peaceful, she wasn't treated with hate, she wasn't ignored. Here, she was back in her home, she could do anything she wanted, she had servents before her. But yet, her heart felt empty, like a void. She still felt fear whenever the thought of Sasuke came into her mind.

It had gotten dark, and she was sitting in her room before a mirror as she brushed her hair after taking a shower. She was dressed in a beautiful dark blue kimono, her pale skin was shimmering because of the dim candlelight. The entire house was quiet, the servents all went back to their homes after dinner. And the guards were all stationed outside, and not inside the household. As Hinata brushed her hair, her gaze fell upon the prominent scar on her face. A reminder of her cruel fate, a reminder of her true face, she put down the brush. Touching the scar, she felt pain, not physical but mental.

_You will always be nothing more then a weak and ugly girl._

Those words were imprinted in her brain. Everytime she stared at herself, they would come back into her mind. Her tears started falling down her face, her heart was not strong enough to bear this much pain. Her loneliness was eating her up from the inside, her insecurities were a poison that were infecting her. She closed her eyes and her soft sobs fill up the dimly lit room.

"Hyuga".

Suddenly, the dark and commanding voice of her fiance reaches her ears. She slowly turns around and sees Sasuke Uchiha standing by the door. Looking like a fallen angel, with the moon illuminating behind him. He was also dressed in a black and white kimono. Hinata immediately got off the chair she was sitting in and sat down on the ground upon seeing him. She remembered his rules and she wasn't planning on breaking them. She couldn't stop her tears, but she did her best.

"Y-Yes, U-Uchiha-sama" She squeaks out in a small voice, her tears ceasing her from speaking out more. Whereas Sasuke was wondering why she was crying so much tonight. He had people who reported to him what she had been doing the past few days, and he was hearing that she was getting used to everything. But, why did she look so in despair tonight. Sasuke closes the door behind him and walks inside, taking a seat opposite to Hinata, he stares right at her. Her eyes were fixed on the ground, she was too afraid to look up.

"Look at me" He says in a monotone voice. Making Hinata flinch a little in return. But she accepts his command and gradually lifts her gaze. And the moment she does, she looks right into his dark raven eyes. It was intimidating, and powerful. His mere gaze exuded power. Whereas Sasuke, he was surprised to notice how unique her eyes were. Sure her Byakugan made her eyes look entirely white but, Hinata's eyes were different. He noticed that they had a shade of lavender in them, it looked exotic and beautiful. Hinata felt a little nervous when Sasuke kept staring at her without saying anything. She remembered how everyone in the Sand looked at her, how they truly felt about her. Hinata realized that Sasuke also found her equally as ugly as everyone else did. Feeling tears swell up, she quickly looked down again. Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts the moment she broke her gaze away from him. He had gotten entrapped in her eyes for a moment. He noticed that she was shaking and crying with her head down, her hair covering her face.

"P-Please, d-don't look at m-me l-like that" Sasuke was taken back a little the moment he heard her soft voice. She was stuttering and was barely able to speak because of how broken she felt.

"Like what" Sasuke inquires in a firm tone. He wanted to know what she was thinking about, he wanted to know how her brain worked, how did she see the world and most importantly, he wanted to know how she saw herself.

"L-Like everyone e-else. L-like I-I'm some k-kind of a f-freak" She says as she squeezes her fists, shaking and crying. Her tears had managed to wet her kimono and even her face had gotten red because of the tears. Sasuke's eyes were left wide upon hearing her. How little did she think of herself, what did she go through that made her like this. But he wanted to know more.

"A freak huh? Who told you that" Sasuke asks in a emotionless tone as he crosses his hands as he closes his eyes. Hinata felt extremely vulnerable at this point, but she also had so many things in her heart that she kept to herself. So many worries and problems, that nobody asked her about, so she kept them inside her heart for the longest time. And now someone was asking her to speak about her problems, and they all came bursting out.

"E-Everyone. E-Everyone h-hated me...i-in the Sand v-village and e-even w-when we were k-kids in Konoha...m-my teachers...my f-friends. E-Even my o-own family...S-since I w-was a c-child, I w-was ignored by everyone...b-but after y-you took over a-and we w-went to the h-hidden sand, it became w-worse...e-everybody s-started to avoid me. L-Like I am a disease. M-My own t-teammates, t-they abandoned me...M-My father disavowed me...I-I a-am called a f-freak e-everywhere I go...P-Parents keep t-their c-children away from me, t-telling them that I'm some s-sort of a m-monster or a d-deformity..." Sasuke was quiet, but for the first time, he felt a string of pain go through his heart as she kept talking about her hardships.

"T-That's w-why I b-beg you...P-Please d-don't make m-me g-give birth to a c-child...I f-fear that b-because of m-me, m-my c-children will a-also s-suffer...A-An U-Uchiha like y-you d-deserves a s-strong and beautiful wife...I-I am j-just a ugly weakling...m-my body I-is a proof o-of h-how b-broken I am" Hinata's whimpering was growing even more. And it was having an unusual effect on Sasuke. Her words were actually causing ache to the Uchiha's stone heart.

"Don't. You're not weak. If what you are saying is true, then you are the strongest woman I have seen. A weak woman wouldn't be able to take all the hatred that was thrown at you and still keep smiling in front of everyone else. A weak woman would've just ended her own life when it got too tough" Sasuke's words were clear and precise. Having a huge impact on Hinata, she couldn't believe her ears and her senses. How was it possible, that out of every single person in the world, it was Sasuke Uchiha who was complimenting her, giving her value, making her feel important.

"I have seen what you do to yourself...Stand up and undress. I want to see your scars closely" Hinata's eyes raced upwards when she heard these words. Was Sasuke really asking her to take off her clothes right in front of him. She felt her face becoming more red then ever before.

"W-What" She asks, trying to make sure if what she heard was really correct, or was it her mind playing tricks on her. Whereas Sasuke remained the same, not showing a single emotion.

"I said take off your clothes, Hyuga. Show me your scars, all of them" Sasuke says again in an even clearer tone. Making sure, his point got across, Hinata felt more nervous then ever before in her entire life. This was impossible, there was no way she could show her bare body to a someone, much less Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke noticed the look of conflict and dilemma on her face and he was getting irritated.

"I'm telling you to take off your clothes before your future husband, Hyuga, not some damn common stranger" Sasuke says, this time his voiced laced with some anger and frustration. But his words did help Hinata's mind a little, or at least the conflict in her mind.

_He's right. Sasuke-kun is my fianc . B-But, my body is so fat and ugly. He'll hate to see his future wife have such an ugly body._

"HYUGA" Suddenly, Sasuke's loud and stoic voice snaps Hinata out of her thoughts. Realizing she had no other choice, she slowly nods a little. But before she does, she walks closer to the windows and draws the curtains, making sure it's was completely safe. She walked around the room, making sure it was safe. Sasuke let her do whatever she wanted, he found her actions and precautions cute. He remained seated calmly, not moving an inch or showing a single expression.

Finally, after making everything secure. Hinata took a deep breath, and slowly walked towards where Sasuke was sitting. She stood before the stoic man who was staring right at her, his intense gaze made her blush a little. And slowly she takes the kimono off her left shoulder, revealing her soft pale perfect skin, and along with that, her first scar that was on her left shoulder. Sasuke watched intently as she undressed before him. Hinata felt afraid and nervous and insecure. All the time she was undressing, she kept thinking what will Sasuke think of her. Slowly she slid off the kimono from her left shoulder. Once it was unhinged from the sides, it easily slid down. Hinata's eyes were becoming full with tears, it was her first time ever being naked before a man, she felt vulnerable. Hinata slowly slid the top half of the kimono down her body, once it was completely down to her waist. Hinata's upper body was completely naked, feeling nervous, she had covered her breasts with her hands. And for a second even Sasuke became dazed at how perfect her figure was. Everything about her was so molded to perfection. Her body wasn't thin and she was definitely not flat chested. Her body was curvy and she had full breasts. And he noticed the countless scars on her body, but even those scars didn't decrease her beauty.

It was at that moment that Sasuke realized, that he had made the right choice. She was the right choice. She was the perfect choice to be the Uchiha matriarch. Hinata stood stiff and nervous on her spot, she was blushing, and even though her tears had gotten less, her eyes were still watery.

"These scars. Why did you do this to yourself" Sasuke asks her.

"I-I d-don't know. I-I just - - w-whenever I felt p-pain, I-I would cut myself a-and the p-physical pain w-would distract me from the e-emotional pain" She tells him in a sad tone as she stares away from him. Sasuke stands up and slowly takes steps closer to Hinata, making her even more nervous but she stood firm on her spot. Sasuke stopped when he was inches away from her. Slowly her eyes lift up towards him and locks eye contact with his eye that was now glowing red.

"Remember this from now on Hyuga...from this day on, you will never care about what others think of you or your body...All you need to care about is what I think of you" Sasuke says looking deep into her core. Hinata's tears were about to fall again, and with all of her strength she asked him.

"A-And w-what about you, U-Uchiha-Sama, d-do you a-also think I-I'm ugly, like everyone else" She asks, for the first time looking straight into Sasuke's sharingan. Her eyes looked like pearls up close, and Sasuke felt like they casted a Genjutsu on him. Sasuke slowly closes his eyes and breaks away from her gaze. Turning around from her, he walks closer to the door, and as he opens the door, the cool summer wind hits Hinata's body. Sasuke is about to leave but turns around, one last time. Making his purple rinnegan visible to her.

_"I wouldn't have chosen you to be the mother of my children, if I found you ugly, princess"._


	10. Chapter 10 : Feelings

"I wouldn't have chosen you to be the mother of my children, if I found you ugly, princess".

The words that came out of the Uchiha's mouth left Hinata with her mouth hanging, her eyes were shocked beyond her belief, even her being naked right now wasn't in her mind anywhere. All she could focus on was those few words that he just said. His haunting purple eye was staring right at her, and her lavender eye's were staring back, lost in his soulful gaze. His face remained the same, his stoic self didn't faze an inch, but for those few moments, Hinata believed that he had healed her. Her eyes slowly watered up, but for the first time in a long time, they weren't tears of sadness, but they also weren't tears of happiness, it was somewhere in between. And that was enough for Hinata right now. Sasuke slowly turns back and walks out of her room, closing the door after he leaves, leaving Hinata alone in her room. And in that moment, for the first time in her life, Hinata feels a warm feeling inside her, a warm feeling for the cold-hearted Sasuke Uchiha. Shortly a small smile forms on her face as she stares down at the ground, her mind still lost in his words. But from the bottom of her heart, she says only these three words.

_"T-Thank you...S-Sasuke-kun"._

* * *

The next few days after that night, went really good for Hinata. She felt better about herself, she didn't hate seeing herself in the mirror as much as before. She felt lighter, she cried lesser now, and surprisingly, her desire to leave Konoha actually grew less. She realized that instead of crying and whining about things that would never happen, it would be better if she came to terms with her condition and tried to live as best as she could.

Even Kagura and Shinpachi had noticed that the Hyuga princess had gotten alot more active in the past couple of days. She started smiling a little more, and she started to come out of her room. Now, she was helping the Maids in the kitchen every day, making food, not only for herself but also for everyone in the slave quarters. Everyone treated her like she was royalty, but her comforting and friendly behavior allowed others to be comfortable with her.

Kagura was also helping her with her vocal problems, helping her to make her stuttering as less as possible. And in some part it was working, her stuttering had gotten alot less in front of the people she interacted with everyday, including, Kagura, Shinpachi and the maids and butlers. She communicated easily, her sentances becoming perfectly clear and sharp. But unfortunately, in front of strangers and people she wasn't used to, her stuttering still remained.

But all in all, Hinata Hyuga was adapting perfectly to her new life. She was determined to not cry and make herself feel less. Especially now that, she knew that there was someone in the world who valued her, that there were people in the world who gave her importance and most of all, she found someone who didn't look at her with hate-filled eyes.

* * *

But, today was a very important day for Hinata. Maybe the most important since the day she had been brought back into the Leaf village. Kagura already told her that Sasuke gave her free will to go anywhere in the village, wherever she desired, as long as it was within the village borders, it was perfectly fine with Sasuke. But she was nervous, and afraid, therefore she had not stepped out of the Hyuga household even once. Her day began and ended within the walls of the Hyuga residence.

However, that was going to change today, because today Hinata was going to visit her dear cousin, and the man who sacrificed himself trying to save her. The pride of the Hyuga, and a prodigy of the Hyuga, he was called a genius for his keen intellect and strength in battles.

_Neji Hyuga._

He lost his life trying to save Naruto and Hinata from the Ten-Tails attack, during the 4th shinobi world War. He gave his life, protecting those he held precious to his heart. His friends, family and loved ones. And in his sacrifice, he saved Hinata.

And ever since coming back to the Leaf Village, Hinata felt like she had an obligation to visit him. It felt wrong to be in the same village after four years and not visit him once, even when she was so close to him. So today, since the sun was shining and the weather was perfect, all of her daily chores and practices had been completed, she decided it was time she went to see her beloved cousin.

She sat in her room, about to be dressed. Even though she hadn't seen Sasuke since that night, he had been making sure she was being given the best treatment and living conditions. Before her, layed a dark black Furisode, made from the finest silk in the entire land of fire. Hinata ran her hand over the luxurious outfit feeling the embroidery and the skill of the tailors who made this. But, just seeing the dress made her smile again. And only because it reminded her of how Sasuke was making her feel important.

Putting on her dress, she stared at herself in the mirror and she actually thought she looked pretty. Even though the scar on her face was clearly visible, she still didn't feel bad about it. And that was clearly a step in the right direction for Hinata. She didn't put any make up on her face, she was naturally so beautiful that she didn't need anything else. Letting her hair fall, they were reaching her waist, and her bangs covered her forehead. She looked at herself one last time and with a deep breath she headed for the exit of the house.

"Don't be afraid Hinata. This is your home".

Telling herself this over and over, like a mantra, she opened the door to the exit and with bravery she took a step outside. As soon as she took a step outside, within a moments notice, she was surrounded by multiple samurai's who immediately got on their knees.

"Lady Hinata, are you going somewhere" One of them asks keeping his gaze on the ground. The people working under Sasuke, stuck close to their orders, one of them being, never to look The Hyuga princess in her eyes. Hinata was slightly overwhelmed by seeing how many men were on their knees before her, but she realized that, they must be doing their jobs of protecting her. And even though she had gotten her strength back in these past days, she had been restoring her Chakra, gradually ever since Sasuke brought her back and fortunately, for Hinata, she could feel like she didn't need any extra protection now. But Sasuke still kept an intense security detail on her, all the time.

"I am going to visit someone, and I'd like to be left alone for a little while" Hinata says to the samurai in a polite and soft tone. And the men immediately lay down their heads after hearing her order.

"As you wish, M'lady. But please, stay within the Village boundaries, oth-" The samurai is speaking but Hinata cuts him off.

"Please tell Uchiha-Sama that I'm not going to try and run away. I just want to visit someone very dear to me" Hinata says with a small smile on her face, not stuttering even a little bit.

"Very well. Please, be careful" The samurai says heeding her words, and in the blink of an eye they all immediately disappear from her eyes.

Hinata slowly starts to walk in the direction of the Leaf Village graveyard. She was a little nervous walking through the village, wondering what the villagers will think of her. But then again, she remembered the words Sasuke said to her. To not worry about anything anyone says about her or her looks. Just thinking about his reassuring words make her feel better.

The cool summer breeze flowing through the village, hits Hinata, creating a soothing sensation inside her. Hinata looks around her, observing the buildings and the wooden structures. A few people crossed her, and she noticed the way they were looking at her. And what surprised her most was that they weren't looking at her the way she expected them too. She noticed that everyone who looked at her, smiled warmly at her and bowed slightly.

But once she entered the market district, she was overwhelmed by the amount of people looking at her. It's like everyone stopped whatever they were doing, just to stare at the woman who was going to be leading the Uchiha along with Sasuke. And in a second, loud noises erupted from the people, all wanting to just see her up close and to say hello to her.

"HINATA-SAMA".

"LADY HINATA, PLEASE BUY FROM MY SHOP".

"HINATA-SAMA, PLEASE ACCEPT MY HUMBLE GIFTS".

"YOU ARE SO BEAUTIFUL, M'LADY".

Hinata was overwhelmed by the compliments and gifts she was receiving at the moment. Everyone wanted to get close to her, but they intentionally kept their distance because they knew that she wasn't a commoner. So they all tried their best to get her attention from a distance. Shortly, Hinata's eyes started to water up from the sight before her. She was finally being acknowledged, she was being given importance. With tears in her eyes, Hinata smiled brightly at everyone around her. She kept her composure and stayed calm and collected. She bowed a little in response to everyone's response and with her head lowered she started to walk forward.

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY, GIVE THE PRINCESS A PATH TO WALK".

Somebody from the crowd shouted at all the people, and they immediately did as they were told. They quickly formed a single path that allowed Hinata to walk without any hindrance or hurdle. Walking through the path, she noticed how everyone was smiling brightly at her, how everyone was waving. Maybe it was her warm aura, and her kind heart, that people of the Leaf fell so much in love with The Hyuga princess.

But one thing was clear in Hinata's mind. Everything that Kakashi and Naruto and the sand ninjas thought would happen to the leaf was wrong. They had believed that Sasuke would be the downfall of the Hidden Leaf, but they were completely wrong.

The Leaf was flourishing, thriving more then ever. The colors of the village may have gotten dark, but the spirit of the village and the warmth that the people radiated was brighter then ever before. Sasuke wasn't the ruler outsiders believed, he was leading the village on the right track. These thoughts led Hinata to feel more warmer towards the Uchiha.

She quickly walks through the crowds, leaving the hordes of people back in the market district. She reaches the quiet and peaceful area of the Village, where laid to rest all the heroes of the Hidden Leaf. The environment of the graveyard was so quiet and peaceful, with the grass slowly waving from the wind, the only sound coming from the birds chirping. Hinata holds a small flower in her hand as she walks through the graveyard. She noticed that there were alot more graveyards then before. Reading the names on the tombstones as she walked, she remembered all the fallen heroes.

_"Kushina Uzumaki"._

_"Jiraiya"._

_"Obito Uchiha"._

_"Madara Uchiha"._

_"Fugaku Uchiha"._

_"Rin Nohara"._

_"Minato Namikaze"._

_"Sarutobi Hiruzen"._

_"Asuma Sarutobi"._

_"Shikaku Nara"._

_"Inoichi Yamanaka"._

_"Choza Akimichi"._

_"Hashirama Senju"._

_"Tobirama Senju"._

_"Tsunade Senju"._

And finally, she stopped in front of the one she was looking for.

_"Neji Hyuga"._

She stood quietly in front of the grave. Her tears had already started trickling down her face. But she tried to smile, she didn't want her Neji-neesan to know that she was crying while standing before her grave. Holding the flower close to her heart, she smiled while crying.

"Neji-neesan. I-it's been awhile, h-hasn't it...I-I missed s-seeing you. I-I don't know I-if you know what h-has been going on...b-but, Sasuke Uchiha, took over K-Konoha...a-and everyone left to the Sand village...thats why I-I couldn't see you for s-such a long time...b-but I'm here now, S-Sasuke-kun brought me back...a-and, I know you are going to be angry b-but, S-Sasuke-kun wants to marry me...I-I know, it's quite shocking...I-I didn't believe it as well...but, I-it's the truth...a-and, I've come to a-accept my fate...if that is what my destiny hold for me, then I will accept it...I-I just wish you were here, there are so many more thing I want to tell you...b-but I don't want you worrying about me... I-I have to go now, Neji-neesan...b-but now that I am back in the village, I promise, I will visit as much as I can...to make up for the last four years" Hinata says with a smile on her face, her eyes still wet with tears. Bending down on her knees, she slowly places the flower on his tombstone, next to his name.

"Sayonara, Neji-neesan" Hinata says her goodbye and turns around to leave. But just as she does, her eyes land on a figure standing far away from her in front of a grave. It didn't take her long to figure out who it was, from his posture to his strong back and his unique hairstyle. It could only be one person.

"S-Sasuke-kun" Hinata mutters slowly. She wonders what he was doing here, was he also visiting someone close to him. She never knew that much about Sasuke's personal life, so she wasn't aware of his intentions. But, the most surprising thing happened when Hinata noticed that she had started walking towards him. Normally, she would've immediately tried to get as far away from him as she can, but today, her feet had started moving on their own. She felt like he wouldn't hurt her, especially since she showed him, her naked body and he didn't do anything to her.

Sasuke felt her presence, but he didn't react to her and remained stiff, his eyes fixed on the tombstone before him. Hinata slowly walked, taking small and cautious steps towards him. She stopped when she was right next to him, by his side. She glanced a little at him, and noticed that his gaze didn't waver a little bit, but stayed at the tombstone. As she followed his gaze, her eyes landed on the name written on the tombstone.

_'Itachi Uchiha' 'The Hero of the Hidden Leaf'._

Immediately Hinata's eyes widened when she recognized that name. Itachi Uchiha. The man responsible for the Uchiha massacre, and the older brother of Sasuke. Even though it wasn't so open, but the story and the truth about Itachi was known by only a handful of people, Hinata being among them. She knew the hardships and cruelty Itachi went through to protect his beloved village and his younger brother. He allowed Sasuke to exact his revenge on him, so that he could take the blame for everything. And even the moment he was about to die at the hands of his own brother, he died with a smile on his face. Like a true hero.

"A-Are you sad" Slowly Hinata spoke a little bit, stuttering slightly. Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts after hearing her voice.

"About what" He asks in a sharp and cold voice, keeping his eyes fixed on the tombstone of his brother. Hinata didn't waver as much as before from his voice.

"About y-your b-brother...h-how the v-village e-elders treated him" Hinata asks in a cautious tone, glancing slowly towards him. Sasuke felt a little irritated at first because of how she was trying to know him, but he realized that, in order to make her feel comfortable, he should let her in. He closes his eyes and sighs a little.

"Not as much as I used to. I killed those who were responsible for making Itachi their scapegoat. I don't hold any sort of feelings anymore. I don't come to his grave, to grieve or mourn him, not anymore" Sasuke says, his voice wasn't as cold and soulless. And Hinata felt much better, she felt like he was starting to trust her, since he was slowly opening up to her. But she noticed the sad tone in his voice, the hint of sadness caused by loneliness and solitude. She knew that tone because it was similar to what she went through.

"D-Don't you g-get t-tired of being alone, U-Uchiha-Sama" Hinata asks looking intently at his face. Sasuke remains quiet for awhile, before speaking up.

"No. Because it's the only thing I have ever known. Loneliness and solitude, I have grown to find comfort and peace in both those things from the start. Besides, it's not like I could've gotten rid of this loneliness. Not alot of people want to be close to me, not after the things I have done. All I have in this world are enemies, and even those who work under me, would jump at the chance to kill me" Sasuke says with his deep voice and Hinata feels sympathy and sadness for him. She was in a situation similar to him.

"And it's better that way , the villages and the kage's remain in good terms because I exist. My threat is what's keeping them from fighting each other. I don't care how many people hate me, I don't care even if every single person in the world hates me, as long as there is peace then I am satisfied. That is my revolution, my idea of a perfect Hokage. Someone who can bear the hatred of the entire shinobi world" Sasuke's words, they were true. Hinata was surprised when she realized how right Sasuke was. Since the fourth shinobi world War ended, not once had any village tried to attack the other, they were always focused on how to take down Sasuke. Sasuke was the one who was keeping them unified. But she also felt her heart feeling heavy, when she realized how hard it must be for Sasuke. She felt hurt and broken because the people of a single village hated her, whereas Sasuke was hated by everyone around the world. And yet, he never shed a single tear, he never showed a single emotion. Her eyes slowly lowered towards the ground, Sasuke glances a little at her and notices how quiet she was. And slowly her soft voice reaches his ears.

"W-Well, like y-you said to me...y-you're not alone a-anymore, S-Sasuke-kun...I-I've made m-my decision" Sasuke was genuinely surprised to hear her words, so much so that he couldn't fight back the small smirk that made it's way onto his face, but he quickly got back to his normal resting face. But he couldn't help but feel warm and happy after hearing her voice, especially the way she said his name. He slowly closes his eyes and turns around and smiles a little.

"I'm glad to hear that, Hime" Hinata giggled a little when she heard him address her by calling her a princess, it felt so foreign and strange coming from Sasuke. But, she liked it. Sasuke started to walk away, while Hinata stayed at Itachi's grave. The feeling of being happy felt so new to Hinata, she had almost forgotten how good it feels.

But another feeling that was growing in Hinata, was her wanting to get closer to Sasuke. She wanted to know him more, she wanted to know the real Sasuke Uchiha, not the one everyone else knew. She gently plucked out another small sunflower from the ground, and placed it next to Itachi's grave and started to walk back to the household.

* * *

"My Lord, our recon squad, have returned with new reports from the Sand Village" Gintoki stood before Sasuke in the Hokage's office. Sasuke knew that he held a responsibility to the village. He sat on his seat, with his arms resting on the desk before him.

"Continue" Sasuke says giving Gintoki permission to speak. It had been more 3 weeks since he attacked the Sand Village and took Hinata, he had sent his recon team to report what happened to the Sand after the meteor hit.

"No bodies were found my lord. And the major part of the village is still intact, although the buildings that were caught in the amaterasu are completely gone. But, in conclusion, someone saved the villagers before the meteor hit and as for the meteor, it was either destroyed or warped" Sasuke's eyes grew a little wider upon hearing Gintoki. The Hidden Sand still intact? How was that possible? The meteor should've wiped out them all. And there wasn't anyone in the village who could possibly destroy or deflect the meteor. The only one who stood a chance at stopping the meteor was Gaara, and he was unconscious when Sasuke left. Gintoki notices the anguish and confusion on his master's face and he calmly continues.

"That's not all, my Lord. I think you will find it interesting to know that, one of our spies in the Sound village also reported that Orochimaru has been quite active lately. Although we don't know anything for sure, but one of our sensory ninja reported that he sensed massive chakra radiating from lots of different shinobi's from Orochimaru's base of operation. We are still looking into this, to get more clarity" Gintoki says as he closes the report he was reading and stands with his hands behind his back. Sasuke's confusion immediately clears up after hearing about his former teacher.

"Pull all the spies back for now. We already know that it was Orochimaru who saved Naruto and the others. We don't need more clarity. Karin is with Orochimaru, if she senses our spies, it could get ugly for them" Sasuke says as he gets up from his chair and walks towards the large windows of the office, overlooking the village. Gintoki nods in approval of his master's orders.

"What do you think Orochimaru is upto" Gintoki asks Sasuke. Sasuke remains quiet, wondering about the snake. Sasuke knew better then anyone that it was a bad move to ever underestimate Orochimaru, he always had something up his sleeve. And if he was housing the Sand Ninjas, then it means he had something big planned. But he also knew that Orochimaru better not underestimate him, he wasn't the Sasuke who seeked him out for power.

"A plot to kill me. To take the village back...I don't care what he is upto. I don't care if the Sand shinobi are with him. If any one of them steps inside the village's walls, they will burn" Sasuke says to Gintoki with a scowl on his face, picking up his cloak he walks towards the door, he stops when he is about to leave.

"And tell Kagura, that the Hyuga is to eat dinner with me tonight" He says with his back facing Gintoki.

"As you wish, Uchiha-Sama" Gintoki says smirking a little, and Sasuke immediately storms out of the room. Leaving Gintoki chuckling a little.

_'Looks like the Uchiha actually has a heart'_ Gintoki thinks to himself grinning a little bit.


	11. Chapter 11 : Conversations

"W-What".

"I said, Lord Uchiha has invited you to his manor for dinner tonight. So please, calm down and let me dress you".

Hinata was in for a massive shock when Kagura told her about the peculiar invitation from the Uchiha. She didn't think she would be going to his house until the wedding. He had specifically said that, she would be living in the Hyuga household until they get married. She didn't expect something like this. Hinata was panicking and sweating, as she strolled around her room.

"N-No no no, Kagura-san, I-I can't g-go" she pleaded to the red-head who was calmly observing the princess's panicked state. But no matter how much she was pleading, she had to go, it was his orders, and it couldn't be denied.

"Lady Hinata, you don't have a choice here. He didn't ask you, he ordered you. And besides, since this is the first time you will be eating with him alone, it's the perfect chance to get to know him better. Break these boundaries, know something about him before you are married to him" Kagura was convincing her in a very gentle and polite way, and she was sure that someone as naive as Hinata would fall for it. And fall for it she did, Hinata quietly pondered on her words for a little bit. Wondering, that maybe it might be a good chance to understand him a little better. She slowly looks up at her and nods a little, accepting his orders.

"Good. Then let's get you dressed up" Kagura says as her face lights up with happiness. She claps twice and suddenly the room door opens and in come, more then 4 women, with clothes and other cosmetics in their hands. Hinata was overwhelmed as her eyes grew wide upon seeing the ladies come inside. All of them were ordered to serve her, she was still finding it weird that she was being treated like such royalty. Sitting down slowly, she nodded her head giving permission to the women to do their jobs and they immediately got to work.

As time went on, they put on make up, fixed her hair, got her dressed up, changing her clothing style completely. And finally, after an hour and half, they were done. As Hinata stood up, to look at herself in the mirror. She was surprised to see how different she looked. Even she thought to herself that she looked a little pretty.

As Kagura laid her eyes upon the Hyuga princess, even her mouth was left a little bit open because of how beautiful she looked. Her entire aura was different at the moment, she was always in her light colored clothes, and seeing her in this dark attire was surprising and definitely an upgrade. Hinata noticed the way she was staring at her, a smile on her face.

"D-Do I look okay, Kagura-san" Hinata asks hesitating and nervously. She still felt like maybe the others didn't see her as someone pretty.

"If Lord Uchiha doesn't think that you look pretty tonight, then I will be sure that he is interested in men " Hinata blushed a little and giggled slightly upon hearing her heart-felt compliment. "Let us be on our way then, m'lady".

"O-Of course" Trying to muster up every ounce of strength she had, Hinata starts to follow Kagura out of her own house, and heads towards the Uchiha manor.

* * *

"Here we are, from here on out, someone else will be leading you to where you need to go, m'lady. And remember everything that I have taught you, and do not be afraid" Kagura says as she holds Hinata's hand while the two stand in front of the large gates of the Uchiha manor. They were surrounded by samurai's, all on their knees before the future Uchiha. Hinata was surprised to see how different the Uchiha district was compared to all the other places in the village. It looked the most lavish and luxurious, but at the same time, it looked like an empty ghost town. The streets were empty and dark, with only guards walking around holding lanterns to illuminate their paths.

"Thank you, Kagura-san. I-I am grateful to you" Hinata says politely with a very small smile on her lips, even bowing a little bit to the lower class girl before her. It was gestures like this that proved why Hinata was a rare gem, Kagura smiled warmly as she stared at the beautiful girl in front of her. The doors open and another woman approaches the two of them. She looked much older then both Hinata and Kagura, she was wearing glasses and had a stern look on her face.

"Kagura. You can leave now. Uchiha-Sama is waiting for Lady Hinata" the woman says slowly shifting her gaze towards Kagura. Hinata wondered if maybe she was in a higher class then Kagura. Whereas Kagura smiles and bows before them.

"Of course, Granny Otose. Goodbye, Lady Hinata" Kagura says exchanging bows between the two before turning and leaving the scene. Hinata turns to face the old woman who was staring at her from top to bottom, inspecting her.

"Follow me, M'lady. He doesn't like to wait" She speaks in a very stern and sharp tone. And even though she was also referring to Hinata like the others, Hinata couldn't help but feel a little intimidated by her. Hinata walks in a very sophisticated manner, following Otose as she enters the manor.

She didn't once glance above or to the sides, her eyes were set firmly on the ground and the path she was walking on. Otose noticed this, and she realized that it must be from Kagura's training. Walking through the wide halls, Otose led Hinata to the second floor, where she stopped once they were in front of a traditional Japanese room.

"You may enter, he is waiting for you" Otose says as she steps to the side and gestures Hinata towards the entrance. Hinata felt her heart speed up at this moment, she didn't feel nervous before but she was nervous now, more then ever. But she was also aware that there was no going back now, she had to go inside.

"T-Thank you" She thanks the old lady and bows before her. Otose also bows back and walks away from the room, leaving Hinata alone. Hinata stands nervously in front of the door, trying to muster up the strength to open the door. But each time she would, she would end up losing her nerve. But suddenly a deep voice from inside the room, reaches her ears.

_"Are you going to spend the night on my doorstep or are you going to enter"._

* * *

Hinata is snapped out of her thoughts when she hears his tense voice. She could tell that he was already annoyed by the tone of his voice. She knew that if she made him wait any longer, it could be bad for her. Finally after taking a deep breath, Hinata slowly puts her hand on the sliding door and pushes it to the side slowly. As she does, she reveals the beautiful room from the inside. It was like all traditional Japanese rooms, it was wide and spacious, with a finely crafted table placed in the middle, and the lights were in a dim purple shade. She could also see the silhouettes of some people who were playing soft Japanese instruments in the room next to them. The melodic sound of the Shamisen, mixed with the soft and gentle tunes of the Nohkan, and the strings of the Biwa being played in the background. It was clear Sasuke had a liking to royalty. Hinata felt like she stepped in another world the moment she entered. Her eyes landed on her fianc who was sitting on the ground behind the table, with his eyes closed and arms crossed.

Hinata was also awestruck as she noticed Sasuke. He was dressed in a dark blue Yukata that had the Uchiha fan embroidered on the left arm, it had small gold lining on the edges, and it looked perfect. For the first time, Hinata realized why the girls at their academy used to drool over Sasuke. Meanwhile Sasuke kept quiet and his eyes were still closed, but he could sense that the Hyuga was still standing in the door.

"You may sit down" Sasuke says in a heavy yet polite tone. His words snap Hinata out of her thoughts as she nods, closing the door behind her, she walks slowly towards the opposite side of the table and sits down on her knees facing Sasuke. The two sit in silence for awhile, Hinata was nervous and scared, because of what Sasuke would think after he noticed how different she looked. Would he like her, or would he think she looks ugly?

Sasuke slowly opens his eyes, and just as his eyes land on the shy and timid Hyuga princess who was staring down at the moment. His eyes grow wider then ever before, it almost shook him but he kept his composure. His entire senses were in a disarray at the moment. For the first time in his life, he felt like his feelings were showing themselves. But he knew that he couldn't show any emotions to her, he had to stay firm. Slowly coughing he closes his eyes and stares down.

"You...you look beautiful tonight, Hyuga" Hinata's head suddenly shoots up when she hears these words from Sasuke. She notices Sasuke staring down with an expressionless look on his face, but she could tell that he wasn't faking it. At that moment, it felt like Hinata's heart had gotten a million times lighter. A gentle smile forms on her face as she looks at him.

"T-Thank you, a-and t-thank you for I-inviting m-me h-here, U-Uchiha-sama" Hinata says stammering and stuttering a little bit in her words. She still felt nervous and abit strange next to Sasuke. Sasuke opens his eyes and looks at her, again falling pray to her dazzling white pearls and her perfect face.

"You don't need to call me by that name tonight, you can call me by my name" Sasuke tells her, and Hinata smiles warmly at him.

"O-Ok, S-Sasuke-kun" Hinata says softly, and just hearing his name from her lips bring him satisfaction.

And thus began their long night filled with food and long conversations.

* * *

"Hyuga, are you settling in comfortably here" Sasuke asks her.

"...Y-Yes" Hinata answers, her answer was just as Sasuke wanted to hear. She was changing now.

"Would you go back to the Sand Village if I gave you your freedom tomorrow" Sasuke asks, making Hinata gasp in surprise. Sasuke was quiet as he watched the girl ponder on her thoughts. Did she really want to go back now, she thought to herself. She was starting to fit in her new life much better then when she was living in the Sand village.

"N-No...I n-never want t-to g-go back" Hinata says in a firm tone as she stares down on her hands. Sasuke felt like he had achieved his goal at that moment, he had managed to manipulate the Hyuga princess into his own.

"Good. I'm glad to hear that" Sasuke says sighing a little. Hinata slowly stares up and she also becomes curious about Sasuke.

"Uch-, I m-mean S-Sasuke-Kun, can I ask you something" She speaks in a cautious tone.

"Go ahead" Sasuke replies upon hearing her words.

"D-Did you r-really c-choose me b-because I-I'm w-worthless and u-ugly, like you s-said that d-day you brought m-me here" Hinata speaks in a sad tone, speaking of the time Sasuke humiliated her in the carriage. Sasuke recalls that conversation and sighs a little.

"No. I wasn't speaking the truth that day...I chose you because you're different and unique from everyone else. There is something about you that makes you stand out from everyone else" Sasuke's words were so full of emotions and feelings, Hinata felt happiness inside her. He was making Hinata feel like she was important, like she had value.

"It's a shame...that Naruto never saw that" Suddenly his name makes Hinata look up, she notices Sasuke staring at her. Hinata felt hurt upon hearing his name being brought up again, and Sasuke knew that it would be like this.

"I never really cared much about others or their personal lives, but even I knew how much you loved that loser back when we were in the academy" Sasuke speaks in a low and cold tone, but his words brought pain and hurt to Hinata. Those painful memories made her feel anger and pain.

"I actually thought that he would accept you after the war was over. But when I saw you in that miserable state in the Sand village, I realized that he had rejected you...probably for Sakura" Sasuke knew what he was doing, his skills at manipulating people had gotten just as good as Orochimaru. He noticed that Hinata felt angry at this moment. Her nails were digging into her palms.

"H-He said, t-that I was weak. That I w-wasn't as s-strong as S-Sakura-Chan...I spent my w-whole life t-trying to catch upto him...a-and he never once n-noticed my existence...l-like I was nothing" For the first time Hinata felt the feeling of hatred in her heart, she felt pain thinking of her past.

"It's just how the leaf people were. They knew how to make one feel miserable about themselves. I spent my whole childhood in solitude because of my clan. The villagers hated me, kids and adults, everyone" Sasuke speaks in a slightly angered tone.

"T-Then how D-did you b-bear through that" Hinata asks, trying to find something to lead her away from this pain she was feeling. Sasuke stares right up at her, into her eyes.

"...I hated them back. Each and every one of them" Sasuke's cold aura was reaching Hinata, but for the first time she didn't feel fear, she found comfort in it. Her faces slowly relaxed, as a smile formed on her face. She stares down at her hands, as her face grows a little red.

"T-Thank you, S-Sasuke-Kun" She says, and Sasuke becomes confused as to what she means.

"For what" he asks as he cocks his brow. She looks up at him with her lavender eyes, that almost take Sasuke's breath away for a second.

"F-For bringing me here...T-This p-past month that I have been here. I have noticed that I-I have started f-feeling more happy with m-myself...b-before you came, I-I felt like i was s-suffocating...y-you gave me a purpose in this life again, Sasuke-kun...for that, I-I am grateful" Hinata's heartfelt words were having a very adverse effect on Sasuke, he was feeling happier then ever before. But instead of showing his emotions, he just slightly smirked a little, and it was enough to convey his message to Hinata.

"Anyway. I needed to inform you that your physical training starts from tomorrow, Hyuga" Sasuke quickly changed the subject when he was feeling nervous by the way Hinata was looking at her. Hinata nodded when she heard his words, she remembered the rules that Kagura showed her, one of them being, her training.

"W-Will you be t-training me personally, Sasuke-kun" She asks.

"Yes. I want my wife to be stronger then any other kunoichi in the world. It is for that purpose I will be training you myself" Sasuke tells her in a stern voice, and Hinata nods. Hinata didn't feel scared, she felt motivated. She wanted to become stronger, to prove to all those who doubted her and called her weak. And she also felt that since she was going to be the wife of an Uchiha, she needed to prove herself to be on their level.

"I-I will d-do my best" Hinata says in a determined and firm voice as she looks at Sasuke.

Suddenly the door opens, and many servents walk inside, holding trays filled with variety of exquisite dishes and food. They start placing the food around the table, and once they are done, Hinata is surprised to see how much food was in front of them.

Once they were done, Sasuke and Hinata both started to eat. They ate slowly and in a very royal manner. Sasuke was pleased to see Hinata eat in such a sophisticated. Even the way she was eating made her look beautiful. The night grew darker and darker, the night lights of the Leaf village made it look that much more beautiful. As they are eating, Hinata suddenly asks something that she later realized was really a wrong thing to ask.

"S-Sasuke-Kun, if I m-may ask...w-when is the w-wedding date" Sasuke immediately looked up and away from his food, he noticed that even Hinata's face had gotten red after she realized what she just asked. He smirked a little at her behavior, before answering her question.

"In two weeks time" Sasuke answers with a hint of excitement in his voice. He may have been the master of faking his emotions, but even he felt excited and a little nervous at the thought of him being married to Hinata. Hinata smiled nervously when she heard this. And surprisingly she didn't feel scared like she did before, she also felt excited at this thought.

"Tell me Hyuga, and I want the truth...have you ever let any man touch you before" Hinata's face became fully red as a tomato when she heard Sasuke's bizarre and shameful question.

"S-S-Sasuke-kun, w-what k-kind of q-question is this" She was stuttering more then before, her eyes were dizzy and she was a mess. But Sasuke's gaze remained the same. Even though he was sure that she had never been with a man before, he still wanted to make his conscious clear. She was an adult, maybe she had been with someone before, Sasuke thought to himself.

"Answer the question, Hyuga" Sasuke says in a stern voice, but Hinata was still madly blushing.

"N-No, n-never. I-I h-haven't even t-thought o-of d-doing something like that...y-you're t-the f-first person, I-I s-showed my b-bare body" Hinata answers stammering and stuttering as she plays with her fingers while staring down and away from Sasuke. Sasuke didn't know why, but he felt proud upon hearing that he was the only man to ever lay eyes on her naked figure.

"So you were saving yourself for your marriage, yes" Sasuke asks in a straightforward tone, his voice was unwavering and sharp. Hinata slowly calmed downed, she realized that this was her future husband, not some stranger she needed to get used to this.

"Y-Yes" She slowly mutters in nervousness, her gaze still lowered. Slowly taking a bite of the piece of food in her hand. Sasuke felt satisfied, and pleased the more he talked to her.

After a while they had both done eating, the servents came back and started to pick up the leftover food and dishes. Sasuke stood up and motioned Hinata to follow him. Hinata also got up and started to walk where Sasuke led her.

He opened another door, that led to an open balcony, overlooking the entire Leaf Village. As Hinata stepped outside, she was left amazed at how beautiful the view was, the leaf village was practically glowing at the moment. Sasuke observed the look of bewilderment on the girl's face and he smiled at how beautiful she looked.

"I-It's beautiful" Hinata says, dazed and lost in the beauty of the village. But Sasuke's eyes are stuck on the girl next to him, his haunting eyes studying her features.

"Yes...you are" Sasuke says, the last part he mumbles and only he hears it. Hinata suddenly chuckles slightly, but Sasuke immediately could tell that it was laced with sadness and a little anger.

"T-They used to say t-that y-you would destroy the leaf village...K-Kakashi sensei, N-Naruto-kun...t-they all said that the v-village will be ruined under your rule...they were lying...the v-village is prospering, more t-then ever before" She says with a sad smile on her face, she felt hurt when she realized how many lies were being spread around the world to make people hate Sasuke. Sasuke stood quiet, he knew all about these rumors. He heard all these things before, and it is exactly why he was determined to prove that he was the right ruler for this village.

"I was also ostracized and abandoned because of my ways, my way of protecting the village is better, my idea of Hokage is something I believe is necessary in today's world...and I don't care if they spread lies about me, I am fine with everything, if it means the Ninja world remains in peace. If it means the 5 nations will live in peace, then I don't care how much they all hate me" Sasuke speaks as his gaze wanders off into the far reaches of the village, placing his hand on a wooden fence at the end of the balcony. Hinata suddenly feels something tugging and pulling her, she suddenly feels a very warm feeling in her heart for Sasuke. Maybe because he was also alone like her, she found something in common with him, she found common ground with him.

Slowly taking small steps, she walks right next to Sasuke. And in a bold move, she intertwines her right arm with Sasuke's left one, her body was touching his. Sasuke is also surprised to see this action from her, he barely stops himself from flinching. He slowly stares down at the girl next to him, noticing her gaze fixed on the village and a warm smile on her beautiful face.

"I-I never r-realized a-at first, b-but...I-I'm g-glad that you c-chose me to be y-your wife" Sasuke was shocked to hear these words from her, his eyes grew wide. Slowly her gaze also turns away from the village and she looks into her eyes.

"I-I promise...I-I w-won't let you down" She says looking straight into her eyes. Sasuke was quietly observing her lips, the more she spoke the more he was being pulled towards her lips.

Without the two of them even realizing, Sasuke and Hinata both leaned closer and closer, their eyes still locked into each other. Hinata was blushing and even Sasuke had gotten a little red, but they couldn't stop themselves now. It was the heat of the moment that was controlling them both now.

It was like time itself had gotten stuck for them. And finally their lips were inches away from each other...


	12. Chapter 12 : Adrenaline

"S-Sasuke-kun".

Hinata mumbled slowly through her dazed lavender eyes, she felt nervous but she didn't want to stop, not now. Even the great Sasuke Uchiha had fallen prey to this powerful Genjutsu, the one casted by her Majestic eyes and imperfect face. The bright lights of the village and the dazzling moon illuminating behind them. Amongst a serene scene, the two were proceeding closer and closer to each other.

"Hinata" Sasuke slowly speaks, his voice raspy and rough, but laced with feelings of care. Hinata and Sasuke were inches away from each other, they could feel their breaths on each other's lips. Hinata closes her eyes, accepting what was coming to her, not minding the consequences.

_*Tok**Tok**Tok*_

Suddenly Sasuke's eyes shift in anger towards the knocking sound coming from outside. Hinata also noticed that Sasuke had stopped, feeling a little embarrassed and nervous, she also stepped back, fixing a strand of her hair behind her ear. Her face was red and she was blushing madly. Whereas Sasuke grunted in anger, pointed towards whoever disturbed their moment.

"I-I a-apologize, S-Sasuke-kun" Hinata slowly says sorry as she stares down on the ground, feeling embarrassed because of her actions. She didn't even know why she was apologizing to him right now, but her impulses were active at the moment and she couldn't stop herself. But Sasuke could care less about her apology, his eyes were fixed on the door. And even without any sound or announcement from the person outside. Sasuke immediately recognized who it was.

"This better be something important, Gintoki. Otherwise you're dead" Sasuke speaks in a bit louder voice, his deep and rough voice intimidating the person closest to him. Hinata also looks towards the door, as it slowly opens. She watches, as the silver samurai walks inside, his eyes not leaving the floor.

"My Lord, I apologize to interrupt your dinner, but we have a situation on our hands that you need to be aware of" Gintoki speaks in an obedient tone as he bows on one leg before Sasuke and Hinata. Sasuke realizes by the tone of his voice that it was bad news, he wouldn't have stepped in unless it was something extremely important.

"I'll meet you at the Hokage's office" Sasuke orders him, and Gintoki nods lightly before suddenly disappearing out of his sight. Turning back to Hinata, he notices that she was curious as well. But he wasn't about to trust her with his village's secrets and problems just yet.

"I-Is something wrong, S-Sasuke-kun" She asks as she looks at him, her lavender eyes making Sasuke confused, he found it hard to look into her eyes for a prolonged time without falling in her trance. Slowly breaking off his gaze, he scoffs a little.

"Nothing. But I need to go now...let me take you home" Sasuke says in a disconnected and deep voice, it was alot colder and it resembled how Sasuke was for most of the time. Hinata also felt that he became like his usual self again. Suddenly, Sasuke steps closer and grabs her arm, making her eyes go wide as she flinches.

"W-What ar-" Hinata was about to speak but she was cut off when Sasuke teleports both of them out of the Uchiha manor. And in the blink of an eye, Hinata turns around and finds herself standing on the front gate of the Hyuga household. She immediately turned back to Sasuke and noticed his rinnegan glowing purple. This eye of his held so many secrets and powers, and everytime Sasuke activated it, he ended up surprising everyone with it.

"Go rest now, Hyuga, you must be tired. And be prepared early in the morning tomorrow for your training, I don't like waiting" Sasuke says in a cold and rough tone as he closes his eyes and turns around, with his back facing her. Hinata eyes slowly lowered towards the ground after hearing him speak so roughly to her, but still she couldn't ignore the fact that he had treated her with respect and kindness the whole night, he had spent the entire night just talking to her, and listening to her problems and worries and he never once judged her or said anything bad about her. Slowly a sad smile forms on her as she looks up at the back of the fleeting Uchiha.

_"T-Thank you for m-making me f-feel I-important, Sasuke-kun...a-and, I-I'll be ready tomorrow"._

Sasuke hears her soft and gentle voice filled with determination as he walks ahead, he chooses to stay quiet and keep walking. But a small smirk unintentionally creeps up on his face, just thinking about her. Hinata also turns around and heads inside the house, retiring to her room, after a long and tiring night. Whereas Sasuke walks ahead towards the Hokage's office.

* * *

"Now then, what is it that you need to tell me, Gintoki" Sasuke says sighing a little as he takes off his cloak, hanging it on the wall before taking his seat in the Hokage's office. Gintoki stays quiet for a few seconds, his disdain and concern clearly showing on his face. Sasuke also notices how his assistant was much more nervous today. Gintoki slowly stares up and into Sasuke's calm eyes.

"My Lord, we have managed to identify the Sand ninjas. It is like you said, they are hiding in the sound village, with Orochimaru helping them" Gintoki says in a grim tone. Sasuke doesn't show any reaction to his news, he already had a hint that this was coming. Orochimaru had always been a pain in his side, and he was proving that once again. But the thing he was curious about the most was again, how the heck did they all manage to escape. None of them could be fast enough to evacuate the entire village in the time, Sasuke left and the meteor to hit.

"Orochimaru. It doesn't come as a shock to me, that he has a hand in this. But there is no point in worrying, it is none of my concern if they are seeking refuge in the Sound. My only purpose for attacking the Sand was, Hinata. But just for security, deploy more guards around the village boundaries and for patrol...anything else you need to tell me" Sasuke asks in a monotone voice, devoid of any human emotion. But that's when Gintoki delivers the real news, that he wanted Sasuke to know.

"Yes, there is...some of our best sensory ninjas have pointed out massive chakra levels coming from Orochimaru's hideouts in the Sound Village. And not just a few...based off the chakra levels, we have deduced that the number of shinobi in that one spot could be ranging from thousand to ten thousand powerful ninjas" At this point Sasuke's eyes grew a little wide, even for someone like Sasuke, this news was surprising and a little worrying. Judging by Gintoki's tone, Sasuke realized that the danger was real and not something to just discard. But what intrigued Sasuke the most was probably the identity of these ninjas. And how did Orochimaru gather them all?

"Uchiha-Sama, it seems as if they are preparing for a battle" Gintoki speaks up after noticing his master sit and think in silence for a long period of time. Sasuke felt a bit worried about this predicament, but he knew that it was only a matter of time before the five nations banded together to attack him. But now things were different, Sasuke didn't also bear the burden of an entire village, he was also responsible for the soon-to-be Uchiha leader alongside him.

"Uchiha-Sama, forgive me for saying this but...if the five great nations really are planning to again join forces and attack our village...we need to start taking the necessary steps in order to protect ourselves" Gintoki again spoke up, but Sasuke never said a word. He was lost in thought, all of the words Gintoki said, he ignored them.

"This could lead to an end to your reign, my lord...and most importantly, if they are going to attack, they will definitely not be planning on taking you alive...and if you die, that means that the Uchiha blood dies with you" And that is when Sasuke finally snapped out of his thoughts. The words that Gintoki said ringed in his ears. His ultimate goal was to preserve and restore the Uchiha clan. And if he died without giving birth to the next Era of the Uchiha, then it would mean that he will have failed his ancestors. And that was something that he didn't plan on allowing. He slowly stared up, his red and purple orbs glowing visibly.

_"If it's a war the five great nations are looking for...then it's a war they will get"._

* * *

The next morning came flying by, the sun was bright, and the sky was clear, the birds flying in the bright and cool, blue sky and the green leaves flying in the wind. The Leaf Village was bursting with life and activity. People getting to their daily routines. Some opening their shops, some going to their jobs, those who were samurai's or ninjas were seen heading to their tasks and missions, kids laughing and running to their academy.

And in the Hyuga household, The Hyuga princess had just gotten ready. Lacing up her boots, she was dressed in her combat outfit, and she was ready for her training session. She was prepared, both mentally and physically for what was coming. Knowing Sasuke Uchiha, she had a clue that he wasn't exactly the type to show mercy on his opponents. But she still hoped that maybe, since she was his future wife, maybe he would take it easy on her.

"I-I can do this. L-Let's go Hinata" Giving herself a small pep talk, Hinata headed towards the exit of the house, stepping out of the lavish structure, she started walked down the road, heading towards her destination, the Training grounds, where waited her fianc and training partner. Sasuke Uchiha.

She took a more quiet route to her destination. Not wanting to be in the public eye, so early in the morning, she was using an old route that she used to take when she was still a member of team 8. Walking through those streets and neighborhoods once again, Hinata felt nostalgic of her days spent here, she learned so much about herself, about her village, and about her family in the Leaf. But along with all those things, she also learned about pain.

The pain of not being good enough. The pain of not being able to live upto anyone's expectations. The pain of being left behind. The pain of being forgotten. She learned about pain, in the true meaning of the word. Hinata began to wonder, how did she manage to survive for so long? How did she bear all the hate and resent that was thrown at her for so long?

_'You are the strongest woman I have seen'_

Suddenly, the words that he spoke to her come into her head. The way he reminded her that she was not weak, that she also held great strength inside her. Sasuke Uchiha was the sole reason that she was now trying to better herself. Since she had been brought back to the Leaf Village, she had not once tried or wanted to hurt herself. She had not once had any suicidal tendencies. She was learning to accept herself for who she was. Because, if someone like Sasuke Uchiha, chose her to be his wife, despite all her imperfections, then it meant that she also had value. If not in anyone else's eyes, then only Sasuke's.

She chuckled a little as she was lost in thought. Wondering, that how was it possible, that the cold-hearted and merciless, Sasuke Uchiha, who was known to never spare any enemy, and who was feared for his ruthlessness. How was it possible, that that person would be the reason she would find warmth and meaning in her life?

After taking steps, Hinata soon found herself standing in the old training grounds. She remembered this place immediately because it was the same as before. Not one thing was changed about this place. She smiled a little when she remembered how she and Kiba and Shino would spar and train with her Kurenai Sensei. Even though she led a painful life, she still had moments where she felt happy and alive.

Looking around herself, she noticed that the grounds were completely empty. With the only signs of life being, the birds and insects flying around in the bright blue skies, and some fishes swimming in the clean water of the lakes nearby. She was confused as to why no one was here, or more specifically, why Sasuke wasn't here yet?

"aughh-" Suddenly Hinata's eyes go wide as she gasps in horror, as she feels the sharp razor-edge of a blade touching her neck. She was left frozen and stiff at that moment, her body had almost collapsed but she managed to kept herself up. Slowly rolling her eyes, she glanced behind herself and almost screamed when she saw her Dark Knight standing not an inch away from her. His raven orbs staring dead in her eyes, and his face near her ear. Hinata felt her heartbeat speed up even more, when she noticed how close he was to her. But the blade at her throat quickly reminded her of the danger she was in.

"Rule number one, always be on guard, Hyuga" Sasuke says directly into Hinata's ear in a quiet but menacing tone. Sending shivers down Hinata's spine, but she slowly nods as she closes her eyes. Sasuke pulls back his blade and steps back upon seeing this. Hinata also quickly steps away when she noticed how close she was to having her neck slashed open.

She puts her hand on her neck as she gasps and takes heavy breaths, before her eyes slowly land upon Sasuke, who was standing a few feet away from her. He was dressed in clothes that were similar to the ones he wore during his time with Orochimaru but instead of the purple knot, he wore a small belt. Hinata felt her face getting a little red when her eyes landed on his pale muscular chest that was clearly visible because of how loose his upper clothing was. Sasuke also noticed the Hyuga's cute reaction, and he almost smirked a little but fought it away.

"You have the Byakugan, the perfect 360 vision. Use it whenever you are on the battlefield, the enemy could be anywhere" Sasuke says as he closes his eyes and sheathes his sword.

"I-I'm sorry...I-I'll remember it t-the n-next t-time, U-Uchiha-sama" Hinata realized her mistake and heeded his words. But what surprised Sasuke the most was the words she used to call him. She remembered what he had told her yesterday. That during the dinner, she could use his name. He smirked mentally when he realized how submissive the girl was. That she had gone back to using the words 'Uchiha-sama' to refer to him.

"S-So...w-where do w-we s-start" Hinata ask in a nervous tone as she stares at the raven standing before her. She was afraid and nervous, because of what she was about to go through.

"Fight me".

"Huh" Sasuke's words left her dumbfounded as she leaned forward a little bit to better hear him and to make sure she heard him correctly. Sasuke's gaze remains unfazed and stoic.

"I said...Fight me, Hyuga...come at me with everything you got. First I want to test you" Hinata's face went pale with fear. How was she going to fight the man who had singlehandedly defeated the entirety of the Sand village's most elite ninjas.

"B-But-".

"No more talking now. Come at me, and I won't be holding back, Hyuga. So give it everything you got, unless you plan on dying" Sasuke says as he smirks a little, and without wasting another second, he lunges at the unsuspecting Hyuga princess. Hinata gasps a little when she notices how fast he was coming at her, she didn't have any time to use a jutsu, so instinctively she used her hands to block Sasuke's attack. The two clash against each other, and Hinata was already being reminded of Sasuke's brute strength. And she also immediately realized, that he wasn't in the mood to hold back. The two stared at each other, mere inches away. Sasuke calmly stared at the Hyuga's struggling face.

"I told you, Hyuga...Just because you're my future wife, doesn't mean I'll be easy on you. The most mercy I can show is that, I won't kill you...I will just beat you to the point you will wish for death" Sasuke says, and Hinata's eyes widen upon seeing the threat in the Uchiha's eyes. Sasuke was pushing back more and more, and that's when Hinata realized she had to fight back. Suddenly closing her eyes, Sasuke noticed the veins bulging around her eyes slowly.

_"Byakugan"._

Opening her eyes she exposed her clan's most prized treasure. A wave of Chakra went through her body and Sasuke also grinned a little when he saw her getting serious. Using the strength she got from the Byakugan, Hinata managed to push Sasuke away from her. When Sasuke felt himself being pushed back, he immediately leaped backwards in the air and channeled his Chakra.

_"Fire Style: Fire ball jutsu"._

Using his signature fire affinity, Sasuke fires a massive fireball out of his mouth. Hinata's eyes grew wide upon seeing the fiery blast heading straight for her. But she decided not to lose her nerve and stood firm on her feet.

_"Protecting eight trigrams Sixty-four palms"._

Sasuke suddenly smiles widely when he notices her finally using her attacks. Hinata creates a much larger, stronger, more flexible, arc-shaped chakra blade net that spreads out across her entire attack range, effectively forming a barricade between herself and the incoming Fireball.

The fireball hits the Chakra net, and quickly dissipates into nothing. Sasuke becomes clearly amazed by her technique. He notices her body being hidden from the smoke formed by the fireball. But suddenly out of nowhere, he is attacked by something else.

_"Eight Trigrams :Vaccum palm"._

A gust of Chakra and wind comes heading straight for Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes widen upon seeing this attack, and it almost hits Sasuke, but he manages to get out of the way because of the Sharingan. Slowly landing back on the ground, he looks back at where the jutsu landed and he raises an brow in amusement the moment he sees an entire tree cut in half and laying on the ground.

"Not bad, Hyuga" Sasuke says as he turns around, facing Hinata again. Hinata was huffing as she was trying to regain her breath. But suddenly Sasuke's eye get dark, as his face hardens.

"But now the real fight begins" Hinata doesn't have any time to react, as Sasuke suddenly warps behind her. As soon as Hinata turns around, Sasuke kicks her right in the stomach. The kick connects, and the force sends Hinata rolling and tumbling on the ground away from Sasuke. But Hinata manages to get back on her feet before she crashes with a tree. Slowly standing up, she puts her hand over her stomach, trying to lessen the excruciating pain. Sasuke's demeanor changed in an instant. He was not holding back, and Hinata had just experienced that firsthand.

"I'm not done with you yet, Hyuga" Sasuke says in a cold and haunting voice, as he again takes a running stance. But this time Hinata quickly takes up a defensive gesture, preparing herself for the attack. Sasuke dashes over to her at terrifying speeds, and clashes with her. And the two get into an intense Taijutsu battle, the Adrenaline running high in both of them.

Sasuke and Hinata both exchange blows, but the difference between the two is that Sasuke dodges each and every single attack, whereas Hinata feels the pain of Sasuke's kicks and punches all over her body and face. Suddenly, Sasuke sees an opening, and plants his fist directly onto Hinata's face, that sends her flying back, at this point Hinata had completely lost the battle and her senses.

She flew back and the hard surface of a tree is what stops her. Sasuke also gets into his normal posture, and he notices the Hyuga, she was in a bad shape, she had a few wounds and cuts, her clothes were ripped a little, exposing her wounds. And she was bleeding a little from her head. Sasuke sighs and closes his eyes as he realizes that the fight had ended.

"What!" but before he can do anything else, his eyes go wide in shock when he sees the broken princess, slowly trying to get back on her feet. Sasuke couldn't believe his eyes, even after getting beaten up so badly, she still didn't want to give up. Sasuke quietly observed her as she tried to stand up, but her legs were so exhausted that, everytime she stood up, she would fall back down. Her eyes looked weary and exhausted and Sasuke could notice that she wasn't using the Byakugan anymore, probably because of lack of Chakra.

"Stand down, Hyuga. This fight is over" Sasuke says in a stern tone as he looks straight at her. Hinata manages to stand up, using the tree as support. Finally after standing up, she looks at Sasuke straight in the eye. And for the first time, Sasuke sees the fire of determination inside her, the will to not give up, and to keep going forward no matter the odds. Slowly she stood back up again, getting into her fighting position.

"N-No. I-I c-can still...f-fight" Hinata says gritting her teeth, bearing through the clearly visible pain. Sasuke was shocked to see how brave she was right now, how determined she looked. Even if her body was close to giving up, her unwavering spirit was refusing to back down. Sasuke didn't move an inch, but Hinata tried to attack.

Hinata ran forward, in hopes of landing a hit on Sasuke. But just as she started to run, her legs completely gave out from underneath her. She lost control over her legs, and headed for the ground face first. She closed her eyes, expecting to meet the pain any second. But after a few seconds had passed, she realized that there was no impact. Opening her eyes slowly, she realized that she was in his strong arms. He was holding her, and kept her from falling. Hinata looked at him with her tired eyes, and he was looking down at her.

"W-Why" Hinata slowly croaks out, her voice barely coming out. Her question clearly pointed at the Uchiha. His actions surprised her, and confused her. But suddenly, something happened that shocked Hinata to her core, something she never expected to see in a million years.

A gentle and caring smile forms on Sasuke's face as he looks down at her, while holding her in his arms.

_"I won't let you fall, Hinata"._


	13. Chapter 13 : Crazy Little Thing

"I won't let you fall, Hinata".

Those words. The look in his dark red and purple orbs. The sincerity in his tone. His voice that was laced with emotions, that completely contrasted to how he was most of the times. The beautiful and entrancing smile on his perfect face. Needles to say, Sasuke Uchiha had just managed to shook Hinata's entire body, down to her very core in an instant.

Hinata was frozen as these words left his mouth. His strong arms slowly pick her up, as he brings her closer to him. He was handling her with such ease and care, it was like she was light as a feather. Hinata had forgotten all about the pain she was feeling in her body. Her entire nervous system had gone numb. She couldn't feel the blood that was slowly making its way out of her wounds.

And most of all, this feeling. This feeling she was feeling right now inside her. This warm and bubbly and bright feeling inside her. It was all too familiar. She was accustomed to this feeling. She had known this feeling for over 20 years now. The first time she saw the blonde knucklehead as a kid, this feeling had been inside her. And she only got this feeling when he was around, and only when he was around.

But now, for the first time ever. That blonde knucklehead wasn't the reason, that she was feeling this feeling. He was nowhere near her, or even in her senses and mind. Right now, she was in the embrace of a dark raven. In just a month, he had managed to awaken this dead feeling inside her. The man who she thought would be her reckoning, the man she thought would be the reason for her misery. That man, that raven, was the cause for the birth of this strange feeling inside her.

This strange feeling, that made the world glow up. That made even the worst moments, happy. The feeling that could turn a person's gray life into a blend of beautiful and vibrant colors. That feeling, that could give you strength even in times of extreme hardships. That could make you smile and laugh, without any reason. The feeling that hit you like a truck, without any warning. It didn't just come and go, it came when you least expected it. It was a feeling that gave you dangerous signals, but you would still like it.

This crazy little thing called...

_Love._

"U-Uchiha-Sama" Hinata slowly mutters, her eyes dazed and drunk. Sasuke's smile slowly turns down to be a smirk as he becomes amused with the Hyuga's reaction. In actuality, even he didn't know what just happened. It was like his body moved on it's own. His body moved so fast, that his brain couldn't register his own actions. He couldn't bear to let her fall, not now, not ever.

"You are very strong...much stronger then any kunoichi I have come across. And not because of physical strength...but because of how strong your spirit is" Sasuke's words with firm and genuine. Each word that he spoke, Hinata could feel the emotion and sincerity behind them. But his aura was so different, it was the opposite of when he was fighting her. Hinata didn't even realize the fact that they were standing against each other. Their bodies were up against each other.

"B-But...w-why...why a-are you e-even bothering w-with me" Hinata slowly speaks as her gaze wanders off. She still doubted herself, Sasuke thought. She was still insecure and she still thought less of herself. Sasuke scoffs and puts his hand under her chin and lifts her face up to look her in the eyes.

"You are really annoying, Hyuga...do you really want to know why I bother myself with someone like you" Sasuke says as his smile fades away, and his serious aura returns. Hinata slowly looks down as tears form in her eyes. Suddenly she feels a small poke on her forehead. As she looks up, she sees Sasuke with a smirk on his lips.

_"It's because I care about you, princess"._

_*Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump*_

There it goes again. Just like again. The speeding of the heartbeat. The feeling of butterflies in your stomach. Face getting red, blush appearing across the cheeks. Eyes getting flustered because of the nervousness. That damn, annoying sensation in your heart. Like it was said before, this damn thing didn't give you any warning, it always hit you like a truck with full force.

"Hehehe" Hinata's teary eyes slowly close as she giggles a little, taking Sasuke by surprise. But he had to admit, even his face got a little red when he saw how beautiful the hyuga looked as she giggled.

"Did I say something funny, Hyuga" Sasuke says as he raises an eye brow. Hinata's giggles slowly fade away, but her smile still remains. She slowly opens her eyes, that were still wet with tears. Looking at Sasuke, she was filled to the brim with emotions. But for the first time in her life, not one negative emotion was inside her.

It was true. It had to be true. She was sure of what she was feeling right now. It couldn't be anything else now. His words just confirmed everything.

"S-Sasuke-kun...y-you should s-smile more...I-I think y-you look m-much more h-handsome when you s-smile" Hinata slowly says in a dreamy and soothing voice. Sasuke is taken by surprise as he feels his cheeks heating up. But he notices the Hyuga losing consciousness. And right in his arms, Hinata faints as her head falls back but Sasuke holds her firm. Her wounds had exhausted her, much more then she thought. Sasuke looks at the girl in his arms with curiosity in his eyes, as he tries to figure out his own feelings.

_"What are you doing to me, Hyuga. I'm not supposed to feel like this. I'm supposed to be the villain, who is using you for my own purposes. But here I am, losing my own senses and convictions" Sasuke says slowly in a low voice looking at the unconscious Hinata in his arms with a conflicted look on his face._

_"But here I am, already falling for you"._

* * *

"Orochimaru, this isn't right. This is all wrong".

"Forgive me, Kakashi-San, but if you have any other plan in mind to take down Sasuke-kun, then tell me".

Orochimaru and Kakashi, along with the reanimated Fourth and Second hokage were standing in front of the newly reanimated First Hokage, Hashirama Senju, and the third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. Orochimaru's plan to take down Sasuke consisted of them reanimating some of the most powerful fallen shinobi of the past, to take the fight to the Uchiha. Naturally, Kakashi refused to go along with this plan, because he thought that it was disrespectful to the dead to be again brought back for their own purposes, instead of letting them rest in peace.

"These are all shinobis, not toys that you can use anytime you want to. There has to be another way to deal with Sasuke, that doesn't involve us disrespecting the dead" Kakashi says in an aggressive tone as he felt his anger growing. Minato stood quiet and just observed the younger two, while Tobirama was beginning to lean towards Orochimaru's side.

"Kakashi Hatake, I know how you feel about this plan of action. But this is the best we can do right now. If the Uchiha brat really is as powerful as you all say, then it's going to take us all to beat him and get our village back" Tobirama says stepping in with his arms crossed, leaving Kakashi speechless.

"L-Lord second...y-you can't be serious" how could the hokage be on board with this idea, Kakashi thought to himself. Orochimaru slowly grinned when he saw this and heard the second's words. Minato also felt like Kakashi had a good point, but right now, the odds weren't in their favor. So he stood quiet and agreed with the second.

"Orochimaru, revive my brother and Hiruzen. They need to be briefed on the situation. After that, we will discuss which other shinobis we need for the upcoming battle" Tobirama says in a stern voice as he turns to Orochimaru, who just smirks and nods whole bowing his head a little. He slowly walks over to the bodies of the First and third hokage and inserts the marked kunai into their brains that makes them conscious.

"Huh? Where am I? Tobirama...what are you doing here? Where are we" Hashirama asks in a confused tone as he opens his eyes and finds himself in the dimly lit laboratory. Same as the third, but he just calmly observes his surroundings, until he finds Orochimaru and realizes he must be behind this.

"Orochimaru, explain" The third calmly state with a stern tone, turning to his former student. Orochimaru grins and begins to explain the events that took place in the last four years to the two hokages.

"Hmm...it's unfortunate, I thought that after the last war, the world would find peace. But I guess, we were wrong. And it pains me to say this, but Orochimaru's plans are something that are necessary" Hashirama says in a sad tone as he stares down at the ground. Kakashi quietly watches as all his seniors start to get on board with this plan. And even though he didn't say it out loud, but he was in agony on the inside when he realized that they were all planning on attacking and killing his student, because no matter what he did, Kakashi still considered Sasuke his precious student and a son. And he didn't want to fight him.

"Sasuke Uchiha. I thought that he would change the fate of the Uchiha, but he also ended up following the path of vengeance...and he needs to be stopped, for good" Hiruzen says, agreeing to their plans. But that is when Kakashi steps in.

"Lord Hokages, please give me a chance. I want to go to the leaf, and speak with Sasuke once. Maybe I can convince him to change his mind and we can come up with a solution that is more peaceful and involves less death" Kakashi says as he speaks up in a loud voice that gains everyone's attentions.

"Kakashi, you still think Sasuke can change...I know how it feels to be pitted against a former student, but you must realize, times have changed. Desperate times call for desperate measures" Hiruzen says turning to the silver haired ninja.

"Please, Lord Third, I only demand this one chance. If it doesn't work then we can go along with Orochimaru's plan" Kakashi asks in a desperate tone, his voice broken and filled with sorrow. All of them stay quiet and sigh as they watch the teacher beg for a chance to save his student.

"Okay then, Kakashi, you will have your chance. Go to Konoha, and have your exchange with the Uchiha, and we'll decide what to do next after you return" Hashirama says as he closes his eyes, giving Kakashi his wish.

"Thank you, Lord first. I will be leaving immediately" Kakashi says bowing before heading out of the room. Once he leaves, Tobirama turns to Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru, tell us the names of the shinobi that we can bring back with the edo tensei" Tobirama says in a deep and stern voice. Orochimaru smirks as he takes out a scroll and opens it showing the names of all the fallen shinobis.

_"All the most powerful ninjas, that we can bring back, are written here"._

* * *

"N-Naruto...what happened" Sakura asks as she wakes up with a headache on a hospital bed, and finds Naruto along with all the other leaf ninjas.

"Sakura-chan, I'm glad you're doing well. You were out for so long that I was beginning to worry a little" Naruto says putting on a small smile, but Sakura immediately realizes he was faking it to make her feel better. Suddenly, the image of Sasuke standing in front of her with his sword touching her neck comes in her mind.

"Naruto, what happened to Sasuke-kun" Sakura asks in a sad tone gripping the sheet of the bed she was sitting on. Naruto grows quiet when he hears her question, but immediately Shikamaru joins in the conversation.

"He took Hinata and destroyed the Hidden Sand. It's a miracle that we are even alive right now" Shikamaru says in an annoyed tone leaning back on a wall. Sakura's eyes grow wide a little when she hears this but immediately sadness grows in her. He had once again tried to kill her and almost did. He didn't have the least bit mercy in his eyes at that moment, it was like his eyes were hollow and empty, devoid of any emotions.

"That scum, I will kill him for taking Hinata-Chan" Kiba says in an angered tone as he stands next to Shino and akamaru.

"Kakashi sensei and Gaara are probably making up plans to take him down this very moment. He is now the number one target on everyone's list. Even the Hyuga clan are now making up plans to take back Hinata" Ino speaks in a sad tone, as she sits on a couch next to Sai who was still recovering from his injuries. Sakura felt her heart drown when she noticed the amount of hatred everyone had for Sasuke. Nobody wanted anything more then to make him pay for his actions.

"Naruto. Do you still think we can bring Sasuke-kun back to the light" Sakura asks as tears fill in her eyes as she looks at Naruto. Naruto's smile falls as sorrow is seen in his eyes. Even he didn't think there was any hope left for his old friend, not after what he did.

"I'm sorry, Sakura-Chan. But I don't think I will be able to keep up the promise I made to bring him back...Sasuke has fallen victim to his own ambitions and the only thing we do for him, is to bring an end to him for good" Naruto says in a serious tone as his gaze falls, and Sakura's eyes grow wide as her tears fall when she realizes that even Naruto didn't want to save him. But what hurt her the most, was that she also felt the same. There was no hope for Sasuke any longer, no hope to bring him back.

Suddenly the room door opens, and as everyone turns to the door, they see Gaara along with Hiashi Hyuga standing in the doorway.

"Naruto and Shikamaru, please follow us. There are some things we need to discuss regarding Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuga" Gaara says in an authoritative voice looking straight at Naruto. Shikamaru and Naruto nod slowly, and start to follow the two figures out of the room. Once they leave, the room becomes quiet, and sadness surrounds the four walls.

Suddenly, the door opens again and this time standing before them was the younger sister of The Hyuga princess, carrying similar looks to her older sister, and her pale eyes were filled with tears, she stared at all the older ninjas with hate and sadness in her teary eyes.

"Hanabi, what's wrong" Ino asks as she tries to go closer to the sad young girl, they knew that she must be in anguish because of what happened to her sister. But just as Ino tries to go closer to her, she immediately steps back, not wanting to be touched by her.

"Don't touch me...what happened to my sister...it's your fault. Every one of you, I blame you for my sister's cruel fate" Hanabi says in a hateful and sorrowful tone pointing towards all of them. She was probably the only person who knew of what Hinata went through. She would hear her sister's cries at night, her miserable condition, her hopeless and soulless eyes. She was aware of the cruelty her sister went through. And even though she didn't say anything, she would sometimes notice in the streets how people would treat her older sister. How cruel they were to her, how all her so-called friends ignored her. And what pained her the most, was that she would never share her pain with her younger sister, she didn't want her to worry. Hinata would always put on a smile for her and tell her that she was fine.

"You were supposed to be her friends...and yet, you never once cared about what she was going through, what you put her through, all of you made my sister suffer. Not even one of you, ever tried to ask my sister, how she was or how her day went...and now...now that she is gone, you try to act all high and mighty about her" Guilt poured into all of them, because of Hanabi's words. Her heartbreaking look and sorrowful tone, it broke them all. They felt guilty because of their actions and they began to wonder, what did they do wrong, where did things go wrong. Hanabi slowly lessens her sobs and turns to them all one last time before walking out of their sights.

_"In my eyes, you are all worse then the Uchiha who took my sister"._

* * *

Sasuke sat alone in the old Uchiha temple, where he used to go with his father and brother for important clan meetings. He would always look at his father in amazement as he would lead the clan. It inspired him to work hard and to live upto his expectations. As back as he can remember, Sasuke always tried to get acknowledgement from his Father. He wanted to prove to him that he was also a proud and powerful ninja.

The Uchiha temple was a sacred and holy place for all clansmen. Any problems that the clan would be facing, would be discussed here. Any danger or threat, it would be brought to his father and he would give them a solution here. But the most important thing about this temple wasn't something that was known to all. Inside the temple, a wooden mat that once taken apart, would lead to an underground cave that held a very important and sacred Uchiha tablet. And only the most important men and women in the clan knew about this.

Sasuke slowly made his way down towards the underground area. He was told about this place by his brother, the day the clan was wiped out. Itachi had told him that, if he wanted to learn about the history of the Uchiha clan and the Sharingan, he would find it all on this stone tablet. And he was right, Sasuke learned his clan's bloody history.

But he wasn't here to read history again, Sasuke was curious as to why the Hyuga tablet held the information about an offspring between the Hyuga and Uchiha? Why didn't the Uchiha clan knew of this? Or if they did, then why didn't they write about it?

After brainstorming awhile, he gives up and leans his head downward. He wasn't going to find anything, so it was pointless to waste time here. Making his way out of the temple, Sasuke started to slowly walk in the direction of the village market.

It was close to sunset, as he walked through the village. He noticed that the people would bow everytime they noticed him. He observed that the village was prospering, people were happy. The streets were vibrant and full of life.

Suddenly as Sasuke is walking through the streets, he unknowingly steps on a balloon ball, that explodes the moment he steps on it. It gains Sasuke's attention as he looks down at the torn ball, wondering what it was doing here. And a moment later, a small boy, probably 7 or 8 years old, comes running upto him and just as he looks down at the torn ball, his eyes begin to fill up with tears. Sasuke's expressions suddenly shift a little, as he becomes a little concerned. The kid looks up at the brooding man and realizes that he is one who did this to his precious ball.

"AHHHHH... MISTER, YOU BROKE MY BALL. AHHHHH, I'M GOING TO TELL MY MAMA AND SHE WILL SLAP YOU" The kid starts to yell and cry loudly, gaining the attention of other people around the market. Sasuke starts getting worried and is actually a little afraid.

"K-Kid... Quiet down now" Sasuke says as he tries to approach the boy but his cries get even louder. Sasuke sighs a little and realizes he won't shut up. So he quickly picks up the kid and looks right at him.

"I'll buy you a new one so stop crying" Sasuke says and just as he finishes the boy zips his mouth and starts smiling, with tears in his eyes. Sasuke begins to walk towards the toy store, earning strange stares from men and women, wondering just why the fearsome Uchiha was carrying a kid with him.

"Hey mister, can I ask you who you are? My mama tells me not to go with strangers, so you should tell me your name so we won't be strangers anymore. My name is Hotaru" The boy asks as he looks at Sasuke. Sasuke sighs in annoyance.

"Didn't your mama told you to ever be quiet" Sasuke asks in a monotone voice as he keeps staring forward. The boy chuckles a little at hearing the man's words. Even Sasuke smirks a little when he hears him laughing. The two reach the toy store and Sasuke puts him down.

"Go on, get what you need" Sasuke says gesturing him into the store. The boy's eyes light up when he enters the store, seeing all the beautiful toys. And immediately runs inside. The shop keeper immediately rushes towards the Uchiha when he motices him.

"Uchiha-Sama, it's an honor for us to have you here. Is there anything we can do for you" The shopkeeper was an old woman who bended a little to bow towards Sasuke.

"I'm alright. I'm just here with the kid" Sasuke says gesturing towards the ecstatic young boy who was jumping up and down upon seeing so many toys. The shopkeeper immediately nods and backs away. Sasuke quietly observes the child, and he notices that his clothes looked quite old, and used, even torn from some places.

The boy comes back with a big smile on his face carrying a brand new ball in his hands. And walks right upto Sasuke and looks up at him.

"Hey Mister, I like this one" He says showing the ball to Sasuke. Sasuke grins a little and heads for the counter, and the young boy, Hotaru, naturally follows him.

"How much for the squirt's ball" Sasuke asks the shopkeeper in an annoyed tone, pointing towards the smiling Hotaru. The shopkeeper tells him the price and Sasuke pays quietly before turning around and walking out of the store. Once he steps outside, he notices the sun setting. Hotaru also steps outside with his new ball in his hands and looks up at Sasuke.

"Thanks mister, you're actually not that bad" The young boy says confidently looking up at Sasuke while smiling brightly. He somewhat reminded him of a younger Naruto. The way he was confident and outspoken in his words.

"Well, I should go now Mister, I need to go make food for my tummy, all this walking made me hungry" Hotaru says and turns around, Sasuke's eyes go wide when he hears his words and immediately stops him.

"Hey kid" Sasuke says and the young child turns around.

"Yeah".

"Where is your mother" Sasuke asks in a serious tone, he had a feeling something was wrong.

"I think she went out to get my sister...you know four years ago, my mother told me their was a festival in the village, and that was why everyone was running around...she wanted me to be safe so she told me stay inside the house and keep the door locked, while she went out to get my sister...it's been some time, but she hasn't returned yet, I hope she and Suki are okay" Hotaru says in a hopeful voice with a smile on his face. And Sasuke feels pain in his heart upon hearing the young boy's words. During the evacuation, it was alot of panic and mass hysteria, some people lost their lives during it. This boy was also an orphan, and it amazed Sasuke how bright and happy he was despite his condition. Hotaru turns around and begins to walk away but Sasuke stops him again.

"Wait, kid...do you think you can make something for me as well, I'm also a little hungry" Sasuke says as he walks upto Hotaru. A bright smile forms on Hotaru's face as he looks up at the dark clothed man.

"Of course. It's going to be so fun, come on, I make the best noodles, you're going to love it" Hotaru says and grabs Sasuke's hands and starts pulling him along. Sasuke smiles a little and starts to follow the young child.

"_Sure, but it's not just going to be the two of us, I have another friend and she would also love to taste your cooking"._


	14. Chapter 14 : Loss

"Where are we going now, mister? I'm getting tired from walking".

"If you're getting tired then just tell me, I'll carry you and to answer your question, we are going to a friend's house, I want all three of us to eat together, how does that sound" Sasuke says in a monotone voice as he keeps staring forward, while Hotaru walks next to him, constantly speaking the whole time. Sasuke truly felt sorrow for the young boy, to have lost his mother and sister at such a young age, without having anyone to turn to, he was a strong child and he didn't want to let him go alone. So he thought it would be best to go along with him.

"Of course I like that, the more people the more fun it will be...it will be like a slumber party" Hotaru says jumping up and down, he was excited to say the least. Sasuke didn't say anything and just smirked at the kid's actions.

"Good...here we are. Now go knock on the door and tell them that you are here to see Lady Uchiha" Sasuke tells him in a sly tone with a smirk on his face as they both see the hyuga household before them.

"What! I have to do it? B-But it's your friend, why I am going" Hotaru says as he starts to get nervous, while Sasuke's smirk grows even more. "Hey mister, you're going to get me in trouble".

"I promise, if anyone tries to scold you, then I will deal with them, besides, I'll only be a little over to the other side and I'm sure my friend won't scold you, she's not the type of person to hurt a young kid's feelings" Sasuke says as stops and turns to the kid, with a mischievous smile on his face. Hotaru raises his eye brow as he begins to suspect the older male.

"Well. At least tell me what your friend is like so i know something" Hotaru says in a demanding tone as he also stops in his path and turns his face around. Sasuke chuckles a little when he hears Hotaru's demands, but then he begins to think about the Hyuga princess as he looks up at the burning sky.

"Well...She is the type of person that will always help everyone she can. She is kind and generous. She's also really gentle and cautious of her actions. But she's not all good, she has her flaws as well. She stutters alot and is always nervous or afraid of something. But...besides all of that, she is just...beautiful, she's unique and rare and when you see her, you will instantly realize why I am saying all of this...oh and another thing, she could never hurt a single innocent soul, trust me" Sasuke let's out all the feelings he was slowly harboring in his heart for the Hyuga princess as he looks up. Not realizing that he was speaking to a young boy, who didn't understand the least bit of what this man was talking about.

"Look mister, I'm not going to remember all of that. I lost you at 'Well'...you're no help. I'll do it on my own" Hotaru says in an unimpressed tone and puts his hands on his waist and begins to walk towards the door. Sasuke just smirks and also gets into a hidden spot so that nobody sees him.

Hotaru tries to act calm but he was a little nervous of the unexpected. Walking upto the door, he builds up his courage and knocks a few times. He waits for a few minutes and suddenly the door opens. And he looks up at a man in a samurai clothes, wearing glasses.

"Huh? What do you want kid" He asks in a rude tone, that intimidates Hotaru a little bit. Sasuke watches from a distance and recognizes that it was Shinpachi. Hinata's body guard.

"I-I am h-here to see L-Lady Uchiha, sir" Hotaru tries his best to speak but ends up stuttering because of the man towering over her. Sasuke remained hidden as he watched the exchange, in truth he wanted to see how the Future Uchiha was with kids, was she as kind or was she different. Shinpachi's brow raises up a little at hearing the kid's demand.

"Lady Uchiha, huh? What business do you have with her" Shinpachi says fixing his glasses in a menacing manner. And needless to say Hotaru becomes scared at this sight.

"I-I-I..."Hotaru becomes speechless at this point as the man stares right into his eyes, ceasing the 8 year old from speaking, with tears filling up in his eyes. But suddenly, a very soft and fragile voice calls onto them.

"S-Shinpachi-san, who is it" Shinpachi immediately turns around and Hotaru's gaze also pierces behind the samurai. And he sees a young woman approaching with wearing a beautiful purple kimono, and suddenly he realizes that this must be the 'Mister's' friend.

"Lady Hinata, this child was saying he wanted to see you. I was just about to get rid of him" Shinpachi says in a cold voice and again proceeds towards Hotaru with a haunting expression. This makes Hotaru's face go pale, but before Shinpachi can do anything, Hinata steps in and grabs Hotaru's arms and pulls him closer to herself. Shinpachi looks up and sees the Hyuga princess with a look of rage on her face.

"Have you no shame, Shinpachi-san? How can you treat an innocent child this way" Hinata says this time without stuttering even a little, her voice was sharp and filled with anger. Hotaru feels warmth from the unfamiliar woman's body and hides himself behind her. While Shinpachi immediately bows.

"I am very sorry, m'lady" Shinpachi says as he bows before her. Hinata looks at him in anger.

"Please leave" She orders in a stern tone and Shinpachi immediately walks away with his head down. Hinata had gotten more confident and more used to her body. She turns to the sad boy and immediately gives him a warm comforting smile.

"It's okay, nobody will hurt you. Can I ask who you are" Hinata says as she bends down to get on eye level with the cute little kid. Hinata slowly wipes away some tears that were falling down his face. Hotaru slowly calms down and tells the beautiful lady what she asked.

"M-My name is Hotaru" Hotaru says fumbling around his words a little. Hinata smiles warmly as she watches him. She extends her arm out towards him.

"It's nice to meet you, Hotaru. My name is Hinata" Hinata says and Hotaru reaches out for her hand and shakes it. Slowly he wipes his tears away and returns to his normal state.

"Are you Lady Uchiha" He asks suddenly, making Hinata a little red. She still felt kind of strange when she heard herself being called by this name. But she didn't hate it anymore. Hinata had started growing a liking to the Uchiha name.

"Y-Yes. I am" Hinata says shyly as she looks down a little, while a small smile forms on her face. Suddenly, Hotaru grabs her hands and starts to pull her to the outside.

"Come on then, he's waiting for us, I am so hungry now" He says in an excited tone as he runs outside. Hinata allows herself to be dragged by him, but she was curious as to who she was referring to.

"W-Who are you talking about, Hotaru" Hinata asks, turning to face the young boy as the two walk outside. Hotaru stops and then points forward.

"Him" Hinata's eyes follow where Hotaru was pointing and she was surprised when she saw that it was her future husband who was standing under the shade of a tree. Her cheeks got a little hotter as she recalled the things that happened earlier in the day. After she woke up, she found herself in her bedroom.

"Hey mister, is she your friend" Hotaru asks as he drags a blushing Hinata closer to Sasuke who was just watching the two approach him, with an amused look on his face. More particularly, he was staring at the Hyuga, and the way she was flustered because of their earlier exchange.

"Let's go Hotaru, lead the way to your house" Sasuke says in a deep voice as he closes his eyes, facing away from the blushing Hyuga. Hotaru becomes excited and starts to walk quickly towards his house, leading the group. Making Sasuke and Hinata walk behind him, side by side.

* * *

Sasuke noticed that Hinata was blushing slightly, he had come to learn that she would always twiddle her fingers when she was nervous and he found these actions of her highly appeasing. Hotaru walked in the forward confidently, Sasuke could tell he was happy right now. The small group of three walked through the serene leaf village in peace and harmony. People of the village looked at them and 'awwed' at how cute the picture looked. Ever since Sasuke took over, the villagers thought he was this stone-cold ruler who never lightened up, but here he was alongside a beautiful girl and an adorable little boy, looking 'normal'.

"Have your injuries from our spar healed yet" Sasuke asks suddenly making the timid Hyuga immediately snap her head towards him. He was still staring forward without any emotion on his face. She was caught off-guard by his question.

"O-Oh, yes. It hurt a little in the morning, b-but I feel okay now" Hinata spoke in a gentle tone as she smiled warmly at Sasuke. But Sasuke found something else when he heard her speak. Slowly he turns his head to face her, and just he locks his eyes with hers, Hinata's cheeks turn red. A small smirk creeps up on Sasuke's face.

"You are stuttering less then before. What happened" Sasuke asks in a teasing tone as Hinata becomes more flushed. But he was genuinely curious as to how this happened, because for as long as he could remember, the shy little Hinata always stuttered alot. Hinata slowly turns her head away from him and turns towards the ground and smiles shyly.

"I-I guess it's because I-I feel comfortable a-around you now, Sasuke-kun" Her words took Sasuke by surprise, resulting in even him blushing slightly. Sasuke smirked lightly before turning his sight towards the path they were on. The rest of the walk was silent with Hotaru asking small questions. But for some reason, Sasuke couldn't keep his heart from feeling so light and happy.

The three stopped in front of an old run down wooden house, that was a little far from the market district and was cut off from the main village. Sasuke was once again reminded of how tough this kid was, to live alone in circumstances like this.

"S-Sasuke-kun, where are we" Hinata asks out of curiosity, she was not aware of anything, she didn't know how the little boy was connected to Sasuke but she still followed them nonetheless. And she received her answer, not from Sasuke but from little Hotaru.

"This is where I sleep, oneesan. Mister invited himself to eat with me and he said that we should bring you as well" Hotaru says in a loud voice while smiling brightly before turning to the door. He takes out a key from his pocket and uses it to unlock the door. Hinata turns to Sasuke with a confused look on her face.

"I'll explain later, let's go inside first" Sasuke speaks up even before she asked something, it was like he had just red her mind. Hinata also nods and politely walks into the house as Hotaru leads them inside, with Sasuke following close behind.

Hinata's heart fell as soon as they entered the house. Their were no lights with only some small candles placed around the few places she could see, it was all wooden and with every step the floor creaked like it was about to break. It looked completely abandoned and broken. Sasuke also felt his heart ache a little for the innocent little child who had live here alone for the last four years. But for little Hotaru, this place was home. He immediately kicked off his shoes and ran inside laughing and giggling.

"COME ON, ARE YOU GUYS GOING TO KEEP STANDING THERE" suddenly his loud voice from inside the house snaps the older two out of their thoughts. Hinata didn't even realize it but she had tears falling down her face because of what she observed. Sasuke also let out a sigh and slowly took off his shoes before entering. And Hinata soon followed after her fianc .

As Sasuke and Hinata followed Hotaru's voice, they found themselves in what looked to be like the dining room. It was also completely wooden and it had a table and 3 chairs placed around it. Hotaru could be seen running in and out of rooms, with an excited look on his face. Suddenly he stops and comes forward, he motions for Hinata to come closer and Hinata is a little surprised by his actions but she smiles and goes closer to him.

"Oneesan, what is this mister's name, he hasn't told me yet, you're his friend so you must know" Hotaru whispers in Hinata's ear causing Hinata to giggle a little at his cuteness. She slowly glances back and sees Sasuke staring at them with an interest in his eyes. Slowly she turns back and tells Hotaru what he was asking for.

"That mister's n-name is Sasuke, b-but you shouldn't call him by h-his name, okay" Hinata speaks in a voice that was as faint as a whisper, and Hotaru immediately nods and smiles brightly upon learning his name. Immediately taking a step back, he turns to Hinata and Sasuke.

"Sasuke nii-san, sit down and I'll heat the food" He says in a mature voice trying to make himself look older, before immediately sprinting out of the room, Sasuke still had him in his sight and watched as he entered the kitchen. As the voice of utensils and a small fire being lit up fills the background, Sasuke and Hinata slowly walk towards the sitting area and take their seats. Silence overtakes them, and Sasuke immediately figures out what was on Hinata's mind.

"Hotaru lost his family four years ago when the leaf villagers were evacuating and fleeing to the sand village. I remember vividly, it was mass hysteria and panic, even though I had given the villagers the choice to stay, they still ran away and in the process, lots of people lost their lives" Sasuke speaks in a monotonous tone as he closes his eyes. Whereas Hinata feels tears brimming in her eyes, upon learning about the cruel fate of the little boy.

"I-I can't believe it...how can h-he be so happy e-even after all of that" Hinata speaks as her gaze diverts down to her lap, making her tears fall. Sasuke slowly opens his eyes and watches the sympathetic girl shed tears, and he thought again that she was the perfect example of what she was saying, someone who only saw heartache but still put up a smile for others and the world.

"Because he still makes himself believe that his family is out there" Suddenly Hinata looks up and finds Sasuke staring right at her.

"He still thinks that one day he is going to wake up and his mother is going to walk in through that door" Sasuke's words brought more tears to Hinata's eyes.

"B-but why" Hinata asks with her tears trickling down her face.

"Sometimes when one suffers immense pain and loss, the brain makes up it's own illusion, as a sort of defense to deny the reality. It was the same case for me, each day I would go to the academy and return home, hoping that I would be greeted by my mother's hugs and kisses, my father's stern lectures or my brother's warm smiles. I knew they were gone, but I still hoped that it was all just a dream and I would wake up to find them all here. I'm sure Hotaru also knows that his mother and sister are not coming back, but his brain refuses to acknowledge that reality" Hinata was shocked when she heard all of this, her heart ached not only for Hotaru but also for Sasuke. Like Sasuke, Hotaru also ignored the reality and hoped that it was all a dream. Sasuke watched as the Hyuga became quiet after hearing him, her tears kept on falling.

"What are you thinking about, Hyuga" Sasuke asks, and finally soft sobs break out from Hinata. Her eyes shut tight as her tears fall.

"I-I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun. I can never I-imagine how hard it m-must have been for you, h-how hard it must be for Hotaru. I-I'm so sorry" Sasuke remains quiet and just listens to her sobs, her tears were visible and for the first time, watching her cry hurt Sasuke's heart.

"Don't be, it isn't your fault. Those who hurt my family have already payed with their lives, I no longer bear any useless hatred in my heart for them. All I care about now is the resurrection of my clan and the safety of this village. And as for Hotaru, he is a strong kid, but I won't let him live like this anymore" Sasuke says trying to comfort Hinata and she slowly nods while wiping her tears. She puts on a small sorrowful smile on her face as she looks at Sasuke.

After a few minutes, Hotaru walks inside with a large bowl in his hands, and from the smoke coming out of it, the older two could tell it was really hot. Hinata was surprised as she watched the 8 year old boy handle everything so carefully and maturely. Hotaru placed the bowl on the table and quickly places three small bowls and chopsticks in front of Sasuke and Hinata.

"W-What is this, Hotaru" Hinata asks, smiling at Hotaru as she turns to him.

"I cleaned Old lady Ayame's ramen shop for a week so she gave me a whole bowl full of ramen for my services. It's about 2 days old but it is still really delicious" Hotaru says smiling, showing his white teeth as he looks at Hinata. Hinata immediately recognizes the name he said. Ayame was the name of Ichiraku who ran konoha's most famous ramen shop. He passed away about two weeks after the war ended.

"Ichiraku's daughter took over the shop after he died" Sasuke immediately answered the question to all her dilemmas. Hinata was surprised to hear that she didn't leave the village. Maybe it was because her father spent so much time here, that it felt wrong to just leave everything behind, she wondered. But the smell of ramen also brought back so many memories, Ichiraku's ramen shop was the one place all her friends would go to. After missions, for get togethers, just to hang out. It was a place that held a special place in her heart. And also because it was the place she would mostly see her 'First love', Naruto Uzumaki. And a part of her was glad that it was still here, maybe she could visit it sometime.

"Come on let's eat, I'm hungry" Hotaru's voice snapped Hinata out of her daze and she realized that Sasuke and Hotaru were already eating. Hinata immediately wiped her tears and picked up the chopsticks and started eating. Sasuke and Hinata both felt that the ramen was old and it tasted bland, but neither of them spoke up and kept smiling and conversing with Hotaru who was ecstatic that he had guests in his home.

"Do you like it" Hotaru asks as he turns to Hinata.

"I-It is really delicious, Hotaru, thank you" Hinata says as she smiles warmly at the innocent little boy. Hotaru then turns to Sasuke, seemingly to get a response out of him. Sasuke remains quiet, but then he feels Hinata's stare on him. And it was burning him, he could tell she was mentally telling him to say something nice. So with some effort he put on a small smile and turned to Hotaru.

"Thank you for the dinner, Hotaru" Sasuke says in a polite tone that was much different then how it usually was. Hinata felt good that Sasuke understood her, without any words. And she was glad Sasuke was nice to Hotaru, because he looked ecstatic to hear the two of them thanking him.

Soon after eating dinner in the candlelit dinning room, it was time for Sasuke and Hinata to leave. Hotaru was standing at the door, to send them off. Hinata was first to say goodbye.

"Thank you for the lovely dinner, Hotaru, and I hope to see you more often now" Hinata says bowing a little in a polite manner as she pats his head. Hotaru's cheeks gets a little red as he feels the beautiful lady patting him.

"N-No problem, oneesan" He says while smiling at her. His gaze turns to Sasuke who is staring at him with a stoic look on his face.

"Hotaru, tomorrow I will send a caretaker to come and get you" Sasuke says in a monotonous voice, that confuses Hotaru.

"What? What does that mean" He asks as he tilts his head in confusion. Sasuke just sighs and pats the kid's head in adoration.

"Nothing, kid, just go to sleep. I'll come see you soon" Sasuke says with a warm smile on his face. Hinata watched as Sasuke's cold and dark demeanor was shifted into this warm light in front of Hotaru. She could tell Sasuke truly felt sorrow for the boy and wanted to help him. Hotaru still didn't understand anything but he was getting sleepy so he also said his goodbyes.

"Okay, Sasuke nii-san, bye, and thanks for the ball" Hotaru says as Sasuke and Hinata step out of the old house. Hinata looks back and waves at Hotaru with a smile on her face. To which, Hotaru also waves back before closing the door.

When they came out, it was already dark and night had fallen across the land. Hinata and Sasuke walked quietly through the village. Feeling the silence was growing, Hinata attempted to start a conversation.

"S-Sasuke-kun, what are you going to do about Hotaru" Hinata asks in a gentle tone as she walks with her hands crossed on her lap. Her eyes slowly glancing up towards Sasuke, who was staring ahead.

"He is a strong kid, but he needs a family, someone who can take care of him. There is an orphanage for children that I opened for the ones who lost their parents or loved ones in wars, I'll arrange everything so he can start living there" Sasuke says in a stoic voice, but Hinata could tell that Sasuke cared.

They were now walking on the path towards the Hyuga household, it was dark and quiet. The streetlights giving out dim lights were the only source of illumination. Sasuke and Hinata were quiet, but the silence wasn't disturbing, it was peaceful.

"Hyuga" Suddenly Hinata stops and turns her head towards Sasuke, who was also looking right at her, with an emotion in his eyes that she could not identify.

"Y-Yes, Sasuke-kun" Hinata mutters slowly with her stormy lavender eyes fixed on the stoic man before her. Sasuke slowly approached her, taking slow steps in her direction. His steely red and purple orbs not leaving her face.

"S-Sasuke-kun, w-what are you d-doing Hinata mumbles slowly as she takes a step back, not sure if what she was feeling. Sasuke's gaze was looking into her, down to her core. As she took another step back, Sasuke, in a flash put his hand behind her waist and pulled her closer to himself. Inches away from each other, their breaths they could feel on each other. And for the first time, Hinata saw Sasuke's haunting eyes filled emotion and feelings.

"I don't know what I'm doing, Hyuga...but I just can't stop myself now" Sasuke's deep, velvet voice reaches Hinata. Sasuke puts a finger on her chin and brings her forward. Hinata was blushing madly now, but it would be a lie to say that she also didn't want this. Sasuke also closes his eyes and leans in.

And finally, Sasuke's lips land on hers. And needless to say, it brought Sasuke to a state of nirvana. It was something that he had never experienced before. Her soft and plump lips, it was like something out of this world. And the way their lips molded against each other, it felt like they were made for each other. Hinata also closes her eyes and slowly wraps her hands around Sasuke's neck, while Sasuke uses his other hand to intensify the kiss. The kiss becoming more passionate and intense. Hinata could feel tears in her eyes, but these were tears of joy because finally she had found someone who accepted her with all her flaws and for the time Sasuke felt like he wasn't alone in this life, the feeling of loneliness and solitude he felt ever since the death of his clan, that feeling was nowhere near him tonight.

Finally, they break up the kiss, Hinata puts her hand on Sasuke's chest and stares down while blushing and smiling shyly. Her innocent expression, further making Sasuke's heart go into a frenzy.

"W-We shouldn't d-do this before w-we get m-married, Sasuke-kun" Hinata says in a bashful manner, staring down on her feet, not being able to look up at him. But suddenly, Sasuke agains uses his fingers to make Hinata look at him. And as she does, Hinata sees Sasuke's stoic gaze fixed on her. But his eyes full of care and feeling and passionate feelings that were only for one person. And slowly he says the words that make Hinata realize that she had struck on gold.

"Hinata, I think I'm beginning to fall for you".


	15. Chapter 15 : Gain

"Hinata, I think I'm beginning to fall for you".

Sasuke's voice and words were hoarse and filled with confusion, his eyes drunk on the pleasure he just received a second ago from Hinata's lips. Their faces inches apart, and Hinata eyes widened in surprise before they went back to their normal state, but not before a small smile graced her lips, and for Sasuke it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life. Nothing could cross this, nothing could ever be more beautiful then her. Hinata's bashful and shy eyes slowly went down as she placed her hand on Sasuke's chest.

"I-Is that, um...a good thing" She asks in a voice that was as low as a whisper but because of the close proximity they were standing at, Sasuke heard her loud and clear. And even for someone as organized and calm as Sasuke Uchiha, his thoughts were in a disarray.

"I...I don't know" Sasuke says in a cold and disconnected voice, that puts a small frown on Hinata's face, as her gaze falls on her feet. She feels a small prickling sting in her heart, that small yet impossible hope that she had started to grow in her heart. Because she was sure that her feelings for Sasuke were similar to the feelings she once held for Naruto Uzumaki. Maybe not as strong, but it was still a start. It was foolish of her to think that Sasuke Uchiha could ever return her feelings or to ever think of her as someone precious to him, Hinata thinks to herself. Suddenly, she feels Sasuke raise her face, by placing his fingers under her chin. Holding her tears at bay, she stares back into Sasuke's eyes that have a unique and unfamiliar look in them.

"Maybe this will help me clear my internal strife" Hinata was unsure as to what his words meant, but his deep, raspy voice affecting her in more then one ways. And not a second had passed, that Sasuke's lips were again on Hinata's. Hinata was taken back by his actions yet again, but this time it was different. Hinata decided that, If Sasuke was conflicted about his feelings then she would help him figure everything out.

And without wasting another second, Hinata wrapped her arms around the avenger and pressed her body against Sasuke. For a man who spent his life being in control, Sasuke could not begin to grasp what was happening. All he knew was that he would go crazy if he didn't have her. The heat of her body transferring to his own was exhilarating and yet satisfying. Sasuke's hand slowly travels from Hinata's back down to her round bottom, feeling the curves in his hand, he felt like he was dreaming.

Hinata felt like she would faint because of what she was doing, but she didn't want to stop any time soon. The moment Sasuke caressed her butt, a soft moan escaped her mouth as she gasped. Sasuke took this opportunity you slip his tongue inside her. Drinking in her aroma and exploring her to the fullest. Hinata's moans grew more, as she felt a strange feeling growing between her legs. Growing up in the Hyuga household, behavior like this was strictly forbidden, but tonight she couldn't hold herself back. Her body had taken over, and lust was clouding her better judgement.

While the first kiss was gentle and sweet, they both agreed to that mentally. The second one was needy, and filled with unbridled lust and passion.

Hinata's hands grasped Sasuke's hair, as the Uchiha heir broke off the kiss and proceeded to kiss and suck Hinata's jawline, going down to her neck. Bitting and kissing as he stuffed his face in the crook of her neck. Hinata's legs felt like they would give up any second and it took all of her strength to not let that happen. Sasuke was purposely kissing her on the spots where she knew she had scars. She thought to stop Sasuke, because she felt like he wouldn't like her scars, but for a second she glanced down and saw that he was looking at her. And the look she saw in his eyes convinced her that he was ready to accept her for everything she was, no matter what she thought of herself.

"S-Sasuke" Hinata's moans reached Sasuke's ears and it sent him off the edge. Her soft and pure voice, and his name on her tongue, it was nothing short of heavenly.

"Mine...you're mine" Sasuke was biting and sucking like an animal, like a lion trying to mark his territory. And Hinata let him, she convinced herself that Sasuke was the only one who accepted her, for all her flaws and for that she would give him the one thing that was most precious to every pure girl.

Suddenly in the middle of it all, Sasuke felt a stream of a very familiar Chakra close by. Instantly alerting him of his surroundings. Like a switch, it turned him back to how he usually was. Trying to stay calm by telling him that he will soon have her to himself completely. He backed away from Hinata, making her confused and a little bit frustrated. Sasuke's gaze wandered around the area, but he couldn't see anything. So he turned to the Hyuga princess.

"Hinata, activate the byakugan and tell me if you see anything" For a second Hinata's eyes grew wide because of the way he said her name, but she quickly focused on the task he gave her. Sasuke observed as the veins around her eyes bulged and as she opened her eyes, her pupils became a little more distinct.

Hinata carefully looked around, trying to see any abnormalities. Sasuke was sure about what he felt, that Chakra was too familiar and close. And suddenly he turns to Hinata as she let's out a small gasp, her eyes fixed towards the directions of the Konoha entrance gates.

"What is it" Sasuke asks as her reaction pinches her curiosity.

"I-It's K-Kakashi-sensei".

* * *

And there he stood, in front of the place he once called his home. Where he was born, where he grew up, where he found friends and enemies. Where he would come to learn everything he needed to learn about the ways of being a ninja.

Kakashi Hatake stood before the large dark blue gates of the hidden leaf village, that looked different to when he last saw them four years ago. Kakashi took note of everything, his student really did change the Village in his own image. Gone were the vibrant bright colors that complimented the land of fire and the lush green forests, replaced by the cold and unforgiving shades of dark blue and black, perfectly relating to the fact that an Uchiha ruled here.

Kakashi quickly diverted his mind back to what he was really here for. He didn't have time to look around and reminisce about his old home. He had to at least try and convince his student to surrender before the past kages sealed his fate for good. But before he could take a step inside, he was instantly surrounded by a dozen or more samurai, all of whom were ready to attack.

Kakashi noticed their uniforms and they resembled the uniforms the Uchiha men wore when they ran the Konoha police force. But Kakashi was not in the mood to fight, he could've easily taken them all out but it wasn't necessary.

"Alright everyone, calm down now, no need to get hostile" Kakashi says in a relaxed tone as he puts his hands up, closing his eyes in the process.

"You are trespassing in the village, state your name and purpose before we beat it out of you" One of them said as he pointed his sword at Kakashi. All the while Kakashi decided not to act using physicality and instead used his words. Besides, he was also sure that it wouldn't take long before his student figured out that he was here.

"My my, aren't you guys a little too strict. Just because I look like a ninja doesn't mean I am one, maybe I'm just a poor traveler looking to spend a night in your beautiful village" Kakashi says keeping his playful tone up, intentionally trying to rile up all the men before him.

"Why you!" suddenly one of them lunges at him, thrusting his sword in Kakashi's direction. And within seconds Kakashi's instincts jumped up. Before the sword could make contact with him, he ducked underneath, avoiding the sword and warped behind the man. Kicking his knee, he brought him down and quickly put a kunai at his throat. Effectively stopping him in his tracks, and leaving all the other ones stunned and scared out of their wits.

"Why do you guys insist on fighting, when we can resolve this with words" Kakashi says as he smiles warmly underneath his mask. But his killer intent clearly showing. The samurai immediately realized that this wasn't an ordinary ninja.

"What an honour, to see Kakashi Hatake in front of our village" Kakashi's attention is suddenly diverted when he hears a calm voice coming from behind him. And he notices a silver haired samurai who was dressed in a very luxurious yukata, and a sheathed sword attached at his side. Kakashi could tell he was someone important. Therefore, he decided to stay quiet and not respond. Hoping to get a reaction out of the stranger.

"Oh my, I forgot, where are my manners...allow me to introduce myself, Hatake-san. My name is Sakata Gintoki" He says in a sly tone as he bows before Kakashi. Kakashi also allows the man to go, and turns his attention to the newcomer. He could faintly remember seeing him when Sasuke attacked the Sand village.

"One of Sasuke's lackeys huh? You were there when he attacked the Sand, weren't you" Kakashi asks in a straightforward and serious tone, putting down his playful act. Gintoki just let's out a chuckle at his words.

"Well of course I was there, Hatake-san. I go where Uchiha-Sama orders me to go...but, I don't think you are here to talk, please if I may ask, what can I do for you" Gintoki asks with a sly smirk on his face, as he folds his arms behind his back, staring fearlessly into the former Hokage's eyes. Kakashi felt a little uneasy by how this man was acting, but deciding not to waste anymore time, he got straight to his point.

"Sasuke...take me to him" Kakashi says with his voice filled with power and authority, whereas Gintoki just let out a small chuckle as he closes his eyes.

"And why would you think, that I will just take you to see him. Because as far as I remember, you're one of his enemies, so give me a good reason why I should listen to you" Gintoki asks just grinning like before. But this time it was Kakashi who was getting impatient.

"I don't have time for this crap. Take me to him before I force my way through you all and find him myself" Kakashi was never one to hand out empty threats and he certainly wasn't bluffing right now.

"Hahahaha. I know you are a strong shinobi, Hatake-san, but I don't think you are capable of putting a single finge-" Gintoki was still speaking in a carefree manner, not sensing the overwhelming Chakra Kakashi was building up and before he even realized it, Kakashi made his move.

"Lightning style : Purple Lightning".

"N-Nani" Gintoki's eyes widen suddenly when the silver haired ninja releases a bolt of purple lightning from his hands, spreading around him. Gintoki knew what was coming to him, but he knew it was not possible to evade this attack. For all his speed, he was still slower then the speed of lightning. But trying to lessen the damage, he braced himself for the attack.

Kakashi's attack was devastating, instantly rendering all the samurai around him immobile, and even though Gintoki was still on his feet, he could stop his body from shaking in pain caused by the lightning attack. Kakashi slowly relaxes, and let's his body calm down. He stares at Gintoki with a haunting aura surrounding him.

"Don't test me...take me to Sasuke now, before I do something that you might regret later" Kakashi says in a grim tone, eyeing the injured samurais before him. Gintoki tries to stay on his two feet but eventually his legs give out and he also falls face first on the ground. Kakashi scoffs and starts to walk in the direction of the village, but he stops when he senses a familiar Chakra closing in.

"Sasuke" Kakashi says to himself in a low voice. His Chakra was clear as day, that faint prick of lightning and fire, it hadn't changed since the first time he met team 7. Immediately Kakashi bit on his thumb, hard enough to draw a drop of blood, placing his palm on the ground.

_"Kuchiyose"._

With a small poof of air, sitting in front of Kakashi was a very familiar looking dog, who had very human-like features.

"Kakashi...it's been a long time since you summoned me" The dog suddenly speaks in a very hoarse and mature voice, resembling that of a 60 year old man.

"Pakkun. I need you to stay undercover and trace out Hinata Hyuga, she's somewhere here in the village and I need you to find her" Kakashi gets on one knee and tells the dog his mission. The dog turns around and looks at the village and then goes back to Kakashi.

"Konoha sure has changed. Am I missing something" Pakkun asks cocking an eyebrow. Just then Kakashi places his finger on the dogs forehead. Using the link between the summoner and the summoned beast, he makes Pakkun understand everything and the situation they are in.

"Hm...I see. Who would've thought this is how Konoha would fall. You lot survived wars and invasions and all kinds of crap, but bent your knees in front of a 18 year old kid...not how I imagined konoha's fall" Pakkun says in a sarcastic voice, looking up at the silver haired ninja.

"Go. You don't have much time and lose the ninja gear. Act like a real dog" Kakashi says as he takes off the small leaf village headband off him, as well as his vest. Pakkun doesn't waste another and immediately dashes out of sight. Kakashi stands up and let's out a small sigh of relief. Now he could get back to his original mission. Deciding not to head inside, Kakashi stood about and waited for his student.

And after another ten minutes had passed, he sees his dark black cloak swaying against the cool wind, his hair that had grown significantly and features that had matured. Kakashi didn't have time to see the difference in his student the last time they met in the sand. But now he could clearly tell how much he had changed. And that was what sent shivers down Kakashi's skin. Sasuke was starting to resemble someone who was a member of his clan.

Not his brother, Itachi Uchiha. Certainly not his father, Fugaku. But instead he was looking like the younger version of the man who had almost ended the entire world single-handedly.

Uchiha Madara.

Adding the hue of the purple rinnegan, they were frighteningly similar.

Kakashi stood in a calm and collected manner, as Sasuke made his way out of the village gates. He eyed the fallen samurais and then his eyes met with Kakashi. His red Sharingan staring right at Kakashi.

"You got thirty seconds to tell me why I shouldn't kill you for trespassing in my village, _Sensei_" Sasuke says and Kakashi notices the 3-tomoes of his sharingan spiraling, transforming into the eternal mangekyo sharingan. That he could very easily use to kill Kakashi without moving an inch.

"Sasuke...we need to talk" Kakashi says looking back Sasuke fearlessly, without any hesistance or nervousness. Sasuke stays quiet and observes his old teacher before closing his eyes, deactivating the sharingan. He turns around.

"This better be good Kakashi...Gintoki get up and secure the village boarders. If he's here, then those other losers won't be far behind" Sasuke says eyeing his fallen assistant who was trying to get on his feet, still feeling the effects of the lightning attack.

"Y-Yes...Uchiha-Sama" Gintoki says in a weak tone. Sasuke doesn't say anything else and starts walking inside the village. Kakashi takes this as his cue to follow and he also starts following the Uchiha's steps. Kakashi also looks around at the damage he did to the men and realizes that he might've over done it.

And with that the two former allies walk toward the Hokage tower.

* * *

"Kiba, wait...Just wait a second and listen to me".

Ino along with Shikamaru and Choji were chasing a very angry and unpredictable Kiba inazuka right now. After Hanabi's outburst and frustration that she poured out on all of them. Kiba was hit the hardest mentally, blaming himself for what happened to his former teammate and one of his best friend. And without wasting another second, he took off along with Akamaru following him side by side.

The remaining members of the rookie 9 except Naruto who was not present immediately set out to follow him and bring him back before he could do anything dumb. Ino, Shikamaru and Choji were the first ones who saw Kiba and Akamaru rushing out of Orochimaru's hideout and when they say the look in his eyes, they knew something was wrong.

Ino using her mind transfer jutsu, alerted Sakura and the others, while she and her two teammates started following Kiba. Whereas Sakura, Sai, Lee and TenTen also leap off into action.

"Shikamaru. Can't you use the Shadow paralysis jutsu to stop him" Ino asks in a concerned tone as they all jump from tree to tree. Shikamaru just clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"He's moving too fast, even if I did, it would be extremely difficult" Shikamaru says watching the wild Inazuka dashing from afar. He wasn't in the mind to stop at anything. Kiba suddenly turns around and addresses them.

"Instead of following me, help me save Hinata-Chan from that bastard. She's suffering while we all sit and plan. If you don't want to then that's fine, I'll save her myself" Kiba barks loudly, his anger radiating off him.

"What a drag~" Shikamaru says feeling extremely annoyed as he keeps following him.

"Shikamaru, I think he's right. Maybe if we try, we can somehow save her while staying undetected. And if Sakura is coming as well, then it's more better for us" Choji adds as he turns to his friend. Shikamaru stays quiet whole thinking.

"Shikamaru, what do we do then" Ino asks the genius next to her.

"He's right. Considering the fact that Kakashi-Sensei and the reanimated kages are already making plans to attack Sasuke, then they probably won't think about Hinata. Once the battle starts, she'll get caught in the crossfire and end up losing her life. The Hyuga clan is also making plans to somehow retrieve the Byakugan, and after what Sasuke did to Gaara's village, the Kazekage isn't going to stand around and do nothing. Our best chance at protecting her is getting her out of there before anything happens" Shikamaru's words came out after concentrating at every single detail. There was a reason his IQ was above the 200 and he never let an opportunity pass by without proving that fact.

And with that said, Ino and Choji also nod in agreement and start following Kiba and Akamaru instead of chasing him.

* * *

"If you're looking to kill me, then I might have a few better place in mind then the training grounds, Sasuke".

Kakashi had followed Sasuke back to their old training grounds, where the iconic team 7 trio had their first test against Kakashi Hatake. The infamous bell-taking drill. Sasuke remained quiet, but he wasn't exactly irritated or annoyed at the moment, even though he was in the company of one his enemy. It might've had something to do with what happened with the Hyuga princess earlier. And he wasn't the only one, Kakashi also felt something off about Sasuke tonight. He was oddly calm and not in a murderous rage.

"I see your sense of humor hasn't changed, Kakashi" Sasuke says with his back facing his teacher, letting a small smirk creep up on his face. He walks ahead and stops in the middle of the training grounds, taking this as a signal, Kakashi also halts in his steps. It was strange to see Sasuke in a somewhat pleasant mood.

"Did something happen to you, Sasuke. You look like you're in a really good mood" Kakashi asks raising his eye brow. He was really curious to find out what was the reason behind his old student's good mood.

"I might be...but it's none of your concern" Sasuke says in his normal deep voice as he turns around and faces Kakashi. Kakashi just shrugs and sighs a little.

"Yep. There's my sweet old student. But all things aside, Sasuke. We need to talk about something that seriously concerns you" Kakashi says as he tone shifts, eyeing Sasuke. But Sasuke just let's out a dry chuckle as he unsheathes his sword and pulls it out.

"All in good time, Kakashi. But for now, I want to have a spar with you. It's been awhile and I've been looking for a strong sparring partner" Sasuke says with a smirk on his lips, his eyes gleaming in a menacing red and purple hue. Kakashi is a little surprised by his sudden request, but he again let's out a sigh.

"I don't plan on dying right now, Sasuke. I'm nowhere near in your league" Kakashi says in a carefree attitude as he eyes his student. Suddenly Sasuke let's out another chuckle, shocking Kakashi once again.

"Wow, you are really happy right now. I'm getting a little worried, if this is even the Sasuke I know" Kakashi speaks again. Sasuke remains calm with his smirk present.

"Okay then, to make things fair. I won't use the sharingan or rinnegan. Or any of their techniques. I will solely rely on the techniques I learned in your guidance" Sasuke says as he closes his eyes and deactivates the sharingan. Kakashi shrugs and takes out a kunai after seeing that Sasuke isn't going to let this go until he gets what he wants.

"Okay...let's get this over with" Kakashi says as he throws the kunai in the ground. Same with Sasuke, who smirks before stabbing the ground with his kusanagi blade. Both make the unison sign as they eye each other.

"Begin" Kakashi says and the instant he does, it's like they both read each other's mind.

"OX"

"OX"

"HARE"

"HARE"

"MONKEY"

"MONKEY"

Making the exact same hand signs, both of them tap into their lightning affinity. A knowing smirk coming onto their faces as they realize what is about to come.

_"LIGHTNING BLADE"._

_"CHIDORI"._


	16. Chapter 16 : Accepting The Darkness

"I'm too old for this crap".

Pakkun says with an irritated expression on his face as he let's out a small sigh. He had managed to successfully infiltrate the Hyuga compound undetected. Surprisingly the few times some guards or Maids that saw him, merely just patted him and smiled at him and then went on ahead. Benefits of a being a cute, cuddly little pup even though in age he was probably older then all of them.

Right now he was seated in a garden inside the household, or more specifically, outside the room of the Heiress herself, Hinata Hyuga. From the outside he could see some shadows moving inside. The news of an outsider was infiltrating the village must've already been delivered here. But from what Kakashi relayed to him, he was expecting the Heiress to be in a much more different setting, he expected the Uchiha brat to hold her like a prisoner, but here he was standing outside a luxurious room.

Tuning his ears to listen closely, he could make out some different voices coming from inside.

"Kagura-san, make sure you notify Shinpachi-san to a-alert all the guards. S-Sasuke-kun told me that we might be expecting some company" The voice he was hearing clearly belonged to Hinata. But what he couldn't figure out was why she was ordering the person inside like she owned the place, why wasn't she being treated like a prisoner.

"Yes m'lady, I'm also going to be nearby, if there is anything you want me to do then just call for me" Then came another shocker, the woman was addressing her as royalty as well. He could not figure out what was going on. If he wasn't told the entire back story that transpired over the last four years, he would've easily believed that Hinata Hyuga was the ruler here and she was ordering one of her subjects. But he did know what happened, and he clearly saw the way Sasuke Uchiha attacked the sand village and abducted her from her friends.

A few seconds had passed, and he heard the door close. After which he could only see the silhouette of the Princess herself. From her shadow, he could make out a few things. First of them being that she was moving around extremely comfortably, not a hint of fear or uncertainty in her stance. Second of all, he could feel her stare on him. The way she was looking at him, he realized that she had probably noticed him.

Slowly she walked over and slid open the shoji door that gave her access to the garden Pakkun was in. The entire garden was silent and in the backdrop, the sounds of Maids and guards running around the compound could be faintly heard. And the two were staring right at each other. Hinata was surprised to find a dog in her garden. Pakkun noticed the clothes she was, even as a dog he could tell how luxurious the clothes she wore were. A dark black yukata, with pink Sakura flowers embroided all over it.

_Judging by the way she is staring at me, she think's I'm a normal dog_\- He smirked inwardly when he realized this.

"Oh my. What are you doing here all alone" Suddenly the princess made her way out of the room barefoot and approached the dog. Bending down in front of him, she slowly picked him up with ease and stared right at him.

"A-Are you lost" She asked in the most kindest tone she could possibly use, but for some reason the dog's gaze remained unfazed and unwavered.

"No".

Suddenly with a small shriek she let go of the pup and took a step back. Clearly she didn't expect the dog to suddenly speak in a such a heavy voice, her shocked expression quickly returned to normal when she came to the realization that this was not a normal dog.

"Good evening, Hinata Hyuga" The dog spoke to her in a formal and straightforward manner, with his eyes lazily opened, piercing through her gaze. Hinata managed to stand up and dusted off her Yukata and faced him with a stoic face.

"Who are you a-and what are you doing here" Hinata asks in a demanding voice, glaring right at the small dog. Pakkun was confused at this sight, why is this girl acting so defiant, but he immediately got to his point.

"My name is Pakkun, and I was summoned by Kakashi. I'm here to help you escape from the Uchiha who captured you" Pakkun says in a monotone voice, staring right at her. But the thing that worried him the most was the way The Byakugan princess glared at him.

That wasn't the face of someone who wanted to escape.

* * *

"I can see the village gate".

Kiba and Shino along with the ino-shika-cho trio were just about to enter the Leaf village. And they weren't alone, following close behind them was Sai and Sakura. That quickly followed them after Kiba ran out out of the hideout. They had ran for 2 days straight without stopping once to rest or relax and they weren't in the mood to stop.

"Kiba, you and Akamaru have two different tasks. Akamaru, notify us if there are any other guards or if any of Sasuke's men are nearby, we can't be seen. Kiba, trace Hinata's scent, we need to get her out of here without causing any commotion" Shikamaru laid out the strategy to the rest of the group.

"Got it, Akamaru, let's do this. We're gonna get Hinata-chan back" Kiba says with a tooty grin. Getting a small bark from Akamaru in response.

"Ino, you and Shino will also be tracking and making sure we don't run into any interference" Shikamaru says turning to the female kunoichi and the stoic insect user.

"Hai" Both say in unison.

"Choji, me and you are gonna be supporting them IF we run into some action. But under no circumstances will we initiate a fight. Our mission is to get Hinata and get out" Shikamaru says in an authoritative tone.

"But Shikamaru, what if she's somewhere near Sasuke" Ino asks in a concerned tone. To which Shikamaru smirked a little and turned to her.

"That's not going to be a problem. Because judging by the way Sasuke took her, and the way Sasuke behaves, I'm sure Hinata must be stuffed away somewhere in some dungeon. This is Sasuke Uchiha we are talking about, if anyone can be a cold and heartless bastard then it's him" Shikamaru tells them as they jump from tree to tree. They all nod in agreement to what the shadow user says.

Suddenly Kiba's eyes become focused as he smells something.

"Found her, I can smell Hinata" Kiba says growling with a huge smile on his face. Suddenly all of their faces light up in happiness.

"Good. Lead the way Kiba" Shikamaru says to him. And the group of 5 shinobi's dashes off into the Village hidden in the leaves.

* * *

"~pant~~pant~...Enough Sasuke ~panting~ we've sparred enough".

Kakashi was heaving and panting after an intense clash with his old student. Using all the jutsu's that he had in his arsenal in this spar. And yet there he was, Sasuke Uchiha, standing in front of him with not a single scratch on him and not a speck of dirt anywhere on his clothes. Looking just as stoic as the moment they started. Whereas Kakashi himself, feeling the hits having their toll on his body slowly fell on one knee to support himself from falling.

"hn" Sasuke grunts as he sees Kakashi yielding and immediately puts his kitana in it's sheath on his waist. Kakashi finally relaxes and gets back up and faces him. Sasuke was much more stronger then he could anticipate. It was like his powers had no limits and he wasn't even making an effort right now.

"Sasuke...i don't know how you are running the village, but...you need to know that Orochimaru is summoning all the ninjas of the past and along with Gaara and Naruto and all the other ninjas of the sand, they are planning to take back the village...he has already brought back the past Hokages and is likely bringing back even more" Kakashi explains as he walks closer to him. Sasuke wasn't surprised to hear this, his spies had already notified him that the sand ninjas were preparing themselves for an attack. But what surprised him is that Kakashi was blatantly telling him everything of their plan.

"Why are you telling me this? Because you're clearly betraying your comrades by leaking their secrets to the enemy. What's your endgame behind coming here, Kakashi?" Sasuke asks narrowing his eyes in suspicion as he eyes his teacher. Sasuke couldn't bring himself to believe that Kakashi would just tell their secrets to him.

Kakashi just slowly looks up and stares right into his eyes. His gaze unwavering and filled with care for the man in front of him.

"There is no endgame here, Sasuke. All I'm trying to do is to save your life. Please, surrender and this can all be forgiven. There doesn't need to be a fight. There doesn't need to be blood shed. The original leaf ninjas will come back and things can back to the way they were" Kakashi says in a sorrowful tone. Hoping and praying in his mind that Sasuke will understand his reasoning. Sasuke listens to him quietly before, breaking out into a small melancholic chuckle.

"Is that so...four years, Kakashi, I have spent every second of my life trying to reshape this village and land and now that I am finally where I wanted to be, you want me to just surrender it" Sasuke keeps grinning, his sharingan and rinnegan gleaming in the dark night, his voice filled with menace and hatred. Kakashi could feel shivers going down his body as his grave voice filled his ears.

"Kakashi...I, thank you for the kindness that you have shown me by trying to protect my life, and for that you have my word, that I, nor any of my men will ever attack you" Sasuke says in a stoic and deep voice, staring right into Kakashi's eyes. Kakashi realized that he wasn't going to change his mind. His pride and ego would never allow him to yield. Sasuke turns around and starts to walk out of the field. Stopping just once, he looks over his shoulder and looks into Kakashi's eyes.

"Go back to the sound, Kakashi, and tell your Hokages and Naruto...if it's a war they want, then come get it. But I will never let you put a single finger on my village or my people. I'll give them a war they'll never forget. What Madara and Obito did, I'll make it look like child's play. The Shinobi world will regret the day they ever pointed their swords at me and my village" Sasuke says, his voice haunting and filled with power and authority. Kakashi recognized the look in his eye, he wasn't going to back down, under any circumstances.

Kakashi watched Sasuke's fleeting back as he disappeared further in the direction of the village. There was nothing more he could do, he couldn't make Sasuke give up and instead, just strengthened his resolve to fight them all. All he could was head back to the sound.

"I should still find Hinata" Kakashi says to himself before closing his eyes and creating a telepathic link with his summon who was currently in the Hyuga estate.

* * *

"What do you mean, 'You're not going back'. Is this some kind of a joke, princess" Pakkun says with a confused look on his face. Never in a million years did he expect the heiress to blatantly reject his help. Hinata stood with a straight and firm back, looking dead in his eyes. She wasn't going to back down, no matter what.

"Pakkun-san, you have heard my decision. I do not wish to repeat myself. Now, if you can kindly leave, it would be easier for you and me as well" Hinata says in a soft, yet firm voice, not stuttering a single time. Even Hinata herself didn't know where this confidence came from, but she liked it.

"And if I refuse to go so easily, then what" Pakkun says raising an eyebrow, staring at the lavender eyed kunoichi. Hinata just let's out a small sigh as she closes her eyes.

"Then I will be forced to have you escorted out of my house by force" Hinata says in a threatening voice as she opens her eyes, and looks at the dog. And even Pakkun flinches a little when he notices her veins protruding around her eyes, her pupils becoming a little distinct.

Byakugan. What the heck is going on with her- Pakkun thinks to himself as he takes a few steps back, after seeing the look on her face. She looked...violent.

"I will say it one more time, Pakkun-san...leav-" Hinata is cut off in the middle when she senses several different Chakras closing in on her and in a quick pace. Using her byakugan, she scans the entire location and for a second, her mouth is left wide open. All those bodies, those distinct chakras, it belonged to the people she once thought she knew.

"I-It can't be" She says to herself in a small whisper as she looks at the incoming chakras. Even Pakkun sniffed out the different scents in the air and immediately turned around and faced the direction they were coming from.

"Well, Princess, you might want to change your mind now" Pakkun says with a sly smirk on his face, knowing how much shocked Hinata must be, without even looking at her.

Suddenly, Hinata looks up and sees multiple silhouettes, hiding them is the Moonlight behind them, all free falling in her direction. But she easily figured out who they were, even without looking at them. How could she ever forget? How could she forget those who tortured her for the last four years? How could she ever forget those vile faces?

For the first time in her life, she didn't feel fear or even the least bit nervousness in her body. All she felt was unyielding rage and hatred for those who were coming for her. All the things Sasuke told her. All the things he taught her. She remembered every single detail. Every single tear, every single cut, every single drop of blood. She never forget anything.

And in the next instant, standing before Hinata were her old teammates. It was Kiba, Akamaru and Shino. And standing behind them were the Ino-shika-cho trio, along with the two members of the new team 7, Sakura and Sai. For a few minutes, the entire garden was dead silent. Hinata stared at all of them, not showing a single expression but her eyes were filled with rage and hatred. Whereas, her teammates looked at her with smiles on their faces.

Like they missed her. Like they were missing the presence of Hinata Hyuga. It almost The Heiress break into a chuckle, but she held herself back and remained composed.

"Hinata-chan" Kiba Inazuka, he was the first one to speak. Hinata diverted her eyes to him, she stared at him with hate. How cunning he was. The last time she saw him, he didn't even spare her a single a glance as he passed her by and now he was saying her name like she meant something.

"Hinata-chan...I can't believe it...you're alive and you're okay" Kiba says with a huge smile on his face as he tries to take a step forward, even Akamaru takes a few steps in Hinata's direction.

"Kiba, keep your chakra masked. Don't let your emotions get your chakra wild" Shikamaru says as he steps closer along with the rest. He was glad that his deduction was correct, Hinata was alone and Sasuke wasn't anywhere near her. But he did find it strange that she was in the old Hyuga residence and looked perfectly fine and not the least bit damaged.

"Right, right, I'm sorry...anyway, Hinata-chan, let's go we have to get you out of here before that bastard finds out" Kiba says in an excited tone as he turns back to Hinata. Quickly running upto her, he tries to hold her wrist but she quietly takes a step back, away from him.

"No" Her voice comes out in the form of a small whisper, something that was barely heard. But it was enough to confuse them all.

"No? What does that mean. Hinata, we need to hurry up. Sasuke-kun can come here any second" this time it was the pinkette. With a worried look on her face, she walked closer to Hinata. And Hinata just gave her the same expressionless face she showed Kiba and the others. Pakkun noticed this tense environment and realized that he should clear up any confusions.

"No means that she's not coming with you, you squirts, simple as that. Kakashi sent me here with the same mission as you, to get the Hyuga princess out of the Uchiha brat's hands and get her back. But...it looks like she doesn't want to escape" the more Pakkun talked the more shocked and horrified they all became, except for Hinata who was still blank as a paper.

"Wait wait wait! What the fuck are you talking about" Suddenly Kiba becomes a little hostile after hearing Pakkun. As he stomps towards the little dog, even Akamaru growls a little. But the rest were just eerily disturbed now, and could feel goosebumps. Because the way Hinata looked, they all mentall agreed that she looked different.

"Kiba, cal-" Shino says as he steps upto Kiba, but is cut off by the sound of Hinata's voice.

"I hate you all" She says in a much more louder and firm voice, laced with venom and rage. They become even more disconnected at hearing this.

"W-What? What did you just say Hinata" Ino says with a concerned look on her face as she faces the byakugan princess. Hinata turns to her with her byakugan activated and grins a little that sends shivers down Ino's spine.

"You heard me loud and clear, Ino-chan. I SAID, I HATE all of you. I resent you all. And what the dog told you is true. I am not looking to be rescued" Hinata says in a tone that even intimidated Shikamaru himself. All the sand ninjas looked at each other and induced themselves with chakras to see if they were in a Genjutsu. But to their surprise they weren't. This was real, this was Hinata Hyuga. Not a Genjutsu, not an illusion. The real Hinata Hyuga.

"Hinata, what the hell are you talking about? We're your friends. We're trying to rescue you from that fucking Uchiha and you're saying 'You hate us'. I have no clue what the hell you are talking about. So you better explain yourself" Kiba says narrowing his eyes, his rage bubbling up and same with the rest. Their emotions were running high. Hinata slowly steps forward and stares at all of them and finally let's out her rage.

"Friends?...that's a funny way to summarize our relationship. Well, let me just say in terms that even you can understand...I don't consider you my friends. I don't consider you all as fellow ninjas. In fact, I don't even consider you all as fellow humans. You're all beneath me. And as for rescuing me. You can stop. I was already rescued when my Husband, Sasuke Uchiha, rescued me from that wretched and cursed place that you all called the Sand Village. I am right where I am supposed to be. This village and everything in it, belongs only to the Uchiha. Including me so I'm not moving an inch" Hinata was speaking in a calm and collected tone and yet her voice was chilling. Her words intimidated them and haunted them. Her eyes were filled with tears but she never showed a single emotion.

"H-Hinata...what...what happened to you? Snap out of it. Do you even hear yourself. It's because of Sasuke. He's got your mind in some illusion. You're clearly not thinking straight" Ino says in a pleading voice as she comes closer to Hinata.

"You don't deserve to say his name, Yamanka Ino. You're filthy mouth doesn't deserve to say his name. And as for the illusion you are talking about. I am seeing more clearly then ever before. I see you all for the wretched and vile beings that you are. And Do you want to know what Uchiha Sasuke did to me?...He freed me. He gave me freedom from the prison I was in. The prison you all put me in" Hinata says finally putting on a smile on her face. But her smile just made her look that much more intimidating. Hinata suddenly takes out a kunai from her yukata and proceeds to cut off her sleeves, showing her scarred arms. She throws the kunai in the ground and turns to them. And for the first time, all of their eyes grow wide upon seeing the uncountable amount of scars on Hinata's arms. Covering her and not a single spot that wasn't scarred.

"Do you see this? Do you all see these scars? You are responsible for all these scars. Every single one of you. You all rejected me. You all loathed me. You all left me behind in my own misery. You all left me to suffer on my own. All of you, my so-called friends. Where were you all when I was being called names and when I was being bullied and harassed every day. Where were you all when I was suffering alone everyday. Where were you, the ones who were in my squad, when I was out casted by my own father and clan. Where were you all then...I remember where you were. You were all busy partying. You were celebrating anniversaries. You were getting in relationships...But most of all, you were all happy" Hinata speaks each word in a sharp but gentle tone, still smiling but her tears falling down her eyes. They were all left stunned to hear her words, even Sakura and Ino had tears in their eyes. They were reminded of the words Hanabi spoke to them. But Hinata was not done yet.

"You were all so happy that you never once looked behind and wondered what happened to me. But...you know what, with time I think I will be able to look past all of that and forget it all, because, if it wasn't for you all then I would've never been brought here. Sasuke-kun would've never chosen me to be the one who will rule this village alongside him. The one who will give birth to a generation of the Uchiha...you all may think that he is evil, but that is where you are wrong. He is the one who delivers justice. He's not the evil one. He chose me and he never once looked at me with disgust. He accepted me. All of me...and finally I have also found my own happiness. My own place in this world" Hinata says as she smiles to herself. Speaking each word with pride and honour.

"And that is why..." Suddenly Hinata closes her eyes and channels her chakras to her palms. Suddenly she shifts her chakra into the form of two purple lions that roar from her palm. All of the other ninjas immediately raise their guards when they see the frightening spike in Hinata's chakra. Hinata slowly opens her eyes and looks at them with a dead serious look on her face.

"If any of you try to take my happiness away from me this time...I WILL kill you".


	17. Chapter 17 : Embracing The Darkness

"If any of you try to take my happiness away from me this time...I WILL kill you".

The sight of seeing Hinata so enraged sent shivers down their spines. It felt unreal. It felt unreal to believe that this was the same timid and innocent girl that they all knew in the past. It was impossible that this was the same girl who used to faint over Naruto Uzumaki, the same girl who couldn't say a single sentence without stuttering, the same girl who was once called a disgrace to her esteemed clan.

"Hinata, have you lost your goddamn mind? Listen to what you're saying. You're really going to fight us over that fucking traitor" Kiba was snarling and growling as he and Akamaru got into a fighting stance. Same with all the others, they put on their guards and prepared themselves for anything. Hinata looked over at Kiba with her byakugan and stared down into his eyes, and it made Kiba feel strange and frightened.

"Think carefully before you speak, dog. The next time I hear you say something like that about him, I'll personally rip your tongue out" her tone was calm and soft but her words were far from those things. The rage and anger behind them was heart shaking. Shikamaru at that point realized that Hinata had changed, that she wasn't the same anymore. But that didn't mean they were going to stop.

"If that's how you want it Hinata, then you leave us with no choice...We're here to take you back, and we are going to take you back whether you like it or not. And if it means fighting you then so be it" Shikamaru says as he let's out a sigh and closes his eyes. The rise in the chakra levels of different individuals was felt by everyone and nobody could walk away from this fight. Hinata stayed focused and used her rage to her advantage. She wasn't going to go back under any circumstances. But she knew she had to attack carefully, because the odds weren't in her favor.

Add to the equation, all of her enemies were elite jonin-level shinobi, she had to make her moves carefully. Hinata narrowed her eyes and she looked at all of them. Waiting for anyone to attack first. And surprisingly it was Sai who initiated the attack.

_"Super beast scroll : Lion Bullet"._

In the blink of an eye Hinata saw the multiple lions all jumping out of his scroll and raging towards her. But she also noticed that this attack wasn't to damage her but to distract her from the real attack. She saw how Sakura flinched a little and was about to attack as well. Hinata smirked a little as she saw through the attack, immediately dispelling the lions on her hands, she tried out a new technique that she had been working on after Sasuke told her of her chakra nature's.

_"Fire Release : Flame rotation"._

Their faces are left shocked when they see Hinata using a fire technique that they had never seen before. They saw how she used the normal Byakugan gentle step rotation technique but induced it fire, creating an impenetrable wall of fire around herself. The lions collided with the fire wall but immediately dispersed into nothing and as for Sakura, by this time she was also in the air and headed straight for the Hinata. Realizing she had no way out of this, she closed her eyes and embraced herself. But luckily Choji managed to expand his hand and caught her at the last second. Safely bringing her back to their side. Sakura panted to catch her breath and watched as Hinata slowly stopped and the fire dispersed in the air.

Suddenly, a small grin formed on Hinata's face as she looked at all of them. This immediately alerted the opposing ninjas as they took a step back. Shikamaru was shocked to see Hinata using a fire style jutsu, but he was even more shocked when he saw her making hand signs for a lightning technique.

"EVERYBODY GET BACK" Shikamaru immediately shouts at all of them but by that time Hinata had already unleashed her jutsu.

_"Lightning style : Thunderclap arrow"._

They watched as Hinata molded her lightning based chakra and then shaped it into a form of arrow. Not wasting a single second, she threw the arrow as a projectile at her target, which in this case was Kiba.

Kiba couldn't anticipate the coming jutsu and only realized at the last moment that he was about to be hit.

_"Earth style : Mud wall"._

Suddenly the ground underneath them shifted and a wall raised from underneath them that successfully deflected the jutsu, saving Kiba's life. Hinata grew angered at this and immediately she sensed who it was. Looking behind them all, she saw Kakashi standing on the wall behind them, looking unfazed and calm as usual.

"Kakashi sensei, what are you doing here" Sakura immediately asks as she turns to her teacher. Kakashi calmly jumps down and lands next to Shikamaru.

"I was here to have a talk with Sasuke. And I was just on my way back when I heard all the commotion. Letting my curiosity get the best of me and I find myself in the Hyuga household and what do I see? Hinata Hyuga unleashing jutsus at her old friends with the intent to kill" Kakashi says in an annoyed tone as he eyes the heiress. He was already aware of what was happening because Pakkun had disappeared when the action started but he did relay the information before disappearing. And needless to say Kakashi was not expecting such words from the princess.

"Hinata, I heard what you said before. But I want to ask you again, what is the meaning of this?" Kakashi became quiet after saying his words. He was genuinely curious as to how his student managed to manipulate the Hyuga princess to become this way. Hinata slowly turned to Kakashi, staring deep into his eyes. And finally after some time, she speaks up.

"Whatever meaning there is behind my actions is none of your concern, _sensei_. I am no longer your student, nor am I a teammate of any of you all. So I don't need to answer to anything you ask me. Now...If you want to fight. Then come at me otherwise don't waste my time and leave before my Abductor finds you all here. And trust me, when he does he won't show any mercy" The heiress says looking down at all of them with eyes filled with hatred. But this time the response from her former teammates was different.

"That's it. I don't care what the hell you say Hinata. We're taking you whether you like it or not. Everyone, attack together" It was strange to see Shikamaru lose his cool. But nobody objected his order and immediately pounced on the Byakugan princess, except Kakashi immediately tried to stop the attack.

It was Sai and Choji who jumped in first and targeted Hinata who also readied herself for the incoming attack.

But as Sai used his sword to attack Hinata, the attack was stopped when somebody else jumped in the middle, effectively stopping them all in their tracks. Kakashi immediately analyzed the new person, he was wearing glasses and was also dressed in the standard samurai uniform. But something about his aura felt different and oddly unsettling.

"S-Shinpachi-kun" Hinata says with widened eyes as she looks at the back of the man Sasuke assigned to defend her. Shinpachi slowly turns around and gives a small curt bow at the heiress.

"Forgive me, M'Lady, for not coming sooner" His words surprise them all. Seeing Hinata get treated like royalty at the hands of someone like Sasuke was strange. But before anything else happens, Kagura also appears next to Shinpachi. Staring down at all of them with rage and anger.

"What the hell do you bastards think you're doing to Lady Hinata" Kagura says in a loud voice raising her fist in the air. Hinata's eyes soften a little at the sight of these two protecting her. Over these past months that she had spent here, she had gotten closer to all of the people working under Sasuke, especially those who ranked higher in the hierarchy. They became her new friends.

Shikamaru clicked his teeth in annoyance when he saw how the number of enemies around them was growing. And judging by their chakra levels, they weren't normal shinobi. Shikamaru was still trying to think of a plan to attack when he felt another massive chakra in the area.

"Now now, Kagura-chan. Please calm down. No need to get angered" Their heads turn towards a dark corner of the garden at hearing this voice and they immediately take a few steps back at the sight of this new enemy. But Kakashi immediately recognized him.

"You again. I'm surprised you're still walking after that attack" Kakashi says directing his question at Gintoki. To which Gintoki just let's out a childish chuckle.

"It's sounds like you are a little disappointed, Kakashi-san. But don't worry about it, I'm sure we'll have our rematch soon enough and you can try harder then" Gintoki says in a playful tone, before shifting his eyes over to the younger ninjas. Still keeping his smile on his face, that does nothing but creep them all out.

"And as for all the intruders. I'm not one for violence, however, if any of you lays as much as a finger on our princess's hair, then trust me, our response will be very...let's just say, aggressive" Gintoki's words were enough to intimidate them all.

"And who the fuck are you to tell us what to do? Do you actually think you can scare us with that pathetic acting of yours" Kiba says as he glares at Gintoki. But at this Gintoki becomes quiet as his smile turns into a creepy chilling grin as he stares at them all.

"Oh no, it's not me you should be scared of..." slowly he raises his finger and points behind them all, at the other end of the garden. "It's him".

Their gazes follow where his finger is pointing and they immediately freeze on their spots when they see the last Uchiha leaning with his back against the wall with his arms crossed, staring at all of them intently with his sharingan and rinnegan already activated. Hinata's eyes soften at the sight of Sasuke and a small smile forms on her face after seeing him.

"S-Sasuke-kun" Sakura is the first one to speak as she is again faced with her old teammate. The same one who had tried to kill her many times. But needless to say, just the sight of the avenger was enough to make them rethink their decisions. At this point Shikamaru realized that it was impossible to follow on with their mission. Sasuke slowly let's out a sigh as he pushes himself off the wall and starts slowly walking towards them all with his eyes closed.

"Enough. I'm tired of this childish nonsense. You trespassed my village, snuck around and then infiltrated this house and to top it all off. You threatened the Uchiha Matriarch" Sasuke deep and calm voice is filled with underlying anger and rage, and they can all feel it. With each step he takes, their fear grows. He finally stops when he is a few feet away from them and stares dead at them.

"So I'll give you one last chance to get out my village" Sasuke says and they all notice as his sharingan changes into the eternal mangekyo. This warning was enough to scare the wits out of all of them. Among all of them, Sakura was the one who was the most shaken, even after seeing her former love cause her harm so many times, it was still strange to her when she realized that this was the same man who was once in the same squad as her and the blond knucklehead. Those times now felt like lifetimes ago.

"Shikamaru. Let's go. We don't need to have any casualties" Kakashi says as he walks to Shikamaru and places his hand on his shoulder. The genius stands firm for a few minutes before his shoulders slump in defeat as his eyes fall on the ground. Taking this as his cue Kakashi addresses his juniors.

"Everyone we are heading back immediately. Let's go" Kakashi says to them all and they all sadly nod. But at hearing this, something deep from inside Hinata's core compels her to speak. And just as they are all about to leave, she suddenly steps in.

"Stop" their eyes immediately widen as they hear her soft yet firm voice calling them. Even Sasuke becomes amused as his eyes travel over to his future wife. He sees Hinata wearing an unreadable expression. He couldn't analyze what she was saying and waited for her to speak.

"Hinata" Sasuke slowly says her name, but she doesn't turn to him even after hearing her name, her eyes are fixed on all the other ones. And the only thing resting in her eyes was hate.

"I'm not done with them yet. They can't walk inside this village and threaten us and then be allowed to freely walk away..." Hinata says as she glares at all of them with ferocity that was never seen in her eyes before. And even Sasuke was becoming oddly pleased by seeing this new side of her. He had been used to seeing her soft and gentle side, this angered and hate-filled Hinata was a new change, one that he liked alot. Whereas Hinata slowly turns to Gintoki.

"Gintoki" She calls on him.

"Yes, m'lady" He responds within a second. Whereas Kakashi and his group watches in silence at what she was about to say.

"Arrest all of them and throw them all in prison. They will be punished for their crimes" Hinata says in a calm and soft tone without batting an eye.

"What!" Shikamaru says as they eyes widen upon hearing her order. But they weren't the only one, even Sasuke was surprised to hear this. But Kakashi immediately turns to his former student and addresses him.

"Sasuke, there is no need for that. We have already discussed the agreement, so allow us to leave" Kakashi turns back to Sasuke with a relaxed expression on his face. Whereas Kiba and the others suddenly chuckled, gaining Hinata's attention.

"Do you really think you can arrest us, Hinata-Chan. Don't get too far ahead of yourself just because the traitor wants to use you as an incubator" Hinata's body flared up in rage at hearing Kiba's words laced with anger and rage. But then the heiress remembered something she learned from the Uchiha. Easing her burning rage, she put on a small smile on her face and calmly addressed her.

"Choose your words very carefully, Kiba. I don't want Akamaru to see his owner killed in front of him" Hinata speaks in a low and menacing yet oddly sweet voice, sending chills through the enemies. Even Kiba because disturbed and felt uneasy because of Hinata's new personality. Gintoki, the one who was given the order stands quietly pondering over his thoughts.

"Uchiha-Sama" Gintoki speaks making eye contact with Sasuke, who was still the same. Not a single expression on his face. Sasuke breaks his gaze away from him and he turns to Hinata, who was also watching him intently.

He knew what she wanted. But he didn't feel like it was necessary. Imprisoning them would gain them nothing. But he also felt that it was normal because of how much she had suffered at their hands, she also wanted to return a little of that suffering. Sasuke noted the change in the princess. She was adapting, and adapting wonderfully. She was cutting off her ties and becoming hateful and vengeful.

"Sasuke-kun" That was it. That was the moment he realized that this fragile woman held his life in her palm. Just when he was about to cancel her order, her voice broke his resolve. Her eyes, her face, her expression. It was at that moment that Sasuke realized, he had gotten trapped in something he didn't expect. All the conversations, the training sessions, the kisses, they were all leading upto this.

Breaking his gaze away from Hinata, Sasuke turned to Gintoki again. His eyes sharp and focused.

"You heard her. Arrest them all. Except for Kakashi. Kakashi you have sixty seconds to disappear from my village" Sasuke says surprising them all, except for Hinata. She felt warm and at ease. She felt like she was in utopia, when she saw how Sasuke supported her.

"Sasuke, you can't expect me to just leave them all here at your mercy" Kakashi says with an irritated tone as he takes a step towards Sasuke. But Sasuke puts a hand up and stops him from talking any further.

"They won't be at my mercy. This is Hinata's order. Whatever she decides, I will follow along. She holds just as much authority in this village as me. So again, leave before I have to break my agreement" Sasuke says, slowly walking upto Hinata, standing next to her. While the young ninjas look at them all in dread. Their fear consumed them to such an extent that they didn't even realize that Gintoki along with Shinpachi were putting cuffs on them that were built with chakra dampeners.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS? HINATA, WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR GODDAMN MIND? YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO US" as expected, Kiba lashed out but when he tried to use his chakra, he felt completely empty and drained. Kakashi took Kiba's outburst to quickly, whisper something in Shikamaru's ear.

"Comply with them. I'll be back" Shikamaru remains calm and slowly nods as he closes his eyes.

"Kiba, stop it. There is nothing we can do right now. Your exhausting your energy, she won't change her decision" the laid back genius speaks in solemn tune as he places his hand on Kiba's shoulder, trying to calm him down.

Meanwhile Sakura watches hopelessly as her friends are taken against their wills. Kiba's shoulders slump as he stares down hopelessly at the ground. This was not what they expected. This was not what they had in mind when they came back to the Leaf.

"S-Sensei" Sakura slowly whispers to Kakashi as tears slowly form in her eyes. Kakashi turns to her and smiles gently at her.

"Don't worry Sakura. I won't abandon my comrades this time" Kakashi says to his dear student before turning to Sasuke for the last time.

"Sasuke...We'll be seeing each other soon" Kakashi speaks in a deep and authoritative voice before jumping off into the night. But Sasuke remains stoic and unfazed

"Gintoki. Send some of your men to follow him, until he's out of the village boundaries. As for the rest of them. Escort them all to their cells" Sasuke says in a cold and cruel tone.

"Hai. Move along, all of you" Gintoki says as he signals some of his men to follow Kakashi, while he, himself gestures all the captured ninjas toward the prison.

Sakura slowly watches with teary eyes as she eyes Hinata. This wasn't the gentle Hinata Hyuga that she remembered. This was a complete new person. Her face still was the same but something about her had changed. The scars and her expressions, everything about her seemed cold and cruel. Hinata slowly turns around and heads back inside her room. Sakura's gaze turns to the person next to her, immediately she freezes when she looks into those unwavering Onyx eyes.

Sakura's feet were stuck or maybe she didn't want to move. Sasuke's eyes locked with hers. And for the longest time the two stared into each other's eyes. Sakura's tears fell down her face as she looked at the man that was responsible for all her misery and pain.

"S-Sasuke-kun" She mouths but her voice doesn't come out. But then Sakura sees something very strange.

A small frown makes its way onto Sasuke's lips as he stares deep into her eyes. Sasuke watches as a couple of his men suddenly push Sakura making her stumble forward, but she manages to remain on her feet. The frown disappears and the usual glare comes back.

"Don't put your hands on her or any of them again. Gintoki. Make sure they are comfortable with their sleeping conditions" Sasuke says as his sharingan twirls, scaring the wits out of his men. As they all immediately nod and accept his order before bowing in front of him. Sasuke slowly closes his eyes and turns around, going inside the same room as Hinata.

Sakura's eyes widen at his words. As a small hope lights up in her heart. This small gesture was enough for Sakura to realize that maybe, just maybe, there still was some good left in Sasuke Uchiha.


	18. Chapter 18 : Mending Old Wounds

"You're regretting what you did, aren't you".

The Uchiha noticed the anguish and sadness on the princess's face the moment he entered the room. The tough mask of hate and anger came off and back came the innocent and timid girl who felt hurt by her actions. She was looking at herself in the mirror intently and sulking a little, trying to be serious but ended up looking like an adorable little kitten. But Sasuke knew then and there, at that moment he realized the ultimate truth to Hinata Hyuga's existence.

She could never be corrupted. She could never truly be evil. She could never truly learn to hate. Her existence, her soul was too pure to be tainted. She could be manipulated to do evil acts but at the end, she would always return to her true nature.

And the thing that irked Sasuke the most...

Was that his attraction for her only grew because of this.

Whereas Sasuke was negative, Hinata was a positive. It made sense why out of every other kunoichi, he was drawn towards her. She was the light that could help balance out his darkness. They truly were Yin and Yang.

Without himself knowing a small smile adorned Sasuke's lips as he watched his fiance slowly glance over her shoulder and look at him.

"I-I had been imagining for some time now...how good it would feel when if I could take my revenge on those who hurt me...b-but - - all I feel now is emptiness" Sasuke knew of her words. He knew all too well.

Revenge only looked sweet as long as it was an illusion. The thought of getting back at those who wronged you, seemed like a pleasing thought in your head. But once it becomes a reality, he just leaves you confused and like Hinata had said 'Empty'.

Sasuke slowly walked over to her, until she had tilted her head slightly to look up at him. And she didn't see the stoic faced Uchiha, she saw a small reassuring kind smile.

"S-Sasuke-kun, a-am I evil? I-I feel like I h-hurt them. And even t-though I know they deserve it, I-I still feel s-so bad" Sasuke almost broke into a small chuckle when he heard her soft whimpers as she looked up at him. Sasuke gently hold her shoulders and locks eyes with her. She was the opposite of evil. She was literally a blinding light. A bright, warm blinding light that had influenced Sasuke in ways she didn't know.

"Hinata" her whimpers stopped as she heard her name being called by him in the most loving tone she had ever heard.

"Do you know that ever since you have been here, I have not taken a single life" Hinata was surprised and a little confused to hear his words. But the way he spoke, it looked like he was content and happy at the moment.

"W-What? What do you mean" She inquires in a soft voice. The next thing Sasuke does shocks her, as he brings her closer and captures her in his warm embrace. Her head resting on his chest as he lays his head on the top of her head.

"I don't exactly know what I want to say myself, Hyuga, but...it's you. Something about you, about your mere presence in this village...it has been changing me...In the last four years, I had completely forgotten the concept of mercy or forgiveness. I killed everyday to keep order in the village, I killed my enemies everyday. My hands would be drenched in blood everyday...but...after I brought you here and I observed you...I started to notice a change in myself...the Sasuke Uchiha that I was before I met you was a heartless, merciless and cold leader, an image that everyone portrayed about me and I accepted that image and went along with it...but the Sasuke Uchiha I am now, is a man who doesn't yearn for war and blood every waking second" Hinata's tears were soaking his chest as her eyes widened at his words. For the first time ever Sasuke was speaking out his emotions and feelings to her. He was opening himself to her. He was trusting her with his vulnerability.

"In the past months, everyday I wake up and the first thing that comes to my mind is your face...and I have been ignoring my feelings for quite some time now and when I finally confessed tonight. It felt like the greatest feeling ever. And even more because you felt the same...Gods...Hinata, I-I want to ask you something and I want an honest answer and if you refuse then I will say nothing" Hinata realized that it was hard for Sasuke to open up and he was having difficulty expressing his feelings. But her heart swelled with happiness when he spoke of her. But she became ever more curious when he slowly pulled her away from the hug and held her chin and made her look at her.

"I was wrong to just abduct you and make such big decisions without asking you...so I want to ask you and I demand a straight answer" Sasuke's words were sharp but he looked nervous and a little panicked. This state of him even made Hinata a little worried.

"W-What is it, Sasuke-kun" She asks with her loving eyes set on his face. Their faces inches away from each other.

"Hinata Hyuga, I want to be with you till I die and I want to spend the rest of my days with you. There have been many things variables in my life, but you have been the only constant. And I want you to stay with me till the end...so, I ask that you allow me to love you as my wife till the end as your husband" Hinata's eyes widened as tears fell out of them, a small gasp was heard by Sasuke. Her mind was trying to process the words that he had said, and finally after a few seconds had passed does she realize what he asked. Slowly a small yearning and loving smile forms on her face as she tugs her arms around Sasuke's neck gently and brings him closer to herself. Sasuke leans in closer, but she stops when they are mere inches apart from each other. Hinata connects her forehead with his and with closed eyes and a smile on her lips. She speaks out her truth.

"A thousand times yes, anata".

In the next moment Sasuke plants his lips upon her soft ones, and pulls her even closer to himself. This was not the Sasuke Uchiha the world knew about. The one who commanded entire tailed beasts with his powers. The one who defeated entire legions of shinobi alone. And Sasuke himself realized that that image of him just shattered completely in front of Hinata.

But he couldn't give a single damn about his image or character. All he knew at this moment that this was the one he wanted. And nothing else could come close to her. Not his revolution. Not his revenge. Not his plans for the ninja world. All he wanted was this fragile, delicate flower and he would be content forever.

Pulling away from their soft kiss, Sasuke and Hinata took deep breaths as their foreheads were resting against each other. Sasuke opened his eyes and found her lavender orbs staring right at him, through a haze. And before his mind could process anything, he confessed his truth.

"I definitely have fallen for you, Uchiha Hinata".

* * *

"This is so fucking wrong. I can't believe this crap. Look at us. We fucking came to rescue her and what does she do in return? Fucking have us locked up and have these bastards put Chakra restraints on us".

To say that Kiba was furious would be an understatement. He was beyond livid after he was taken away from the Hyuga Household. But it was Shikamaru who managed to keep him under control and calm. Shikamaru trusted Kakashi. And Kakashi said that he would come back. That was all they needed to do. Just wait and see. Because at present, their lives weren't in any sort of danger, that much Shikamaru had concluded from their little confrontation with the Uchiha's.

"Calm down Kiba. Your yelling isn't helping us. Be grateful that instead of placing us in a cold prison, he had us brought to these rooms where we had warm beds and running water. That's much more then I expected from Sasuke" Shikamaru yawned lazily as he still laid in bed after waking up. His gaze fixed on the ceiling above. Even Kiba had gotten a little relaxed the previous night, mostly because of exhaustion. But now after waking up, it seemed his spirits were raised through the roof again.

Slowly, with some effort Shikamaru sat up on his bed and analyzed his surroundings. Shikamaru wasn't lying when he said he was surprised by what Sasuke had arranged for them. He, along with the others were full mentally and physically prepared to sleep on cold concrete, but that wasn't the case.

Instead, they were all brought to this, rather spacious lounge that had multiple single beds placed around the four walls and had three different connected bathrooms. The lounge itself was completely empty except the beds, but it certainly wasn't uncomfortable. The setting was warm and comfortable enough that they had been able to have a good night's sleep.

Shikamaru's gaze wandered over Ino, and he noticed Sakura and Sai sitting next to her, talking to her. She was sitting with her back to him, but he could hear small sniffles and sobs coming from her. Standing up, he walked over to his teammates, with Kiba following in tow.

Her face hung low and tears were falling down her face. She seemed lost and distraught and in extreme regret.

"Why didn't we do anything? She was right there in front of us the whole time. And not one of us noticed how she was suffering" As Shikamaru suspected. The recent encounter with Hinata had clearly shaken them all. Some, more then others. And he, himself couldn't help but feel remorseful and regretful because of the way he had treated their former team mate.

He didn't think about it before, but now, after meeting her and seeing her. Many things came rushing back in his mind. Many such instances where he noticed something strange about Hinata, but never took the time to inquire or to ask her about it. He started to remember how she started coming to their gatherings less and less, until she stopped coming completely. Until they stopped caring whether she came or not.

For all her actions, Shikamaru came to the realization that, it was them who were at fault and not Hinata. She had been suffering and had been contemplating many twisted things, and somehow, Sasuke was the one who noticed this and he used that to his advantage.

"It's not our fault Ino. We treated her just as we treat each other. It's the traitor's doing. He is the one who manip-" Kiba cut in on Ino and again started blaming the Uchiha. Shikamaru cringed at this sight. It was becoming annoying that Kiba still couldn't admit that part of what happened is their fault. Maybe Sasuke also manipulated her, but they also played their parts.

As Kiba starts, Ino cuts her off and she stands up enraged with tears falling down her eyes and turns to Kiba.

"Are you fucking kidding me!? You saw the same scars that I saw last night, Kiba. Her arms were covered by them, her face also held one. Do you really think Sasuke would try to wound the woman he wanted to impregnate and restore his clan? It's OUR fucking faults. Hanabi-chan was right, we are the reason things got so bad" Ino held Kiba his jacket as her wet and teary eyes glared at him before breaking down in front of them.

Sakura also felt the same as Ino. Things had gotten so far because they allowed it. They all treated Hinata like trash and they were paying for it. Hinata had been inflicting harm on herself for some time now judging by the amount of scars she saw. She had been contemplating ending her life, because of them. Sakura's body shuddered at that thought as shivers ran through her spine.

"She would've killed herself" Shikamaru added, gaining their attentions. Ino stopped through her sobs and let go of Kiba who was just as lost and in anguish as the rest. Ino turned to face Shikamaru, who looked just as in sorrow as the rest of the team. Sakura nodded. She came upon the same conclusion. Hinata was too broken and depressed and she was ready to do something extremely drastic.

"W-What? What do you mean" Kiba asked as he turned to the genius who was looked like he was thinking as well. He slowly turned to them all.

"Hinata was depressed. The worst kind. Her mental health was pushed to the brink of it's limits...I was a idiot, we all were. We all had a part in this...we never gave it a second thought before, but think about it now...In the past four years, try to remember how Hinata was in these years" They were all lost and in deep thought over Shikamaru's words as he continued.

"She lacked energy. She always looked lost. She was always alone and devoid of any sort of company or interaction. She always looked hopeless. She felt useless because of the way her father stripped her off the title of heir, that affected her self-esteem and made her feel useless...a-and, we were goddamn cruel to her...that's it...we were cruel to her, every one of us. And not just us, the whole village...we may not to like to admit it, but I know damn sure we all saw the way she was picked on by the villagers and the way she was bullied...we all saw the way she was ostracized and stigmatized...and instead of helping her. We did the one thing that helped push to her to her limit...we pushed her away" they could notice the cracks in Shikamaru's voice as he tried to hold himself together. But the guilt and regret from their past actions was festering and infecting them. The room became quiet, none of them tried to deny his words. Because they were nothing but the absolute truth.

Slowly Shikamaru breaks off into a soft chuckle, earning him a strange looks from them all.

"You know...now that I think about it...Sasuke actually did 'save' her. I don't care what he did but his actions saved Hinata from taking her life...Look at us...we're supposed to be the good guys and yet we almost drove an innocent and kind girl to committing suicide...and Sasuke...the man hated in every country and village...who would've thought that he would be the one to save her" a lone tear fell down Shikamaru's face as his gaze was fixed on the ground, looking more confused than anything else.

The room became quiet, all of them became lost in their own thoughts and their own minds. Trying to decipher this situation as best as they could.

"I'm hoping that your sleeping conditions were to your liking".

Suddenly their heads snap in the direction of the voice, and their eyes go wide in shock to see Sasuke casually leaning against the wall dressed in a simple dark blue shirt with plain pants. They all immediately readied themselves and got on their guards, but Sasuke didn't move an inch. His expression remained the same and his posture remained relaxed.

"What the fuck do you want now" Shikamaru let out a sigh as once again Kiba started his infuriating verbal curses, before he even knew what was going on. And if the Uchiha wasn't planning to attack them before, he surely would now.

"Nara, tighten the leash on the mutt would you. He annoys me" But oddly enough Sasuke didn't get aggressive. Instead he just let out a sigh and shrugged the curse off. But his words ticked off Kiba even more. But before he could start again, Sakura stood up and walked before and faced her former teammate.

"Why are you here, Sasuke-kun" She asks in a solemn voice, trying not to show any emotions. Sakura had realized that her feelings for this man were useless. This wasn't the Sasuke Uchiha she fell in love with, so there was point in having any sort of romantic feelings for him. But there was still a part of her being that considered him important, that considered him a friend.

Sasuke's gaze shifts over to Sakura. And Sakura immediately notices that there was no malice intent in his eyes. He wasn't here for any physical confrontations. He looked 'peaceful'. It was strange but Sakura had never seen that look in Sasuke's eyes before.

"I'm not here to fight you, Sakura. I need to talk to you and Nara. There is something that needs to be discussed" Even Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at hearing this predicament. Sasuke Uchiha that they knew was never a man of words, he was a man of action. Everything that he wanted to say or prove, he did it with his fists.

"W-What do you mean? What do you want to discuss" Sakura asks hesitantly. They were all curious but they found themselves unable to speak because of the massive chakra that was building up in the room. It was almost suffocating and mind bending to see this much chakra radiating from one man. Sasuke just closes his eyes as he pushes himself off the wall and turns towards the open door.

"Follow me, the two of you. I need to talk to you alone. Once I am done. You can tell the rest".


	19. Chapter 19 : A Bargain to be made

Hinata's eyes slowly opened. Consciousness coming back to her. Senses starting up again after a night full of relaxing sleep. She had slept particularly well after the exhausting day she had, the night before.

Everything slowly came back to her. The encounter with her past. The fights with her teammates. The pain of her own suffering at the hand of others.

But mostly, of all the things. The way her night ended. The way Sasuke spoke those words to her. The way he asked. She realized that in a brief period of time, her love for Sasuke Uchiha had grown deeper and stronger then it had ever been with Naruto Uzumaki. He had completely won her heart and had gained unconditional love.

Smiling softly to herself, Hinata removed the futon off herself and got up. Stretching a little to make the blood pump through her body, she proceeded to fix the futon properly. She could hear the birds chirping outside, and the bright sunlight was peeking through the shades of the door into her room. She could hear the Maids running around in the household, rushing to do their daily chores. Everything felt beautiful. Everything seemed like it was beautiful. Never before had she felt so good after waking up. And it was all because of the Uchiha Heir.

Hinata, after fixing her futon, headed into the bathroom for her morning routine. As she stood before the mirror. She immediately noticed a change. She instantly noticed that she looked 'Beautiful'. She seemed bright and healthy. Even the scar that she thought would make her look more ugly, seemed to amplify her beauty today.

Just another reason to smile even more. Hinata stripped herself of her night wear and stepped into the shower. Letting the soothing hot liquid trickle down her body, reaching every crevice and nook of her body. She felt all the tension from last night alleviating. Her limbs felt more free and smooth.

As she was showering, she heard the someone knocking on the bathroom door.

"Who is it" She asked in a calm tone as her head turned to the door.

"Lady Hinata, your kimono is placed outside. And after getting dressed, please call for me and I'll bring your breakfast" The maid called from outside, in a very polite manner.

"Thank you, I'll be out soon" Hinata says and resumed to wash herself. Once she was finished, she dried herself and headed out to her room with a towel around her body. Immediately the clean kimono came into view.

She had begun to notice that Sasuke held a deep appreciation for a few colors : Mainly black and blue. And now it seemed like, she had also begun to share that liking. Maybe that was one of the reasons why, all of her kimonos and Yukatas and all other clothing were made mostly in these two colors.

And this kimono wasn't an exception. It was a blend of a light blue shade, along with layers of black and small prickles of pink cherry blossoms embroided along the sleeves. And to finish it all of, the Uchiha clan fan of red, and white.

To think that a few months ago, this fan was a symbol of terror for her and so many others. Just the sight of this symbol was enough to scare her wits. But now...now she was to be the one who would lead this clan alongside the most powerful man in the world. Now, it seemed like every time she saw this symbol, her heart pounded against her ribs, and she couldn't help but feel loved.

She could almost laugh at how things turned out for her.

Because, not so long ago, did she feel like she couldn't bear living in this world any longer. She couldn't bear the pain this world brought to her. She couldn't almost breath because of how suffocating it was just to wake up every day.

And when she least expected it, He came for her from the sky like a dark angel and swept her right off her feet. Changing her life forever. Giving her strength. Giving her support. Giving her love. And most of all :

Giving her a will to survive and to live.

Hinata quickly got dressed up. Taking some time to put on the kimono. She sauntered out of her room and was pleased to see the Hyuga household so full of life. Maids, butlers and guards all going on about their days and duties.

She headed in the direction of the kitchen, walking in a very dignified and regal posture, but a kind smile plastered on her face. Any maid who passed by her, bowed before her before moving away.

And as soon as she entered the kitchen, all the Maids gasped and immediately rushed towards her.

"Lady Hinata, what are you doing here? You didn't have to come here, we are bringing your breakfast to you. We're sorry for troubling you" The head maid who was in charge of all the kitchen duties was the one who spoke, keeping her eyes down casted. Hinata could tell she was a little scared, but she could only smile a little at her behavior.

"Please, don't worry so much. It's okay. I'm here because I want to be. I want to help you all with breakfast. I don't have much to do since, Sasuke-kun is off to a meeting" Hinata says in a gentle and kind tone as she addressed them all. They were all aware of the princess's kind nature, but they were always in awe everytime they saw it. Immediately, smiles formed on their faces as they looked up at her.

"Of course Lady Hinata. Thank you for being here. Tell us what you need and we'll help you in anyway we can" the maid said as a few others also joined them.

"Well...who here likes cinnamon buns" As soon as she asked, every female and even the few male cooks became quiet. And they all wondered the same thing.

Cinnamon buns for breakfast?

But not wanting to upset the Uchiha matriarch. Almost immediately, all of their hands shot up at light speed.

"WE DO" They all said in unison, like a singing chorus. And the princess giggled at this sight. Hinata rolled up the sleeves of her kimono and headed into the kitchen.

"Very well then. I am aiming to make enough cinnamon buns that everyone in here can have a share. So I'll need all the help I can get".

And with that a very busy day in the Hyuga household kitchen started off.

* * *

"It's strange to see just how much the village has changed in these past four years".

Shikamaru and Sakura stood in what used to be the Hokage's office, with Sasuke sitting in his chair. Shikamaru carefully eyeing the village he once used to call his home. And he was shocked to see that even from afar, the village looked so full of life and color. Definitely not how they thought it would look.

"Yes well, as an Uchiha, I had to mark this village as mine. Hence, all the changes you observe" Sasuke said in a calm manner as he rested his elbows on the wooden desk before him and leaned and eyed the two ninjas before him. Sakura also carefully took notice of everything. It all felt so different, yet still, familiar.

"I'm surprised you haven't destroyed the village to the ground yet, Uchiha" Shikamaru remarked with a sly smile on his face, trying to get a reaction out of the Uchiha heir. Only to be met by a calm and polite response.

"I do not blame you for such asinine guesses. The past ninjas of this village always did have a knack for thinking less of the Uchiha clan" Sasuke's comment was unexpected and Shikamaru failed to come up with a retort. Sakura also noticed that Sasuke's Chakra remained calm, like a steady river. Not tinkering even a little bit. She thought he would find some offense at Shikamaru's words but, alas, she was wrong.

"Sasuke-kun, why did you bring us here? You said you wanted to discuss something" Sakura interjected, feeling the tension between the two men slowly rising. Sasuke's gaze slowly wandered over to her and she immediately felt the weight of his eyes on her. It was heavy and imposing.

"Yes, I did. Take a seat, both of you. What I want to discuss with you is of great importance and may very well decide the future of you and your allies that are holed up in the Orochimaru's labs" an involuntary shiver ran through the bodies of Shikamaru and Sakura after hearing the way Sasuke spoke those words. They watched as Sasuke's icey gaze remained firm over them. Slowly they took the seats before them and faced the Uchiha.

"So, you are aware of our location" Shikamaru asks in a calm tone, trying to get his head back in the game. He couldn't afford to be intimidated at this point.

"Yes I am. I became aware the moment someone miraculously saved you all from your impending doom at the Sand village that day and transported nearly every single man and woman to the sound" The way Sasuke spoke, it was like he was brimming with a dark aura and yet his tone never wavered a little. It was even a little soft.

"Then why didn't you come to finish the job" Shikamaru retorted, trying to figure out his intentions.

"Because I had no reason to, it's simple as that" Sasuke responded almost instantly, without wasting a single thought.

"So you mean, you were saying the truth when you said you only came to the sand for Hinata-Chan that day" Sakura asked, trying to put all the pieces of the puzzle in her head.

"Exactly. My sole intention for coming to the Sand was for the princess" Sasuke spoke in a regal manner, not wasting any words.

"Then why did you try to almost kill all of us? You had us all immobilized and yet, you summoned an entire meteor in order to send us all to the afterlife" Shikamaru chimed in, his eyes narrowed. Immediately noticing as Sasuke's expression changed to somewhat less pleasant.

"Let's just say...I had been holding in alot of pent-up aggression against you all because of what Hinata was doing to herself each day because of you all" Sasuke spoke and unconsciously his sharingan activated at the thought of Hinata hurting. Sakura swallowed the lump in her throat and felt the regret creeping up her body.

"W-We're sorry, Sasuke-kun. We didn't know" Sasuke watched as Sakura's face fell and her eyes went to her lap.

"It's not me you should be asking forgiveness from" Sasuke said, his voice laced with venom and underlying anger. It was at that point did Shikamaru realized that Sasuke's Chakra was beginning to fluctuate, and immediately added himself in the conversation trying to change the topic.

"As painful as this. This isn't why you called us here. Tell us what you Sasuke" Shikamaru asked as he turned to Sasuke.

Sasuke slowly closed his eyes and let out a sigh before opening them. He stared at them calmly before laying out his idea to the both of them.

"An election. To decide the fate of this village".


	20. Chapter 20 : Beyond The Thunder

"An election!?...where did that come from"?

Shikamaru asked with a bewildered look on his usually calm face. Many things he had conjured up in his mind, many consequences he had made up in his mind when the Uchiha asked to have a discussion with him and the pinkette. Mostly involved violence. So to hear him say these words was quite a surprise.

"That is precisely what I said. I propose that an election be held. To decide the fate of the Leaf village and her people" Sasuke leaned on the wooden desk as he cupped his face in his hand and eyed them with a relaxed expression. Shikamaru and Sakura were both trying to figure out the Uchiha's true motives behind this. But nothing came to mind.

"B-But why an election" Sakura was the one to propose the question. It was hard to figure out why, that someone like Sasuke Uchiha was asking for a debate with words and opinions instead of swords and blood. Sakura noticed how Sasuke's gaze traveled over to her.

"Because I am tired of fighting" Sakura's eyes grew wide open at hearing Sasuke's words. This was the same man who lived and breathed in wars. Sasuke Uchiha was believed to be the type of man who truly found happiness in the battlefield. His place was among clouds of smoke and fire, blood and death. Noting Sakura's shocked expression, Sasuke closed his eyes and continued.

"For the last four years, I have spent every waking second of my life working for this village and for the people of this village. The shambles and ruins that the past Hokages left this village in, I worked day and night to rebuild this village...at first, I thought I was doing it as a duty to my brother and my clan. I thought I was trying to prove to the world that killing isn't the only thing the Uchiha clan is proficient at...but...somewhere along these four years, I have started to grow attached to this village. I started viewing the village and it's people, truly as my own kin...soon enough I realized that I had long forgotten about my original reasons for building the village...I realized that I was doing all this because I truly wanted to see my people happy. I desired that, whenever a citizen of the Leaf village saw the Uchiha clan symbol, they would feel proud and not fear" Sasuke entire demeanor was completely shocking and new to Shikamaru and Sakura. Each word that he spoke, they knew how genuine he was. They knew that he was letting out his true feelings and that he wasn't lying. Sasuke slowly got up and turned around, looking at the village from the window in his office.

"And then...I found Hinata...the moment she entered my world...everything changed. She is a breath of fresh air in my life...and it's not just me she has that affect on...from the first day it was announced to the village that I was to be betrothed to the Hyuga princess. The people of my village have been truly happy...maybe they viewed Hinata as someone who can change my cold nature...and they are right...in these few moments, I have started to grow increasingly fond of Hinata...I feel pride inside me to know that she will be the Uchiha matriarch" Sakura couldn't lie to herself and say that Sasuke's words didn't hurt her. She couldn't pretend and say that she felt nothing when she saw the man that she had loved her whole life, speaking about another woman with such love and care on his face and in his words.

But deep down, Sakura also couldn't help but feel happy. She felt happy that Sasuke had found someone he could open up to and be vulnerable to. It was a part of her love for Sasuke : that was seeing Sasuke happy. And even if that meant that she couldn't be the cause for that happiness, she would always be in love with him and would pray for his happiness. So when he saw her speaking of Hinata in that way, she had mixed emotions. She felt bitter that it wasn't her, but she also felt happy that Sasuke was happy.

"And that is why I can't afford another war" Sasuke said in finality as he turned around from the window and stared into Shikamaru's eyes. Who was still trying to recover from his shock. Who knew that the Uchiha heir was so full of emotions.

"You can't be serious, Sasuke? Do you really expect us to believe that you are doing this for the people and not for yourself? What's your endgame with this" Shikamaru couldn't help but be suspicious. It was all too good to be true. Sasuke had to have something else up his sleeves.

"Frankly I don't give a crap if you believe me or not. But I do hope that you realize what a war will mean for everyone. The shinobi world is still trying to recover from the last one and you bastards are trying to start another one" Sasuke said with underlying rage in his voice as he glared at Shikamaru. Shikamaru remained quiet and thought about his words and proposal. Sasuke took this quiet as his cue to continue.

"Ask yourself Nara. You're supposed to be smart one. Do you honestly believe a war is necessary at this point in time? You all know the power I possess, the sharingan, rinnegan, all nine tailed beasts and an army of samurai...and I acknowledge your strength that you have amassed because of the Reanimation jutsu. But ask yourself, if this war happens, who will be the ones truly in danger?" Sasuke asked as he stared at Shikamaru's face who was lost in thought, staring blankly at the desk in front of him.

"We are all shinobi. Our place is on the battlefield. For us, dying in battle is considered a high honour. But for the common man and woman, a war is seen as a straight ticket to the afterlife" Sasuke took his seat once again and faced the two once again, who were carefully listening to and analyzing each word that he spoke with the utmost attention.

"And let's say you do get your war. Let's say that, the moment Kakashi reaches the sound, he tells Naruto about you all and they all spring into action...what then? My armies are already ready for a war. I can summon the tailed beasts right now, and call them for a battle. What happens when we all collide? Sure some of us will survive and we can live to tell the tales. But what about the casualties? The loss in lives and the damage to the infrastructure of the village. Are you all willing to face all the consequences?" Sasuke spoke his thoughts.

"What about the tailed beasts? You think Naruto is going to forgive you for making them all your pets" Shikamaru spoke in a casual fashion, leaning back on his chair.

"I'm not looking for forgiveness. Especially not from Naruto. But if it can ease your mind, I can tell you that I have stopped using the tailed beasts with my rinnegan. I have stationed them all in Kaguya's dimension, where they all are safeguarding her of their own freewill...The tailed beasts are vessels of enormous power and in the wrong hands, they are weapons of mass destruction" Sasuke's words immediately got a raise out of Shikamaru.

"Then why the hell are you controlling them. What makes you so better then everyone else!? The world was just fine when the tailed beasts weren't under your control, Uchiha. And how the hell is even possible that you have transported them all to another dimension!?" Shikamaru said with an irritated expression on his face, getting more frustrated. And the only reaction he got out of Sasuke was a small sigh.

"When you possess the powers that I possess, then nothing remains impossible... And do you honestly believe that? Sure, Naruto got lucky with the Fox, but what about the others? What about forces, just like the akatsuki who used the tailed beasts and almost killed us all? At least, under my command, nobody can use them. And Naruto and the hacibi's jinchuriki are an exception, that they managed to get along with their tailed beasts so well. But almost all of the others, used their powers in malicious ways in one way or another...don't ignore the fact that I'm right, Nara. The tailed beasts were just instruments of war created by the Sage of six paths. At least I am using them for something other then war" Sasuke said slightly banging his fist along the desk. Making Sakura flinch a little, whereas Shikamaru quietly let his words sink in.

"But Sasuke-kun, what about the lives you took? You killed the fifth hokage. We can not look past that" Sakura said in a low voice, staring at Sasuke. She shivered a little recalling that day.

* * *

_Flashback_

_The Hidden leaf village was in a disarray. People were stampeding like wild horses, all over the streets. The news of the Uchiha taking over spread like wildfire. And even more so, when the people realized that even the Sixth hokage had surrendered, they were shook down to their cores._

_Sasuke stood on top of the Hokage building, on the roof taking in the sight. Feeling proud and powerful. It was finally his moment. He was to be the first Uchiha in the history, to rule the Leaf village. He was going to destroy the foundation of this village and rebuild it in an image he saw fit. An image that would make his clan proud._

_Naruto and Sakura along with the others had also surrendered when they realized that it was useless to stand against his might. He didn't know where they were going. But, but the way Kakashi was handling it all, it seemed like he had a place in mind. But it didn't matter. Nothing else mattered now._

_Sasuke's eyes wandered the people running in the streets. He activated his sharingan, making everything run in slow motion. He watched everyone, watched their faces, their feelings, expressions. Dread, loss, sadness, anger, rage. He saw them all and reveled in them the masses, suddenly his eyes caught onto a girl with pale eyes, reminding him of the moon. Her dark bluish tresses flowing alongside her. A Hyuga. Among everyone else, she was the only one who was looking back at him. Her face showed a different emotion. But Sasuke didn't bother to look more into it. Although, for some reason his gaze remained steady on the girls as she also gazed at him. Even though the distance between the two was quite far, the way she looked into his eyes made it seem like it was only the two of them._

_Unknowingly a small smirk made it's way onto his face as he watched the girl finally turn around and run towards the village gates. Sasuke kept his eyes fixed on her._

_But his attention soon diverted, when the sound of a loud crash made it's way into his ears behind him._

_Turning around, he came face to face with the fifth Hokage. One of the legendary sannin of the leaf. The granddaughter of the first._

_Tsunade Senju._

_And the murderous intent on her face was clearly visible. Her fists were clenched and the seal on her forehead was activated as she glared at him. Whereas Sasuke remained calm and stood tall and steady._

_"You should be running for your life right now, Hokage" Sasuke said in a casual tone._

_"Shut your mouth, you scum. Kakashi may have surrendered the village but I won't allow your filthy hands to taint this precious village" Tsunade's rage was leaping off her body. She wanted nothing more than to pulverize the man standing before her._

_"Kakashi made a wise choice. One that saved the lives of the people. One that can save your life...so I'll give you a chance to leave. Leave before I have to kill you" Sasuke said his eyes darkening with emotion. His sharingan glaring a bloody red color while his hair was covering the rinnegan._

_"I told you to shut your mouth, you little shit. The second was right. You Uchiha's will always be nothing more then just a bunch of mindless and cursed bastards. You and your filthy clan has tortured this world enough. I will be doing the world a favor by ridding this planet of your pitiful existence" Tsunade spoke each word with hate and rage in her voice. But she wasn't the only who was feeling this emotion._

_Sasuke could handle anything thrown his way and remains unfazed. But he would never allow anyone to speak ill of his clan. And in the blink of an eye, he had closed the distance between the two and had his hand around the blonde hokage's throat. Catching her by surprise and shock._

_"Don't you fucking dare speak of the Uchiha clan...I was trying to show mercy, but if it's pain your looking for then I'll gladly deliver it to you. So much pain that you will beg for death, Hokage" Sasuke's voice was laced with dark, and poisonous venom, as he lifted the Hokage off the ground easily. Accidently, Tsunade's eyes met with his and her face went pale when she saw the sharingan transforming into the eternal mangekyo._

**_"Tsukoyomi"._**

_In an instant, Tsunade blinked and found herself hanging on a cross. Her arms and legs tied to the wooden cross. The world around her was different. The earth was dark and the sky was red. Tsunade immediately realized where she was._

_This was the Uchiha's own personal hell._

_"I'm sure you know about this Genjutsu. This was used by my brother for interrogation purposes. He would use torture to extract information. He would spend hours, days, months and even years torturing his captives in here, while only mere seconds passed in the real world" She saw as Sasuke suddenly appeared out of thin air in front of her. Sasuke walked upto her and suddenly a malicious grin formed on his face._

_"But unfortunately for you, you don't have anything information I need to extract. Your just here because I want to hurt you. Badly...so let's go ahead and see how much the fifth hokage can endure before she loses her mind" and with that Sasuke started his torture._

_And soon enough, the entire world of Tsukoyomi was filled with Tsunade's screams and wails. She was impaled, beaten, broken and finally killed. And then she would be revived once again and the process continued. And it went on like that for days. Her healing seal faded away, and her cries became small whimpers as she laid broken and beaten at the Uchiha's feet. Mumbling incoherently._

_"Should we continue? Or do you want a moment to rest" Sasuke asked as he sat down on the ground and watched the woman with an impassive face. She slowly struggled through the dirt and with some tiny bit of strength she reached forward, trying to hold onto something._

_"Pl...ease...n-no...mo...re" The moment Sasuke heard those words, he immediately broke the Genjutsu. The world around them broke apart like glass and soon enough they were back. Tsunade was on the ground clutching her head tightly, as her eyes were hollow and lifeless. Sasuke also noticed that as soon the seal on her forehead disappeared. She started getting old._

_Wrinkles appeared on her face, her hair started falling. Her face started getting droopy. And her bones started losing their flesh._

_Sasuke stood back and calmly watched as the woman slowly lost all signs of her youth and with a small thud, she fell on the ground. A lifeless corpse._

* * *

"I gave her a chance to run. I didn't want to kill her but she gave me no choice. And I don't regret what I did. She deserved what came to her...but we are not talking about her are we? The issue is about the village" Sasuke said in a solemn voice staring at Sakura. The room became quiet, as the two were lost in thought while Sasuke quietly studied them and the changing expressions on their faces.

"Suppose I agree with you and your decision. How do you plan to go through with it? And what are the terms?" Shikamaru was the one to break up the silence, and Sasuke was satisfied to hear his words.

"Simple. I'll pick someone from my side and you pick someone from yours. Then it's upto the villagers and who they choose" Sasuke explained.

"And the conditions? What happens if we win or if you win?" Shikamaru further inquired. Sasuke remained quiet and pondered upon his thoughts before finally speaking his words.

"If I win. You call off the war. You will be given the opportunity to move back into the village and all the ninjas will also be allowed to move back in and will join my army. And Hinata and I will remain the ones who will rule the village" Sasuke spoke.

"And if we win" Sakura asked in a cautious tone, eyeing Sasuke carefully.

"I'll allow you to punish me for my crimes as you see fit".


	21. Chapter 21 : Happy Days

"Are you serious!? Did that bastard really say that?"

A wide-eyed Kiba asked as Shikamaru finished explaining the entire ordeal he and Sakura had just went through and everything the Uchiha had to say to them. Shikamaru was surprised when Sasuke told them that they were allowed to go out into the village and discuss the entire deal among themselves. But he had also said that he demanded an answer by tomorrow. And needless to say, the others took the news as well as Shikamaru had expected. A bunch of loud gasps and large intakes of breaths. Sasuke excused himself and left them to their own accord, saying he had to be somewhere else.

"Calm down, Kiba-kun...and yes, Sasuke-kun is hoping for a less violent solution" Sakura sighed as she tried to get the hyper ninja under control.

"But what about Hinata-Chan? Any news from her" Ino asked who's eyes had grown a little red from all the crying and the redness of her cheeks were a testament to that.

"This isn't just about Hinata anymore, Ino. Our mission might've been to rescue Hinata, but that was before we learned that she and Sasuke had gotten so close. Now it's about the village and I believe we need to figure this out quickly" Shikamaru said in a laid-back tone as he crossed his arms and let out a sigh.

"As much as we all detest Sasuke, I believe this particular idea of his isn't a bad one" Their eyes immediately snapped to the person speaking. Shino was standing a bit away from the rest and in a very rigid posture. Taking the silence of the others as a sign to continue, he spoke further.

"Furthermore, if we all look past the feud we all have with Sasuke, our main goal is the village and to protect the people of this village. So, I don't really see the harm in the holding an unbiased election, in which the people can decide who they see fit" Shino spoke each word in a hollow and sharp tone.

"I agree with Shino. And moreover, we don't really have anything to lose. The terms that Sasuke laid down are also in our favor. If he wins, then he will allow all of us to return to the village and if we win, then he gets punished for his crimes" Shikamaru said as he slowly pulled out a pack of cigarettes and took one out.

"I still find it suspicious that the bastard is so openly trying to welcome all of us back. He has to be upto something else...maybe he wants all of us gathered in a single spot and then tries to kill us all" Kiba said as he snorted in anger and stood up.

"Stop it, Kiba-kun. I know he's done alot of bad things. But there was nothing malicious in his voice or his body language when he was talking to us earlier" Sakura tried to defend her former teammate from Kiba's verbal assault.

"Of course you would say that, Sakura" Kiba said in a smug tone as he glares at Sakura, who immediately glares back. Shikamaru notices the tense mood and immediately steps in.

"Okay, stop it. We already have enough on our plate, we don't need another problem. Kiba, calm down. Your temper really isn't helping our situation here" Shikamaru says as he lights up the cigarette and takes a puff.

"Besides, if Sasuke wanted us all dead, we would already be in our graves by now. The fact that we are still alive, means something" Shino adds, the others nod in agreement, while a frustrated Kiba just flails his arms around trying to vent.

"Anyway, I believe that this situation isn't something we can decide by ourselves. I'll ask Sasuke, if he can give us more time to decide or to bring someone else from our side to the discussion" Shikamaru says.

"Can we please get the hell out of this room now, Shikamaru!?because I'm fucking tired of just sitting here doing nothing" Kiba asked in an even more frustrated tone as he turned toward the door.

"Yeah sure, we all need some fresh air" Shikamaru says as he let's out a sigh and walks toward the door. While the others follow in his footsteps.

"I don't know why but I'm getting a little nervous going out" Ino added, feeling a small smile coming on her face.

"We are about to walk out into our village for the first time in four years...that might be a factor" Shino said.

"Where do you guys want to go" Sakura asked as she looked at them all.

"FOOD! I'm hungry as hell and I'm not going another second with food" Choji says in a loud voice, with his arms raised high.

"But we don't have any money" Sakura added as they all walked out of the room, and entered a corridor. They all stopped and realized that Sakura was correct. The little money that they did carry didn't have any value here.

But just then on cue, the silver haired samurai teleported in front of them. With his unnerving and borderline creepy smile. Dressed in an all white kimono, he gave them a small bow.

"Good day to you all" He said, and the others immediately got on guard when they saw the guy they fought last night.

"What the fuck do you want, prick? Looking for another fight" Kiba said as he and Akamaru got ready to pounce on him. But Gintoki's demeanor didn't change even a little and kept smiling.

"Quite the opposite actually. I have been given orders to make sure you are comfortable and content in our presence. For that purpose, please accept this, it will be enough for you all to help you buy some food or whatnot" Gintoki said as he took a waddle of Ryo from his sleeve, and hands it over to Shikamaru. Who reluctantly accepts it, while letting out a troublesome sigh.

"Why the fuck are you taking it, Shikamaru? Screw Sasuke and his orders. We don't need his money. We're better off starving" an angered Kiba says as he nudges Shikamaru. While the others remain calm but surprised to see Sasuke making efforts to make them feel comfortable. But suddenly while watching this exchange, Gintoki let's out a chuckle, earning their combined attentions.

"On the contrary, Kiba-san. It isn't Uchiha-Sama who gave me these orders...it is actually under the orders of Lady Uchiha that I am here. She is the one who ordered me to make sure you all are comfortable" Gintoki delivered his lines in the most eased back way possible, not knowing the effects it would have on the listeners.

"D-Did you just say Hinata is the one who is making you do all of this" Kiba asked as his tongue got caught and his words were starting to get jumbled up. The others not in any better position.

"Precisely" Gintoki said with a small nod of his head.

"But why? First she attacks us and imprisons us and then she wants us to feel comfortable" Kiba was the one who was offensive in his inquiry, while the others had the same questions but they remained quiet.

"Well, I am not able to read minds so I can't say why she is doing this. But I like to believe that she wants to make a good example in front of the people. Since the leaf village has already more then happily accepted Lady Uchiha as the wife of Uchiha-Sama and the one who will rule this village alongside him. She still wants to do deeds that will make the people even more accepting of her...or maybe she just wanted to make her old teammates feel comfortable" Gintoki said with an unsettling smile on his face.

"Shut up! I don't believe you for a single second" Kiba said snarling as his fangs showed themselves. To which Gintoki just let out a small sigh.

"Anyway, my purpose is complete. I don't have time to deal with scoundrels such as yourself. Nara-San, I trust that you will act according to the rules you have received. With that said, I'll be taking my leave" Gintoki said in a slightly irritated tone and left them to their own worries. And as soon as he disappeared from their sights, it was Ino who spoke first.

"Can you stop picking fights with people who are holding us for one second, Kiba!? You, acting like this won't help us one bit. Be glad that they are at least treating us in this way" Ino was growing more and more annoyed because of Kiba's attitude and temper. But he wasn't the one to back down.

"So what?! Just because they got the jump on us, doesn't mean I'll just stick my head down like a bitch and let them walk over me. I don't trust any of these snakes, not that bastard Uchiha and certainly not Hinata. Especially after the shit she pulled off last night" Kiba barked as his jaw was clenched in anger.

"DON'T! Don't you talk about Hinata-Chan like that. You have no idea what she went through in the last four years. None of us do. None of us saw what anguish and suffering she was going through! We never reached out to her and, I-I can't e-even begin to imagine w-what was going through her mind everytime s-she harmed herself. W-What kind of hopelessness d-did she feel?" Ino's tears began to fell as her voice got chocked up by her tears. It was clear that she was the one who was struck the hardest by what the Byakugan princess had told them.

Kiba felt tremendously guilt at that moment, and bit his tongue to stop another retort that was about to come out. Letting out a scoff, he turned his head away from the sobbing girl.

"I-I didn't mean to say something like that, Ino" Kiba said in a much more softer tone, while the others watched the exchange quietly but not without feeling the guilt that was induced in them by Ino's words.

The surroundings became quiet once again as silence overtook them all. All of them lost in their own different thoughts. Letting out a small of sigh while murmuring, 'Troublesome', Shikamaru starts walking down the corridor. Not bothering to look back because he knows the others are already following him.

* * *

"Are you going somewhere, hime"?

Hinata let out a small 'eep' as she jumped a little and turned out, startled by the voice behind her. But she immediately let out a small sigh of relief and smiled when she recognized who it was.

"Anata, please refrain from doing that in the future. I have a weak heart" Hinata spoke in a light-hearted manner, letting out a small chuckle, as she approached her future husband who was standing in the a hallway of the Hyuga residence with a content look on his face.

'Anata' those words. For some reason, Sasuke felt like a child who just received his favorite candy when he heard her saying those words to him. Only him. He tried really hard. But in the end he couldn't help the smile that found it's way onto his face. Watching her, in that beautiful dark kimono, walking towards him. She looked like something out of this world.

She can't be human, that's what he decided. She couldn't be human. She couldn't be humans because humans had imperfections. They had flaws. They had ugliness inside them.

He found none of that in her at this moment. He only found beauty and that was enough for him.

Reducing the distance between them. He zoomed over to her and quickly pulled her into his embrace. Letting her fit against his chest, it felt perfect. Like a single lone piece that fit perfectly to create the entire puzzle.

And it was more perfect when she returned that embrace with even more vigor. Burying her head in his shoulder, her hands locked around his waist. Breathing softly.

The Uchiha heir, stayed like that for what seemed like a long time. Taking the moment to take everything in. Her beautiful scent. A unique lavender and flowery scent that was just like her. Beautiful and pure. Her warm and marvelous body pressed against him. Blessing him with warmth and peace. Suddenly, a question came into his mind and before he could ponder upon that thought, he let it out.

"What did I ever do to deserve you, Hinata" Sasuke was never the type of man to say something like this, much less to a woman. But. Hinata. She compelled him to say these sweet things. She unknowingly bent him to her will by doing the bare minimum. She had no idea, how much power she held over him. And it was strange for him to think that he would find himself so lost in her. But, he was. He was lost in this endless galaxy. Her galaxy. Made up of beautiful smiles, bright lavender eyes, and perfect everything.

And he realized that if this is what felt like being lost then he never wanted to be found ever again.

He heard small giggles coming from her, her warm breath falling on his shoulder.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking that, Sasuke-kun" and here it was once again. She had once again blown him completely out of the water by doing the bare minimum. The two fell into a comfortable silence once again. They felt perfect against each other. An eternity could go by and yet. This embrace wouldn't fall apart.

"Uhm".

The two finally broke out of their bubble when they heard the sound of a small cough from somewhere near them. Slowly letting each other of their holds, they sheepishly took a few steps away from each other and looked at a few Maids and servents standing before them, all smiling and grinning mischievously at the scene before them. All the girls in the household that watched the scene, were grinning like school girls. But it was expected. Because for the first in what seemed like forever did the might 'Lord Uchiha' seemed human. That even he was capable of emotions and feelings.

The embrace had nulled their senses so dim that they completely forgot that they were standing in a compound filled with hundreds of Maids and servents. And almost all of them frozen on the spot to watch the romantic scene play out in front of them. Sasuke remained stoic, but he couldn't fight back the small blush on his face. Whereas, the future Uchiha bride, her face was red as a healthy and ripe tomato.

"U-Uchiha-sama, Lady Uchiha, I apologize if I disturbed you" the girl apologized as she gave a small bow, supporting a small grin on her face.

"O-Oh, N-No, nonsense. You didn't disturb u-us at all...i-is something wrong" Hinata frantically waved her hands in front of her trying to do her best to remain calm and at the same time failing gracefully. The girl eyed Hinata, while trying not to look at the towering figure next to the princess.

"I-I just wanted to say on the behalf of the entire staff, that we are extremely thankful for the delicious cinnamon buns you made for us all. We are honored by your actions and we are thankful for your kindness" The girl and a few others that were next to her bowed once again before the two Uchihas.

"It was my pleasure and I had alot of fun working with you all. And I am happy you liked it so mu-" Hinata was cut off when another figure suddenly appeared out of nowhere and immediately got on one knee, his eyes casted downward.

"My Lord. One of our sensory samurai has detected about 8 figures looming the north-east sector of the forest of death. Your orders" It was Shinpachi. Dressed in a dark maroon shirt, with another vest on top of that and tight dark black pants. Hinata stiffened a bit at this news, her blush immediately leaving her face and being replaced by a cold frown. Whereas Sasuke remained calm and collected, already knowing who was coming.

"Don't exhaust any unnecessary manpower. Let them come. If it's who I think it is, then they won't be so foolish to initiate a fight in broad daylight. But as for you, engage all precautionary defenses around the village and strengthen the security, but under no means are you allowed to engage first. Dismissed. I will deal with them myself" Sasuke's orders were cut clean, with his sharp, authoritative voice filled with power.

"As you wish my Lord" Shinpachi immediately vanished from the spot. But this time leaving the Hyuga household in a bit of panic. Hinata turned to Sasuke with a concerned look.

"Should we be prepared for a fight" She asked in a flat and calm voice, completely opposed to the Hinata she was a few months ago. Sasuke just shrugged it off and let out a small sigh.

"No. It's nothing to worry about. I had been expecting this since the captured ninjas didn't return with Kakashi last night" Sasuke shrugged the threat off casually, not feeling the least bit worried. But what else could be expected of the Godlike man. But he noticed that Hinata was still in the same worried state. Taking a bold move, he took her hand in his own and started walking towards the exit. Taking Hinata by surprise as she blushed madly, but didn't let go.

"It's a beautiful day today, hime. Let's not waste it by worrying about trivial things. So I will ask you once again. Where were you going before I came in" Sasuke asked with a tint of amusement in his voice, while keeping his eyes casted forward. Walking at medium pace with the princess, who was also smiling from ear to ear now.

"W-Well I was actually hoping to go visit Hotaru-Chan and take him out to the market" Hinata said, her stutter coming back a little bit, but it was expected because of the action taken by the Uchiha. Sasuke turned to her with a small smirk on his face, making him that much more handsome, and making Hinata even more flustered.

"Do you mind if I tag along" He asked in a warm tone, keeping his infectious grin on his face, his dark ebony eyes filled with compassion and care. Hinata's eyes widened a little at his words, but she quickly strengthened the grip Sasuke had on her hand, and she surprised herself by quickly going near the Uchiha and planted a small kiss on his cheek. She quickened the Uchiha's heartbeat by her action and almost made his heart burst by her following comment.

"I would love nothing more".


	22. Chapter 22 : A Day in the Life

"Sasuke-kun, did you talk to them"?

The dark-haired pair walked through the mildly busy streets of konoha. It was still fairly early therefore they didn't encounter much of the general populace. The two walked in a regal and dignified manner, not throwing themselves over each other and not completely distant from each other. They walked in a way where their shoulders slowly brushed against one another, and the image that came out was exactly the one they wanted to portray.

"Yes" Sasuke replied in a low but heavy voice as he heard Hinata's question. He had already discussed his plan of action with the woman next to him the night before. If something this large was going to take place, then he needed her to be aware of the situation. And like he expected, Hinata had also agreed. She was never a fan of violence, even against enemies, so the idea of a peaceful election to decide the village's fate was more then welcomed.

"And how did they take it?" she asked, curiously glancing at the stoic man next to her. His eyes placed forward, his posture was straight and confident.

"They'll accept my offer. They know what's at stake if they don't. If Shikamaru agrees, then I am sure he will be able to convince the others" The raven haired man said. His deductions were always correct and he was hoping it won't any different this time.

"I hope so...I really don't want another war to start...especially now that I am so happy with my life" she says leaning a little closer to the Uchiha. Sasuke feels the warmth next to him, and he engulfs her hand with his own.

"Me too, Hinata. But...a confrontation is inevitable" He said in a monotonous voice.

"Yes, I am aware. Although I am a bit sad to know that the wedding will be delayed" She had been anxiously anticipating the day she would be wed to the Uchiha heir, the Maids around the Hyuga compound had told her that the preparations were already underway, and it was going splendid. But Hinata also knew that with all the tension brewing around them, it would most likely not go as smoothly as she wanted it to.

"Speaking of. There is something I forgot" suddenly Sasuke stops in his tracks and steps right in front of Hinata, who stares at her with a confused look on her face. But all of her confusion disappears the moment Sasuke puts his hand inside a pocket on the inner side of his kimono and takes out a velvety black box. A smile forms on Hinata's face as a blush becomes visible.

The Uchiha opens the box and inside Hinata sees possibly the most beautiful ring in the world. A small gold ring with while diamonds on top and small rubies on the bottom, all arranged to form a small Uchiha fan. Sasuke takes out the ring, and puts the box back in his pocket. He looks up at his future wife and he finds himself increasingly pleased to see the tears in her eyes, and for one he knows that these aren't the tears of sadness, but those of happiness.

Sasuke extends his hand forward and immediately Hinata accepts gladly. Sasuke gently, without saying anything, takes the ring and puts it on her ring finger. Once done, he looks up to find her looking at him with the most genuine and precious smile she had ever shown him.

"Hinata. Thank you for being here. For being with me. And I'm honored to have you as my wife, and as the Uchiha matriarch who will lead with Uchiha clan with me" Hinata closed her eyes as her tears fell, again replaying the words that he spoke to her, again reminding herself that this wasn't a dream, that this was very much a reality.

She had no regrets for what she was about to say now. She didn't care about the repercussions or the consequences now. She just had to let him know. What she thought everytime she looked at him. Everytime he held her. Everytime he spoke to her.

Keeping his hand tight in her grip, she closed the distance between them and enveloped him in her embrace, clasping her hands behind his waist, and she rested her face on his chest.

"Uchiha Sasuke. I love you...More then anything else in the world. More then living itself...you saw me at my worst and you still chose me. You gave me another chance at life and I could never repay you for that...I-I just want to let you know that no matter what happens from here on out...I will never leave your side. Your my only one. And it's my honor that I will lead the Uchiha clan alongside you" Sasuke already knew how she felt, all her actions had been enough evidence to prove to him that she had been harboring the same feelings inside her as he was. But the difference was that she was brave enough to embrace them and speak them. He was still too much of a coward to speak them out. So instead he held her as closely to him as he could. Her body molding perfectly alongside his.

"Thank you".

* * *

"That scum has ruined this village with his colors. He'll pay for what he's done".

Standing on the branches of multiple trees were the four hokage, along with the two heads of the Hyuga clan and the closest blood relatives to the Byakugan princess - Hiashi and Hanabi Hyuga -, with Kakashi standing near them, and at last, a very serious and solemn looking Uzumaki Naruto staring dead at what used to be his village with his lips in a straight line and his jaw clenched.

"Lord Second, please calm down. We are all just as saddened to see the village in this state as you are, but your temper or outbursts will not aid our situation" The third Hokage said in a low and wise tone. The 8 shinobi had teleported from the sound to the leaf with the help of the Fourth and the Second and their flying thunder God techniques. They appeared right outside the Forest of death, from where the entirety of the village was in plain view.

"Hiruzen is right, Tobirama. And perhaps we shouldn't go inside with a battle in our mind. The young Uchiha is still likely inside the village along with the Hyuga Heiress, starting a battle would result in civilian damage. And also, I want to hear from Sasuke's own mouth, what he plans to do" The first Hokage could feel the pressure of his younger brother's chakra just oozing off him. But what worried him even more was the condition the young Uzumaki was in.

During the war, he had noted that even in the face of Madara, he had a spark of light inside him that never wavered but here right now, he was almost unreadable, not letting anything off his expression.

"Lord First, I know that you do not want to see a confrontation and I will not interfere with the Uchiha and his matters. But as for my daughter, if what Kakashi-san is saying is true, and she had chosen to align herself with the enemy. Then I will deal with her in the way every Hyuga is dealed with once they defect from the clan" This time it was the Hyuga head himself to speak out his thoughts. His disdain for the situation was clearly showing. He was all on board to start a fight against the Uchiha.

"Lord Hiashi, I know this must be difficult for you. But please, do not be impatient and do anything that will make our situation worse. If you are start a fight with Hinata, then Sasuke will naturally draw in. And we all know that we are not upto his power, even with all of us combined" Kakashi immediately added when he realized that Hiashi was hoping for a less then peaceful solution.

"Nonsense! That bastard has taken over our village and we have spent four years doing nothing. And you're correct, we are not capable of defeating him. But, that's not the condition as of now. Not after what Orochimaru gave us. If there is even a minute chance to stop him, then we have to" Hiashi growled as his anger grew even more. Naruto silently put his hand in his pocket where he could feel the small object in his hand that was given to him by the Snake Sannin.

Just before they were about to teleport out of the sound, Orochimaru approached the leaving party. In his hands he carried a small black box.

"Naruto-kun, this is something that will come in use when you fight Sasuke-kun" He hissed out in a menacing tone as he stood in front of Naruto. The others looked at him and the object in his hand with curiosity.

"What is this, Orochimaru" Naruto asked in a monotone voice.

"I have been working on this for quite some time, the last three years specifically" The snake said with a grin as he opened the box, Naruto took note of a small red gem that was placed inside it. Wondering what it was.

"A piece of jewelry? How is it supposed to help us" Tobirama added as he turned to Orochimaru.

"This is not just a random gem, my Lord. It's something that is only found in only one location in the world. Ryuchi Cave. It is a sacred location only a few know of. And even in the cave, this is an item that is kept in the personal possession of the White Snake Sage. An ancient gem that is imbued with mysterious chakra. I was given this by the sage himself, and after working on it for the last three years. I have learned that it is capable of wondrous things. One of them being that it can suck the chakra out of any living being once it comes into contact with that particular being" suddenly everything started to make sense, it was clear what Orochimaru was trying to say. Orochimaru reveled at their reaction, and a small grin creeped on his face.

"As I said, this will help you with Sasuke-kun".

Naruto could outline the box, in which the gem was currently residing in, and a part of him felt it was unfair to cheat if he fought against his old rival. But that part was currently overshadowed by the unyielding rage he was inhabiting inside himself, and all he wanted was to finish what he started four years ago.

"Enough! We will not start a fight in the village under any circumstances. Our fight will damage the village and the innocent people in it. We will talk to the Uchiha and then we will decide our course of action" Hashirama said with a commanding voice once he realized his comrades weren't going to back down.

Before any of them could speak back, they were interrupted by the appearance of the silver Haired Samurai and Hinata's personal bodyguard. The two stood on the ground and looked up at them. Kakashi immediately recognized the man before him, and frowned as the man started smiling.

"My, My, it's quite an honor to see such glorious figures of the past in the vicinity of our village" Gintoki said with a smirk on his face, in the most relaxed fashion possible. Kakashi was surprised to see how calm he was even in the face of such formidable figures.

"Gintoki. Come to start a fight again" Kakashi said as he stepped down from the trees to face him. The others immediately followed his steps. While the two samurais stood unfazed.

"On the contrary, I am here because Lord Uchiha has told me to make sure you are not met with any resistance coming into the village. Lord Hokages, Hiashi-sama, Hanabi-hime, Kakashi-san, Uzumaki Naruto-san. I am here to welcome you back into the hidden leaf" Gintoki said in a playful tone as he bowed before the 8 standing in front of him.

* * *

"Have you been settling in comfortably in your new home, Hotaru-kun"?

Hinata asked with a sweet and gentle smile on her face as she walked through the streets of Konoha, hand in hand with the small boy, and her stoic future husband. It was midday and the sun was shining bright, the streets were bubbling with life. Sasuke was pleased to see how the villagers reacted whenever they saw the princess. Everyone would try to greet her, to give her a compliment, shop owners would try to give her a gift. But, all in all, he was glad to see that the people had accepted her as their own.

"Well, Hinata-nee, they're nice but there's this one girl who is really mean to me. I have been there for one day, but she doesn't stop bothering me" The small boy explained in a carefree manner as he walked forward. Sasuke had taken the steps to make sure Hotaru wouldn't suffer alone, he had him allocated to the Konoha orphanage that he had built. It was a safe place, one where the Uchiha was sure the little boy would receive a normal childhood.

"Oh. Well, what did she do, did she hurt you" Hinata asked her eyebrows raised a little because of his words.

"She keeps trying to grab my hand and she's always asking me to eat lunch with her or to play with her. And she keeps saying that I'm cute, she's so annoying" The boy huffed out in anger, looking very much annoyed. But his words caused Hinata to break out into small giggles, the boy's words even made the Uchiha smirk a little. Hinata sneakily glanced over at the Uchiha and couldn't help but giggle.

"Is that so, Hotaru-kun? Sasuke-kun, now who does that remind you off" Hinata said with a mischeavious tone, smiling innocently while glancing over at the Uchiha, who also couldn't help the small smile that made it's way onto his face. He would be lying if he said, the little boy's story didn't bring back memories. Hinata could tell that the stoic Uchiha was feeling a little giddy, but stayed silent. Turning her attention back to Hotaru, she smiled warmly at him.

"She's not trying to be mean, Hotaru-chan. She just wants to be your friend. There is nothing wrong with that" Hinata tried to convince the little boy as gently as possible. But little Hotaru still just let out a small huff and kept walking forward with Hinata's hand tight in his grasp.

On the other hand, a couple of other figures were also making their way to the market, after filling their appetites. The former leaf village shinobis were wandering around the village, noting all that had changed in the last four years. And after seeing just a little bit, they had to admit, alot had changed and at the same time, nothing changed at all.

Sasuke had kept the old buildings preserved, and didn't apply many changes to them besides the minor color changes and painted over the red and other bright colors. He had built new living sectors, that didn't overlap the village's original infrastructure and fit in nicely with the village. New buildings and centers were clearly visible around the area. The academy where they learned how to be ninjas, no longer trained ninjas but rather taught them the art of samurai.

"Kami, that steak really hit the spot" Choji said in a satisfied voice as he patted his stomach that he had filled to the brim.

"We would be surprised if it didn't, you ate about eighty percent of our food alone" Shino added in a flat voice as he walked with his hands inside the pocket of his long coat.

"I'm surprised that that restaurant still exists, I thought it would've gone out of business when we all left" The blonde haired Kunoichi said, walking next to the pinkette.

"Well, majority of people who owned businesses didn't move because it would be extremely difficult for them to settle down again" Sakura said, filling her friend's doubts. She turned over to Shikamaru who was looking too calm, with a cigarette between his lips, his gaze was fixed forward, looking like he was concentrating on something. She could tell what he was worried about. And frankly, she was concerned about the same thing.

"Shikamaru-kun, what are yo-" She tried to inquire what he was thinking about, but was cut off when from the corner of her eyes she saw a dark haired couple not too far away from them. Frozen on her spot, she slowly focused her attention and her jaw slowly unhinged and fell as she spotted the infamous and cold hearted Sasuke Uchiha, walking with a small smile on his face, next to him, the innocent Byakugan princess, Hinata Hyuga, who was currently laughing at something, and between the two, a small boy who was holding Hinata's hand tightly.

It was such a bizarre and strange picture that it almost seemed like an illusion. And it wasn't just her, her teammates also experienced the same reaction.

"Am I hallucinating or are you seeing this as well" Ino was the first one to break the silence, and bring them out of their thoughts. Kiba felt his anger growing again at the sight of the Uchiha walking with Hinata.

"That fucking bastard, who the hell does he thin-" Kiba was cut off by Shino who suddenly became alert all of a sudden for some reason.

"Kiba, wait! Do you feel that" suddenly all of Shino's senses came on high alert when he felt several high level chakra signatures closing in. Kiba also immediately started sniffing the air, and it didn't take long before he also felt the same sensation his friend.

"Someone's coming this way and fast" Kiba said as he also got on guard, their guesses became even more firm when they saw that Hinata also had her byakugan activated and was looking off into the north-east direction, looking a little concerned. Suddenly, a couple of samurai flickered in front of the two, and even though Kiba and the others couldn't hear them, they could tell it was a threat that was coming because, Hinata could be seen slowly telling the small boy to leave the area with one of the samurai.

Once the boy left, Sasuke said something to Hinata and the two suddenly leaped off into the direction where the chakras were coming from.

"Let's go" Shikamaru immediately sensed the danged and didn't waste time in following them. And by the time they jumped off, Shino got a lock on the chakra signatures.

"Kiba, this chakra, do you feel it" Shino said as they started leaping off buildings.

"Yeah...it feels familiar" the more they jumped the more closer and more familiar it became, when suddenly Kiba's eyes widened. "W-Wait a second, this chakra, it's..." His far off and distant look confirmed Sakura's suspicions, as a sad but relaxed look came in her eyes.

"Naruto...he's here".


	23. Chapter 23 : Wounded

"Who is it"?

Sasuke asked as he leaped off buildings after buildings, with Hinata next to him, her Byakugan working intently. She could clearly make out the familiar chakras that were heading their way. And the more she saw, the more disdain she felt. The two biggest causes of her suffering. The two men who made her life a living hell, by denying her love and safety, by neglecting her and making her feel lower then garbage.

Two men who were leaders to others, but scum to her. Two men for whom she once held nothing but love, although now that love was replaced with hatred and only hatred.

"Eight chakras signatures. Four of them are reanimated corpses, the first four Hokages. Along with them, Kakashi, and my sister. And lastly, Naruto Uzumaki and Hiashi... The way their chakras are flaring, it's clear that they are looking for a fight" Her analysis irked Sasuke because a fight was definitely the last thing he wanted, especially in the vicinity of the village. But knowing the Uzumaki, it was unavoidable.

"Tch! Then we'll need to take this someplace away from the villagers. Raise your Chakra level and follow me" Sasuke instructed her and suddenly started leaping off into a different direction at breakneck speed.

"Hai" Hinata did as she was ordered and increased her chakra to the point that even normal villagers could feel the powerful aura of the Byakugan princess. Using her Byakugan, she immediately noticed that all of them had stopped in their tracks and were now pursing the two of them.

'So that was his plan. To lure them away from their path' a small smirk made it's way onto her face, as she saw the place they were heading for. But immediately then, she also felt multiple other signatures moving towards them.

"Sasuke-kun, Sakura and the others are also on our tail now. It would be a nuisance to deal with them all as well" She said with an icy tone, her irritation showing on her face. Whereas Sasuke's remained passive and cold.

"It's nothing to worry about. I am not looking to fight them. But if they get in the way, then they won't find any mercy from me. Not after how many chances I've already given them" The Uchiha was getting annoyed now. He wasn't the one to usually become irritated, but the appearance of these pests one after the other was getting the job done of pissing him off. Turning to his future wife, he saw her face and the look of utter determination and indifference on her face, noting the difference. The stuttering and weak hyuga that he had brought from the sand was now replaced by a strong and ruthless Uchiha woman.

"Don't let your guard down" He said to her as her eyes shifted towards him. She didn't smile like she usually did, nor did she show any emotions. In a robot like expression she just nodded. Sasuke could feel the rage radiating off her, she wanted to make them feel pain, that much he deduced easily. And that wasn't the most strategically good mindset going into a battle.

"Hime, don't let your anger get the best of you. Keep your emotions in control" Sasuke said once again, this time the anger was showing in her lavender dyed eyes.

"I won't let my rage take control. I can assure you of that, Sasuke. I'll use this rage to strike them down and make them feel what I felt all these years" for a moment even the Uchiha was surprised to see her like this. Perhaps he had underestimated her hatred? It was seething off her body, and radiating like a separate chakra. His Sharingan could make out her chakra shifting from it's normal blue color into a darker purplish hue.

'Is this a phenomenon of the Byakugan' it almost looked like her hatred was changing her chakra nature. Resembling a little to the way an Uchiha's chakra changed after activating a newer state of the Sharingan.

She kept that look on her face, and turned her eyes forward without saying another word. Sasuke also decided not to say anything else, and kept on his path.

Finally after a while, they stopped when they landed in the middle of an open training field. For yards upon yards, only open fields could be seen, full of lush green grass and some trees.

Sasuke and Hinata stood side by side, with no hesitancy or fear in their eyes. Calmly waiting for the intruders to arrive. Their dark kimonos were contrasting against the bright warm light of the rays of the sun. Hinata was watching each movement they made as they got closer and closer and closer, until...

"Their here" and in an instant, the group of eight Shinobi landed in the clearing in front of the couple. Millions of emotions raged inside Hinata as she saw the faces of the people in front of her, but on the outside, she didn't let a single emotion slip and remained indifferent. She saw the look of surprise on the faces of her father, and the man she once loved, Uzumaki Naruto.

Hiashi was shocked to see the woman standing in front of him. There was not a trace of the weak girl he used to call his daughter. There was no hesitancy in her gaze or her posture. There was no fear in her eyes. She looked cold and firm and strong. She looked like a true kunoichi. He saw the look of hatred flashing in her eyes, the moment their eyes met. At that moment, Hiashi knew that the old Hinata Hyuga he knew had disappeared completely, and in her stead, stood someone new.

Sasuke calmly assessed the situation. Realizing that if a fight was to break out, he would easily handle it but not without causing major damage to the area, the arrival of the hokages was not something he liked very much. But next to the Hokage, his eyes landed on his former rival and the man he defeated to become the strongest in the world.

And for the first time in his life, Sasuke saw clear and real hatred in the eyes of Naruto Uzumaki, hatred for him. And it unconsciously brought a smirk to his face. _'So the loser has finally grown up'._

"H-Hinata-nee" All eyes snapped towards the small sounds of choking, as they saw the younger Hyuga princess, her eyes full of tears and small yearnful broken smile on her face, her gaze fixed on her beloved older sister. Hinata finally let a small smile break through when she saw her little sister.

"Imouto-chan" The nickname caused the younger Hyuga to break into tears as she immediately launched off the ground and dashed pass everyone else and crashed face first into her sister's body, pushing herself against her, she wrapped her arms around her sister's waist and drenched the front of Hinata's kimono with her tears.

"I-I m-missed you so m-much. I-I thought y-you were gone f-forever. I-I thought y-you forgot about me" she weeped and weeped in her sister's embrace, the feeling of being apart from her had made Hanabi's heart full of yearning to see her sister and embrace. Hinata returned the hug, by wrapped her arms around her and placed small kisses on top of her head.

"How can you think that, Imouto-chan? You know that I love you more than anything in the world. I could never ever even fathom the thought of forgetting you" The older sister replied as a few tears escaped her eyes, while holding her sister tight in her grasp. Meanwhile, the Hyuga head was glaring at the scene with eyes full of hate and anger.

"HANABI! Get away from that witch. She lost the right to be your sister the moment she aligned herself with that scum!" He shouted, his authoritative voice pulling Hanabi out of her thoughts, as she looked back with her teary eyes. Whereas Hinata just glared at him, as she gently grasped Hanabi's arm and pulled her behind herself, shielding her from her father's glares. At that moment, for the first time, Hiashi Hyuga saw pure and unadulterated hatred in her once timid and stuttering daughter. She was about to speak up, but Sasuke cut her off.

"I would advise you not to say such loose words about my wife, especially around me. And moreover, I want to know why exactly you all here trespassing in my village" Sasuke's voice was calm but laced with power. His words suddenly triggered the second Hokage.

"You pathetic Uchiha brat! You dare proclaim this village as yours? Your nothing but an evil curse like the rest of your brethren. Even when you fought by our side in the war, I knew that you had other motives" He shouted, his chakra oozing off his body like tidal waves. The third and Fourth, along with Kakashi immediately got on guard, meanwhile the First remained calm, whereas Naruto kept staring right at Hinata.

"I wonder what pains you more? The fact that I'm an Uchiha or that a 'brat' like me was able to take over your village so easily" The raven-haired ninja mocked with a resentful smirk on his face. But that smirk didn't last long as it was quickly replaced by a frown.

"But I'm not interested in pointless arguments with you Hokages. Your all relics of the past that don't know when to shut up and rest in peace. What I'm curious about is why are you in my village? Although judging by the way your chakras are flaring, I'm going to guess your here to kill me as well" Sasuke spoke in a carefree manner, but stayed alert. This time it was the Third who spoke.

"Sasuke, I have known you since you were a child, I know that you are not evil but merely a result of the cycle of hatred of our world. But...we are here to take back the village, and if that means going through you, then be that as it may" The third spoke in a guarded and resilient tone. His words, enraged the Uchiha as his sharingan automatically Awakened on instinct.

"Don't you fucking dare try to think of yourselves as some sort of heroes. Especially you,_ Lord Third_. You made a mere teenager murder his own flesh and blood under the name of justice and honor. And then under your orders, he was forced to live the life of a villain. So don't come around here lecturing me, trying to justify your vile actions with your bullshit. I'm not the same child that you and the entire village used to pity..." the moment the image of his brother showed up in his mind, Sasuke started losing control of his emotions. But luckily, Hinata was there to calm him down. Immediately shutting him down by placing a gentle hand on his back, which made him glance at her.

"Don't let your anger take over, Sasuke-kun" Her few short words were minimum but got the job done, seeing as how Sasuke slowly realized that he was letting his anger cloud his emotions again, breathing deeply, he glared back at his enemies. Who were now shocked as they saw the princess's effect on the avenger. Hinata turned her firm gaze away from Sasuke and placed it on the intruders.

"Lord Third, my husband and I, are not looking to start a fight especially since we are still in the vicinity of the village. However, if you are intent on causing a confrontation, then know that we will not hold back" Hinata spoke confidently, her voice not wavering a little. She could see that they were shocked to see her like this, and it only brought her joy. But at moment, the blonde knucklehead finally spoke up. His eyes were trained not on Hinata, but Sasuke. His gaze filled with anger and rage.

"Sasuke...what have you done to Hinata-chan?" His words were low but his rage was seething. Sasuke turned to his former teammate.

"What have I done?...I didn't do anything that wasn't necessary. She did this all herself. She was able to see you all for who you truly are...not heroes or friends...but a bunch of conniving hypocrites" the raven spoke in a calm voice, he was feeling proud of how much of a profound effect Hinata's change had on them.

"No she didn't, you bastard! I know you Sasuke! You're just like Orochimaru! You manipulated her and twisted her minds with your words. You turned her against her own friends and her own clan!" Naruto was getting agitated now, and his voice was growing louder and more powerful now. But Sasuke merely scoffed as he glared at him.

"You compare me to the snake and yet you have aligned yourself with him. Don't give me that bullshit, Naruto. And as for Hinata, like I said before. I merely showed her the truth" Sasuke said with a small grin on his face, that infuriated Naruto as he completely exploded.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH, BASTARD! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING! YOU TOOK OUR VILLAGE! YOU ENTRAPPED KURAMA AND THE TAILED BEASTS! YOU KILLED THE FIFTH HOKAGE! YOU TOOK HINATA AND NOW YOU IMPRISONED SAKURA AND THE OTHE-" Naruto's loud and seething words were cut off by Hinata.

"Actually, Uzumaki-san, Sasuke-kun didn't imprison your friends. I was the one who gave that order" Hinata spoke with a small grin on her face, that sent waves of uncertainty on them all. Her words left Naruto dumbfounded.

"B-But why, Hinata-chan? We're your friends. H-How could you betray us all and turn against your family like that" Naruto asked as he tried to make sense of everything that was being tossed around him. Hinata suddenly let out a small chuckle, but there was no trace of humor in it.

"Friends and family? That's quite funny. You mean the same friends who left me to suffer. The same friends who never cared to pay attention to me for four years. The same friends and family who never once tried to spend time with me. No Uzumaki-san, you don't understand anything. You all left me behind. You all moved on with your lives, and never once thought to look back and ask how I was? How I was feeling all these years? You made me feel unwanted, unloved, insecure and weak. You made me hate my own self. You made living on this planet difficult for me... So don't...don't try think you can make me forget all of that by saying words like that now" Hinata's words were filled with many emotions. Rage, hatred, sorrow. Naruto and the others were left frozen as they heard those words. Hinata slowly took Sasuke's hands in her own and tightened her grip around it.

"And the man you all call a manipulater. The man you call evil. A tyrant...he gave me all those things that you never did. He made me feel like I am of value. He made me feel loved and secure. He made me strong. He turned me into something I can be proud of. He gave me a name that I can be proud of...Hinata Hyuga was the weak, stuttering, fearful kunoichi that you all loved to pity and step on" She spoke with authority and power, her words spoken like a true leader. Her eyes fixed on them all.

"My name is Uchiha Hinata. Wife of Uchiha Sasuke and lady of the glorious Uchiha clan. And if you dare try to take that away from me. I will kill you all without a second thought" At that moment they all realized that there was no turning back for the byakugan princess. She was no longer someone they knew. But all the while she spoke, the man next to her couldn't help but feel proud of the way she handled herself.

As they all exchanged heated words, The first Hokage finally stepped in.

"Enough! We are not here to bicker like children. I am here to ask young Sasuke myself, what he wants to do and why he took the actions that led us al-" The first Hokage was cut off when suddenly Naruto lunged into battle. He had already activated his sage mode and was going in full force from the beginning.

"SASUKEEE!" His shouts of hatred filled across the open training fields. But the moment he took action, everyone in that area knew that the possibility of resolving this confrontation with words just went out of the window.

"Goddammit!" Kakashi cursed inwardly and also sprung into action,trying to stop Naruto from getting himself killed.

As Naruto dashed towards Sasuke at a breakneck speed, he infused his fist with sage energy and made Sasuke's face his target. But he finally made contact, as the strike collided with something rigid. Naruto's eyed widened when he recognized the purple bones surrounding the Uchiha. Safety standing enclosed in the armor, Sasuke stood next to Hinata, with a fearful Hanabi behind her. Sasuke glared at Naruto with rage in his eyes.

"You want to fight huh?...fine...have it your way" Sasuke's menacing voice bred fear in them immediately, but it wasn't enough to make them back down. As Sasuke closed his eyes, his eternal mangekyo came into life, lifting his eyelids, he let out a wave of chakra, and in an instant the Susanoo's upper half became visible, with it's giant sword, it hurled Naruto away from itself. Making the blonde ninja leap back towards his allies.

On the other hand, Sasuke immediately turned to Hinata. His rinnegan also burning brightly.

"Your sister, she won't be safe if she gets caught up in this" Sasuke said, his eyes shifting to the younger Hyuga.

"I'm not leaving you to fight them alone, if that's what you are implying, Sasuke-kun" Hinata said with a hint of annoyance in her tone. She knew that the Uchiha was just trying to keep her safe, but she also knew that she wanted to fight alongside him.

"I wasn't" Sasuke said as his lips slightly curled upward at seeing Hinata annoyed. Hinata watched as he bit his thumb, allowing a drop of blood to form on it, the Susanoo immediately disappeared as Sasuke planted his palm on the ground.

_"Kuchiyose no jutsu"._

And with a big 'poof', smoke filled the area. Once it started disappearing, large wings and feathers came into view. Hinata recognized the bird, it was his summoning beast. The Uchiha turned to Hinata and nodded his head, Hinata understood his actions and quickly took Hanabi in her arms and threw her on top of the bird. While the younger sister just let herself be thrown around with a confused look on her face.

"Taka. Take her back to the compound and keep her safe until we arrive" Sasuke instructed the huge bird, and after bowing before his master, the bird took to the skies and flew off in the distance.

Once it flew out of sight. Sasuke slowly trailed his eyes back to the enemies before him. His mismatched eyes, glowing powerfully.

"Now then...let's begin" and in an instant Sasuke made the hand seals for his jutsu.

_"Inferno style : Jumping flames"..._


	24. Chapter 24 : Broken Bonds

_"Kage bunshin no jutsu"._

When the fight finally broke out, it didn't take long before it got heated up. Naruto hastily engaged Sasuke head on, who courteously responded with just as much vigor, along with Hinata who was aiding him in his attacks. While also keeping up with her father, who was specifically targeting her.

Sasuke's sharingan came into play the moment his rival summoned more then a hundred clones of himself. All of them roared into battle, as Sasuke started dodging their attacks efficiently, without error. But after awhile, the numbers started piling up, they started boxing the Uchiha in, leaving him no way out. His taijutsu couldn't help him now. Suddenly, Sasuke's Chakra flared aggressively.

_"Inferno Style : Honokazuchi"._

All of a sudden, spikes made of the black flames of amaterasu emerged from Sasuke's feets, in every direction. Clearing a large amount of Naruto's. Using immense Chakra control, Sasuke manipulated the black spears to tail every clone in sight, destroying them, one after the other. But among them all the commotion, Sasuke had managed to lose sight of the real Naruto. Once every clone was taken care of, he noticed that the real Naruto was not on the field. His eyes went over Hinata, who was currently engaged in battle with her father.

"Your a disgrace! To your family! Your blood! A wretched wrench that has been a thorn in my side since you were born!" Hiashi spat out as he engaged in a tight hyuga style taijutsu battle with his daughter. Who was keeping up with him, without wasting a breath.

"Shouldn't you be happy then?! That my husband took a wretched wrench like me away from you?!" Hinata mocked as she side stepped when she saw that he was about to target her heart with a Chakra filled palm. As he missed, the Uchiha woman saw an opening, just under his armpit, he wasn't going to be able to counter that.

Using the Byakugan, she pinpointed the chakra point, and used her juken palm, hitting his left tricep. The moment it connected, Hiashi let out a hiss of pain as he took a few leaps back, to gain some distance.

"You bitch! You'll die for that!" Hiashi was seething as he held his lifeless left arm. His Byakugan was still active but it was clear that the girl had the upper hand. Whereas Hinata just smirked as she saw his state.

"You know there was a time when I thought you were the most strongest person in the world. I used to look at you with admiration. I wanted to be like you...but looking at you now. Looking at the pitiful and pathetic state you are in. I don't know what I saw in you that I found impressive" Hinata added with a menacing grin on her lips. Her Byakugan could clearly see that the chakra point she hit, was connecting to most of the chakra in his torso. So hitting that, had managed to cut off the major part of his Chakra.

"I knew you would be a disgrace since you were born. But if I had known you would turn out like this...i would've had you killed while you were in your mother's womb!" Hiashi furiously yelled, his temper blazing out of control. Hinata didn't take his petty insults seriously, she knew that they were empty threats. She had gotten tired of this. She started slowly making hands signs for a fire style technique. She purposely did them slower so that Hiashi could see that she had moved past the normal hyuga style.

"I have had enough of this, Hiashi. I believe it's time the Hyuga find themselves a new head" Hiashi felt a shiver creep down his spine upon hearing her menacing and downright frightening tone, as she finished making her hand seals, his Byakugan showed him that her chakra was accumulating in her mouth.

_"Fire style : Dragon flame jutsu"._

Hinata just whispered out the jutsu name, filling her mouth with air, she let out the attack. As two giant dragon heads made of fire raged towards Hiashi who was close to passing out from fear. His feet were stuck on the ground because of the coming fiery beasts.

But just before they could connect, a yellow flash teleported besides Hiashi and moved him away from the jutsu's trajectory.

Hinata's eyes narrowed in annoyance when she noticed that the fourth hokage had saved her father's life and were now standing next to the remaining hokages and Kakashi. She was about to turn back to Sasuke when a loud noise filled with area. She turned over to Sasuke and noticed that he was also trying to figure out where the noise was coming from. It just wasn't one place, it was coming from every direction around them.

Hinata activated her Byakugan and her eyes went wide when she saw the downright ridiculous amount of chakra around the forest. And all the Chakra masses were arranged in the form of shurikens. An Epiphany came to her as she turned to an unsuspecting Sasuke.

"It's Naruto!" Hinata had just finished her words when Naruto's voice reached her ears.

_"Sage art : Multiple Rasenshuriken"._

Sasuke senses immediately came into play as he saw the forests and the trees get cut down thanks to more then a dozen Rasenshurikens heading straight for him. He didn't have many options and immediately made him move.

"SASUKE!" Hinata cried out the moment the projectiles hit Sasuke point blank. Making a massive explosion of wind and sound and chakra. Hinata knew Sasuke would survive but she was sure that he would take some damage.

Naruto leaped down next to his allies and observed the surroundings, realizing that he had just cleared out an entire forest without breaking a sweat. Hinata also noticed that Naruto had grown tremendously in power even without the kyubi. His sage mode was still activated. But her attention went over to where the Uchiha was.

Slowly as the smoke cleared and the dust settled. Naruto and the others stated with wide eyes as they saw Sasuke standing there with not a single scratch on him, he was standing motionless with his arm out, and his rinnegan gleaming. Hinata let out a sigh of relief upon seeing him. On the other hand, Sasuke smirked after seeing their reactions.

"Did you forget that ninjutsu are useless against my rinnegan?" Sasuke mocked with a sardonic tone in his voice. On the otherhand, Naruto was already gathering his Chakra for the next attack. But before he could let out another jutsu, Sasuke countered instantaneously.

_"Almighty pull"._

The hokages watched with eyes wide as suddenly Naruto was pulled toward Sasuke with an invisible force. Naruto was defenseless as his body hurled towards the Uchiha. Naruto's throat crashed against Sasuke's hand as he held him up with his hand. Sasuke eyed Naruto with a sharp glare, while Naruto glared daggers.

"Don't do anything stupid that you'll regret later, Naruto. I'm willing to stop this childish fight if you give up" Sasuke's words were an octave lower but they were heard clearly by everyone. This wasn't his plan from the start. He didn't want to spill useless blood over matters that could be resolved with words. Sasuke watched as a small grin broke over Naruto's face as he held him in the air by his throat.

"G-Give up? Heh...t-that's funny" Naruto chuckled before suddenly losing his funny demeanor as he glared at Sasuke with eyes filled with hatred. "Y-You took our village f-from us, you bastard. F-For that I'll make y-you pay, e-even if I die...B-Believe it".

Hinata watched with a straight face as Naruto talked, but suddenly she felt a small Chakra spike that was so minute that only she could sense because of her byakugan. Her eyes widened in terror as she saw a body of Chakra underneath the ground right behind where Sasuke was standing.

"SASUKE! BEHIND YOU" Hinata called out as loudly as she could. But the moment she spoke, a clone burst through the ground and lunged towards Sasuke with a small gem in his hand. Sasuke failed to see it coming as he tried to turn around but failed to stop it.

The moment the gem came into contact with the Uchiha's clothing, it latched itself onto him, burning through the cloth and attached with his naked flesh. At that moment, Sasuke felt like the oxygen supply for his body was cut off, he felt his sharingan deactivate as well as his rinnegan, his Chakra literally seeped out of his body in mere moments. His body losing all its physical strength.

Hinata watched in horror as the chakra supply nearly burned out in the Uchiha's body. His grip on Naruto weakened, due to which the Uzumaki was able to break out without any effort. Sasuke fell down on one knee clutching his heart as he tried to take heavy breaths, his eyes wide.

"W-What...d-did y-you do me?" The Uchiha asked as his throat burned at merely speaking, looking up he saw the Uzumaki looking at him with a passive look on his face.

"Courtesy of your older teacher. Something to tip the scales in our favor" Naruto spoke in a menacing tone as he slowly took hold of the Uchiha by his collar with one hand. Tilting his head towards himself, Naruto suddenly brought his other fist down on the Uchiha's face with massive force nearly crushing his face, sending him back nearly 30 steps. Hinata's eyes widened as tears fell down her face the moment she watched him fly like a ragdoll.

Hinata leaped from the ground and dashed towards her beloved with as much speed as she could. Sasuke laid down near motionless on the ground near the stump of a tree. Hinata almost cried out loud the moment she saw his face. His left ear was busted, as well as his upper eyelid was cut open, his nose was also bleeding furiously, and his eyes were also half-open.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Eyes on me... I'm right here" Hinata took his head and layed him in her lap. He was breathing but very slowly. He slowly turned to her and tried his hardest to speak.

"T-There's...something-..on m-my back" he croaked out, but thankfully Hinata had heard him. She slowly turned him around, and saw a gem attached to his back, glowing red. She realized that whatever happened to him, this was the cause of it. She immediately tried to pull it away, but to no avail. It latched itself to the Uchiha's skin very tightly.

"It's not going to work Hinata. The moment the gem comes into contact with a chakra source, it doesn't let go until it drains the last drop of chakra" Naruto spoke gaining her attention. She noticed that they were all slowly walking towards the two of them. Afraid for Sasuke's life, Hinata immediately laid his head down gently and stood in front of his body, facing them all.

"Don't you dare take another step in our direction" she said as she got into the gentle step stance. But she was at an immense disadvantage because of the number of powerful Shinobi in front of her.

"Stay out of the way, Hinata-hime. Our fight is with the Uchiha scum, we only want the Uchiha!" the second hokage said as he narrowed his eyes. Hinata eyed him without any fear.

"You want the Uchiha only? Then you'll have to go through me as well I'm afraid" Hinata said as she slowly gathered chakra in her fists.

"Tch. We don't have time for this. Uzumaki brat, handle her" Tobirama said as he became annoyed. Naruto nodded and took a step forward. But the moment he did, he sensed multiple other chakras enter the field. As he turned around, his eyes went wide when he saw Sakura and the others standing a little distance away from him. But on the other hand, he also the two samurai that escorted them here, standing in the opposite direction of the field.

"Sire! Lady Hinata!" Gintoki's eyes widened at the scene in front of him. The Uchiha heir was laying motionlessly against the ground while his wife was cornered against 7 shinobi. And on the other hand, near a dozen more were standing on the other side of the field.

"Gintoki! Shinpachi! Call for backup" Hinata ordered as quickly as she could the moment she spotted her two subjects. Gintoki immediately turned to Shinpachi and did a small nod. Shinpachi understood his signal and quickly vanished from the sight to bring backup whereas Gintoki dashed towards Hinata's side.

"Sakura-Chan! You're here?" Naruto asked with his eyes wide open when he spotted the rest of the rookie nine standing there. They all felt relief as well the moment they saw the Uzumaki and immediately dashed by his side. Sakura didn't waste a second and crashed herself in a tight embrace with her teammate. Who returned the embrace just as tightly.

"I knew you would come, Naruto" Sakura whispered in his ear. While the others also stood by their sides.

"Of course I would" Naruto said with a wide grin as they broke up the hug.

_"Samurai style : Atomic slash"._

Suddenly they were broken out of their thoughts when Gintoki let out a powerful attack with his sword. Sending waves of powerful wind Chakra towards them.

"MOVE!" The first Hokage yelled and immediately all of them darted away from the attacks trajectory. They watched as the attacked hit the forest far away, cutting each and everything in it's path. They all landed back on the ground safely and turned to the three enemies before them. Naruto then eyed Hinata with a serious look on his face.

"You can't win against us, Hinata. Give up now before we have to resort to other methods to stop you" Naruto said, with a menacing air around him. But his words didn't faze Hinata, not one bit. As suddenly she closed her eyes and channeled her Chakra in her fists. And in a second, the chakra manifested itself it the form of two huge purple lions on her fists. Her byakugan glaring fiercely upon them all.

"We will never back down. This village belongs to the Uchiha. And if you want it, then you're going to have to kill us to get it, Uzumaki Naruto!" Hinata proclaimed without any fear or hesitance. Suddenly she heard some faint shuffling behind her, and she turned back she saw Sasuke trying to stand up but it wasn't working.

"Then so be it. If you have chosen to align yourself with him then that is your choice. What happens to you now is not our responsibility" The third proclaimed and took a step in the Uchiha's direction. But at that moment Kakashi stepped in.

"Lord Hokages, wait! Sasuke is down, it's over. We don't need to kill him. He's already defeated" Kakashi still tried his best to make sure his precious student stayed alive, but the others didn't share the same sentiment. That's what Kakashi was shocked when he heard Naruto's words.

"Just stop, Kakashi sensei. Don't try to protect him now. He has gone too far now...this has to end. And it can only end with him being dead" Kakashi felt his heart break when he saw the look in Naruto's eyes. It was almost like a different person. The Naruto he knew would never resort to killing someone, let alone someone he considered a brother.

"I agree with Kakashi. The battle is already over. Killing him will do nothing" Hashirama added as he eyed the Uchiha who was barely able to stand on his own two feet. His body looked weak and unyouthful.

"No, brother! You will not interfere this time! You're forgiving nature has always brought our downfall! First you let Madara live and now this brat! As long as the Uchiha blood remains in their veins they will never find true peace" Tobirama furiously addressed his brother who also suddenly became alert.

"Silence, tobirama! He is still young. He made mistakes but that doesn't mean he deserves to be execu-" Suddenly the First was cut off in his words when he felt an invisible force binding him. His body suddenly became rigid and his words got stuck in his throat. Turning his face to his brother, Hashirama was shocked to see Tobirama making the ninshuu hand seal.

"W-What...is-...t-the m-meaning...of t-this" Hashirama tried his hardest to speak more aggressively, but because of what was happening, it came out as a mere whisper. Hashirama also noted that the other Hokages didn't look surprised at this.

"We anticipated that you might do something like this, brother. You always were too kind. So Orochimaru told me of the seal that he put inside you. And since I am the creator of the edo tensei, it wasn't hard for me to manipulate you...so forgive me brother...but you are not required here" Hashirama was bewildered and shocked at hearing this revelation. He was being betrayed by his fellow Hokages.

"Tobirama! St-" Before Hashirama could finish, he was cut off.

"Seal" And upon the second's command, in an instant a wooden casket came out of the ground and without wasting another second, they watched as the first Hokage's eyes turned completely white and he was pulled inside the casket. Once that was done, Tobirama turned his attention back to the Uchihas and he was pleased to see the look of fear on the woman's face.

"Now then, to finish this nonsense. Uzumaki take care of her and the servent, now" Tobirama barked out, with annoyance in his tone. Naruto looked a little sad but still nodded, but not before speaking to Hinata one more time.

"Hinata, this is your last chance. Please, move out of the way and everything will be forgiven. I don't want to hurt you" Naruto said in a solemn tone, but his words only enraged the Uchiha woman even more. Her chakra raging even more wildly.

"I'd be forgiven, you say? Heh...I'd rather die then to be at your mercy" Hinata said with her twin lion fists still active. Naruto let out a small sigh at her words as he took out a kunai.

"So be it, Hinata" Naruto said with his eyes casted downward, and was about to launch himself towards the kunoichi when suddenly Sakura jumps in.

"Naruto! Wait...stop" they all shocked and confused when they see Sakura standing before Naruto, holding him back.

"Sakura-chan, what are you doing?" Naruto asks, trying to figure out his teammate's motives.

"Naruto, we don't need to kill Sasuke-kun. There is another way with which this can all be resolved. A less vio-" Sakura was still speaking when suddenly she was cut off by Naruto's thunderous voice, full of rage.

"Are you kidding me!? You're still defending him!? After all the crap he has put us through!...you're still nothing but a child, Sakura" Naruto was seething with anger. Hinata was also shocked to hear Sakura's words. She couldn't believe that she actually wanted to go with Sasuke's plans. But she was even more disappointed to see how Naruto was reacting.

Hinata suddenly felt another arm grabbing her hand. She immediately turned around and saw that Sasuke was trying to stand up. She immediately lent him her help. Assisting him to stand on his two feet with her help. Hinata noticed that even he was watching the entire scene with extreme concentration.

"Just stay out of the way, Saku-" Naruto felt a hand placed on his shoulder and as he turned around he saw Shikamaru standing behind him.

"Naruto, calm down. She's right. There may be another way to solve this entire problem" Shikamaru's words also took Naruto by surprise, who looked even more confused now.

"What the hell are you talking about" Naruto asked raising his eyebrow. Meanwhile, as they were all arguing, Gintoki slowly gained the attention of the princess with a small signal. As soon as she caught his eyes. She realized what he was suggesting. Nodding in approval, Hinata turned to Sasuke.

"Hold onto me tightly, Sasuke-kun" she whispered in his ear. Sasuke also nodded and did as he was told. Still feeling extremely weak to do even the most smallest actions on his own.

"He talked to us today, Naruto. Sasuke is also looking for a way to sol-" Shikamaru was also cut off when suddenly a smoke bomb went off in the vicinity, catching them all by surprise. Their vision was immediately affected, except for Hiashi and Naruto who could sense them by other means.

"Hinata and the Uchiha are fleeing!" Hiashi spat out in anger as he watched the fleeing figures with his byakugan. But Naruto was already ready to take action.

"Not today!" He said and in one push he leaped off the ground in breakneck speed. Along with him, the second also took off.

Hinata, jumped in the direction of the village, more specifically in the direction of the Hyuga household. She needed to get the gem off Sasuke somehow. The nature of the gem, as Naruto said was quite mysterious. It was used to suck the chakra out of a body. She wondered if maybe there was someway to overload it's chakra absorbing capacity.

"Lady Hinata, please go ahead. I'll hold them off" Hinata heard Gintoki say and as soon as she turned around, she saw Naruto and the second Hokage dashing towards them at tremendous speed. Hinata immediately increased her speed and went faster.

She didn't look behind, but the moment she heard a loud yell, she realized that Gintoki was taken down. She never looked back once, she just had one mission in mind.

To get Sasuke to safety.

And she was going to complete it. Even if it meant getting killed in the process. But suddenly, all her senses were taken over when she heard a loud roar coming from behind her.

_"Chou Odama Rasengan (Massive Rasengan)"._

And just Hinata glanced back, her eyes widened at the large chakra orb coming for her. But she never wavered once, she just closed her eyes and waited for the attack. Suddenly a small whisper reached her ears.

"I-I love you, Hinata" Hinata didn't have time to process the words she heard, because the next thing she realized, Sasuke had maneuvered her somehow and threw her away from himself, pushing her out of the way. Her eyes widened in terror, true fear, the moment she watched the Rasengan connect with Sasuke Uchiha. Everything else disappeared in that moment and only one name escaped her lips at that moment.

_"SASUKEEEEE!"._


	25. Chapter 25 : United We Stand

"SASUKEEEE!".

The world faded to gray. The sounds and voices dwindled into the background, becoming mere noise. Senses became dulled and unresponsive.

In that one moment, she realized the meaning of true fear. She only felt this feeling once before in her lifetime. And that moment gave her far too many nightmares to count. That cursed moment on the battlefield when her most precious cousin sacrificed his life to protect her and the other man that she wanted to protect at that time.

But, now things were different. The same man her cousin had died protecting was about to end the life of the man who gave her life meaning, who gave her heart a reason to beat, who gave her lungs the oxygen to breathe. Her one last lifeline in this wretched world and she was watching with eyes widened with tears as that man took the full force of a massive rasengan at his back, while she was helpless and could only watch.

Hinata's throat constricted, as her heart tightened the moment she saw her Uchiha prince fly off like a ragdoll in the direction of the village. The rasengan had clearly burned through his clothes and had inflicted excruciating damage to Sasuke. Whereas Naruto also immediately stopped and landed on the branch of a tree the moment he realized that the damage was done. His face remained impassive, while his gaze slowly diverted from his former friend who was out of the fight, to the Hyuga heiress who had also landed on a tree branch, not too far away from him.

She looked miserable at that point. Her eyes were widened with tears and too many emotions flowed through them. Rage, Sorrow, loss, empathy, hopelessness, regret, and more. But slowly her eyes also found themselves set on the Uzumaki.

And at that point, every other emotion burned away in her eyes, and only one thing remained.

Hatred.

Hellfire induced hatred. Seeping from every cell in her body. From every pore in her body. Coming off in waves from her entire being.

His sage mode allowed him to sense the shift in chakra that occurred in her at that moment. It was completely different from anything he had ever seen before. It felt so raw and unyielding that it even made the Uzumaki uncomfortable and fidgety. The veins around her neck slowly became protruded, as her byakugan came into play.

"Don't, Hinata. You don't want to do this. I don't want to hurt you" Naruto said as he noticed the malice in the Hyuga's stance. The sheer killer intent in her eyes was enough to make the even most fearless shinobi fearful.

"No more talking, Uzumaki Naruto. For what you have done. What you did to him...I'll be taking your heart" Not a second had passed after that statement that she dashed over to the Uzumaki in the blink of an eye and engaged him. Her palms filled with chakra and her aim directly targeting the most precious organ of the body.

'Crap! She's fast' Naruto thought gritting his teeth as he blocked her attack at the last moment by substituting himself with a clone. He knew that she wasn't going to stop, so immediately he got into fight mode.

This time it was Naruto who initiated the attack. Lunging at the Hyuga, his sage mode in full force, he leaped and reached her in mere seconds. But the byakugan allowed her to see through his attack, and easily dodged him. The two got into a close quarter fist fight. Naruto noticed that Hinata wasn't going for mere incapacitating attacks, she was fighting with the intent to kill him.

_"Eight Trigrams Vaccum palm"._

Out of nowhere Hinata used her technique, catching Naruto by surprise as she didn't cast any hand seals. He noticed the chakra palm heading for him. He sidestepped at the last moment, but the palm connected with his right arm, and in an instant Naruto yelped in pain as he felt his elbow bone break. He also noticed as the palm flew past him and cut down nearly every tree it came into contact with. But he wasn't the one to give up so easily. Jumping back, he used only one hand to use his jutsu.

_"Multi-shadow clones"._

Upon his command, a huge poof of air caught Hinata by surprise and in an instant, she sensed the sheer ridiculous number of Naruto's surrounding her. She immediately prepared herself for an impending jutsu of a large scale and Naruto delivered just that.

_"Sage art: Super Rasenshuriken barrage"._

Suddenly, the forest came alive with the sound of many spiraling spheres, and the heat of the chakra filled the area. Hinata watched as hundreds of Naruto's all carried massive shuriken shaped rasengans in their hands. But she didn't feel an ounce of fear in that moment, sliding into her fighting stance, her eyes narrowed in on the original Naruto who was watching her with a serious look on his face.

"Come on" She tipped him off and in that moment, Naruto threw everything he had towards the raven haired kunoichi. Hinata stood stiff, not moving an inch, watching the projectiles gain on her. It wasn't until the last moment that she made her move.

'It's ove-' Naruto's train of thought was interrupted all of a sudden.

_"Protecting eight Trigrams sixty-four palms"._

Naruto watched, shocked and surprised as he watched the heiress create large, strong and flexible arc-shaped chakra blades that spread across her attack range and around herself completely, effectively forming a barricade between herself and the impending attacks. It all finished off in the form of a Majestic web of blue chakra that sealed the Byakugan princess away from danger.

The Rasenshurikens connected straight on, but they didn't explode or make any commotion. Naruto watched with eyes widened as one of his most strongest jutsu's rebuffed and evaporated into the air, in the form of small blue particles, leaving behind nothing but dust.

Hinata stood in the middle, unbothered and untouched. Her eyes fixed on Naruto, her gaze creating shivers down his spine. Naruto wondered what she was feeling? What kind of connection did she have with the Uchiha to push her so far? These thoughts annoyed him and irritated him.

"What the hell is wrong with you! Why are you willing to risk your life for that bastard?...you're willing to kill your own father over him? Snap out of it!" He shouted, his rage taking over him. But it was nothing compared to what Hinata felt.

"...SHUT UP! Don't you dare say anything about him again! I don't care if you or anyone doesn't like the fact that I'm with him! It's not your concern...all I care about is that I love him. Unconditionally! And I have dedicated my life to him...as he has to mine!" Hinata said gritting hear teeth in anger, taking Naruto by surprise. But she kept going.

"You barge into our village and then try to ruin our peace. You attack me. My husband. My loyal subject...for that, you will pay dearly" Hinata proclaimed without any fear, looking Naruto dead in the eyes. Suddenly her byakugan perked up as she sensed the Chakra of the Uchiha.

'H-He's alive' Her eyes watered from happiness and relief set in when she sensed that he was in the market area, and it was weak and fading but, alive nonetheless. Now she had to again somehow draw out the fight so Sasuke could escape.

But she wasn't the only one who sensed Sasuke's Chakra.

"He's always been a tough bastard. I might've been a little too optimistic to believe he would've stayed down after that attack. But still, he's out of the fight for good...so don't think that you'll be leaving this fight so easily, Hinata" Naruto said eyeing Hinata, building his chakra once again, but Hinata didn't waste a second in weaving another set of hand signs.

_"Fire style : Majestic Flame"._

Naruto was slightly caught off guard by the large scale fire attack. It's attack radius was too large to just dodge or evade, so he immediately pulled off the next best thing.

_"Multishadow clone jutsu"._

With a large poof, hundreds of Naruto's popped out of thin air and formed a human shield around the original. The clones yelped and popped into mere air from the impact of the massive fire style attack, but they fulfilled their purpose. The Uzumaki remained unscathed under the shield of his clones.

But it gave Hinata the chance she needed to run again. She wanted to fight the Uzumaki some more. She wanted to inflict more pain. But, her priorities lied with Sasuke and his condition. She had been so caught up in rage the moment she saw him get hit, that she forgot about everything and only wanted to hurt Naruto. Sensing his chakra broke her out of that haze.

Dashing as fastly as she could, she pushed herself beyond her lifts. Filling her feet with chakra, she jumped and jumped without looking back. And even without looking back, she could sense that Naruto and his posse were tailing her and they were gaining distance quickly.

But the more distance she covered, the more closer she got to Sasuke. She started hearing murmurs and gasps. She was out of the forest and was now jumping on buildings and wooden houses. She had to get to Sasuke fast. He was in no condition to do anything. And if the enemy got to him before she did, it would be his end.

That sudden thought set her in overdrive as she broke past her limits, and rushed with urgency. And within moments she stood on top of a wooden shack, looking down on the market place, the people all bundled together in one place in the middle of the street, overlooking something. And that something was the man Hinata was after.

Wasting not even a second, she jumped down, and rushed into the hurdle. "Please, move. Let me through" She said quite a few times in urgency. But thankfully her voice was heard, and the moment the people recognized her, they immediately gave her the space she needed. Her heart broke at the sight of a broken Sasuke lying helplessly on the street in the lap of a random villager.

"Oh, my love!" her tears sprang forth as she lowered herself on the ground and took his head and laid it on her lap, while the people moved behind her and watched with worry filled faces.

"Lady Uchiha, what happened? W-What's happening" a woman asked cautiously, while holding the hand of a small child next to her. Hinata's eyes stayed trained on Sasuke, but she heard the question and knew that the others were thinking the same thing.

"The village is under attack. Please, take shelter inside your homes and leave the streets. It's not safe out here" She answered in a firm and authoritative voice. But her voice gained a small response from Sasuke, who slowly opened his eyes, showing a pair weary and tired of jet black orbs.

"H-Hinata. P-please...save...yourself" Sasuke croaked out slightly, but Hinata's byakugan was fixed on something particular that she was seeing inside Sasuke's body. It was something very small, but it was there.

"H-Hinat-" Sasuke started but was cut off.

"Your chakra. It's building back up again. Very slowly...but. But, it's being created again...how is this possible" Hinata watched as chakra very slowly poured and seeped around his insides. It was a wonder to her because she saw how his chakra became completely empty before. Using her all-seeing eyes, she focused on finding the source. And suddenly, it came into sight.

Using her strength, she titled Sasuke on his side, and her eyes widened when she saw the jewel embedded in his back, containing small cracks. Suddenly, it clicked.

"Naruto's rasengan! The sheer amount of power and chakra from an external source. It weakened the jewel and cracked it. That's why your still breathing. The moment it cracked, your body made just enough chakra to keep you alive" Hinata's smile couldn't be any bigger when she found out a way to help the Uchiha. All she had to do was pour an excessive amount of chakra directly into the jewel. Essentially overpowering it.

"Lady Uchiha, please tell us how we can help you? We can't just run away and leave you alone" Her thoughts were cut off when a random villager spoke up, around him the others agreed in nods. But at that moment, the so-called enemy came forth.

Naruto along with the three hokages and Hiashi. While Kakashi and the other young ninjas including Sakura and the others standing behind them. Hinata's immediately paled in fear, not because of them but because she wouldn't be able to help Sasuke.

The second hokage glared at Hinata who was now looking him straight on.

"Hyuga, tell your daughter that if she doesn't let go of the Uchiha this instance, she'll lose her life just like the brat" Tobirama hissed, his tone laced with venom. Whereas Hiashi stood with a poker face, eyeing Hinata.

"She's no daughter of mine. She deserves death for betraying her family and village. Do with her as you please" Hiashi spat out, looking at Hinata who was glaring daggers right back. Tobirama scoffed and took a step forward but Naruto stopped him.

They all turned to him, as he kept his eyes trained on Hinata.

"Last chance, Hinata. Give up Sasuke and nobody else gets hurt. Don't make us hurt you as well" Naruto said, his sage mode still active. Hinata didn't say anything but her expression gave him the answer he wished he hadn't received.

"So be it" His words acted as the signal the second was waiting for, as he along with the second hokage and Hiashi took a step towards where Hinata and Sasuke were along with many villagers.

Hinata watched with not an ounce of fear in her eyes, as she held onto Sasuke with the utmost care in her hands. She had already decided and made her mind.

_'If I am destined to die today then I'll die alongside my mate'_ shifting her eyes down to Sasuke who was also staring right back at her, almost as if he was reading her thoughts. She slowly bent down and placed a small chaste kiss on his forehead and whispered in a feathery voice. One that only he could hear.

"I'll be with you till the end, my love" Sasuke's eyes softened the moment he heard those words, as a very small genuine smile formed on his lips. A nod came as a reply to Hinata's words, as his eyes slowly closed. He too accepted that if this is how his life is supposed to end, then he was happy.

He was happy that he would spend his last moments alongside someone he loved. Someone he truly held precious ever since the death of his family. Someone he could truly call his own family. He slowly moved his hand and placed it on top of Hinata's which was placed on his heart.

And in that moment, the two Uchihas accepted their fate in pride. Refusing to bow or beg to be spared. They prepared themselves to face death in honor and dignity.

Naruto slowly walked with a grimace when he realized that he would have to take the life of the girl that once loved him. He would have to take the life of the man he once called his brother. Walking slowly, he held out his hand and concentrated his chakra in it. The sudden burst of energy resulted in a perfectly rotating rasengan in his hands.

Somewhere deep in the second hokage's gut, he also felt that what they were about to do was wrong. Somewhere in his mind or heart, he could hear his older brother protesting against this decision he was about to take. But, he buried it all. He would do what was necessary to protect the village.

Hiashi carefully eyed the woman who was sitting on the ground in front of his eyes. He could still remember the day she had been born. He had never felt such a bigger happiness then the moment the nurse brought him a small pink bundle wrapped in towels before him. He could still vividly remember the way her soft cheeks glowed pink. He could still remember the way her lavender tinted eyes shined the moment they opened up.

He had never felt more complete at that moment.

And now, there She was. Not an infant. But a full grown kunoichi. One that had gone against the word and order of the clan. One that now had to be stopped.

One that had to be killed.

Their resolves strengthened and their nerves ready. They all trudged forward to kill their enemies. But then...something strange happened.

"No! I won't let you kill them. I won't let you hurt Sasuke-sama or Hinata-sama. They are our leaders and have protected us for so long. They have put their lives on the line to protect us...so this time...if they aren't able to protect us...then this time we'll protect them and support them" suddenly their heads snapped towards a man who was standing in the crowd, Hinata's eyes were also fixed on the man she had never seen before. She watched as he walked to the front, from his steps she could sense fear but also determination.

"What's the meaning of this!? Have you lost your mind" Tobirama spat out in anger once he heard this. But the man kept walking, until he was standing in front of the two Uchihas.

"Like I said. I'll protect them with my life because I know they would do the same for any one of us!" the man yelled, as he balled up his fists and stared at the shinobi that could end his life in an instant. Naruto's eyes widened when he saw the man and the will in his eyes.

"Get out of the way, you fool! We don't want to hurt you" Hiashi said, feeling his anger grow. But the man stayed firm on his feet and not moved an inch. Suddenly, another voice filled the area.

"He's right. Sasuke-sama has spent all these years working to make our lives better. To help us live better. Now it's upto us to repay the favor. We won't just watch while you kill him or our heiress" a woman also walked from the crowd and stood next to the man. Hinata couldn't believe what she was seeing. These people were willing to risk their lives for them?

Suddenly, a whole crowd of voices and people filled the area. As men and women and even children rose to their feet and stepped forward to protect their rulers.

"If you wanna get to them, then your gonna have to go through me".

"And me".

"We won't let you put a single finger on them".

"We'll stand next to Sasuke-sama till the end".

And many more chants and voices filled the area, so many stood in front of the Uchihas that their bodies became hidden behind the plethora of people. Standing behind Naruto, the silver haired copy ninja could help but smile at the sight in front of him. It was most shocking to see so many people defending the Uchiha heir.

_'Perhaps, we may have judged you too wrongly, my dear student'_ he smiled underneath the mask because of what he saw. He as well as the other ninjas next to him, stood shocked with their mouths gaping because of what they saw.

But, Tobirama was not among those who was shocked and happy with this sight. He felt even more sour and bitter.

"Get out of the way, you insolent fools! All of you, before you get killed" The second said in an rage induced yell. But the people didn't move. They stood collectively. They breathed collectively. And they shared their mindset collectively.

The second again moved forward, disregarding the villagers. But this time someone from their own side stood up for the Uchiha.

Suddenly, it was Kakashi who jumped over to the side of the Uchiha and stood next to the villagers facing the Second. Who was also surprised.

"Hatake, just what the hell are you doing?!" Tobirama asked in a furious tone.

"I'm sorry, lord second. But this isn't the way to handle things. This isn't the way of the leaf. I won't stand and just watch while you go through with this slaughter" Kakashi said in a gentle voice, as he picked out a kunai from his holster. Even Naruto was shocked and a little angered that his sensei was taking the enemy's side.

As the tension grew more and more, suddenly a calm Shikamaru walked in the middle of the street, between the two sides in a laid back and lazy demeanor. While the others watched curiously and wondered what he was upto.

"This is so troublesome...you know, this could all be avoided if you can listen to me for maybe 30 seconds" Shikamaru said, gaining the attention of everyone there. Not one of them knew what he was upto, with the exception of Sakura who was also itching to jump next to Kakashi.

"What the hell do you mean, Shikamaru?!" Naruto asked in a hyper tone. The Nara slowly fixed his gaze with the Uzumaki's and replied in a casual manner.

"Simple...Sasuke Uchiha suggested to me a way we can decide who claims the village, minus the bloodshed" Shikamaru smirked slightly at their surprised reactions and wondered what he was saying. Taking out a cigarette from his pockets and then a lighter.

Lighting the small thing up, he breathed in a hefty amount and inhaled the smoke till it hit his lungs before slowing exhaling it. Letting the smoke free. His gaze set on the second who was just as anxious and curious.

"Now...are you willing to listen, Hokage-Sama".


	26. Chapter 26 : Destroying the Lie

"What the hell is the meaning of this, Shikamaru?"

The scene was extremely tense, as the two opposing sides stood opposite to each other, glaring daggers at one another, Hinata and Sasuke were hidden behind the large bundle of villagers standing infront of them, making them partially invisible to the others. Whereas, Naruto himself stood firm with a steely look in his eyes alongside his father, Tobirama, Hiruzen and Hiashi. Who were all glaring straight at the white-haired shinobi standing with the people of the hidden leaf. But, the moment Shikamaru stepped in, everyone broke out of their glares and turned to the laid back shinobi with looks of confusion on their faces.

Shikamaru smoked his cigarette with a relaxed expression as he turned to the loud voice coming from the Uzumaki. "Like I said, Naruto, before this whole troublesome ordeal you all started, Sasuke told me and Sakura of a less violent alternative to our problem" Shikamaru's words left the kage wide-eyed, and some with anger. The remaining members of the rookie nine also finally caught on, they remembered the moment the Uchiha had approached them in their room.

Kakashi himself was also trying to figure out what angle Shikamaru was trying to pitch in now. Because, his ex-student did not say anything about any alternatives when they had talked and clashed in the training grounds. "When did this happen, Shikamaru?" Kakashi asked him in a solemn voice, looking straight at him.

The genius Nara turned to Kakashi and let out a sigh. "Just this morning actually. And even though I don't trust Sasuke myself, and I didn't know before whether I should believe his words or not. But...after seeing this entire shitshow, I think his plan is better then whatever this is" Shikamaru let out in an exasperated tone. But the sudden rise in chakra was not missed by anyone in the area.

"YOU FOOL! I have had enough of you children stepping in! Get out of the way, Nara. The Uchiha's fate is already sealed. The moment he took over this village, he became our mortal enemy and nothing is going to change that!" The second was literally seething with rage and fury. And the just ridiculous amounts of chakra that was rolling off him was sending shivers down the spines of everyone their.

But the moment the other two kages noticed that the second was becoming extremely hostile, they immediately stepped in. "That's enough Lord second" The third said in a calm but stern voice as he placed one hand on Tobirama's shoulder, while Minato slowly took out his special thunder god kunai.

"Hiruzen! What are you doing? Can you not see that this is our chance to take down this scum, once and for all? He is the enem-" Tobirama's booming voice was cut off by the soft yet authoritative whisper from the Third.

"Tobirama-senpai. Please, lower your chakra. I believe this course of action will not benefit anyone. Engaging in a fight at this moment will not only harm the village but we can end up killing innocent civilians as well. So...I ask of you to calm down and let us hear what the child has to say. His words will help us determine our next move" The others curiously watched the quiet exchange between the two past leaders of the village, but the one thing everyone noticed was the way The second's chakra simmered down and again became significantly calmer then before. Tobirama let out a sigh and turned away from the his two predecessors and looked towards the Nara who was still smoking.

"Okay. Let's say the Uchiha did approach you and talked to you...But, how can we believe you are telling the truth? How do we know you're secretly not with that scum? I wouldn't put it past him to manipulate one of ours, like he did with the Hyuga girl" The second crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes at Shikamaru. Who at the moment looked like he wanted nothing more then to just go home and take a nap.

"Well, to tell you honestly, my Lord. I have no way to prove to you i'm not working with Sasuke. All I have are my words and it's upto you whether you want to believe me or not. And as far as manipulation goes, he managed to manipulate Hinata because she left an opening, a moment of weakness that he utilized to turn her...I'm not like her. I don't need anything from Sasuke nor do I have any sort of grudge against any of you. I am merely trying to defuse a situation with words as opposed to with blood" Shikamaru said shrugging carelessly as he stared back at the second with a vacant look in his eyes.

"You may say that,boy, but still you got no pro-" The second was still speaking when a determined voice spoke from their side, gaining all of their attentions.

"He's not lying!" Sakura's determined voice even canceled out the second himself, as they all turned back to gape at the pinkette, who was staring right back at them, fearlessly she continued. "What Shikamaru-kun said...it's true. Sasuke-kun took me and Shikamaru-kun to his office where he did explain his plans to us. And...and I also agree with Sasuke-kun".

At this point, they were all left shocked beyond words to hear another one of their allies agree with Sasuke Uchiha's point of view. But for some reason, the blonde Uzumaki wasn't surprised. Instead he just let out a sardonic chuckle that lacked any sort of humor.

"Why am I not surprised you're taking the bastard's side again?...Sakura-chan, you always were too eager to believe anything he says" Naruto's smile was meant to humiliate the pinkette, and it did just that. As everyone's eyes widened at his comment. Sakura felt tears forming in her eyes as she brought a clenched fist against her chest.

"Naruto" she was stunned to hear such a cold response from him. Of all the people in the world, Naruto was the only one who knew her emotions and feelings best and had always supported her. And now, he was the one blatantly mocking her. She wanted to shout at him and tell her that, she didn't feel the love for Sasuke she once felt. She wanted to tell him that her words did not portray her non-existent feelings of unrequited love she once held in her heart for the Uchiha heir.

From her side, Ino eyed her friend with a sad expression. She wanted nothing more then to defend her at this moment, but before she could speak up, another sober and heavy voice spoke up, attracting their attentions.

"Lord Hokages, Naruto-san. If I may suggest, since it's a matter of truth, I believe we should allow Ino-san to probe Shikamaru-san's or Sakura-san's brain. The Yamanaka clan's mind technique would work best in this situation" suddenly, the quiet member of the Aburame clan spoke up. And his words were immediately agreed upon by the other members.

"I agree with Shino...Ino, use your technique to probe my brain and tell us what you see" Shikamaru said, shifting his gaze towards his teammate. The Hokages stayed silent, but their silence meant that they also agreed with this and immediately gave the signal to the blue-eyed female to proceed. Ino immediately went towards Shikamaru with a firm look in her eyes.

"Are you ready" She asked as she stood inches away from Shikamaru, with her hands hovering over his temples. Shikamaru just nodded slightly, giving her the go-ahead. Channeling her chakra, Ino used her jutsu. Taking control of Shikamaru's mind.

_"Mind body switch technique"._

* * *

As Ino probes Shikamaru's mind. Behind the swarm and hurdle of villagers. A chakraless Sasuke laid in Hinata's lap still looking weak and diminished as before, with the jewel stuck firm on his back. Upon seeing the effect of the rasengan, Hinata had immediately found out the weakness of the jewel.

"Sasuke-kun, listen to me very carefully. I am going to try something to help you, and it may hurt so please try to resist" She said in a low but loving tone, staring into Sasuke's half-open eyes.

"D-Do it - ...I can...take it, Hime" A small smile passed over her lips because of his words. She laid him down on the ground over his back, with his face facing the ground. Hinata eyed the simple yet powerful jewel embedded in the Uchiha's back. She activated her byakugan and channeled her chakra in her fists. She knew that this was going to bring extreme levels of pain to her beloved, but it was necessary.

_"Gentle step: Twin lion fist"._

She whispered in a small voice, and with a furious velocity the chakra fueled lions formed over her hands. She had no doubt that the sudden flare in her chakra would alert the others, but she had to take this chance, if she waned to save him. She realized that the jewel was powered by the chakra of the one it was attached to. It sucked out any chakra the body made, but at the same time it was weak to chakra from the outside. It couldn't take chakra inside itself that came from an external source.

_'It's now or never'_ She said to herself as she took a deep breath. Slowly she brought her fists closer to Sasuke's back. And the moment her hands came into contact with the jewel and thereby Sasuke, his body shivered and flailed in shock and sudden pain. But he didn't move or try to make things difficult for Hinata. Hinata noticed the way his hands were trembling and shivering from pain. The lion fist was a powerful and dangerous technique that could kill any opponent, and even though she was focusing it's power to be directed at the jewel. It didn't mean that Sasuke wouldn't feel any pain.

"Bear with me, Anata. We're almost there" she said in a soothing voice, trying to comfort him somehow. She focused more and more of her chakra into the jewel and suddenly her eyes widened with relief and shock, when a crack was made in the jewel. And after that, more and more smaller and bigger cracks started appearing in the jewel.

And as soon as the jewel's molecular integrity fell and broke apart, Hinata watched as the Uchiha's eyes opened and the power rolled back in waves upon waves. She watched in wonder as the mighty sharingan came into life once again, and the purple hue of the rinnegan glowed brightly. Hinata panted as she tried to catch her breath, after exhausting a significant amount of chakra. Sasuke slowly turned around and sat back up, looking at a heaving Hinata.

"Ho-" Hinata tried to speak but was cut off when Sasuke's hand went behind her head and gently gripped her neck and brought her closer to himself. Hinata's eyes widened for a second the moment her soft lips came into intimate contact with her beloved's. But in an instant her eyes closed in relief and pleasure, because of the feeling she felt at that moment. She glided her hands up through his silky ebony locks and pushed him even closer to herself. The kiss wasn't guided by any sort of lust or carnal pleasure, it was fueled by pure emotion and feeling.

It was a kiss shared between two who loved each other with all their beings. It was a testament of their deep and sacred love. It was so much more special and beautiful. Each moment their lips stayed connected, was a moment they both treasured with all their hearts and bodies.

As they parted for air, their foreheads stayed connected, Hinata opened her dazed eyes and found two mismatching eyes that looked like diamonds staring back into her with more feelings and emotions then she could ever fathom.

"I will never stop loving you, hime, you should know that now. It doesn't matter what happens to the rest of the world. All I know is that wherever you go...I'll follow" Hinata was left stunned by his words. His heavy and velvety voice that was so rich with emotions and feelings of love, tugged her heart's strings. Bringing tears of joy to her eyes. Lifting her hand to his cheek, she caressed it gently and smiled lovingly at him.

"A-Anata".

* * *

On the otherside, Ino had just finished using probing her teammate's mind and she was also surprised to see the way Sasuke had spoken about Hinata, about the village and about how he viewed the world. He had certainly changed from how she thought he was like. Slowly taking a step back from Shikamaru, she noticed how the Nara nodded, confirming that everything she saw was true.

"Well?...What is it?" Tobirama spoke up, getting a little impatient from just standing around doing nothing. Ino flinched a little at hearing his angry tone, immediately turning to face her elders.

"I-It's true, Hokage-sama...Sasuke-kun did speak to Shikamaru-kun and Sakura about alternatives. They are telling the truth...both of them" Ino spoke, even stuttering lightly under the immense pressure of the Hokage's gaze. The Hokages were also immediately shocked to hear the girl. Shikamaru smirked after seeing the second's reaction.

"If that's that, Lord second. I think we should move this to a more civil setting instead of standing in the middle of the market, all the while scaring these innocent folks who were just going on about their day" Shikamaru spoke in a slight mocking and sarcastic tone. But his tone didn't go undetected by the second.

"Don't you dare try to act coy with me,boy, you don't want to see me lose my con-" The second was cut off when suddenly an enormous and ominous chakra was felt by everyone. Their eyes immediately darted towards the hurdle of villagers who were also parting in the middle. Slowly, one by one they stepped aside, and Naruto's eyes narrowed in anger once again when he caught the sight of the Uchiha walking in the middle with Hinata a step behind him. His eyes glaring at them.

"How mighty of you? Threatening a shinobi of your own goddamn village just because you don't like his tone..." a haunting silence passed over the area as the authoritative voice of the last Uchiha shut them all down. He moved and stood infront of his people, next to Kakashi. His eyes shifting from the second to Naruto.

A mocking and cruel smirk passed over his lips. "Never thought you would be the type to use such cheap tactics in a fight, Naruto. Makes me wonder how desperate you are" Sasuke said glaring directly at his blonde rival. Who gritted his teeth and glared right back.

"You took my friends from me. You took my village from me. You took everything that i held precious from me...You have made me very desperate, Sasuke" Naruto spoke through sheer anger and frustration. But his words mildly irritated the Uchiha.

"Took your village? That's amusing...Look around yourself, Naruto...The leaf village is thriving under my rule. Better then it ever did under any of your precious hokages. I have brought peace to the Land of fire. I have brought peace to the Village. I have single-handedly prolonged the peace we all fought for in the fourth great ninja war. My armies have exterminated every single criminal organization in the Land of fire, something the hokage could never do. I have brought ease and health to the people of my village..." Sasuke's words filled his people with even more determination as they stood as a collective unit behind their leader. Even Kakashi smiled under the mask when he noticed the way the villagers were supporting the Uchiha heir.

But suddenly, Sasuke shot a venomous glare to the Uzumaki. "And if you wish to take this from me, then be highly aware that I will not show you an ounce of mercy while I slaughter you all. I will not hesitate to kill all of you if you so much as look at my people the wrong way" A shiver went down all of their spines as they heard Sasuke. And the sudden rise in his chakra did not went unnoticed by any of them.

Sasuke then closed his eyes and exhaled lightly before looking at them all with a impassive look on his face. "Now...what you did to me earlier, I will put that behind me. I am not looking for a fight in the first place...What I do want is resolve this skirmish the right way. What I told Nara and Sakura, I want to tell that to you as well and I want to go through with it as quickly as possible" Sasuke spoke each word in a sharp and clear tone, not missing a step. But at that moment, the second also started evaluating their chances.

He knew they had a chance to put this all to an end when the Uchiha was down. But, now that he was back on his feet and his body literally oozing ridiculous amounts of ominous chakra, their chances had decreased significantly and he was sure that initiating a fight now, the Uchiha would not hold back, not one bit and they would be running straight into a slaughter. Plus with the Hyuga at his side. The scale was not in their favor at all.

"Sasuke?! I will not proceed with anything you say nor will I agree with anything you have planned..." Suddenly all eyes were fixated on the Uzumaki who was looking dead serious.

"Not before you free the Tailed beasts. I won't rest until I know that they are all free" Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed at hearing his words. He was almost sure that Naruto would ask about the tailed beasts.

"I had a feeling you would say, and I'm sure I could say alot of things but you won't believe a word...So..." Sasuke slowly walked forward and as soon as he did the hokage got on guard. But the Uchiha payed them zero attention and walked next to Shikamaru and stopped when he was a few feet away from Naruto.

"How about we go pay them a visit and you see for yourself, what they are upto?" his words raised alot of eyebrows as the Uchiha closed his rinnegan eye and started to channel his chakra behind his legendary eye.

"What are you talki-" The second started but was cut off suddenly as Sasuke opened his rinnegan eye and summoned his technique.

_"Amenotejikara"._

Right before their eyes, an inter-dimensional portal opened itself through the fabric of reality. Taking them all by shock and surprise, wondering what the limits of the Uchiha's power was. Sasuke just shrugged it off and turned to Naruto with a small smirk on his lips.

"Ready to meet your precious Kyubi?"


	27. Chapter 27 : Burying Ashes

Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto were the ones who stepped through the portal and entered the dimension where the bijuu resided currently, where the Uchiha heir had placed them after capturing them. Sasuke had realized that his own power had become so great that he had no need to keep the bijuus in check by placing them under his control.

So, after using them as an intimidation tactic to scare the shinobi of the leaf - after the war -, he had removed his control and sent them to Kaguya's dimension to guard the sacred dimension from any outsiders, like Madara and Black Zetsu. Plus, with the bijuu existing in a completely seperate and lone dimension, he was assured that no other secret organization like the Akatsuki could use the beasts for their own gain, nor could any jinchuriki ever abuse their powers.

As Uzumaki Naruto stepped through the portal created by the rinnegan, the first thing he noticed was the moon-sized circular mesh of rock floating in the sky. Bringing back memories of the fight of his life. The fight where Team 7 fought as a single unit and saved the world against the most dangerous threat known to the planet. And just being in this place, he could already sense the immense and potent chakra of the Rabbit Goddess, Kaguya. It almost had a sinister feel to it. He unconsciously shuddered when he realized that, the being that almost killed them all was still very much alive and was locked in the rocks he saw above.

"Kaguya's dimension? What's the meaning behind bringing me here, Sasuke?" Naruto asked in serious tone, side-eyeing the Uchiha who was standing a few feet behind him, looking extremely calm and collected.

"You wanted the bijuu, right? Well, that's what we're here for" Sasuke replied, looking up at his and Naruto's work.

"So I'm guessing you brought them here. It still doesn't answer my question because I don't see them?" The blonde replied in a gruff tone, narrowing his eyes. It was clear that the Uchiha was not that tempted to talk to his former friend right now.

"Of course you can't see them. This planet is nearly twice the size of our own, and only the 9 tailed beasts live here, they all remain mostly scattered and keep to themselves. They only come together when I need to discuss something or when they need something" Sasuke shrugged nonchalantly, ignoring the glares he received from the Uzumaki.

Naruto became a little curious and at the same time suspicious over a lot of things. But he remained quiet and observed as Sasuke walked to an open clearing and raised his hand and his palm faced the open sky.

Suddenly, a rather bright and large lightning projectile that was molded in the shape of an arrow shot out from his palm and flew upward, upon reaching the optimum height, it suddenly burst into a blinding flash, letting out a large crackle. If it was anyone else, they would've soiled themselves by the boom of the thunderous flash. But not these two hardened soldiers, the two shinobi remained on their feet without flinching or showing even a small reaction.

"Was that supposed to do something or are you just showing off like you always did, bastard?" Naruto lets out a sardonic chuckle, carefully keeping his gaze on the Uchiha. Trying to get a rise out of him.

"Shut up, dead-last" That's all he gets from his rival and it's enough to make him let out a chuckle once again. And suddenly even the Uchiha let's a small smirk creep on his face. Something about talking with the man who once proclaimed himself as his best friend, his brother, something about the two of them brought back a time of his life that he could never truly forget.

But their thoughts were cut off when the massive galloping sounds of different beasts were heard. With a sharp gasp of air Naruto whipped his head around, off in the endless pink sands and open land, he spotted a familiar looking sand creature with black markings on it with a single lone tail flailing behind it. When he looked at his right he saw two more of the majestic creatures created by the sage running towards him. Suddenly, a large air vacuum from above gathered their attention. And looking up , Naruto set his gaze upon the flying bijuu. On his far left, he heard the loud howls of more of them.

The tiny droplets of tears hanged from his eyelashes at the sight of the bijuu. As they slowly maid their way towards him,but, he noticed one missing. All of them formed a circle around him and the Uchiha who just stood back a few feet and eyed them carefully.

"Kid...It's been awhile" The fire breathing ape bijuu spoke up first and Naruto broke into a huge smile when he saw him. A few more tears fell down his face as he calmly soaked them all in.

"Yes. It has...Goku" The four tailed beast snorted and smiled playfully.

"It is good to see you all, my friends. All of you. Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, Chomei, Gyuki and..." With teary eyes, he set his gaze upon the Nine tailed demon fox that slumbered inside him since the day he was born, coming towards him at a leisurely pace, his toothy grin visible to him.

"...Kurama".

The 9-tailed Kurama, stood in between Shukaku and Gyuki, completing the circle of the Nine-tailed beasts.

"Naruto...You didn't forget about us, huh?" Kurama chuckled slowly, even he was getting a little sentimental after seeing his host after such a long period of time. It was strange for him to see the scrawny little blonde kid he was trapped in, now grown up in the form of a full-blooded mature adult, with not a speck of any immaturity in his behavior.

"How could I? Old man Hagoromo wouldn't have entrusted me with all of you if I would forget about you" Naruto replied as he walked closer to his entrusted bijuu. Once, his biggest source of strength and later on, he went to become one of his closest companion and friend.

"Heh! ...It's good to see you, Naruto".

Naruto chuckles when he sees the fox slowly extending his fist towards him.

"I missed you as well, Kurama".

And like always, Naruto extended his own fist and bumped it against the larger one.

* * *

Back in Konoha, Uchiha Hinata had taken control of situation. First and foremost, her priority was the villagers. Calling upon some of the samurais, she instructed them all to direct the villagers back to their homes since they could fall in danger if a fight broke out. And even though some them resisted, saying that they would to support the Uchiha Lady if somebody was threatening her, they eventually all dispersed. Leaving Hinata and Kakashi on one side, and the others except Naruto on the other.

Hinata was aware of Sasuke's plans already, she knew that he wasn't in the mood for fighting so she decided she would do the same. Without batting a single eyelash, even in the presence of such formidable figures, she gracefully started walking out of the market area. She stopped only once to glance around and saw all of them curiously staring at her.

"Follow along. My husband will be taking some time talking Uzumaki Naruto so I believe we should also get situated somewhere more private".

That was all she said before she started walking away, not waiting around to see if they were following or not, but the sounds of multiple footsteps and shuffles gave her her answer. Along the way, an injured Gintoki made his way from on top of the buildings, holding a bleeding arm and a bruised face.

"Lady Uchiha-, w-what happened to Sasuke-sama?" He asked in a strained tone. Hinata didn't need the all-seeing eye to see how bad Gintoki's condition was. And it warmed Hinata's heart when she saw that he was still bowing even after the condition he was in. The others also immediately stopped and eyed the pair.

"On your feet, Gintoki-san. And please worry about getting those injuries healed instead of Sasuke. He is fine. Now, take it as an order from me to go to the hospital and get those wounds healed first" Hinata spoke in a stern tone, but he knew her words meant not a single bit of malice. His face immediately relaxened as he sat down on the ground finally succumbing to chakra exhaustion. Hinata signalled some of the samurai and instantly they supported him in getting to the medical center.

"It's still so strange to see Hinata like this. I feel like she's an entirely different person" Ino spoke in a hushed voice, leaning closer to whisper into Sakura's ear, who was also blatantly staring at the Uchiha's back. The Hinata they all grew up with up, this was definitely that Hinata. This woman, she looked like the definition of a royal woman, in every motion, she exhibited grace. In the way she walked, the way she talked, in her small actions, nothing felt out of place. And frankly, it made the other females in the vicinity a little threatened.

"Sasuke-kun really did change her. Everything about her is so 'strange'" Sakura replied, keeping her eyes fixed on the ravenette. Who would've thought the rogue Uchiha was responsible for such a drastic change in the former Hyuga princess's personality.

On the other hand, the Hokages still kept their eyes cautiously trained on the woman, not fully willing to trust her. In fact, all of them were ready for an enemy to pop out any second and attack them, the only one who wasn't was the silver-haired copy ninja.

Upon reaching the former Hyuga residence, Hiashi's eyes widened and tiny droplets of tears formed on his eye lashes at seeing his old home after so long. But then all those sentiments disappeared, the moment he set his eyes on the wooden banner on top of the entrance door.

Written in bold kanji letters, was the name _Uchiha._

"How dare you! This has been a sanctuary to the Hyuga clan for ages! And you disregarded all of it for a traitor, you fool!" Hiashi exploded suddenly, taking them all by surprise. But at that moment, Hinata's chakra built up around them in an almost suffocating quantity, making all of them keep their guards up. Hinata's back faced them still, but within an instant, her chakra immediately simmered down.

"Hiashi" She addressed him without turning back around. "I'll allow your disrespectful words to pass this once. Sasuke made it clear to me that he doesn't want a fight inside the village and I will acknowledge his order".

"But" At that moment, Hinata glanced over shoulder with her byakugan fiercely glaring back and a grim expression on her face that even made the Hyuga head intimidated. "If you disrespect me or my husband, or my clan one more time. Then mark my words, I will make you beg for something as sweet as death".

Hiashi almost stumbled back because of the sheer killer intent oozing off his daughter's skin. Even the members of the rookie nine felt shivers at the girl's words. Hatred and rage dripped off her words with every syllable she spoke.

Hinata calmly turned back around and stepped inside the compound, while the others sheepishly followed. The maids and guards immediately glanced at the princess and the guests she brought along with her. Out of one of the rooms, stepped out Kagura who was being accompanied by Hanabi.

"Hinata-nee" The little Hyuga exclaimed enthusiastically when she saw her sister, running over to her and embracing her lovingly. Hinata warmly returned the hug, embracing her again just as tightly. Kagura came upto her and Hinata addressed her.

"Kagura-san, please seat all of them in my private dining quarters, and send the maids for some tea" Hinata ordered in a soft yet firm tone, while Hanabi slowly stepped next to her. Kagura who just eyed the intruders with a suspecting gaze and a scowl on her face.

"But Hinata-sama, aren't they our enemies" Kagura asked in a low voice, one that only Hanabi and Hinata heard. Hinata just smiled lightly and shook her head.

"Not at the moment. You'll be made aware of everything soon, for now, please do as I say" Hinata said and started walking away from them all. Kagura, on the other hand, walked towards them all and bowed lightly.

"Please follow me" Heeding the redheaded girl's words, they all wordlessly followed along. As they were all led towards a spacious open room, one that Hiashi instantly recognized. He could close his eyes and imagine what felt like yesterday when he would sit in this room and make all of his decisions and plans for the benefit of the clan.

As the door slid close after Kagura left, they all made themselves comfortable. Hiruzen immediately turned to Hiashi.

"Hiashi-san, your temper is not helping us at all right now. Right now our only duty should be to hope Naruto comes to some sort of peaceful conclusion with Sasuke. And openly insulting his wife, is not a sensible thing to d-" Hiruzen's words were cut off by Tobirama.

"Wait a second! Hiruzen, why do you make it sound like we 'need' the Uchiha to come to a peaceful agreement with us? It makes us look like we're scared of him" Tobirama said in a sharp tone as he crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the third.

"Lord Tobirama, please forgive me for interrupting you, but, I think it was made very clear to us out there that we don't stand a chance infront of Uchiha Sasuke. The only reason we had a upperhand , was because of Orochimaru's trinket and Hiashi-sama's daughter easily blew it...I believe you also know that even if we all combine our powers, we still are no match for him. So I think like Hiruzen-sama said, we need Sasuke and Naruto to find a conclusion to this mess that will result in something more peaceful rather then more civilian deaths" The fourth's calm voice brought a stop to Tobirama's words.

"I agree with Minato-sensei. Right now, it doesn't look like Sasuke is looking for a fight...Shikamaru, perhaps it's time you tell us what Sasuke told you" Kakashi added as he turned to the teenager who was now leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. Besides Sakura and Ino who already knew what the Uchiha said, everyone else immeidately became alert.

Shikamaru just let out a sigh and pushed himself off the wall and stood straight. "Sasuke wants to hold a village-wide poll, to determine who gets control of the village. He says that he wants to let the people decide who they want their leader to be" Shikamaru's words took them by surprise.

"What makes you think we can trust him?" Kiba suddenly asked.

"Because he has no reason to lie to us. He could've very easily killed us all by now. The fact that he hasn't is a testament to the fact that he wants a more peaceful way out" Shikamaru answered in a calm tone.

"So an election, huh? That's what the Uchiha wants" Tobirama said in a thoughtful tone as he began to think the words he heard over in his mind.

"Yes, my lord. He also said that if we win, then he will allow us to do whatever we think should do to him. And also that if he wins, he will allow the people and ninjas to come back to the village" Shikamaru said in hopes of convincing the hot-tempered hokage.

"All things considered. It is not ideally a bad idea, Lord second" Hiruzen added, also seemingly somewhat agreeing to Shikamaru's words. Kakashi let out a sigh of relief at the thought of a peaceful resolution to this conflict. And for some reason, he even felt proud, knowing the fact that his student was willing to go for a more mature and responsible approach.

_'Looks like he truly has grown'_ The copy nin thought to himself as a smile came onto his face.

"Well, it's either that or a bloody slaughter" The fourth hokage added. The young ninjas all quietly observed as their elders wrecked their brains, pondering the right course of action. They all on the other hand also had their own opinions.

"Sasuke-kun's idea isn't a bad one in all honesty. This way we can all come back home and nobody gets hurt" Ino said in a small voice, looking at the ground.

"Me too. I want to come back home as well, I've missed the food so bad" Choji added agreeing with his blonde-haired teammate, whereas Shikamaru also nodded in agreement.

"So, just like that?! We're going to forget everything that bastard has done?" Kiba interjected with a hyper tone.

"Kiba, calm down. Think logically for a moment. We don't have any other choice. Plus, this way we can all return to our real home, instead of living like refugees in another village" Shino explained in a calm solemn voice.

Suddenly, the tatami door slid open, gaining their attentions, there stood Hinata and Hanabi, who slowly walked inside without saying a word.

But.

Behind them, the figures of Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki also appeared. Taking them all by surprise.

Sakura, the one who knew the two of these ninjas perhaps best, noticed that neither Naruto nor Sasuke were in a fighting mood any longer. They both seemed at ease, which made Sakura smile, realizing that they finally came to an agreement.

Sasuke calmly walked next to Hinata, whereas Naruto stood infront of the Hokages.

"You're back, Uzumaki" Tobirama said in a heavy voice. Naruto looked him in the eye with a poker face and spoke.

"Lord Hokages, I have come to my decision...After speaking the tailed beasts, and with Sasuke. I have made my final choice" Their ears perked up at Naruto's voice and became impatient to hear his decision. Naruto faced them and addressed all of them with an authoritative voice.

"Tomorrow, we will let the people decide the future of this village".


	28. Chapter 28 : A New Dawn

_"Kurama. Tell me, what has happened since the last time we fought together"?_

_"Four years. It's been a long four years, Naruto...Since the Uchiha teleported us to this dimension"._

_"I am aware...but right now I need to know your side of the story before I decide what to do next. I came back to the village to fight back and take back our village and to free you all...but before the fighting starts, I need to know your opinion"._

_"After your fight with him, he had already had us trapped in his control. But once he took control of Konoha, he came to me and told me that he would be sending us all to the dimension where Kaguya was trapped"._

_"But, why?"_

_"He said that the only way peace could be ensured was if the tailed beasts were somewhere no mortal could get their hands on. At first he was planning to destroy all of us, but then he told me that you had managed to convince him that perhaps killing us wasn't the right choice"._

_"What?...I...I can't believe he said that!"._

_"Nor did I at first...But, he stayed true to his words. He gathered the nine of us and explained his actions...He said that by sending us to Kaguya's dimension, we were ensuring our safety, as well as preventing harmful threats from releasing Kaguya...The Uchiha wanted us to basically guard this dimension, whilst keeping our safety in check"._

_Naruto was quiet and remained in his thoughts, as Kurama stood in front of him. While the other eight beasts were some distance away, with the Uchiha._

_"Kurama?"_

_"hmm"?_

_"What do you think? Do you think he made the right choice"?_

_The kyubi remained quiet for a few minutes before letting out a sigh as he replied._

_"Naruto, at first I was enraged when he told us of our fate. But then we realized that there was truth to his words...Since my birth and the birth of my fellow tailed beasts, we have been manipulated and used to wreak havoc and rage wars on the villages...We have been made to kill millions of innocents. We were used as pets to start wars, with no input from us...men like Madara and Obito, they have used our powers to bring darkness on the ninja world"._

_Naruto remained quiet, which urged Kurama to continue._

_"And even though they are gone, it's only a matter of time before someone rises as a new threat and uses us...with us being here, out of the hands of ninja, we are free...we are safe. Right now only an advanced user of rinnegan can enter this dimension, and only the Uchiha possesses that skill...So..."._

_"So he was right"._

_Naruto remained quiet, with his eyes on the pink sand below him. Realizing that the Uchiha was right, he had made the right choice. And even the tailed beasts agreed with him. Naruto looked upto Kurama with a true and genuine smile on his lips._

_"Thank you, Kurama. For being my friend"._

_The fox showed a toothy grin as he stared down at his former jinchuriki. Proud of the man he had grown upto be._

_"I have realized what I must do"._

* * *

Once the news hit the village, it spread like wildfire. Direct orders from Sasuke were issued and polling booths had started being set up in each of the eight major konoha districts. The people were in shock when they heard the news that there would be an election to determine the fate of the village. Men, women and children of all ages were anxious for the coming day as they watched the public workers and samurais and workers who were going all out to get this done. Their currents rulers, the Uchihas, had given them strict orders that all of this had to be arranged by dawn tomorrow morning. And the voting would officially start at 7 am.

Different people were put in charge of different tasks. But almost all of the major work was being supervised by Gintoki himself, as per ordered by Sasuke. The silver haired samurai was looking to make his lord proud and impressed, so he was determined to make sure every single thing went right.

The security protocols were in full effect, each of the village entrances were being monitored, each streets, each neighborhood and ground was filled with samurai. Sasuke was determined to make sure nothing would stand in the way of this process. And fortunately, it was all going as he envisioned.

The two candidates that were participating in this were Uchiha Sasuke and Naruto Uzumaki. Almost the entire village knew about the famous rivalry between the Uchiha and Uzumaki, so it was somewhat thrilling for the people to see them come head-to-head once again, but in a non-violent way.

At the same time, some secondary preparations were being made at the backhand by Sasuke. The once abandoned portion of the village, that was near the Uchiha district, was now also being refurnished and rebuilt, under Sasuke's orders. Even though the elections could go either way, he knew that the people would be coming back both ways, so he had decided to clean out the once empty ghost town.

Old houses were being rebuilt, old buildings with chipped off paint were being repainted, the streets were being made. And even though he knew that it would take some time for this to complete, he was still glad that it had started.

As for the intruders, Naruto had explained to all of them the situation with the tailed beasts, he had acknowledged the fact that the tailed beasts were where they belonged. Out of dangerous hands and free. Out of everyone else, only the second and Hiashi were the ones who were difficult to convince, but the Uzumaki made them see to reason and logic instead of blind rage.

And as night fell, the female Uchiha gave the orders to Kagura to let each of them into comfortable rooms to relax and sleep for the night in the Hyuga residence. Naruto and his fellow ninjas, as well as the hokages, were all given proper accommodations for the night. While the Uchihas themselves, had walked back to the Uchiha manor to rest for the night.

* * *

"This is it...isn't it, Sasuke-kun".

Up in the dark Uchiha manor, close to midnight, with streets and buildings doused in darkness and silence, and dim lanterns providing temporary sources of illumination against the blinding black night. With maids and workers, retiring back to their beds after finishing long chores. And guards changing their shifts to keep watch for the coming night ahead. The Uchiha head and his Lady, quietly conversed in the privacy of their own lavish room.

The room was lit by a few lit lanterns, giving off a serene and enchanting golden hue, and the scent of soaked lavender and jasmine spread around the room, and a single large bedding place neatly in a western fashion, contrasting against the rather overbearing traditional Japanese oriented setting.

The two had changed from their expensive yet uncomfortable kimonos, to some much easier and comfortable clothes, with Hinata dressed in a dark purplish night gown, and the Uchiha heir himself sporting only a trouser with his upper torso naked.

The Uchiha heir sat on one side of the bed, gazing longingly outside the window, that overlooked the village, his soon-to-be-wife sat on the other side of the bed under the lavish silk covers.

"Yes".

His brief reply made the female Uchiha realize that even though he was masking his emotions very well, there was still some distress inside him. Even this godlike man felt nervous, and for some reason that thought comforted her. That even with his immeasurable power, he was still a human being. Just like the rest of them.

"Sasuke-kun"?

Her soft and loving voice made him glance back at her over his shoulder. When their eyes met and she smiled softly, he felt himself becoming undone by the beauty and light in her eyes. He was feeling his entire resolve crumble, and he felt only a single fear creeping up.

"You can talk to me, Sasuke-kun...no matter what it is, i'm here for you...now and forever" Her words reminded him yet again why he was so powerless against this woman. He was reminded of the power she held over him, that she could bring him to his knees with a single flick of her fingers, and the most frightening thing was that he didn't mind it.

The thought of the power she controlled, it made him feel excited and warm. He wanted her to know how powerful she was. That even though he was the strongest being in the world, she was even more strong because she held him in the palm of her hand.

This was why he had willingly drowned himself in this emotion called love. She was the reason. Her difference, her beauty, it was all so rare and unique and blinding.

He wanted to tell her so much, but then he felt his walls being rebuilt, his defense mechanism from the start, to not let the insecurities in, to not let himself get hurt. He ignored her voice and turned back to face open night sky.

With his back turned to her, he heard some shuffling behind him. And his breath hitched up in his throat when he felt two arms being wrapped around his waist, and the feeling of her warm body pressed against his back. It was so blissful, and unlike anything he had ever felt. Her gentle and loving warmth reached into his core just by her warm embrace. She rested her head on his back, and her beautiful and womanly upper body was pressed enticingly against him.

"Sasuke" His name from her soft lips, without any honorifics, it felt heavenly. "I know you are distressed about something, that something is bothering you...and I want you to know that I will never force you to open up...I just want you to know I love you...and I'll wait as long as I have to until you feel safe enough to let me in".

In a few words, all the effort Sasuke had gone through to built his walls up came tumbling down into nothing. Her soft and loving words, they bent him to her will, twisted him around her fingers. And he felt himself letting his innermost thoughts out to her.

"Tomorrow" Hinata's ears perked up when his low and husky voice reached her ears. "By tomorrow night, I may not have all of this, hime...I may be voted out of this position and thrown in prison or hanged".

Hinata felt dread reaching up her spine when she listened to his words, and instinctively she held him tighter. But then Hinata felt him untangling her hands around his waist, he gently grabbed her wrists and brought her in front of him. And Hinata was taken back by the amount of love and emotion in his dark gaze.

"And if that happens, Hinata...then please run away...you won't be safe in this village. If I die, Hiashi will forcefully seal you, or even worse have you killed for being with me...and...and nothing in this world could ever pain me or kill me more other the thought of you being hurt" Hinata's eyes widened with tears as she gasped in realization. All this time that he was so lost in thought and worry, he was thinking about her safety. He wasn't thinking about the village. He wasn't worried about losing the seat of power. He wasn't even worried about losing his life.

He was worried about her life.

Hinata's tears ran down her face as she pushed forward and captured him in an intimate embrace. wrapping her arms around his waist while she placed her head on his strong chest. Sasuke's arms were quick to follow as they curled around her, in a warm and safe hold.

"Oh, Sasuke, how could you say that? How can you imagine that I could run away while you are left defenseless in their hands?...I won't go anywhere, Sasuke. I'm going to be with you till the end. I will not allow you to suffer alone" Hinata's words were bold and strong even after the tears. And Sasuke could not begin to comprehend the strength he felt just from hearing her words.

"If that is what you want, then I can not stop you. But...no matter what happens, know that I love you now and forever, and I am grateful you chose to return my love even after the cruelties I lay on you, Hinata" Hinata withdrew her head away from his chest, but still remained extremely close, as they held each other in their arms, she looked into his eyes with a gaze that was profound with love and adoration.

"I hardly see them as cruelties anymore, anata...You gave me strength and power and a place to belong...and I can not describe how lucky I am to be bestowed with the Uchiha name. And I will honor that by standing next to you as long as I have breath in my body" The smile on the princess's face was more beautiful then anything the Uchiha heir had ever seen. And he realized that he would never see anything more beautiful.

The two gazed into each others eyes with an outspoken and immense love. Their own unique aromas mixed and intertwined with each due to their closeness. And like a luring bait, their scents drew them towards each other.

Close enough until they felt their lips brush against each other, sending a jolt of pleasure through them. Hinata pressed closer to Sasuke's body as the raven gently ran his fingers through her long tresses. As their lips met each other in a tight and passionate embrace, they felt the long-coming desire reaching up. When the princess felt the raven's tongue slowly prodding at her teeth, seemingly asking permission. She opened her lips in tenderness, letting the foreign organ enter into her mouth cavity. This small change seemed to lit a fire inside the ravenette, as Sasuke's tongue wrestled and clashed with her own in a seemingly one-sided contest.

The room filled up with muffled moans, as they passionately embraced each other. They withdrew for a second, and the moment Sasuke saw the amount of lust and desire in the princess's half-lidded eyes, he realized that any intentions of holding back were going to be blown to the wind. In an instant, he had picked her up and placed her on his lap as their lips clashed once again, his hands slowly went down from her head, to her shoulders, caressing her back and long hair, until they stopped when they reached her plump and handful buttocks.

His actions down below, made way for even more mewls and moans of pleasure to be released from the former Hyuga. The sharingan user could fell her hands softly and sometimes viciously clawing away at his naked chest, in ways that made him realize that she was feeling the traces of his chest, and his steely muscles, and she was finding immense joy in it.

The second time their mouths parted, the Uchiha heir couldn't hold his desires.

"I want you, Hina! I want you right now!" He was panting and huffing with his loins up in fire, dying for an outlet to be released into. Hinata looked back with equal fervor in her eyes. Gone were any hints of hesitance, or shyness. She had already given this man her heart, it was only natural to give him her body as well.

"T-Take me, Sasuke! D-Do with me whatever you want!" Her words of encouragement gave the Uchiha heir the permission he was looking for, as he turned around and laid the woman on the bed and immediately started to take off the night gown that was now glistening with sweat and showing off a figure that made her look more like a goddess, instead of a mere mortal woman. And he wondered that how, how could the scars on her body enhance her beauty? They did nothing to lessen her beauty but only amplify it.

He stripped her until she laid naked under him, and at that moment, Sasuke realized that no matter what happened tomorrow, tonight he would enjoy the company of the woman he loves.

"I love you, Hime" He said before he connected his lips to her.

And the night continued on with moans and screams of pleasure reaching every corner of the room. The show of their love continued until they became one and it became hard to distinguish where one ended and the other started. They rode in waves of ecstasy and pleasure, they laid out each feeling they had to each other. They bared their very souls to each other in that dark nakedness. The Uchihas solidified their link to each other, their bond to each other, and their love to each other until they could see the first beams of the new day over the horizon.

Indeed, it was a new dawn for the two.

* * *

As the light of the new day barged in through the windows, the two lovers stayed in each others warm embrace, whispering sweet promises to each other, kissing each other. They stayed that way until, a knock on the door interrupted them. The messenger told the Uchiha heir that the preparations had been completed and in an another 15 minutes, the voting would officially start.

By the time he left and Sasuke turned back into the room, he saw that his lover had already dressed herself in a beautiful kimono. Slowly he strolled towards her and held her hands.

"How do you feel"?

She smiled lovingly and looked into his eyes. "I feel...content and happy...and also a little sore because of you" Her small tone of mischief and her smirk earned her a hearty chuckle from the Uchiha heir.

"Forgive me, princess, but I did tell you that with that body of yours, I would not be able to hold back" Hinata just giggled as she stood on her toes and chastely planted a loving kiss on his lips.

"We should be our way, anata. The village needs it's rightful ruler today" The Uchiha heir nodded and proceeded to wash himself and wear his own dark kimono.

As soon as he was ready, the two Uchihas made their way out of the room and into the hectic day ahead, with arms linked with each other.

* * *

The voting was continuing at full force. It seemed that not even a single villager stayed home, everyone came out to vote. All the districts were packed to the brim with each polling booth working tediously.

While the two candidates were seated in the Hyuga manor, along with their companions. Gintoki and Shinpachi were working around the clock to make sure everything went smoothly, even most of the maids and guards were relieved of their duties and were given permission to vote.

Somewhere in the Hyuga manor, young Hanabi Hyuga sat next to her elder sister near a small pond.

"Hinata-nee, are you worried" The younger Hyuga asked as she noticed the nervous look on her sister's face.

"Yes...but, not for myself...I am worried for Sasuke" Hinata answered keeping her eyes on the still water before her. But her answer made Hanabi want to ask more.

"Nee-chan, do you seriously love the Uchiha...I mean, wasn't he the one who took over the village and almost killed all of us, and they also told us that he had murdered countless people in his conquest for absolute control" Hanabi cautiously asked in a small voice, making sure that nobody else heard them.

Hinata just softly sighed and smiled gently at her sister. "Hanabi-chan, you should not believe everything you hear so easily...yes, Sasuke has made violent decisions in the past and I am in no way saying he's perfect...but, he's not just a murderer...he is a wonderful and loving man. He helped me in a time where I did not want to live anymore. He gave me the strength to carry on living and helped me become strong enough to be who I am today...and for that, I am forever grateful to him, and if he asked me to sacrifice my life for his, I would do it without any hesitation" Hanabi didn't really share her sister's sentiments, but the way her sister spoke about him, she just had to take her sister's words for it.

"Well, as long as your happy, nee-chan...by the way, are you two married yet" Hanabi asked suddenly. And Hinata just softly laughed and shook her head.

"No, imouto-chan, not yet...we wanted to get married some time ago, but then everything started happening and we didn't have the time...but, Sasuke has already proposed and I have said yes so we're just waiting for the right moment" Hinata said with a smile on her face as she showed her sister her hand. Hanabi's eyes lit up when she saw the large and beautiful ring on her sister's finger.

"Kami! Where the heck did he even find this thing?" Hinata giggled at her sister's reactions. More comments followed and Hinata couldn't stop the laughter escaping her throat. She had missed this. She had missed her beloved sister more then anything else.

The sound of incoming footsteps from behind them captured the attentions of the two sisters, ceasing their words, and diverting their attentions to the intruders. As Hinata, turned around, she schooled her expressions to remain stoic, but inwardly she was surprised to see her former friends and teammates approaching her, with the exception of Naruto.

Hanabi also noticed that the moment her sister recognized the ones coming towards them, all hints of warmth vanished from her and a feel of heavy and damp pressure surrounded them. And her face showed not a single emotion, or feeling. It was like a brick wall. And for some reason, it scared her to see such a drastic change in her once innocent older sister.

"Hinata-ch-" Sakura approached her with a friendly smile and started to regard her but was cut off by Hinata's sharp and low voice.

"Do not refer to me in such a friendly manner, Haruno-san. We are not friends, nor are we so familiar to regard each other in such a fashion" Sakura's voice was caught in her throat at the heavy pressure around Hinata and her words. She could sense the simmering chakra just underneath the calm exterior of the byakugan user. The others also immediately noticed the shift in chakra, and decided that they needed to proceed with caution.

"F-Forgive my mistake, Hinata-san" Sakura said with a nervous smile on her face. Hinata quietly stood up and turned to face them all.

"It's no matter. Now, tell me the reason for your arrival" her voice carried the power and authority that was never once present in the once shy kunoichi.

They all exchanged glances between each other, before Ino stepped forward and spoke.

"We want to apologize, Hinata-san" said Ino.

"Apologize?" The Uchiha raised an eyebrow at the blonde's statement.

"Yes. For - For everything that happened before...we know...we know that we treated you unfairly all these years. We - We were supposed to be your friends, and yet we disregarded you and we didn't realize how we hurt you" Sakura's voice was filled with guilt as she turned her eyes towards the ground, unable to meet Hinata's eyes.

"...I-I...I am glad...That you apologized to me" As Sakura looked up after Hinata's response, she was surprised to see the previous coldness in her eyes no more, her eyes softened. Hinata also knew that it was her fault she couldn't come up with a harsher response. But perhaps it was just her nature. It wasn't in her nature to be so vengeful. It was in her nature to be easily forgiving and compassionate.

And even a part of her was screaming and shouting at her to coldly neglect them as they did to her all those years. It was telling her to lash out and verbally chew them apart, and remind them of the cruelty they made her suffer, in solitude all by herself.

But, she knew, that wasn't who she was. No matter how much she changed herself. Deep down inside her core, she would always remain the same easily forgiving girl she always was.

"But" Hinata's soft voice made them all look at her, and they were stricken with guilt when they saw the tears in her eyes. "Just tell me ... tell me why? W-Why was I treated that way all those years?"

They were basking in shame and regret. And none of them could muster up the courage to look in her eyes.

"I-I always thought of you all as dear friends...I considered Inazuka-san and Aburame-san my brothers...b-but...you all neglected me...and ignored me...like I did not even exist..I was miserable, and hopeless...I was bullied by my family each day...I was discriminated by the villagers...and when I needed my friends the most, none of you even bothered...so please...tell me what I did, to deserve that kind of treatment" Hinata's voice was quivering now, with unshed tears swimming in her eyes. She didn't want to show this much vulnerability, to show this much emotion. But she could not stop the words coming out her mouth.

"Hinata. Please, forgive us. We are ashamed of our actions and we regret everything we have ever done. We did not realize what we were doing. We did not know we were causing you so much pain unintentionally. And if we could take it back, we would do it in a heartbeat" Shino's voice was calm and stable but everyone could notice the traces of regret and guilt in his tone. But his words made Hinata look at them in their eyes.

"I wouldn't" Hinata's words captured their attentions immediately. "If I could go back to the past and change everything...I wouldn't...I would gladly suffer all the pain, the humiliation and sorrow...because I know that even though I lost all of you...I found someone more valuable then all of you".

Hinata's voice was once again neutral and cold, but this time her tone had a familiar tone of adoration in it. "I know it's strange, but a part of me is thankful to you all...because if not for your cruel behavior towards me...I would've never found my true purpose or the meaning in my life" Hinata had a small wistful smile on her face as she spoke, and a look of peace in her eyes.

"And what purpose is that, Hinata-san?" Shikamaru asked in a guarded tone, with his lazed eyes. Hinata looked at him and kept smiling. But her next words sent shivers down their spines, and reminded them of the words the Uchiha heir said the day he kidnapped the heiress.

"To stand by my husband and give birth to a new generation of the Uchiha clan".

* * *

It was in the afternoon now, the sun was at it's peak and the temperature was rising by the minute. And yet, the voting never slowed down. The people kept on coming, and the voting booths never ran out of the villagers even at peak heat. It hard changed from being just an election, but moreover a sort of a festival.

The evidence to this fact was the abundant number of food and drink stalls near the voting booths. Shopkeepers and merchants who took advantage of the large number of people started selling sweet and sour types of food, along with cool refreshing drinks to the people who were waiting and voting under the hot sun.

It was a festive mood and the people were enjoying themselves as they decided the fate of their village.

But in the corridors of the Hyuga residence, it was far from a festive mood. In the private study of Hinata, sat the Uchiha himself, alongside the Uzumaki and their mentor, the Hyuga head and the three hokages. All in a tense and uncomfortable silence.

They were all situated in different parts of the room. With Sasuke in a calm seiza posture, with his eyes closed and quietly sensing the changes around him. Naruto, impatiently tapping his foot while occasionally glaring at his rival. Their mentor, as usual passing his time reading his risque novel. And the three Hokages calmly staring out of the room, inspecting the village.

After some time, Sasuke abruptly stood up gaining their attentions and walked out of the room on swift feet. Naruto didn't waste a second and immediately followed his former friend.

"Hey! Bastard! Stop a sec" Sasuke kept walking, ignoring Naruto's loud voice, until they reached a quiet, and small training area in the Hyuga manor.

"hn" Sasuke glanced over his shoulder and met eyes with Naruto.

"We need to talk about Hinata!" This captured Sasuke's attention, and filled him with some underlying anger.

"Why would I want to discuss Hinata with you of all people, Naruto?" Sasuke asked in a sharp tone.

"Because she's my comrade and friend, damnit!" Naruto's tone gave away no hints of playfulness or easiness. Sasuke just raised an eyebrow and turned around to face the blonde.

"Friend?...You're her friend, huh, Naruto?...And yet, where were you when she was contemplating and trying to take her own life all those years?" Naruto's eyes widened, frozen in his steps when he noticed the unbridled rage and fury in Sasuke's calm voice.

"Tell me, Naruto. You say you're her friend, and she's your comrade but I have seen the footage...in the hidden sand, I had spies, and I was aware of everything that was happening there...and even I, who was sitting hundreds of miles away, noticed the cruel way everyone treated that girl, and yet you, her so-called friend, who was sitting in the same village and you never did a thing" The Uchiha did not want to start a fight, but it was beginning to be difficult to hold his emotions when recalling everything the heiress suffered through.

"I-I didn't know, okay! I didn't know it was that bad" Naruto's eyes, full of guilt avoided the Uchiha's.

"Bullshit! You and I both know that, that girl had devoted her life to you since we were kids. I didn't even indulge in gossip and whatnot but even I was aware of how infatuated she was with you, so don't give me that crap...the truth is that you always knew her feelings, and you ignored her on purpose!" Sasuke's chakra was slowly rising with each word he spoke, his tone becoming harsher. But as fast as his chakra was rising, Sasuke calmed himself quickly and it dissipated even quicker.

"But it's alright. There is no use in dwelling in the past now. What's done is done. And i'm glad that I have a strong woman like Hinata as my wife" Sasuke spoke in a calm and sharp tone. He did not want to get into petty arguments with the Uzumaki at this point in time, since there were more important problems at hand.

But as for Naruto, the guilt was striking him at hard, with his eyes casted downward, he realized how wrong he was. And how cruel he was. And it made him angry at himself, that he was blinded to Hinata's hardships for so long.

Sasuke noticed the look of anguish on the Uzumaki's face and he knew that he felt guilt and regret. And the Uchiha was glad. They all deserved to feel anguish and guilt over what they did.

And without wasting another moment, Sasuke just scoffed and strolled out of the area, leaving the Uzumaki to his own thoughts.

* * *

Nighttime had come, and the voting period had finally come to an end. It had been a long and exhilarating day. Every worker, every man and woman, had worked to their utmost capability to make sure everything went smoothly. Gintoki had spent the entire day outside in the streets, and now the silver-haired samurai was making sure of the final touches.

Since the voting time had come to a close around 8 in the night, the votes were now being counted and the results was being finalized from all eight districts.

In the Hyuga manor, the two candidates and their companions all sat in patience, just knowing that the result would be announced any second.

In a large spacious room, the rookie nine members minus Sasuke and Hinata, stood on the side of the Uzumaki, quietly making conversation. Sakura's eyes wandered across the room, and she noticed the dark-haired couple standing facing each other on the other corner of the room speaking in hushed tones.

But, it shocked her when she saw Hinata lifting her hand and softly caressing it across Sasuke's cheek. The pinkette knew how much the Uchiha hated physical contact, and it was mind-wrecking to see the look of peace and comfort in Sasuke's eyes.

Over on the other side of the room, the two Uchihas quietly talked.

"Anata, I know what you're thinking of. But, I'll tell you once more. I will never abandon you. Even if the whole world stands against you, I will still stand by your side and there is nothing you can say to change that" Sasuke's eyes softened at her words, as he placed his hand on the one that was caressing his cheek. Taking her hand in his, he softly kissed her palm and looked her straight in the eyes.

"I know you won't change, hime. But just know, in all the years that I have lived, there is nothing I love more in this life then you" Hinata's eyes watered as she tightened her grip around his warm palm.

She had already made a choice. She had made her choice a long time ago. She had decided that even if the world went into oblivion, her love for this man would never die. And nobody could change her mind.

They were still gazing into each other's eyes when the shoji door was suddenly yanked open, gaining all there attentions. Their eyes widened when they saw the silver-haired samurai, Gintoki, standing in the doorway with a sealed scroll in his hand.

_"The results have been finalized"._


	29. Chapter 29 : To Forever and Beyond

This was it!

Everything that had built up. Every conflict, every fight, every battle, everything.

Everything was leading upto this. For the first time in the history of ninja, the fate of Konoha, would be determined by the people, and not by bloodshed. Every man and woman had been given equal rights, to choose who they believed to be the one, rightful and true Hokage. And the village had never seen anything like it before.

The simmering conflicts between the two opposing sides, that had taken placed step by step, in the last four years, letting the tensions toil and rise, all of it would be either be forgotten or taken one step further, all because of the simple scroll in Gintoki's hands.

It did not matter how powerful you were. It did not matter if you possessed the rinnegan or the powerful sage jutsu. It did not matter if you were godlike beings with powers that could topple entire continents alone.

The one thing that mattered was how the people saw you. How you were in their eyes. For the first time, ordinary and powerless people, would be the ones deciding the fate of the powerful ones.

As Gintoki stepped inside the room, the air shifted, with anxiety at it's highest. It was silent enough that everyone could hear the multiple beatings of different hearts. The two former rivals, even though remained calm on the surface, were also so much nervous that they needed comfort from the ones around them.

With the Uchiha unintentionally seeking out his lover's hand and holding it tightly, bracing himself for what came ahead. The byakugan princess also noticed the sweat leaving Sasuke's palms, and she realized that the Uchiha was more nervous then she had previously thought. And she wanted nothing more then to be a source of comfort and strength for him, and instantly tightened the grip around his hand. Making him turn to her and meet her eyes. And the moment the mis-matched pair of red and purple orbs met lavender ones, the Uchiha felt a strange sense of relief flowing through him, seeing the way she gently smiled. Almost as if he could read her thoughts.

_No matter what happens, we face it together._

The Uchiha heir slowly nodded with a very small smile, his fear and nervousness receding and lessening.

On the other side, the Uzumaki was in the same boots, his knees were feelings heavy and it felt like the room was running out of oxygen to breathe. And his friends around him, sensed the uneasiness in Naruto's posture. He almost couldn't keep his gaze on the man holding the scroll, and turned his eyes towards the ground. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around, he met the eyes of the Nara genius, smirking at him.

"Eyes up, Naruto, stay sharp. Don't tell me the hero that saved the world is getting scared?" Nara's faint voice, was loud enough to knock back sense into Naruto's head. Realizing the truth to Shikamaru's words. He lifted his eyes with a renewed fire and bravery in his cerulean blue eyes. He was the man who took down men like Madara and monsters like the Akatsuki, he could not let something like this get to him.

As the Uzumaki glanced towards the Uchiha, their eyes locked and they could clearly see the turmoil in each other's souls. The two rivals were always exceptional at reading what was in each other's hearts, this time wasn't an exception.

Naruto's eyes shifted downward and saw the way the raven-haired kunoichi was holding the Uchiha's hand. And he could see the bond between them. An invisible chain that was holding the two together. A binding that was keeping the two together in even the most crucial moments. And it unconsciously brought a smile to the Uzumaki's eyes, to see his former rival so in love. It was strange to compare this man with the man he grew up with. He had changed from a man who only knew anger and hatred, and who's life was devoted to revenge and vengeance, to a man who had a look of peace and serenity in his eyes.

Sasuke saw the way Naruto was surrounded by his friends, all of them were standing behind his back in full support for him, both moral and physical. This was always the Uzumaki's vantage point. His ability to influence others and unite people. It was one of the qualities of the Uzumaki, the Uchiha could actually feel truly envious of. The ability to unite entire nations with only his words and his passion. But then again, Sasuke thought with a smirk, the Uzumaki was always a loud-mouthed idiot so it wasn't that strange to see his words having such a huge influence on the entire ninja world.

When cerulean blue met red and purple, a silent acknowledgement occurred between the two legendary ninjas, without the knowledge of the others. As they regarded each other with small bows, it became clear.

It became clear that no matter what had happened before. No matter how many arguments, disagreements, and fights they had been involved in. No matter how many conflicts they both had been in with each other. From the first day in the ninja academy, to the battle at the final valley. They had finally found something that brought them peace.

In their hearts, they had found respect for each other.

With that they turned to the silver-haired samurai, as he quietly approached the Uchiha with the sealed scroll, and got on one knee as he presented the scroll to the Uchihas.

"Uchiha-sama, Lady Uchiha, the final results of all eight districts have been counted and the finalized result, determining the true hokage of the hidden leaf is written in here" It was clear that the samurai would present the scroll to the Uchiha. But Sasuke shared a glance with Hinata, who nodded slightly, before turning back to Gintoki.

"On your feet, Gintoki. You have worked hard and well these two days, and for that I thank you. You have made sure this entire process work smoothly, and I am glad that I trusted you with this...and because this election could not have worked without you at it's helm, I believe it's only right that you announce the one who the people of Konoha chose" Sasuke said with a graceful voice and a small smile on his lips, as he gently pushed the scroll presented to him back into the samurai's hands.

Gintoki just lightly smirked on the outside, but he was surprised and pleasantly happy to hear what his lord had to say about him. But he knew that this was only made possible because of the woman standing next to him. For four years, he had never seen the Uchiha change even a little bit, for after a few months in the presence of the Hyuga heiress, Sasuke Uchiha became a man the people could truly look up to and respect.

Gintoki nodded, acknowledging Sasuke's order, as he stood back up and stepped back and faced the hokages.

"Lord Hokages, your permission?" Gintoki respectfully faced the past Hokages. Who had also stood up and were staring at the samurai.

Tobirama, with a nod of his head, spoke. "Unseal the scroll and read, boy" That was what Gintoki was looking for.

As he undid the knot that was sealed around the scroll, letting it fall on the floor. Now with the scroll unsealed, everyone's hearts hammered in their chests. Gintoki slowly swallowed the lump in his throat and tried to keep his hands from shivering or trembling. And with a swift motion, he slowly opened the scroll, revealing the paper parchment and the words written on it.

As Gintoki slowly scanned the scroll, until his eyes finally landed on the name at the bottom, his eyes slightly widened, raising the anxiety level of the room even more. With some effort, he found his voice and started to announce the result.

"The total votes counted, combining all eight districts of Konohagakure, amassed upto an exact 6500 people, both men and women. The unbiased counting of all 6500 votes, for both of the candidates, resulted in exact 3000 votes for one candidate, and 3500 votes for the second candidate".

Their breaths hitched up, as Gintoki started to speak the final announcement.

"Almost 3500 men and women, the majority of the village, have voted and chosen the true Hokage".

Suddenly, Gintoki's eyes glanced up towards the blonde Uzumaki as he started to speak his final words.

"With that said, it is an honor and a privilege, to announce that the rightful and true Hokage, of the Village hidden in the leaves, of the Land of fire, is...".

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_3 Months Later_

It was the season of spring in the village of Konoha, with the flowers in full bloom and the sakura flowers scattered almost everywhere. The weather was perfect for a joyful occasion and the sun was shining brightly, almost as if Kami itself was gracing the village for the event that was occurring. The streets were decorated with beautiful trinkets and ornaments, walls were plastered with invitations and announcements of one of the biggest events in the village history.

All the shops and street vendors were closed for the days, the samurai and ninja academies had given the students a day off, ninjas had been given relieved of their duties, everyone had been invited to the grand occasion that had been taking place in one of the village's oldest district.

Musicians from all over the land were invited, and the best chefs were made in-charge of the lunch and dinner that was to be served. It was to be an open banquet, for anyone to come and eat and enjoy. To celebrate a day that was going to bound two souls together till death and beyond.

Up in the village district, that was once regarded as a ghost town, a district that belonged to a clan that was known for it ruthlessness, and a place that was haunted by the ghosts of the slain. Today, that district felt a new soul being imbued in it. With the joyful sounds of children running around, and parents strolling behind them leisurely. The soft and gentle, cool spring breeze flowing through the pink cherry blossoms, along with even more littered around the streets, like a natural carpeting. The once dead district of Konoha, was renewed and reborn.

In the most traditional and beautiful shinto* shrine that belonged to the clan that ran the district, a small gathering was occurring. A handful of people, close to the ones being bounded together, watched with smiles and gleeful eyes, the couple that sat ahead of them.

A dark haired man dressed in a beautiful, dark black Montsuki*, looking as handsome as he ever was, sat before a priest who was speaking out the vows before Kami. And a pale-skinned, dark-haired woman sat next to the man, clothed in a pure white shiro-muku*, and her long luscious dark tresses pinned up into a beautiful bun, along with a small kaiken* on her side, and a small fan of red and white placed in her obi.

The old priest, with a peaceful and wrinkly face graced the couple, before pouring sake* in two cups that were placed before the man and woman. The raven-haired man gracefully picked up one cup and lifted it towards the woman's lips, with a small shy smile on the new bride's face, she took three sips out of her new husband's hands.

The man with a serene look in his eyes, placed the cup back, and then it was the woman's turn. As she did the same, and lifted the cup to her husband's lips. Taking three sips, they finished the process and the priest continued his prayers and graced the two.

"It is time" The priest's hoarse and old voice gave a silver-haired man in the back the initiative he was waiting for, as he picked up a small royal red pillow, with two rings placed on it. And then proceeded to hand the pillow carefully to a small boy who was also dressed in a beautiful blue kimono.

The boy, being overly careful with his task, walked with his chubby little legs upto the bride and groom, who were carefully following each of the boy's steps with small loving smiles.

As the pillow was brought next to the groom, the dark-haired man spoke in a calm and loving manner. "Thank you, Hotaru" The boy showed a big grin in response, and the rings were taken by the priest.

The priest placed the two beautiful rings engraved with precious rocks in front of the couple.

The husband was the first one to pick up one ring, and with the most gentle of actions, he took his wife's hand in his, and slid the ring unto her delicate and slender finger. And he held her hand in his and looked in her eyes, and declared the vows that he would fulfill to his last breath.

"Uchiha Hinata, with this ring, I promise to love you till forever and beyond as your husband".

The bride blushed shyly as she smiled and averted her eyes to her lap. The groom smiled, as he observed his wife slowly picking up the second ring. Her smooth and soft hand gently captured his and with care and love she slid the ring unto his ring finger. As she held his hand in a soft and loving embrace, she spoke her vows in a beautiful feathery voice.

"Uchiha Sasuke, with this ring, I vow to stand next to you and love you till forever and beyond as your wife".

The two shared a loving smile between each other before once again facing the priest. The priest shared the smile upon observing the two, before picking up a haraigushi* , waving it over the bride and groom and chanted an invocation, addressing many deities, before finally addressing not only the few sitting in the attendance, but also the villagers who were watching through the multiple monitors broadcasting the ceremony.

"With the will of Kami and his angels, I proclaim, Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Hinata of the Uchiha clan, united".

The village erupted in cheers, as the birds sang in joy. Fireworks lit up the sky and music filled the air. Flowers were scattered off the roofs and down to the streets. The people reveled in loving cheers and the kids shouted in amusement over the different colors of the spring.

And inside the shrine, with the drums of celebration banging around them.

The bride and groom, sat in the same graceful manner, but this time their hands found their way to each other. As they locked eyes, it was finally revealed to them.

The truth that they were looking for their whole lives.

Two misfits, and outcasts that found their way toward each other. Facing trials and hurdles and cruelties that life threw on them. Bearing everything that came their way.

Forbidden by the rules of their clans, they overcame every enemy and they reached for the stars.

Tales of their love that were written for the ages to come, they bared through a harsh world to make their fantasies a reality.

And the words they spoke in unison :

_"To forever and beyond, together"._

Indeed, theirs was a never-ending story.

* * *

**.Fin.**

* * *

_1- One of the oldest and most commonest religion followed the people of ancient japan._

_2- A traditional Japanese kimono a groom wears._

_3- A white kimono the bride wears to represent purity and faithfulness to her husbands family._

_4- A small sword which is meant to represent a happy future._

_5- A branch of a sacred tree with white linen._

_6- A Japanese alcoholic drink._

* * *

**With this final chapter. This story comes to a close. Like I said before, I had already written this and had published this a while back on wattpad, before I even knew of fanfiction. So I'm sure there were many plotholes and grammar mistakes, since I was still learning to write and still somewhat am. But still, the reviews I have been getting are incredible and I'm happy that everyone reading this has enjoyed it.**

**But, moving forward, I will be uploading the stories that i am currently working on. I have many stories in my drafts so i'm not sure which one I should publish. Therefore, I want you all to visit my profile, I have listed all the stories I may publish in the future in my bio, I want you all to choose the ones you like and then either message me your choice or tell me in the reviews. **

**The story with the most people backing it, will be published first.**

**So with all that said, I thank you all for the support and I hope to write more stories for you guys. **


End file.
